Un nuevo comienzo Miko no Densetsu
by Shammy chan
Summary: Después de muchisimo tiempo voy a repostear este fic. (EDITADO CORRECTAMENTE POR FIN) Ahora si voy a subir toda la historia completa. SesshoumaruxKagome, espero lo disfruten los que ya lo han leído antes y los que lo van a leer por primera vez.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años y estudio en la universidad de Tokio. Me especializo en medicina y llevo cursos auxiliares relacionados con la historia.

Me apasiona mucho sobre todo la era Sengoku. Vivo en un templo con mi abuelo, mi madre y mi fastidioso pero muy querido hermano Souta, es un poco travieso pero nos llevamos bien.

A veces ayudo en el templo a mi abuelo, que por la edad ya no se da abasto. Oji chan siempre me obliga a usar ropas de sacerdotisa; aunque la verdad son muy cómodas así que por eso no me quejo.

Hoy regreso a mi casa después de dos semanas de haber estado en un internado de medicina, sirviendo en un hospital por ese lapso de tiempo. La verdad me ha servido mucho ya que he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

(1)

En este momento estoy subiendo las escaleras del templo que a decir verdad son miles, pero la costumbre hace que no me parezcan más de diez.

Suspirando pienso en lo desordenada que debe estar mi habitación, conociendo al diablillo de Souta debe haber hecho una revolución los días que no he estado presente; pero bueno, supongo que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con unas buenas horas de limpieza.

(2)

Llegando por fin a la entrada del templo la muchacha dio una sonrisa muy amplia, como le gustaban estos ambientes, tan llenos de paz, con un aura misteriosa. Si, nunca se cansaría de estar aquí.

Caminando hacia la entrada de su casa pudo ver a su abuelo barriendo las hojas que caían del Goshimboku y sonriente corrió hacia él.

"Ohayoo jii-chan", le dijo con aquella dulce voz que la caracterizaba, al anciano que se encontraba muy ocupado barriendo.

"Kagome, que bueno que estas de vuelta ya se te extrañaba por acá. Supongo que vendrás a ayudarme con el templo no?". Le preguntó su abuelo sin dejar de barrer, pero sonriéndole calidamente.

"Hai jii-chan, una vez que termine de arreglar todas mis cosas bajo inmediatamente a ayudarte como siempre", le respondió, para luego ir corriendo a su casa y abrir la puerta.

"TADAIMA", gritó la muchacha haciendo que su madre deje los quehaceres de la cocina y corra hacia ella abrazándola. "Kagome, hija, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañábamos mucho".

"Además tienes que arreglar el pequeño desorden que Souta dejó en tu dormitorio", agregó su mamá con una sonrisa al ver una pequeña venita saltando en la frente de su hermosa hija. Como quería a esa muchachita, pero sabía que pronto tendría que verla partir a cumplir con su destino.

(3)

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego subir a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se dio con un desastre total que por poco y no provoca que se caiga de espaldas.

Lástima que el pequeño malcriado estuviera en la escuela, sino hace rato que lo hubiera torturado hasta que pague por el desorden.

Suspirando dejó su maleta en la cama y comenzó a ordenar ocupando casi dos horas de todo su tiempo, hasta que por fin todo quedó como nuevo.

Después de darse un respiro, se dio cuenta que en un rincón de su cuarto había dejado unas cosas que no deberían estar ahí.

'Shampoo?, reacondicionadores?, agua oxigenada?, gasas?, alcohol?, vendas?, jabones?, toallas?, SOUTA que demonios estuviste haciendo acá'. Pensó, decidiendo meter todo en una maleta amarilla que tenía colgada detrás de la puerta. Ya después se encargaría de arreglarlo, por ahora lo mejor era que estuviera en un lugar a salvo y lejos de su querido hermano.

Cansada y recordando que tenía que ayudar a su abuelo, abrió su closet y sacó la vestimenta de sacerdotisa que usaría durante toda la tarde; a diferencia de las que se usaban en el Sengoku la suya era de un material más fino y suave, para que no le incomode, al menos eso le explicó su madre la primera vez que se la dio.

Cuando terminó de darse un buen baño y mientras se vestía, comenzó a pensar en lo que una vez le dijo su madre.

'Tienes un poder espiritual muy grande Kagome, aunque en este tiempo no se use y ya no sea necesario alguna vez te será útil, recuérdalo por favor'. De repente esa frase se le había venido a la mente y la verdad era que no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Amarrando su largo cabello en una cola baja, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la sala. "Oka san, voy a dejar esta mochila aquí si?, luego tengo que poner todas las cosas que están dentro en el almacén". Su madre solo asintió y en ese instante un pequeño niño entró por la puerta.

"Con que te dignaste a aparecer no enano?", dijo Kagome sonriendo al ver a su pequeño hermanito, a pesar de que fuera un travieso lo quería mucho, y el también la quería.

"Kagome nee–chan", gritó el pequeño abrazando a su hermana. Justo en ese momento su madre, a la cual Kagome le estaba dando la espalda le guiñó el ojo a Souta y el pequeño solo asintió.

"Kagome ven un momento necesito tu ayuda", dijo la sonriente señora mientras lavaba los platos. La muchacha obediente ayudó a su madre a lavar la vajilla y cuando volteo su mochila ya no se encontraba donde la había dejado. "Ese mocoso ahora verá", gritó la muchacha saliendo de la casa en busca de su hermano.

La madre de la joven suspiró. Ya era hora, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado. Pronto se despedirían de Kagome.

(4)

La muchacha salió corriendo y vio a su hermano salir de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba el viejo pozo.

Corriendo más rápido que el mismo diablo en frente de kami, lo vio treparse a un árbol con gran agilidad y desde ahí oyó que le gritaba: "Si quieres tu mochila ve y búscala, está dentro del pozo".

Kagome suspiró exasperada, y .. un momento no se suponía que ese pozo estaba sellado?.

"Souta, jii-chan se va a enojar se supone que nadie debe entrar ahí". El pequeño solamente le sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

La joven volvió a suspirar y fue hacia donde se encontraba el viejo pozo no sin antes escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hermano, "Onegai nee chan nunca te olvides de mi". Aquello provocó que la muchacha le dé una mirada curiosa, "Souta de que estas hablando?". Preguntándole eso salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pozo.

Al entrar percibió algo muy extraño, algo que hacía que todos sus sentidos estén alertas y los cabellos en la parte trasera de su cuello se paren, pero no se explicaba que sería esa sensación.

Sin tomarle importancia se acercó a la orilla del pozo y no pudo ver nada ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando se asomó más, sintió una fuerza muy poderosa jalándola hacia dentro. Lo último que sus sentidos pudieron percibir antes de ser internada en un ambiente que parecía ser agua, fue una luz de color azul absorbiéndola y la tenue voz de su madre, aunque no logro captar que era lo que decía.

(5)

Al ver a su hija caer al pozo la señora suspiró, "sayonara Kagome, sayonara hija mía", dijo cerrando la puerta abrazando a un lloroso Souta.

"Por que okaa san, porque Kagome nee chan se tuvo que ir?", preguntó el pequeño niño abrazando fuertemente a su madre. Su abuelo simplemente le acaricó la cabeza, "porque ese es su destino Souta, porque kami así la ha decidido", le respondió regresando a sus tareas de siempre ya que estaba completamente convencido de que pronto volvería a saber de su pequeña nieta.

(6)

Kagome sentía como era absorbida por el pozo a un ambiente que parecía ser agua pura, pero no se explicaba cómo podía respirar. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y ella quería saber que era.

De pronto aquella sensación y aquella luz azul desaparecieron y la dejaron caer suavemente sobre la fría tierra, y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a su mochila amarilla a su lado. "Que extraño, debo haberme caído y lo soñé todo", pensó muy confiada de que estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones.

Al levantar la cabeza en lugar del techo que se supone debería de estar, observó un cielo completamente despejado y celeste. _'Qué sucede aquí?'_, pensó.

Decidiendo salir a investigar, cogió su mochila y la posicionó sobre sus hombros logrando subir a duras penas con ayuda de unas ramas que no recordaba que estuvieran ahí.

Al llegar al final del pozo y lograr jalar su cuerpo a la superficie, por poco y no se regresa al fondo con una fuerte caída por la sorpresa que acaba de recibir.

En lugar de su casa, de un suelo pavimentado, de su abuelo barriendo, de su hermano corriendo y de su madre ayudando a su abuelo, se encontraba un vasto bosque; muy hermoso tenía que admitir. Pero por qué?, en dónde se encontraba?.

Decidiendo que no sacaba nada estando ahí parada observó sus alrededores y se dio con el Goshimboku. Se veía un poco más joven, sus hojas estaban más verdes y sus ramas más pequeñas, aunque igual de imponente.

El encontrarse con aquel árbol sagrado la hizo pensar que por ese camino encontraría algo conocido y podría regresar a casa. Se acercó y al no encontrar nada que no fueran más pastizales y árboles además de diferentes tipos de plantas, sintió el pánico comenzar a navegar por su sistema nervioso; de nada le serviría perder el control, así que optó por sentarse al pie del árbol a reflexionar que era lo que había sucedido.

Si estaba segura de algo, era una sola cosa. En estos instantes no se encontraba en Tokyo, no, definitivamente no. La pregunta ahora era, donde se encontraba?.

(7)

Jaken se iba caminando ya más de una hora en busca de una curandera, sanadora, sacerdotisa o como le llamaran los humanos a las personas que se hacían cargo de sus dolencias.

Su amo no se encontraba nada bien y en su estado había asesinado a la única mujer que lo podía ayudar y ahora no había nadie lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse.

Definitivamente este no era su día de suerte, si no encontraba a alguien rápido su amo bonito moriría y nadie se imaginaba lo que eso podría desatar en la casa de la luna.

Suspirando, el pequeño renacuajo siguió con su camino en busca de alguna luz de esperanza para su amo bonito, hasta que a lo lejos divisó una mezcla de blanco con rojo. Definitivamente tenía que ser una sacerdotisa, no importaba, sea lo que sea tenía que ayudar, y si se rehusaba él se encargaría de matarla en ese preciso instante.

Corriendo a toda velocidad fue donde la mujer que se encontraba descansando al pie de un árbol y al llegar hizo sonar su báculo de dos cabezas provocando que la muchacha abra los ojos instantáneamente y lo mire un poco sorprendida.

(8)

Al escuchar el ruido Kagome abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño hombrecillo verde parado frente a ella con un extraño báculo en las manos.

Sus ojos eran amarillos y saltones. A su parecer era una especie de rana, pero de pronto algo en lo hondo de su ser se activó y ella pudo ver que alrededor de aquel pequeño renacuajo había una luz de color verde no muy brillante y casi insignificante.

De un momento a otro algo en el fondo de su mente gritó, _'youkai'_. Imposible eso no podía ser, en el Tokyo en el que ella vivía no existían más tales criaturas, solamente en el Sengoku, la era que ella tanto amaba estudiar, una era que fue hace más de quinientos años, donde no habían casas, ni autos, ni edificios, ni.. Esperen un minuto….

No habían casas ni autos?. La muchacha miró a su alrededor, había un pequeño Youkai parado frente a ella, no habían signos de civilización, no podía ser, acaso se encontraba en el Sengoku?.

No, eso tenía que ser una broma verdad?. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era así, que esto era verdad y que ella estaba ahí por una buena razón aunque todavía le faltara descubrir cuál era.

No puedo evitar que la emoción corriera por sus venas a pesar de lo inverosímil de su predicamento. Estaba en la era que tanto amaba.

La tristeza regresó a ella cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba lejos de su familia, y tal vez nunca los volvería a ver.

(9)

Jaken se sentía completamente mareado. Jamás en su vida había visto tantas emociones cruzar por el rostro de un ser humano, era demasiado para él.

Decidiendo que tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse tosió un poco para ganar la atención de la muchacha. "Miko necesito tu ayuda", le dijo.

Kagome estaba confundida. Miko?, seguramente se estaba refiriendo a ella. Necesitaba su ayuda?, bueno la verdad era que ella no se podía negar, estaba en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás y aunque fuese un pequeño Youkai, y una cosa que jamás en su vida había visto, de todos modos lo ayudaría, que podría suceder?.

Respirando hondo se levantó y erguida miró al pequeño gami. "Dime de que se trata", le dijo.

Jaken la observó de pies a cabeza. Sorprendente, la mujer era bastante agradable para ser humana, y olía muy bien, además de tener una presencia imponente. "Necesito que vengas conmigo. Hay alguien muy herido y enfermo que necesita de ayuda urgentemente", le respondió el gami.

Kagome lo pensó por unos segundos. Alguien herido?, SUGOI, no quería ser mala ni nada por el estilo pero hey! estaba en prácticas para obtener su título de profesional, y que hubiera un herido le serviría mucho, así que sosteniendo su mochila le sonrió al gami y le dijo, "muy bien te ayudaré, dime donde es y yo te sigo".

El renacuajo asintió y caminó el mismo camino por donde había venido, con la miko detrás de él. Solo esperaba que pudiera ayudar a su señor Sesshoumaru


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya llevaban caminando aproximadamente unos diez minutos, despues de los cuales, la muchacha pudo divisar un conjunto de lo que parecían ser tiendas de campaña, acercándose más y más hasta que por fin llegaron.

"No te separes de mí", dijo el gami continuando con su caminata delante de la muchacha. Kagome miraba a su alrededor incrédula, todo lo que habían eran hombres. Bueno, no exactamente hombres, ya que, ni bien entro a ese territorio lo mismo que le pasó con aquél pequeño Youkai llamado Jaken le sucedió nuevamente.

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a palpitar, y al instante comenzó a ver alrededor de cada una de estas personas unas luces de diferentes colores, algunas más fuertes que otras. _'Auras'_, pensó, no podía haber otra explicación. Aunque no podía entender como las veía si jamás en su vida lo había hecho, por la magnitud de estas lo más probable era que fueran youkais.

(1)

Observando más de cerca mientras caminaba, pudo concentrarse en los rasgos de cada uno. Ella había estudiado eso, así que sabía diferenciar a cada Youkai muy bien. Algunos parecían ser kitsunes, otros eran dragones, algunas águilas, uno que otro poco de nekos, pero los que más abundaban eran inus.

Kagome nunca se imaginó que vería tantos youkais juntos, en realidad, nunca se imaginó que vería uno.

'_Esto es increíble, no lo puedo creer, cuando se lo cuente a oka san no me lo va a creer'_, pensó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la tienda más grande escuchando los murmullos que se daban mientras ella pasaba.

"Que hermosa es". "Aunque sea una miko es más bella que una Youkai". "No puedo creer que sea humana", decían algunos de los youkais que se encontraban limpiando sus armas, comiendo o simplemente descansando.

Otros que eran más observadores decían cosas como: "su aura guarda un gran poder", "su aroma es increíble, no puedo creer que sea humana", "extraña especie de humano, es muy deseable".

Kagome tenía que luchar para no responderles en ese mismo instante, pero decidió lo contrario ya que su atención ahora estaba dirigida a una sola cosa, el paciente que la esperaba al otro lado de esa gran tienda que ahora estaba frente a ella.

(2)

Jaken abrió la entrada de la tienda y dejó pasar a la muchacha, quien causó exactamente la misma reacción que a los soldados, en los youkais que se encontraban dentro de esta tienda.

No había uno que no la mirara con ojos curiosos y sorprendidos. Y sin que ella estuviera siquiera enterada ellos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que los soldados habían exclamado hace algunos momentos.

La muchacha los observó a todos, se podía notar que los youkais que estaban en ese lugar eran todos inus y muy poderosos, ya que aquél espectro a su alrededor era más brillante.

Casi como fuera de contexto, unos gruñidos y jadeos fueron percibidos por sus oídos. Tratando desesperadamente de saber de dónde venían comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que su mirada se posó al centro de la tienda; sin embargo, su vista fue impedida de captar algo por los cuatro youkais que se encontraban alrededor de una especie de mesa.

Lo más seguro era que ahí se encontrara la fuente de esos sonidos, y lo más probable era que esa fuente se tratara de su futuro paciente.

De repente uno de los youkais se acercó a ella y le apuntó una lanza al cuello. "Miko, dinos que es lo que haces aquí, acaso piensas aprovecharte de nuestro señor porque se encuentra vulnerable", le dijo el inu Youkai con una voz que parecía muy demandante y casi amanzánate.

Kagome estaba segura que ese era un buen momento para ponerse a temblar de miedo, pero no sabía porque no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de sentirse intimidada. Poniendo su frente bien en alto, miró al inu Youkai a los ojos y le respondió muy seria, casi igualando su tono.

"Estoy aquí para tratar a tu señor, no le deseo ningún mal. Por favor, quisiera que me permitan verlo para observar su estado y saber que hacer", le dijo explícitamente al Youkai, pudiendo observar la expresión de sorpresa que tenía.

Kadsuki, la mano derecha del padre de su señor, el general del ejército de la casa de la luna quien se encontraba apuntando con una lanza a una aparentemente insignificante humana se quedó completamente atónito.

Jamás en su vida había visto que un humano tuviera tan buenos modales, sea tan bien hablado y lo más sorprendente, que trate de igual a igual a un Youkai y no le hable con desprecio ni se acobarde ante su presencia. Más aún, le hablaba desafiante e imponente, y lo peor de todo es que este hermoso espécimen era una miko.

Decidió liberarla, quería saber que era lo que tenía en mente.

"Muy bien mujer, te dejaré ver a nuestro señor. Pero si algo le sucede tu pagarás las consecuencias", dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, devolviéndole la mirada a la miko.

Kagome le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, y antes de pasar a ver a la persona que tenía que tratar, observó por unos instantes y muy detenidamente al Youkai que hace unos segundos amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

Su cabello era marrón y muy largo atado en una cola baja. _'Típico de los inuyoukais'_, pensó. Era muy alto y se podía ver a simple vista que tenía una composición muy buena. Sus ojos eran celestes, debajo de su ojo derecho se encontraban tres triángulos naranjas invertidos y sobre su nariz una línea de color verde, seguramente este Youkai era de alto rango, no había otra explicación para sus marcas, muy apuesto sí, pero no era su tipo.

Decidiendo que lo importante ahora era quien la estaba esperando detrás de esos cuatro youkais que le impedían la vista, caminó y por orden del general se le abrió el paso.

La muchacha se quedó completamente embelesada y a la vez preocupada, estática en su lugar.

(3)

Atado a una gran mesa de madera, se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que la joven humana había visto en toda su vida.

Su piel era pálida como la luz de la luna, su cabello plateado era largo, tan largo que aunque estuviera echado se podía ver que llegaba hasta donde se encontraban sus rodillas. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas como las de un ángel. En su hermoso rostro llevaba dos líneas de color magenta a cada lado, justo a la altura de sus pómulos, y en la frente una luna creciente color índigo.

Al observar más de cerca, fue sacada de su estupefacción. Su ropa, que al parecer estaba hecha de una seda muy fina, estaba completamente bañada en sangre. En su bien formado pecho había tres arañones muy profundos y grandes, que se extendían desde su clavícula hasta el ombligo; al parecer habían dejado de sangrar, pero estaban completamente infectados y con una sustancia verdosa y viscosa saliendo de los bordes.

En su hombro derecho había un hueco, y la muchacha podía ver el hueso. El hermoso joven estaba bañado en sudor y sus ojos que ahora se encontraba abiertos estaban teñidos de un rojo intenso, con las pupilas casi inexistentes y de un color verdoso.

Definitivamente la infección de sus heridas y esa sustancia que parecía ser veneno, había hecho que aquél obviamente inuyoukai caiga en estado de infección. Kagome sintió una necesidad casi inconciente de confortarlo correr por su ser, pero algo de molestia también, así que sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta: "Cómo es posible que no hayan hecho nada, no ven que está a punto de morir por la infección, es que acaso están ciegos", exclamó con mucha molestia, acercándose más y más al taiyoukai que gruñía y casi rugía.

Al escuchar la proclamación de la miko, Kadsuki decidió hablar. "Hemos estado imposibilitados de ayudar a nuestro señor. Cualquiera que se acerque será muerto por su mano, al igual que la sanadora que vino hace algunas horas". "Cuando intentó curar a nuestro señor, él se soltó de las cadenas y la destrozó en pedazos".

Aquello hizo enfurecer aún más a Kagome, como era posible que amarraran así a alguien. Se notaba que sus muñecas y pies estaban completamente heridos. Seguramente la infección y el veneno estaban impidiendo que su mecanismo de curación se active.

Ella decidió ene se momento que trataría sus heridas rápidamente y luego lo soltaría, eso era simplemente inhumano.

(4)

La muchacha dejó su mochila a un lado y se acercó al taiyoukai poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en su frente, "shh, tranquilo yo te voy a ayudar".

En ese instante, sin darse cuenta, Kagome desprendió una energía calmante alrededor del inuyoukai que cesó su desesperación e hizo que se serenara, dejando a todos completamente atónitos. Acto seguido, comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta algo que le pudiera servir.

Absolutamente todos los presentes esperaban ver a la pequeña miko hecha pedazos cuando puso su mano en la frente de su señor; pero cuando se calmó y dejo de gruñir y de moverse, todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos. Como era posible que una joven humana pudiera calmar con solo un toque al más temido de los taiyoukais en todo Japón.

Kadsuki supo en ese momento que esa simpática sacerdotisa ayudaría a su señor, así que silenciosamente hizo salir a todos los que estaban ahí presentes menos a dos ayudantes suyos.

"Miko dime que es lo que necesitas y yo te lo traeré", fue lo único que dijo a la muchacha.

Kagome había sacado de su maleta las vendas, gasas, el agua oxigenada, algodón y el alcohol que había traído, sumándole las pequeñas toallas que procedió a sacar después.

'_Verdaderamente oportuno que Souta tirara mi maleta en aquél pozo. Extraño'_, pensó la muchacha, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ofrecimiento del inu.

"Quisiera que por favor despojaran a su señor de sus ropas y se deshicieran de ellas. Lo más probable es que hallan residuos del veneno ahí y no queremos que nadie termine con una infección". "Después de haberlo hecho quiero que todos los que hayan entrado en contacto con ella se laven bien las manos y se mantengan lejos de aquí".

"Otra cosa, pudieran ser tan amables de traerme un recipiente con agua caliente y otro con agua fría por favor?".

El inu asintió y en pocos momentos el taiyoukai estaba como kami lo trajo al mundo a excepción de una prenda que parecía ser su ropa interior y ya había dos recipientes con agua esperando a la muchacha.

(5)

La joven se lavó muy bien las manos con un jabón que estaba en su maleta y se las secó cuidadosamente murmurando: "Bueno Kagome no queremos infectar nada verdad", siendo escuchada por el inu. Así que ese era su nombre, Kagome. Ahora si tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que iría a hacer.

"Dime, cuál es su nombre?", pregunto la muchacha mientras con un paño que había remojado previamente en agua caliente comenzaba a limpiar muy cuidadosamente cada uno de los arañones en el pecho del taiyoukai y el orificio en su hombro, dejando solamente la herida para ser tratada.

"Sesshoumaru, príncipe de las tierras del oeste, de la casa de la luna y del clan de los inus, hijo del gran Inu-Taisho".

'_Su nombre es Sesshoumaru'_, murmuró mentalmente, asegurándose inconscientemente de que su mente nunca se olvidara de aquél nombre.

Como respuesta simplemente asintió, mientras abría una botella de agua oxigenada y vertía un poco sobre cada una de las heridas, haciendo que una gran cantidad de espuma blanca salga de cada una. Repitió este proceso unas cuantas veces más, desinfectando satisfactoriamente los arañones.

Kadsuki la miraba muy intrigado. Qué se supone que era esa sustancia que le estaba aplicando a su señor?.

Kagome miró de reojo al inu y tuvo que suprimir una risita ante el rostro de curiosidad que tenía semejante Youkai que al principio parecía tan imponente.

"Esta sustancia es un preparado que se utiliza para verter en las heridas y puedan ser desinfectadas para que se cierren sin ningún riesgo", dijo la muchacha mientras buscaba en su maleta algo con que cerrar las heridas. La verdad era que eran arañones muy profundos y aunque no estuvieran sangrando y ya estuvieran desinfectados corrían riesgo de volverse a infectar si permanecían abiertos.

Rebuscando un poco más en su mochila se dio con una aguja quirúrgica e hilo, del mismo tipo que usaba para sus prácticas. _'Qué demonios, no recuerdo haber puesto esto aquí'_, pensó la muchacha; en realidad, tenía que agradecer su suerte a kami, si no, no podría cerrar las heridas del taiyoukai.

Muy concentrada procedió a suturar todas y cada una de las heridas que tenía. "Ahora solo resta ponerle la gasa para que cicatrice rápido y sin contaminación y listo", dijo la muchacha en voz alta sin darse cuenta, poniendo un poco de gasa sobre cada herida y luego arreglándoselas para vendarlo aún amarrado. Ahora era turno de ocuparse de las heridas causadas por las ataduras.

(6)

Kadsuki simplemente no lo podía creer, ya casi era de noche. La sacerdotisa se había pasado todo el día cuidando de su señor y él se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el ataque que recibió y durante esos días nadie había sido capaz de clamarlo. Sin embargo, esta pequeña pero hermosa mujer logró lo que nadie pudo, curándolo satisfactoriamente.

'_Increible'_, pensó el inu, cuando fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la dulce voz de la muchacha.

"Onegai, desamárralo", le dijo la muchacha.

"No puedo", le respondió automáticamente el general. "Aún no sabemos si su Youkai interno se ha calmado. Puede ser que se descontrole y no sabemos que daños podría causar".

En ese instante Kagome volvió a observar las heridas en las muñecas y pies del taiyoukai y la tristeza invadió su ser, como podía ser que lo ataran de esa manera tan cruel. Con ojos suplicantes volteó y miró al general. "Onegai", le dijo una vez más.

Kadsuki no podía creer el rostro de la muchacha, estaba casi seguro que era la primera vez que veía a su señor Sesshoumaru y en sus ojos se veía tanto amor y dedicación hacia él, que no pudo resistirlo y cuidadosamente deshizo las amarras de su señor temiendo lo peor, lo cual nunca sucedió.

En lugar de que saliera como loco, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Kagome lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, "arigatou".

Se dispuso a limpiar las leves heridas que tenía y vendarlas. _'Seguramente se las hizo tratando de soltarse'_, pensó, observando a la vez las peligrosas garras que tenía en las manos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Luego procedió a mojar una de las toallas que tenía en el agua fría y ponerla en la frente del taiyoukai, limpiando con otra los residuos de tierra y sangre que tenía en el cuerpo, con cuidado de no acercarse a sus heridas recién tratadas, para finalmente lavar cuidadosamente su largo cabello que se encontraba completamente sucio y peinarlo con el mismo cuidado.

Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido nuevamente. Se había pasado un día completo cuidando del inconsciente taiyoukai y Kadsuki solamente podía imaginar la cantidad de fortaleza y energía que debía tener para permanecer despierta todo ese tiempo sin sudar ni una gota y sin quejarse en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenía que darle mérito ya que no sólo se había encargado de sus heridas, sino que lo había aseado dejándolo como nuevo. Simplemente esta miko era increíble.

(7)

Kagome se encontraba muy cansada, pero lo primero para ella era su paciente. Una vez que terminó, le dijo a Kadsuki si le podría traer algo con que cubrirlo. Que no fuese muy grueso, ya que, no era bueno abrigar más a alguien que se encontraba con fiebre porque solo empeorarías las cosas, se aseguró de aclararle.

El inu sólo asintió y le trajo una especie de sabana con la que cubrió al taiyoukai.

Por fin dio un suspiro ya que se encontraba muy cansada y lo único que quería ahora era darse un buen baño, la incógnita ahora era …donde?.

El inuyoukai no terminaba de sorprendente. Al parecer, otra de las cualidades de la mujer era que estaba muy bien educada y sabía muchas cosas, además de ser muy inteligente. Si, definitivamente esto probaría ser muy interesante. Pero ahora por fin había notado que el cansancio comenzaba a mostrarse en su bello rostro.

"Mujer creo que es hora de que descanses, te has dedicado mucho tiempo a nuestro señor Sesshoumaru".

Kagome que estaba remojando nuevamente la toalla que el taiyoukai llevaba en la frente, para que este fresca y se la vuelva a poner, escuchó lo que dijo el inu y por un momento se molestó, que tenían estas personas con no llamarla por su nombre, simplemente era tan irritante.

"Mi nombre es KAGOME, y estoy bien, lo único que quisiera es que por favor me dijeras si hay algún lugar en el que pueda tomar un baño. Me siento un poco pegajosa", dijo finalmente, parándose y estirándose un poco.

Kadsuki se quedó pensativo. Normalmente los humanos no eran muy aseados, pero esta miko se quejaba de que no le gustaba estar sucia. Bueno, él no tenía objeción, así que en pocos momentos el taiyoukai le estaba diciendo en donde se encontraban las aguas termales más cercanas y la muchacha salió dejando al pasiente en el cuidado del general por unos momentos.

(8)

Kagome se relajó en las aguas termales por unos veinte minutos, para bañarse con el shampoo, jabón y re acondicionador que estaba en su maleta. Agradecía silenciosamente a Kami que las coincidencias de la vida hayan permitido que su maleta cayera al pozo.

Después de haberse bañado se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al campamento. Cuando se estaba acercando comenzó a escuchar aquellos gruñidos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no eran tan fuertes, así que casi corriendo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar, entrando y viendo a un Sesshoumaru con los ojos completamente rojos y gruñéndole.

(9)

La muchacha entró con el corazón en la boca y acercándose al taiyoukai preguntó: "Qué fue lo que sucedió?".

Kadsuki estaba un poco descuadrado por decirlo así, y tratando de juntar sus ideas le explicó a la joven miko que se estaba acercando a su señor lo que había sucedido.

"Ni bien te fuiste Sesshoumaru sama abrió los ojos y comenzó a gruñir. Parece que se volvió a intranquilizar", Kadsuki no se lo explicaba al principio pero en unos momentos se daría cuenta de porque su señor se intranquilizó de tal manera.

La muchacha se acercó al taiyoukai y acarició su frente sacando algunos cabellos que estaban pegados a esta por el poco de humedad que había dejado la toalla.

"Shh Sesshoumaru sama, ya estoy aquí, yo lo voy a cuidar", le dijo pero esta vez el taiyoukai seguía gruñendo y Kagome se puso a pensar.

'_Cómo lo calmo'_, se repetía en su cabeza. Hasta que de la nada una idea se le vino a la mente, de todas formas así era como calmaba a su hermano cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla.

Subiéndose a la mesa posicionó la cabeza del taiyoukai en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su frente.

El general observaba incrédulo lo que sucedía, ya que, no solo la mujer estaba acariciando a aquel feroz inu, sino que un aura de total tranquilidad, inocencia y ternura se desprendía de la miko envolviéndolos a los dos.

También podía notar que el aroma a jazmines y rosas de la muchacha los envolvía al igual que el aura, haciendo callar a su líder, pero al parecer aún no estaba de todo calmado ya que aunque hubiera dejado de gruñir sus ojos aún seguían de un color rojo profundo.

Kagome pudo sentir como se calmaba. Al ver de cerca el hermoso rostro de aquel Youkai se sonrojó un poco, se había percatado de que él no era un pequeño niño y ahora se encontraba en su regazo.

Concentrándose en calmarlo, utilizó su último recurso. Aclaró un poco su voz y comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía.

Su voz era como el más suave coro de ángeles, era como un arrullo para los cachorros que recién nacían.

Así se mantuvo cantando por unos minutos, hasta que por fin el taiyoukai príncipe de las tierras del oeste quedó profundamente dormido y relajado en los brazos de una simple humana.

(10)

Kadsuki escuchó cantar a la muchacha. La melodía era una de las más preciosas que hubiera escuchado en su vida, simplemente esta humana era increíble pensó. No podía esperar a que Inu-Taisho se enterara, definitivamente las cosas iban a cambiar en la casa de la luna.


	3. Capítulo 3

Al culminar su canción, la muchacha bajó la cabeza y pudo observar que el taiyoukai que se encontraba en sus piernas estaba completamente dormido. Con una sonrisa cogió su rostro y lo puso suavemente sobre las toallas en las que lo había dejado apoyado antes de salir.

Bajándose de la mesa, se sentó en el lugar que había escogido para tratar sus heridas y se fue quedando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, dormida, cogiendo la mano del temible hijo de Inu-Taisho.

Kadsuki observó con una sonrisa que la miko por fin había caído en brazos del sueño, y era natural.

Después de casi día y medio de cuidar de un Youkai sin descansó y de tremendos despliegues de energía espiritual era sorprendente que solamente se hubiera quedado dormida y no hubiera caído inconsciente en el piso. Pensó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos por la presencia de un aura sumamente poderosa que se acercaba lentamente, así que rápidamente salió de la tienda a darle la bienvenida a su señor Inu-Taisho y a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde su ausencia.

(1)

Inu-Taisho acababa de llegar de una de sus tantas peleas por los dominios de las tierras del oeste, las más ricas en todo Japón.

Fue bienvenido con una de las peores noticias que le pudieron dar en todos sus largos años de existencia.

En la casa de la luna se corría el rumor de que su hijo estaba muriendo en el campamento que se encontraba a un día de camino de ahí.

Finalmente ese rumor llegó a los oídos del gran Inu-Taisho, provocando que instantáneamente saliera en busca del heredero de las tierras del oeste. Él era su único hijo y no iba a permitir que muriera de manera tan poco honorable.

Entrando al territorio del campamento, caminó con un rostro libre de cualquier clase de emoción frente a todos y cada uno de los soldados, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su primogénito.

Al verlo, todos los presentes le hicieran una reverencia mostrando el gran respeto que tenían hacia su líder, hasta que frente a él estaba parado el más fiel de sus soldados, Kadsuki.

Con una voz completamente seria se dirigió a él. "Explícate", fue lo único que le dijo, y el inuyoukai de cabellos marrones comenzó con el maravilloso relato de cómo una hermosa miko vino a salvarle la vida a su señor Sesshoumaru. Contándole al pie de la letra absolutamente todas las cosas que sucedieron.

El taiyoukai sonrió. Así que una sacerdotisa se había encargado de domar y sanar a su terco hijo.

No podía esperar a que Sesshoumaru despertara, y menos podía contener las ansias de conocer a tan esplendida muchacha según las palabras de Kadsuki.

En la mente del inu se estaba comenzando a formar un plan, el cual provocó que en su rostro apareciera una cómplice y algo maléfica sonrisa. "Llévame a donde se encuentran".

"Hai Inu-Taisho sama", respondió Kadsuki yendo delante de su gobernante y señalándole que lo siguiera hacia la tienda de su hijo.

(2)

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cabeza pesaba mucho, y lo último que recordaba era haber sido atacado por un extraño Youkai cuando estaba a punto de declarar ganada la batalla de su ejército contra el de uno de los gobernantes menores de las tierras del norte.

Sentándose lentamente, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y observándose se dio cuenta que estaba vendado. De pronto se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después.

Recordaba haber sido preso de un dolor intenso, que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Todo su cuerpo ardía y frente a él parecían haber sombras que lo trataban de asfixiar, además de aquellos ruidos infernales que sus delicados oídos no podían soportar.

También recordaba haberse quedado así por mucho tiempo, sin control alguno ya que el dolor era demasiado grande, cuando de pronto un delicioso aroma se apoderó de él. Claro cómo podía haberse olvidado, ese dulce aroma a rosas y jazmines.

'_Delicioso'_, pensó el inuyoukai, mientras seguía recordando pequeños pedazos de lo que había sentido en medio de su dolor.

Al mismo tiempo que aquel incomparable aroma lo calmaba, un aura que jamás había percibido antes lo envolvió.

Sentía tanta ternura, amor, generosidad e inocencia irradiando de aquella aura, que finalmente pudo ver a aquellas sombras disiparse, y a su cuerpo volver a la temperatura normal, mientras que poco a poco sus oídos dejaban de doler.

Así se mantuvo hasta que aquella presencia se alejó de él por unos momentos, llevándose consigo ese delicioso aroma, haciendo que aquellas sombras regresaran a intranquilizarlo de nuevo.

Pero al igual como se fue, regresó, y esta vez cuando se acercó su dulce aroma era más fuerte y su aura era más calmante, bañándolo de una sensación placentera.

Escuchó una dulce voz, como un coro de ángeles. Tan suave como la misma seda, cantarle una canción que hasta ahora podía recordar, y ahí fue cuando supo que esa aura partencia a una mujer. Seguramente una Youkai pensó, no había otra explicación para tan delicioso aroma, hermosa aura e igualmente placentera voz.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el taiyoukai estaba a punto de estirarse, cuando sintió que su mano izquierda estaba siendo sostenida por una delgada mano muy suave y tibia.

Cuando volteó a observar de quien se trataba, vio un mar de sedosos cabellos negros como la noche, y al inspirar un poco de aire percibió aquel hipnotizante aroma. Así que era ella la que lo estuvo cuidando.

Justo en ese momento una pizca casi insignificante de esencia se posó en su nariz.

'_Humana, no puede ser pero…'_, pensó, jalando bruscamente su mano y provocando que la muchacha caiga de espaldas y se despierte. Segundos después escuchó un, "ouch" proveniente del suelo.

(3)

"Au, eso me dolió mucho", dijo Kagome parándose y sacudiendo su ropa para después sobar su trasero, sobre el que había caído muy rudamente.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, se quedó como hechizada, observando los hermosos ojos dorados de aquel Youkai tan bien parecido y tan guapo, sin poder quitar su mirada de ellos.

(4)

Sesshoumaru esperaba ver una de esas horrendas mujeres humanas y haría pagar al que la trajo a cuidarlo, pero lo que captó su visión fue exactamente todo lo contrario. Una joven de hermosos y sedosos cabellos negros y brillantes, que se podía ver llegaban a su cintura lo miraba con adoración en sus grandes y expresivos ojos café.

Se podía sentir, casi tocar la inocencia y ternura que guardaba su espíritu. Su rostro era delgado y estilizado, su piel era blanca como la nieve y pálida, pero no debido a enfermedad, sino pálida como cuando la luz de la luna alumbra los pétalos de una rosa blanca.

Sus labios eran de un hermoso color rosado, y el inu inconscientemente no podía dejar de inhalar su delicioso aroma.

Aunque estuviera con esa ropa de sacerdotisa, era bastante agradable a la vista.

Fue sacado de su intenso examen a la muchacha cuando una de sus suaves manos tocó su frente. Eran como pétalos de rosa, tan suaves.

Cómo una humana podía tener las manos tan suaves?. Absolutamente todas las humanas tenían las manos maltratadas por trabajar la tierra y tenían un olor completamente pestilente, sin contar con el hecho de que no tenían ni la más mínima gracia. Como ella podía ser tan diferente.

Tenía que admitir que era mucho más agraciada que cualquiera de las youkais que hubiera visto en su palacio; justo en ese instante su lado orgulloso y déspota surgió.

'_En que demonios estoy pensando, ella es una insignificante humana, no hay diferencia. Los humanos son criaturas inservibles que solamente malgastan el aire que los youkais respiran'_, pensó, jalando fuertemente la mano de la joven y rehusándose a creer que una simple humana lo había cuidado.

"Como te atreves a tocarme humana". Le dijo con una voz que podría enfriar el mismísimo infierno.

(5)

La muchacha se tensó un poco, la próxima vez que alguien no la llamara por su nombre estaba segura que explotaría.

Sin poder evitarlo, notó que la voz del inuYoukai era muy firme y varonil. _'Kami sama pero que estoy pensando, obviamente por su comportamiento es uno de esos youkais de los cuales leí que detesta a los humanos'. 'Genial justo lo que me faltaba'_, pensó la muchacha.

"Mi nombre es Kagome, y solamente le toqué la frente para saber si tenía fiebre. Disculpe si lo incomodé", respondió cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirando hacia otro lado.

Si no fuera porque estaba completamente acostumbrado a no mostrar ninguna emoción de seguro se hubiera quedado un poco sorprendido. Que acaso esta mujer no sabía quién era, que no le temía ni un poco?.

Como se atrevía a tratarlo así, de igual a igual, como se atrevía a no tenerle miedo, si él era el temible y despiadado Sesshoumaru.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para corregirla y ponerla en su sitio sintió una presencia muy poderosa.

"Chichiue", dijo en un murmullo que no pudo ser escuchado por la muchacha quien en ese preciso instante se quedó completamente estática.

Otra vez podía sentir el aura de alguien acercándose, pero esta vez era inmensamente poderosa, casi podía sentir los pequeños choques eléctricos de la fuerza sobrenatural que emanaba aquel ser, e inconscientemente dijo en voz alta: "Alguien se acerca".

Sesshoumaru la miró como si fuera la persona más estupida en este mundo. Que acaso los humanos eran tan lentos?. Entornando los ojos le dijo: "Obviamente, mi padre esta en camino".

La puerta se abrió justo cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras y dejó ver a un imponente inuyoukai de cabellos plateados amarrados en una cola de caballo, con una gran armadura y apariencia impecable.

Aquel hombre observaba de pies a cabeza a la miko de cual le habían estado hablando. Era hora de poner a prueba a la señorita; era su juego predilecto y Kadsuki solo rezaba para que la muchacha no hiciera nada mal, había aprendido a apreciar a la pequeña miko y no quería que nada malo le pase.

(6)

Inu-Taisho tuvo que admitir que la miko era una verdadera belleza, más bella que cualquiera de las youkais que hubiera visto en su vida; sin abrir la boca ya estaba haciendo méritos pensó el taiyoukai. Pero ahora era momento de ver si todo lo que dijo Kadsuki era cierto.

"Mujer, arrodíllate ante tu gobernante". Le dijo con una voz libre de cualquier emoción.

(7)

Kagome observó detenidamente al Youkai que se encontraba en la puerta. Era muy parecido a Sesshoumaru, definitivamente era su padre.

Cuando escuchó la exclamación del taiyoukai su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Como se atrevía, que acaso estos hombres egocéntricos tenían algún problema con pronunciar el nombre de una persona; pero ahora vería.

"Mi nombre es Kagome", dijo con la misma frialdad en la voz, mirando directamente a los ojos al inuyoukai que se encontraba frente a ella.

Inu-Taisho tuvo que luchar para que una pequeña sonrisa no escapara sus labios. Así que era una pequeña fierecilla.

'_Muy bien veamos con cuanto pasas este examen'_, pensó antes de decirle lo siguiente: "No te he preguntado tu nombre mujer. Te exijo que te inclines ante tu líder Inu-Taisho, o es que acaso no me tienes respeto", pronunció, tratando de intimidar a la bella miko sin esperar la reacción que esta tendría.

Kagome escuchó cuidadosamente lo que el inuyoukai dijo y su sangre comenzó a hervir. _'Como se atreve maldito egocéntrico, creído, irrespetuoso, viene a hablarme de modales ahora verá'_, murmuró mentalmente, apretando un poco los puños para contener su molestia, sin darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a brillar de un color rosado intenso, irradiando olas de energía visibles y con mucha fuerza.

Su cabello estaba comenzando a flotar con una brisa inexistente y a su alrededor se podían escuchar las chispas de energía chocando una contra otra, mientras que sus ojos estaban brillando de un color rosado intenso.

En ese preciso momento Inu-Taisho se arrepintió de haberla hecho enfadar. Era increíble que una simple humana guardara toda esa cantidad de energía, él ya estaba comenzando a marearse por los poderes purificadores, era increíble.

Esa muchacha estaba igualando a la mismísima Midoriko con solo haberse enfadado, eso significaba que dentro de ella existía un poder inimaginable. Aun así, no lo podía comprender. Como era posible si era sólo una humana?.

De pronto a su nariz llegó su aroma, eran jazmines y rosas pero algo estaba escondido adentro, había algo más, y en ese instante lo percibió.

"La muchacha es la joya, la muchacha es la perla, no es humana", dijo en un murmullo que nadie pudo escuchar.

(8)

Sesshoumaru al igual que su padre se quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Estaba sintiendo el inmenso poder que irradiaba aquella muchacha, era increíble.

"Pero como si es solo una humana, no puede ser posible, ninguno de esos desastrosos seres puede ser tan poderoso…". _'Y bello'_, agregó inconscientemente, para después reprenderse mentalmente por pensar eso de una mujer humana; aunque no podía negar que le intrigaba mucho y quería saber más. Como era posible que una simple mortal tuviera tales cualidades.

Por otro lado Kadsuki no sabía ni que decir. Jamás en su vida había visto algo así y ahora estaba seguro que vería más seguido a la muchacha, ya que, definitivamente con eso se acababa de ganar un lugar en la casa de la luna, era más que seguro.

(9)

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, para ella todo estaba normal. Decidió que le enseñaría una pequeña lección de modales al taiyoukai llamado Inu-Taisho; respirando profundo, dejó que sus manos se relajaran, y la inmensa energía que había desatado desapareció.

Dando unos pasos para estar frente a frente con el taiyoukai le dijo: "Sumimasen Inu-Taisho sama, según mi conocimiento, yo no soy una simple mujer cualquiera a la que usted pueda tratar de manera tan irrespetuosa".

"Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y me rehúso a inclinarme ante alguien que se niega a hablarme con el mismo respeto que esa persona se merece y llamarme por mi nombre como debe ser". "Le ruego que no gaste su preciada voz tratando de convencerme de lo contrario ya que no lo pienso hacer. Respetos guardan respetos, y creo que yo me los merezco tanto como usted. Así que con su permiso me retiro".

Con aquel alegato, la miko salió de la tienda dejando completamente tontos a tres poderosos youkais, mirando el lugar en el que hace unos segundos había estado parada.

(10)

Sesshoumaru se hubiera quedado boquiabierto, de no ser porque desde pequeño había entrenado el control de sus emociones con un éxito arrollador.

Esa pequeña miko, la manera en la que le habló a su padre, muy respetuosa pero a la vez desafiante, sin una pizca de temor. Muy por el contrario, se podía sentir el orgullo irradiando de ella.

Aquella onna era algo increíble y tenía que reconocerlo, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que su padre no hubiera salido detrás de ella y se hubiera deshecho de su existencia por haberle hablado así.

(11)

Inu-Taisho se quedó callado por unos momentos para después comenzar a reír. Esa muchacha era una verdadera joya, completamente increíble, no tenía miedo de hablarle con la verdad. En sus ojos podía verse con claridad el fuego que llevaba dentro; era un espíritu indomable.

Como lo había presentido no era humana, eso significaba que sus planes iban a salir perfectamente. Esa mujer era lo que su hijo necesitaba.

Desde que su madre murió Sesshoumaru se ha vuelto un ser sin emoción. Jamás lo ha visto sonreír desde entonces, ni derramar una lágrima, ni denotar sorpresa, nada, y ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era caso perdido. Pero ahora esta hermosa miko se cruzaba en sus caminos.

'_Definitivamente ella es la mujer para mi hijo, y yo me encargaré de eso; aunque conociendo a mi hijo, así le agrade un poco, ni aunque lo torturen aceptará que le gusta porque piensa que eso está muy por debajo de él. Pero de eso me encargaré yo'_. En ese instante algo se le ocurrió y procedió a hablar.

(12)

Kadsuki comenzó a preocuparse al ver callado a su gran señor. La miko sí que era valiente para haberle hablado así.

Cuando escuchó la risa de su líder liberó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Al voltear pudo observar la mirada inexpresiva y algo aburrida del príncipe; definitivamente Sesshoumaru sama había vuelto.

"Kadsuki, te importaría explicarme en este instante que fue lo que sucedió durante mi ausencia", le dijo Sesshoumaru al inuyoukai, bajándose cuidadosamente de la mesa y dirigiéndose a buscar en un baúl un kimono para ponerse, al parecer lo único que tenía puesto eran vendas y su ropa interior.

Podía percibir el aroma de aquella miko sobre todas las vendas que llevaba puestas, e increíblemente no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Aun así, su lado orgulloso se negaba a aceptar que el aroma le parecía completamente agradable, razón por la que mientras sacaba su ropa, en lugar de estarse preocupando por aquel incitante aroma, le dirigía toda su atención a Kadsuki.

El general comenzó a relatarle, al igual que hizo con su padre, todo al pie de la letra; lo que sucedió desde que quedó inconsciente hasta este momento. Culminando con un: "En resumen la hermosa criatura cuido de ti por casi día y medio sin despegarse ni un solo segundo y hasta pudo domar al temible señor Sesshoumaru con sólo unas caricias y unas dulces palabras".

Sesshoumaru escuchó todo lo que dijo su general.

Esa mujer había hecho todo eso por él sin conocerlo, no lo podía creer.

Usualmente los humanos se aprovecharían de los youkais cuando están en su estado más vulnerable para deshacerse de ellos. Pero ella le salvó la vida. Pensaba el Inu, siendo sacado de sus reflexiones por la última exclamación de Kadsuki, la que causó que de un pequeño gruñido de molestia y una de sus cejas comenzara a temblar a causa de la irritación ante aquel comentario.

(13)

Al ver la molestia de su hijo, Inu-Taisho soltó una pequeña risa y decidió que ahora era el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su pequeño plan. Conociendo a Sesshoumaru, él se regiría por el honor, y era ahí donde iba a atacar.

"Y bien Sesshoumaru que piensas hacer?. La muchacha cuidó de ti y te salvó la vida, no piensas agradecerle?", le dijo en un tono sarcástico, provocando que su hijo le mande una mirada muy poco amigable y le responda de manera cortante y fría.

"Este Sesshoumaru no agradece a nadie".

Inu-Taisho levantó una ceja como inquiriéndole silenciosamente que era lo que pensaba hacer.

El joven inuyoukai terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a su padre. "Como aquella humana salvó mi vida es mi deber hacerme cargo de ella y protegerla hasta que mi deuda sea cubierta, es solo cuestión de honor, y por tal motivo no pienso hacer nada más", le respondió, volteando y dirigiéndose a una especie de camastro sin dedicarle una mirada su padre.

Al ver a su hijo voltear de mal humor y acostarse a resposar, Inu-Taisho dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ese muchacho no podía ser más terco, pero reaccionó como esperaba. Ahora iría a buscar a la miko a proponerle un trato.

Saliendo de la tienda junto con Kadsuki, le indicó que se retirara a descansar y fue en busca de la miko siguiendo su aroma hasta encontrársela en las afueras del campamento. Estaba sentada en una roca mirando las estrellas.

Decidió acercarse cuidadosamente para no asustarla.

(14)

Kagome había salido de la tienda un poco más calmada después de haberle dicho lo que pensaba al inuyoukai.

Ahora se encontraba pensando tranquilamente mientras miraba las estrellas. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que ya no podría volver con su familia.

Aunque se sentía triste porque ya no los podría ver, no sabía porque no se sentía tan mal como supuestamente debía de ser. Por el contrario, se sentía tranquila sabiendo que se quedaría aquí, como si algo muy dentro de ella le dijera que todo estaría bien y que pertenecía a este lugar.

'_No lo comprendo, siento que tengo algo que hacer acá pero no sé qué. También estoy consciente de que no veré más a mi familia'. 'Pero porque no estoy triste?, no entiendo'_.

Entre reflexiones sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia cierto joven inu. 'Él, como es que se llama?. Ah sí. Sesshoumaru'.

'_Jamás había visto a un hombre así, es tan hermoso, pero se nota que es muy frío y que nunca muestra sus emociones, y por sobre todas las cosas me he dado cuenta que detesta a los humanos, pero porque?…que lástima..'_. Pensaba melancólicamente, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz.

"Kagome sama", escuchó la muchacha, haciendo que se pare tranquilamente y voltee con una sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero ya sabía que se trataba de él, intuición pensó.

No sabía que sus poderes estaban comenzado a florecer.

(15)

"Inu-Taisho sama, que lo trae por aquí", le dijo la muchacha muy educadamente dándole una reverencia.

El taiyoukai simplemente sonrió, sus acciones decían que no necesitaba de ninguna disculpa, así que parándose frente a ella le dijo: "Tengo una proposición para usted".

Kagome lo miró curiosa, una proposición?, la escucharía, que de malo podía ser.

"Adelante, lo escucho".

El inuyoukai sonrió y procedió.

"Como usted ha salvado a mi hijo, es mi deber pagarle de alguna manera..", dijo siendo interrumpido por la muchacha quién puso sus delgadas manos frente a ella.

"No usted no tiene nada que pagarme, yo lo hice porque siempre ayudo a las personas que lo necesitan, no espero nada a cambio", exclamó tratando de hacer entrar en razón al inu quien solo sonrió cálidamente.

Esta mujer era muy generosa, pensó antes de continuar.

"Muy por el contrario Kagome sama, lo que le ofrezco es una especie de trueque". "Le propongo que se quede permanentemente en la casa de la luna, ahí tendrá ropa, abrigo y comida, y será tratada como un huésped muy especial; sin embargo, le pido a cambio que sea la miko del clan de los inus y que reciba el entrenamiento para mejorar sus notorias habilidades".

Era obvio que la sacerdotisa no sabía el poder que guardaba, ya que, se podía sentir que solo actuaba emocionalmente.

Finalmente terminó su propuesta agregando lo siguiente: "Además, usted es una criatura muy hermosa, y estoy seguro que como esta en la edad de conseguirse un buen marido en el palacio y en la corte habrán muchos youkais orgullosos e impacientes por pedir su mano".

Kagome lo escuchó atentamente y se sonrojó un poco al oír la última frase; pero analizando un poco lo que dijo pensó: _'No tengo nada que perder, si ya no puedo regresar a mi hogar lo mejor será hacer una vida acá'. 'No se a que se refiere con mis notorias habilidades, pero si me encantaría entrenar para ser una miko, no veo porque no aceptar. Creó que lo haré'_, decidiendo en ese momento la respuesta a la propuesta del taiyoukai del oeste.

(16)

El taiyoukai se quedó parado por unos segundos esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la miko, en ese momento la joven habló.

"Esta bien aceptó su propuesta. Iré con ustedes a la casa de la luna y me convertiré en la miko del clan de los inus, pero por favor llámeme simplemente Kagome".

El inu sonrió. "Muy bien Kagome, bienvenida al clan" dijo con una sonrisa. Definitivamente las cosas iban por buen camino, ahora a coordinar la segunda parte de su pequeño plan.

(17)

Kagome recordó que tenía que cambiarle las vendas a su "paciente", así que haciendo una reverencia le dijo al inu: "Gomen ne Inu-Taisho sama, pero debo retirar las vendas de mi paciente. Siendo un Youkai sus heridas ya deben estar casi sanas y personalmente no creo que soporte estar con mi aroma en ellas. Oyasumi nasai".

La muchacha se dirigió hacia la tienda en la que se encontraba Sesshoumaru, dejando a un taiyoukai con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminando también hacia su propia tienda a alistar los preparativos para el viaje de regreso a la caza de la luna. No veía la hora de estar en su castillo.

Caminó muy despacio hacia la tienda decidida a cambiarle las vendas a su paciente. El único, insignificante y pequeño inconveniente ahora era, que él se dejara.


	4. Capitulo 4

Finalmente había regresado a la tienda más grande de todo el campamento. Muy silenciosamente se acercó y abrió la entrada, permitiendo que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad del lugar.

Una vez que lo logró, bajo la vista y buscó con la mirada al taiyoukai, hasta que pudo observarlo durmiendo tranquilamente.

'_Que diferente se ve dormido que despierto. Parece un ángel, se ve tan tranquilo', _pensó sonrojándose un poco._ 'Bueno, al menos ahora podré aprovechar que se encuentra descansando y así no tendré problemas para sacarle las vendas'. _

Prendiendo una lámpara de papel que estaba justo al lado del taiyoukai, procedió a acercarse a él.

Muy cuidadosa de no hacerle daño y obviamente de no despertarlo, abrió su ahori blanco hasta la mitad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a sacarle las vendas sus manos fueron rudamente alejadas y sostenidas muy dolorosamente arriba de ella. Al mismo tiempo, un par de penetrantes ojos amarillos como el oro la miraban fríamente sin ninguna emoción pasando por ellos.

En ese instante la muchacha estaba segura que algo estaba perforando las palmas de sus manos.

(1)

Sesshoumaru se encontraba descansando cuando percibió el dulce aroma de la miko acercarse poco a poco a él.

Su aura se iba apoderando poco a poco de todo el lugar, así que decidió no moverse para observar que era lo que haría después, pero cuando la sintió abrir su ahori y preparase para desatar sus vendas, sus instintos entraron en acción y como un reflejo le agarró muy bruscamente las manos, clavando sus peligrosas garras en ellas.

La miró a los ojos, buscando algo que ni él mismo entendía, y al observar más a fondo podía ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Podía darse cuenta a simple vista que se estaba rehusando con todas sus fuerzas a dejarlas caer, pero no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba causando.

(2)

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba luchando para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro.

Sus manos le estaban doliendo mucho y ya casi no las sentía. Levantando la mirada, podía ver la sangre resbalando desde las perforaciones que le estaba causando el taiyoukai hasta sus muñecas.

'_Está bien no es su culpa, no debí haberme acercado a él, los Youkai reaccionan por instinto'_. Se dijo a sí misma.

Dio un respiro profundo y se tragó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer; con la voz un poco débil y una dulce sonrisa le dijo: "Gomen ne Sesshoumaru sama, no debí haber venido a hacer esto sin su consentimiento, por favor me permite sacarle las vendas para observar como siguen sus heridas?".

Sentía que el agarre en sus manos se iba soltando poco a poco.

(3)

Sesshoumaru no se había percatado del olor a sangre, ya que, estaba muy concentrado observando el rostro de la miko y la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando le hablaba.

Soltando sus manos simplemente hizo un sonido que asemejaba un "Hunh" y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado observando de reojo lo que hacía la miko.

La muchacha sonrió y tomó aquello como un 'adelante'.

A pesar del dolor en sus manos, que estaban un poco adormecidas y con la piel algo pálida, comenzó a retirar muy delicadamente los vendajes, hasta que solo quedaron las gasas que había puesto sobre las heridas para que se cierren más rápido y ninguna clase de microbio o bacteria pudiera acercarse a ellas.

Con una sonrisa dijo en voz alta: "Bueno ahora a deshacerme de esto", y después de eso, con el mismo cuidado con el que retiró los vendajes comenzó a despegar cada gasa de cada una de las heridas del inuyoukai, mientras él solo la miraba intensamente, preguntándose porque era tan cuidadosa con él, porque lo trataba con tanta delicadeza?.

Sesshoumaru fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la suave y delicada piel de las manos de la miko acariciar en los lugares donde sabía habían estado sus heridas y ahora solo quedaban unas líneas muy delgadas de color algo rosado que estaban comenzando a desaparecer.

Su toque era como el roce de la seda más costosa y delicada. Era tan suave y tan placentero que tenía que luchar para no ronronear en ese preciso instante. Era como si estuviese acariciándolo ausentemente.

Aunque trató de controlarse recordándose que la que lo estaba tocando era una insignificante humana y nada más, y aunque uso todas sus fuerzas para meterse eso en la cabeza, su toque era tan suave que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro; pero junto con ese suspiro vino el olor a sangre. Ese inconfundible olor metálico.

Pero esta vez era diferente, venía acompañado de un aroma dulce, algo que olía solo a rosas. Aun así estaba seguro que definitivamente se trataba de sangre.

(4)

Cuando giró el rostro para observar a la muchacha, buscó con la mirada de donde venía aquel olor y sus ojos se posaron sobre sus manos.

En sus delicadas y blancas manos había cuatro perforaciones. Se veía que había salido una buena cantidad de sangre, ya que, el camino que esta había dejado, se extendía casi hasta sus codos, pero como llevaba su ropa remangada no logró manchar la vestimenta blanca que llevaba puesta.

Al retornar su mirada a las perforaciones, pudo observar también que alrededor, la delicada piel estaba comenzando a tornarse de un color morado y el comienzo de sus dedos estaba un poco rasguñado.

En ese instante recordó lo que le había hecho sin pensar y esta vez posó su mirada sobre sus manos y en sus garras observó la sangre de la miko.

Era por eso que en sus ojos se estaban formando lágrimas cuando la estaba sosteniendo.

Le había hecho daño sin percatarse, pero ella se negaba a llorar y no entendía porque. Por qué la muchacha no le dijo nada si le estaba haciendo daño?.

A la mente del inuyoukai llegó un sentimiento que no había tenido en muchos años. Es más, era el primer sentimiento que había tenido desde hace años, algo que hacía que su pecho se oprima un poco. _'Culpa'_, pero por qué?. Por qué sentiría culpa por haberle hecho eso a una simple mujer?.

Entre tanto cuestionamiento se le vino a la cabeza lo que le había dicho Kadsuki. La manera en la que lo había cuidado y la manera en que ahora se encargaba de observar el progreso de sus heridas.

Un poco confundido la continuó observando, decidiendo que hacer mientras observaba su sonrisa al tiempo que ella le estaba hablando.

(5)

Kagome no podía comprender como la piel de este Youkai podía ser tan perfecta y suave. Sus heridas eran prácticamente inexistentes y eso la hacía muy feliz.

'_Por qué si a penas lo conozco?. Definitivamente algo extraño está pasando conmigo desde que llegué a este lugar'_, pensó.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro miró al taiyoukai y le dijo: "Al parecer ya no hay necesidad de que le eche nada. Las heridas ya casi han cerrado completamente y no dejarán cicatriz", culminó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas, cerrando un poco los ojos por el dolor. A decir verdad se había olvidado, pero ahora que sintió el hincón sobre la parte superior de sus manos recordó que estaban heridas.

Sesshoumaru sin pensar lo que hacía, cogió lo más suavemente posible las manos de la miko e instintivamente ella las retrajo ya que no soportaba ni que las tocaran.

Obersvó en el rostro inexpresivo del inuyoukai que por primera vez sus ojos le decían algo, pero fue una emoción que solamente duró unos segundos, así que inmediatamente la muchacha pensó: _'Seguramente lo imaginé'_.

Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez lo escuchó dirigirse a ella. Fue ahí el comienzo de algo que los cambiaría drásticamente a los dos y que tomaría mucho tiempo, de algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba.

(6)

"Yo te hice eso?", le preguntó el inu en un tono monótono. Tratando de esconder a toda costa la culpa que sentía por haberle causado ese dolor a tan hermosa criatura.

La joven miko se sonrojó un poco y con algunas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro debido el pequeño pero profundo dolor que acababa de sentir le respondió: "Ehhh, no se preocupe Sesshoumaru sama, fue un accidente, yo no debí haberme acercado a usted sin antes haberle informado de mi presencia. Gomen ne", terminó aún un poco sonrojada.

Ahora sí el inuyoukai estaba confundido y kami sabía que lo estaba admitiendo. Como podía ser posible que la muchacha le pida disculpas por algo que obviamente él había hecho y por lo que él tenía que excusarse.

Sin embargo, él era el gran Sesshoumaru y jamás se rebajaría a pedirle perdón a nadie, ni a su propio padre.

Convenciendo a su propia conciencia de que lo que haría lo haría porque estaba en deuda con ella, cogió suavemente sus manos y las observó detenidamente.

'_Este Sesshoumaru esta haciendo esto porque esta en deuda con la mujer por haberme salvado la vida y nada más. No hay otra razón por la cual vaya a curarle las heridas'_, se repitió mil veces a sí mismo, aunque algo en lo más hondo de su mente le decía que había algo más, que lo estaba haciendo por algo más.

Siendo el testarudo príncipe que es, dejó esa pequeña voz a un lado, efectivamente callándola y concentrándose en las manos de la muchacha.

(7)

Kagome se quedó un poco confundida. De un momento a otro había vuelto a tomar sus manos y ahora las estaba observando como si fueran algún artefacto extraño.

"Sesshoumaru sama?", exclamó con un poco de duda en el tono de su voz; no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo el taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru subió la mirada y la observó a los ojos. "No te muevas", fue lo único que le dijo mientras se cerraba el ahori que llevaba puesto y se paraba.

"Dime donde tienes más de estas vendas".

La muchacha levantó una ceja. _'vaya es la oración más larga que le he escuchado decir'_.

"Están en esa bolsa amarilla que se encuentra en la esquina de la mesa", le respondió, acariciándose suavemente las heridas. Le estaban doliendo mucho, hasta hacer eso le dolía.

'_Genial lo más seguro es que no pueda mover las manos durante días'_.

(8)

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la extraña bolsa amarilla y la abrió. Comenzó a buscar. Como el era un inuyoukai, tenía visión nocturna, así que podía distinguir perfectamente entre los objetos que habían en la bolsa. El único problema era que él no sabía que eran ni que contenían todos los envases que estaban ahí dentro, además de unas extrañas prendas. Definitivamente esa mujer era un enigma.

Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba, decidió que después le preguntaría para que servían cada una de esas cosas y lo más importante, que eran; así que con lo que fue a buscar en mano, se sentó estilo indio frente a la muchacha y atrajo hacia él el pequeño recipiente de agua que había llenado previamente, cogiendo nuevamente las manos de la muchacha y estudiándolas por un momento.

Sus manos se habían puesto un poco pálidas y otra vez ese indeseable sentimiento vino hacia él. Como detestaba sentir algo así.

Poniendo aquella sensación a un lado, remojó una gasa en el agua fría y la puso sobre las manos de la muchacha.

Al sentir el contacto, Kagome dio un pequeño salto debido a que sus manos no estaba en buenas condiciones, y eso le daba mucho coraje ya que significaba que no se podría valer por sí misma.

"Chikuso", dijo la muchacha muy bajito. Le enervaba su situación, y para variar, al seguir moviéndolas aun estando heridas solo logró entumecerlas e hincharlas más.

Sesshoumaru escuchó el pequeño murmullo de la muchacha y levantó una ceja. Quien diría que una mujer de apariencia tan refinada podría decir esas cosas.

'_Refinada?, en qué demonios estoy pensando'_, se reprendió a sí mismo mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el borde de cada una de las perforaciones en las manos de la joven miko.

Al ver la ceja levantada del taiyoukai la muchacha se sonrojó mucho. Como se pudo haber olvidado de que estos seres tenían tan buen oído.

Decidiendo que no sería nada bueno avergonzarse más, se dedicó a observar fijamente al inuyoukai mientras se hacía cargo de curar sus heridas.

(9)

El inuyoukai por fin había acabado de limpiar sus heridas y antes de hacer la parte más difícil comenzó a reflexionar.

'_Mi saliva solo podrá cauterizar y hacer que cicatricen más rápido, pero definitivamente va a tener las manos inutilizadas por lo menos por una semana y media, pero este Sesshoumaru piensa que es mejor que nada'_.

"Mujer escúchame". Le dijo el inuyoukai. Él sabía que se llamaba Kagome, pero después de la reacción que tuvo con su padre simplemente quería saber cómo reaccionaría con él al no llamarla por su nombre, la curiosidad lo mataba.

Ese era el único defecto que no pudo eliminar y que lo acompañó desde pequeño, la curiosidad.

Kagome ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y sin darse cuenta lo que se supone que estaba pensando lo dijo en voz alta.

"Que demonios se creen estos hombres, bueno youkais egocéntricos, mal educados, irrespetuosos, testarudos, tercos con delirios de grandeza. ES TAN DIFICL PRONUNCIAR UN NOMBRE!". "Es tan complicado decir KA – GO – ME?, no creo que no".

"Pero noooooo!, ellos no lo van a decir jamás. Porque es un pecado llamar a una mujer por su nombre".

"Simplemente es inaudito. Kami sama porque, primero tuve que hacer entender al padre y ahora me mandas al hijo. Es que acaso no me pueden llamar por mi nombre, no creo que sea tan difícil. Según yo, SESSHOUMARU es más difícil de pronunciar que Kagome".

"Pero bueno, simplemente es un delito llamarme por mi nombre", culminó con un suspiro, para luego hacer un puchero y mirar hacia otro lado, sin darse cuenta aún que todo lo que había dicho, lo había dicho en voz alta.

(10)

Sesshoumaru se quedó estático escuchando a la muchacha desahogarse.

Honestamente pensaba todo eso?. No sabía si reírse o sentirse ofendido; reírse?, bueno, claro, nunca lo haría pero la verdad es que su pequeño discurso, sin mencionar la histeria por la que estaba pasando al decirlo eran bastante cómicos. Decidió divertirse un rato.

"No me parece tan complicado decir KA – GO –ME. Aunque mi propio nombre probaría ser un reto para este SE-SSHOU-MA-RU", dijo el taiyoukai con voz inexpresiva, pero asegurándose de enfatizar cada una de las sílabas de cada nombre mientras esperaba ver la reacción que tendría la muchacha.

Como lo supuso, Kagome se congeló por unos instantes y volteó la cabeza para ver al taiyoukai quien ahora tenía una ceja levantada y en los ojos se le podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

'_No puede ser que lo haya dicho todo en voz alta'_, pensó la muchacha sonrojándose como loca. Se volteó un poco y le dio una pequeña mirada al taiyoukai.

'_Si lo dije todo en voz alta'_. Pensó con un suspiro y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esta vez un poco molesta. "Gomen ne Sesshoumaru sama, pero la verdad es que a mí me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre. Por algo me lo pusieron cuando era pequeña", le dijo haciendo un puchero nuevamente.

(11)

El inuyoukai se quedó un poco mareado. Era increíble la facilidad con la que cambiaba de emociones esta mujer.

Primero estaba triste, luego feliz, después era muy gentil, luego se avergonzaba y finalmente le daba un ataque de histeria para después volverse a avergonzar y como final decirle en su cara todo lo que pensaba, completamente ofuscada.

Le molestaba darse cuenta que poco a poco estaba queriendo saber más de aquella mujer.

En ese momento observó el puchero que hizo. Parecía un pequeño cachorro testarudo, que sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero aun así continuaba. Se veía muy dulce con sus suaves mejillas un poco infladas.

'_Dulce?, desde cuando este Sesshoumaru piensa que algo es dulce. Ciertamente la cercanía de esta miko me esta haciendo mucho daño'_.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos decidió que ya bastaba de juegos y que lo mejor era terminar con la curación de las manos de la miko.

"Kagome, voy a tener que lamer tus heridas para que cierren más rápido. La saliva de los inuyoukais es curativa y eso ayudara a que las heridas cicatricen más rápido y solo tengas unos días con las manos inhabilitadas", dijo muy calmado, esperando por una respuesta.

Kagome se quedó estática por enésima vez y sin poder reaccionar por dos cosas. Una era que por primera vez le escuchaba llamarla por su nombre sin ninguna señal de sarcasmo y la otra era por lo de lamer sus heridas.

De qué estaba hablando?, es que acaso estaba loco, como demonios iba a… pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la sensación que le trajo la suave pero algo áspera lengua del taiyoukai sobre sus manos.

(12)

Al principio fue algo doloroso, le ardía; pero luego sintió algo en su estómago, una sensación que nunca había tenido antes, como pequeñas mariposas revoloteando por un vacío muy grande. Pudo sentir como la temperatura subía a sus mejillas y bajaba hacia otros lugares a los que decidió no prestar mucha atención.

Se sentía tan bien, casi podía asegurar que el fuerte dolor que tenía ya se estaba calmando.

Sin darse cuenta dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos; la coincidencia era tanta que hace unas cuantas horas el taiyoukai había hecho lo mismo cuando ella acariciaba las pequeñas e insignificantes cicatrices que habían quedado en su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru sintió la necesidad de ronronear nuevamente ante el sabor de los restos de su sangre, era el más dulce néctar que había probado en toda su vida. Era una fusión de miel con algo de frutas, obviamente mezclada con el sabor metálico característico de todo líquido vital; pero la suya era diferente, como podía ser que la sangre de alguien supiera tan bien.

Tenía que contener a su Youkai interior, ya que, podía sentir como sus ojos se estaban tiñendo poco a poco de un color rojo.

Al parecer a su inu interno le había gustado mucho el sabor de la joven miko y quería más. Pero él no lo dejaría, su control era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso.

Apresurándose para no perder la compostura, dejo las manos de la muchacha y procedió a vendarlas experta y cuidadosamente, como si fueran un par de guantes muy pegados.

(13)

Kagome un poco avergonzada y sonrojada miro con sus grandes ojos marrones y brillantes al taiyoukai.

"Arigatou", le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada a sus manos. Habían quedado muy bien vendadas, no sabía que un Youkai fuera tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas pero bueno, de todas formas no importaba. El problema ahora sería levantarse.

Como demonios se iba a levantar del piso sin poder apoyarse en sus manos.

'_Genial simplemente genial'_, murmuró mentalmente, mientras ideaba una manera de cómo moverse de ahí.

El taiyoukai pudo adivinar que la muchacha no sabía que hacer para pararse. Eso significaría apoyarse en sus manos y aquello no sería nada bueno, pero no podía evitar tener que molestarla, le estaba comenzando a gustar ese fuego que en sus ojos cada vez que estaba de mal humor.

'_Toda una pequeña fiera'_, pensó sin darse cuenta. Era algo adictivo, ya que se podían ver las chispas desprenderse de su aura cada vez que se molestaba.

Parándose la miro hacia abajo y con una sonrisa algo malévola le dijo: "Y bien, cómo te piensas parar?". La observó a los ojos pensando que no haría nada.

Kagome podía ver a través de sus ojos como era que se estaba burlando de ella. Pues si creía que no se iba a parar de ahí estaba muy equivocado.

Apoyando sus manos en el lugar donde estaba sentada y tragándose el dolor de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellas, comenzó a elevarse del suelo poco a poco.

Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo fue detenida por dos fuertes brazos que la cogieron de los hombros y la mantuvieron en su lugar.

(14)

Sesshoumaru observó como la muchacha se estaba tratando de levantar poco a poco y vio que sus vendas comenzaban a ponerse de color rosado. A ese paso iba a terminar abriéndose las heridas.

No pensó que se lo iba a tomar en serio, pero para ser una mujer humana era bastante testaruda.

"Quédate quieta, solo fue una broma".

En ese instante, fuera de su exasperación, Kagome recordó que de todas formas tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

"Ehhh, este… Sesshoumaru sama, el problema es que de todas formas no me puedo quedar acá. Tengo que buscar un lugar donde dormir. Los días anteriores solamente había estado durmiendo en una silla".

"Y ahora que lo pienso", suspiró, "no tengo ni la menor idea donde voy a dormir". Le dijo con rostro pensativa para después reírse. Era cierto, no tenía donde dormir.

El inuyoukai la observó reírse ante su predicamento. Como podía ser que siempre estuviera de tan buen semblante, bueno cuando no la molestabas, pensó con un poco de humor.

Acababa de decidido, era por eso que le interesaba esa mujer, porque le parecía muy extraña, así que solamente la conservaría hasta satisfacer su curiosidad sobre ella. Una vez que lo hubiese hecho se desharía de ella; o al menos esa fue la excusa que se puso.

(15)

Levantándola en sus brazos la puso a un lado del camastro en el que se encontraba descansando anteriormente y apago la lámpara que estaba al lado, echándose y dándole la espalda.

"Duerme", fue lo único que le dijo y subió las mantas que tenía. Podía sentir el aire frío que estaba comenzando a llegar. En cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar, y eso significaba que el invierno estaba a unas pocas horas de aquí.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida y abrazando las cobijas que ahora estaba sobre ella se arrinconó tratando de alejarse un poco del taiyoukai.

Le resultaba muy embarazoso estar en esa posición con alguien que apenas conocía, pero no podía evitar pensar que después de todo aquel frío e inalcanzable ser si debía tener su lado bueno, sino porque la curo y porque le permitió dormir ahí.

Podría ser que esta situación no terminara tan mal después de todo. Pensando en eso la muchacha fue cerrando los ojos y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida con la imagen de cierto taiyoukai que se encontraba dormitando a su lado.

(16)

Inu-Taisho podía dormir, así que había decidido dar una vuelta por el campamento y avisar a todos que mañana partirían.

Cuando fue finalmente a avisarle a su primogénito que mañana partirían de vuelta a la casa de la luna escuchó voces viniendo de la tienda y oculto su aroma y su presencia para poder observar.

Al abrir un poco la entrada de la tienda, se dio con la miko siendo fuertemente sostenida por su hijo.

Desde allí se quedó observando todo hasta que su testarudo hijo cargó a la muchacha y la puso en una esquina del camastro asegurándose de estar bien lejos de ella. Definitivamente estos dos eran el uno para el otro, un par de tercos y testarudos.

No podía evitar que una sonrisa se cruzara por su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta su hijo se había portado de manera muy diferente con esa joven miko, y eso tomando en cuenta de que él aún no se había percatado de que la muchacha no era humana.

Al parecer la hermosa joven estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sesshoumaru ya que sin saber estaba comenzando a desarrollar algunas sensaciones hacia él.

Pero por como iban las cosas, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta y la verdadera acción comience, así que el taiyoukai cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro, lo mejor sería dejarlo así, que las cosas fluyeran solas, tal vez el daría un pequeño empujoncito pero nada más, bien dicen que las cosas buenas son las que más se hacer esperar.

Con eso el padre de Sesshoumaru, gobernante de las tierras del oeste, regresó a su tienda para descansar.

El viaje de mañana probaría ser uno muy entretenido y cansado.


	5. Capítulo 5

El día siguiente llegó y se podía percibir y observar que el invierno había llegado también, ya que, al exterior de las tiendas de campaña se podían ver los copos de nieve caer y comenzar a dejar un camino blanco por toda la zona.

Todos se habían levantado muy temprano y estaban comenzando a ordenar todo para la partida hacia la casa de la luna, y cierto inuyoukai no era la excepción.

El hijo de Inu-Taisho se había despertado ni bien los escasos rayos de luz habían salido desde el horizonte, y lo primero que sus hermosos ojos dorados vieron fue a la sacerdotisa recostada sobre uno de sus costados, con su sedoso y largo cabello negro cascadeando al lado opuesto y la parte superior de su vestimenta entreabierta, dejando ver el comienzo de sus bien formados pechos.

El taiyoukai percibió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido antes y no podía describir si era placentero o incómodo. No podía ni identificar qué cosa era, pero cuando subió la mirada y observó el bello rostro de la miko con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Como se abrían movido hasta estar en esa posición no tenía ni la menor idea, y tampoco quería averiguarlo ya que jamás volvería a pasar. No le gustaba nada que esa mujer humana estuviera causando esas sensaciones en su cuerpo y mente.

Parándose decidió que la dejaría dormir un poco más. No tenía caso despertarla y escucharla hablar mil y una incoherencias.

Caminando hacia un baúl que estaba justo al frente de donde se encontraba el camastro donde se había recostado junto a la joven miko, sacó un kimono blanco con diseños rojos en las mangas y en el hombro, un cinturón de tela de color amarillo con diseños en color violeta y procedió a vestirse.

Finalmente se puso la gran armadura que se encontraba al lado del baúl, dejando ver su cola la cual enrolló en su hombro derecho para después escarmenarse el cabello y esperar a su padre.

Podía sentir su poderosa presencia acercándose hacia la tienda.

(1)

Inu-Taisho, al igual que todos, se había levantado muy temprano y no podía esperar a ir hasta donde se encontraba su primogénito.

Terminando todo lo último que tenía que hacer rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la tienda de su hijo y entró.

"Ohayoo Sesshoumaru", le dijo al inuyoukai que ahora se encontraba parado frente a él.

"Ohayoo chichue", le respondió el joven Youkai.

El gran taiyoukai había decidido que era momento de informar a su hijo de los nuevos cambios. Claro que antes se divertiría un poco.

Ladeándose unos centímetros hacia el costado derecho de su hijo, observó a la joven miko descansando en la cama y una sonrisa algo cínica apareció en sus labios.

"Veo que ya te llevas mejor con la jovencita", exclamó esperando su respuesta.

Sesshoumaru solamente se dignó a levantar una ceja. "No se a que te refieres, esa mujer esta ahí porque no tenía donde dormir", respondió sin inmutarse e Inu-Taisho sintió tantas ganas de sonreír, su hijo era tan fácil de irritar.

"Y tu muy amablemente le ofreciste tu cama", agregó, disfrutando lo poco que se agrandaron sus ojos.

Como ya había aprendido a leer las escasas, casi inexistentes y diminutas expresiones faciales de su joven hijo podía decir que lo había agarrado desprevenido con ese alegato, así que esperó pacientemente la respuesta del joven inu.

Tenía que ser algo bueno, por algo era su hijo.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que luchar para no quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que dijo su padre. La verdad era que lo había agarrado desprevenido. Ni el mismo sabía porque hizo lo que hizo ayer; además él no era nadie para entrometerse en sus decisiones.

"Lo que este Sesshoumaru haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie", dijo pausándose por un momento.

'_Haque'_, pensó su padre cuando el inu continuó. "Además la mujer se encuentra herida y no estaba en condiciones de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y menos a esas horas de la madrugada", culminó mirando hacia otro lugar.

'_Mate'_, pensó su padre. Eso significaba que se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ella. Tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que pensó.

Por hoy ya era suficiente tormento para su hijo, así que decidió pasar a lo más importante.

"La miko irá con nosotros y vivirá en la casa de la luna como la miko del clan de los inus. Ahí será entrenada e instruida, así que te aconsejo que la vayas despertando y la ayudes ya que dudo mucho que con las heridas en sus manos se pueda parar sola", le dijo volteado y sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí parado mirando al vacío. Como que viviría en la casa de la luna?, miko del clan de los inus?, entrenada e instruida?, y un momento, en que momento le había dicho a su padre que la miko estaba herida en las manos?.

Un leve gruñido escapó sus labios, su padre lo había estado espiando.

(2)

Decidiendo que sería mejor despertar a la muchacha, se acercó al camastro y se arrodillo moviéndola con demasiada delicadeza para su gusto. No sabia porque sentía la necesidad de ser más suave con ella, y la verdad era que eso tampoco le gustaba mucho.

"Mujer levántate", le dijo con voz fría y demandante.

Kagome había estado durmiendo plácidamente y teniendo unos sueños muy hermosos que comprometían a cierto muchacho de cabellos plateados cuando alcanzó a escuchar un levántate.

Olvidándose por unos instantes de donde se encontraba dijo: "Cinco minutos más okaa san".

"Cinco minutos más okaa san", fue lo que escuchó como respuesta. Okaa san?, que acaso tenía voz de mujer?. Definitivamente esa onna estaba loca.

Tratando de no perder la paciencia la zarandeo un poco más fuerte. "Mujer ya tenemos que irnos", dijo también un poco más fuerte. Como detestaba repetir las cosas, pero no había caso con esta humana.

Kagome escuchó la voz del taiyoukai y soñolienta abrió los ojos observando el hermoso rostro de Sesshoumaru.

Por unos momento se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada. Había algo en sus ojos, en su rostro, era tan bello.

Fue sacada de su trance cuando observó que el inuyoukai levantó una ceja.

"Veo que te dignaste a despertar", le dijo y ella automáticamente hizo un puchero que le hizo recordar lo de la noche anterior, cuando por primera vez pensó que algo era dulce, y sin querer lo volvió a pensar.

'_Que es lo que tiene esta mujer que hace que este Sesshoumaru piense cosas tan extrañas'_, se dijo a si mismo observando cual sería el siguiente movimiento de la muchacha cuidadosamente.

(3)

Kagome estaba a unos milímetros de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo un pequeño dolor la hizo reconsiderar. "Demonios lo había olvidado", dijo con un suspiro de frustración regresando a su posición anterior echada en la cama.

Sesshoumaru últimamente estaba luchando mucho para controlar sus emociones y eso fue desde que la miko llegó a su vida, es decir hace dos días, bueno literalmente cuatro pero los otros dos no se cuentan porque no estaba consiente. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Kagome observó el rostro del taiyoukai, en sus ojos se podía observar la diversión que sentía al verla en ese estado.

Era tan perverso burlarse de alguien incapacitado. Muy bien, no incapacitado pero hey!, que podía hacer si estaba imposibilitada de usar sus manos.

"Sabes necesito un poco de ayuda aquí", dijo la muchacha irónicamente obteniendo como respuesta un leve gruñido del taiyoukai.

'_Que se a creído esta mujer para darme ordenes'_, pensó antes de contestarle. Seguramente con eso la haría callar de una buena vez.

"Mujer quien te crees que eres para darle órdenes a este Sesshoumaru", le dijo en un tono muy firme esperando intimidarla. Mal movimiento.

(4)

Kagome al escucharlo decirle mujer sintió un pequeño vacío en el pecho. Pensar que ayer fue tan diferente y gentil, suponía que otra vez volvían al principio, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

"ESTA KAGOME, no se cree nada, solo necesito un poco de ayuda para pararme. Como se podrá dar cuenta me encuentro un poco IMPOSIBILITADA de usar mis manos y la verdad me preguntó PORQUE?", le respondió, asegurándose de enfatizar las palabras esta Kagome, imposibilitada y porque, haciendo que el taiyoukai la quede mirando incrédulo; claro que ella no se podía dar cuenta porque la máscara que cubría sus emociones estaba bien puesta en su lugar.

Sesshoumaru no sabía por segunda vez, si tomarlo como una ofensa o dejarlo pasar.

Tenía que admitir que la miko tenía agallas, no era cosa de todos los días que alguien lo enfrente de esa manera y nadie, absolutamente nadie le ganaba cuando de confortamientos verbales se trataba, y eso que lo máximo que salía de sus labios eran una o dos palabras. Pero aquí teníamos a una mujer y para hacer las cosas más extrañas humana, que estaba compitiendo con él por el título.

Sin decir nada la cogió despacio de la cintura para poder levantarla y la sostuvo hasta que estuviera bien parada en el piso.

Debido a su cercanía no pudo contener el deseo de respirar su delicioso aroma, así que, inhalando un poco de aire, logro bañar sus fosas nasales de su delicioso perfume.

'_Definitivamnte el incitante aroma de esta mujer es un problema. Este Sesshoumaru no se puede rebajar a disfrutar el aroma de una humana'._

(5)

La muchacha se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando sintió al inuyoukai rodearla con sus fuertes brazos para poder levantarla. En ese instante se sonrojó mucho y como un reflejo volteo su cabeza apoyándola en algo suave y peludo de color blanco.

Se sentía tan bien estando en esa posición, en los brazos de alguien, precisamente en los brazos de él.

Por segunda vez fue sacada de su interminable trance que tenía como fuente al bien parecido taiyoukai.

'_No debería seguir tan cerca de él. Él detesta a los humanos y lo más probable es que estando callado este tratando de decirme que me quite de encima'_.

Con un suspiro algo melancólico se separó de él.

"Arigatou", le dijo sin darse cuenta que aún estaba algo sonrojada, cuando su campo visual capturó la cosa peluda que se encontraba al lado derecho del inuyoukai y sus ojos brillaron como los de una pequeña niña.

"Kawaiiii", chilló, acercando su mano para tocarla suavemente, acariciándola muy dulcemente, ya que, como era algo tan suave no le hacia daño a sus manos.

Sesshoumaru la vio levantar su rostro, pudo ver el rosado en sus mejillas cuando le dio las gracias. Casi instantáneamente sus grandes ojos marrones comenzaron a brillar y la escuchó decir kawai.

Se veía tan linda, pero obviamente primero tendrían que juntarse el mar con el cielo y hacerse uno solo para que lo admitiera a su subconsciente y mil desastres sobrenaturales más para que lo admitiera en voz alta.

(6)

Al sentir sus delgadas manos en su cola mientras la acariciaba con tanta delicadeza se quedó completamente congelado soltando sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha.

A medida que lo seguía acariciando tuvo que suprimir con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de hacer un sonido que asemejaba a un ronroneo, solo que en los inu era una especie de ronquido muy suave que daba a entender que estaba disfrutando algunas atenciones.

La contradicción era como hacerla parar si estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagome dejó de acariciar aquella extraña cosa cuando sintió que algo le pasaba al joven Youkai lord.

'_Me parece que lo estoy incomodando'_.

"Gomen nasai, no quise incomodarlo pero me podría decir que cosa es eso, es muy suavecito y peludo", preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que agradecer mentalmente que la muchacha dejara de acariciar su cola ya que no sabía que era lo que podría haber sucedido después.

Tragando un poco de saliva consiguió que su tono de voz volviera a ser el mismo tono frió de siempre y sin ninguna emoción en el rostro le contestó: "Esa cosa suavecita y peluda es mi cola", culminó con la cara más inexpresiva que pudo haber puesto, considerando las palabras que acababa de decir.

Kagome se quedó estática como nunca en su vida al escucharlo decir que lo que había estado acariciando era su cola. Conociéndose, podía apostar a que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

'_Kami manda a alguno de tus ángeles para que me lleve lejos de aquí'_, pidió con total desesperación, pero al ver que no pasaba nada dio un suspiro de resignación y trato de componerse.

"Gomenne" alcanzó a decir en un murmullo.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir que la muchacha estaba muy avergonzada, al parecer no lo había hecho apropósito, y por lo que pudo oler en el aire no estaba mintiendo.

Decidiendo cambiar de tema y relajar la tensión que había en el aire procedió a hablar. "En breves momentos partiremos hacia la casa de la luna. Mi padre me informó que vendrás con nosotros así que lo mejor será que comas algo". "Es un viaje de un día entero y sin parar y ustedes los humanos son muy débiles".

Diciendo eso el taiyoukai se fue a buscar al pequeño gami para que trajera algo que la miko pudiera comer, dudaba que comiera carne cruda como lo hacían los youkais.

La muchacha estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre la debilidad de los humanos, pero instantáneamente eso pasó a ser una queja al respecto de la comida. Como se supone que iba a desayunar si no podía usar sus manos.

Cuando estaba a punto de decírselo el taiyoukai ya había desaparecido con rapidez increíble.

(7)

Momentos más tarde Kagome pudo observar al inuyoukai entrar junto al renacuajo que la trajo hacia su nueva vida.

Estaba cargando una bandeja con un plato de frutas y lo dejó en la mesa que estaba al centro, para luego retirarse a pedido de su señor.

Cuando el gami finalmente se fue, Kagome levantó la mirada y observó al taiyoukai a los ojos.

"Hay un pequeño inconveniente" le dijo, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru subió una ceja. "No veo cual es el problema", le respondió aún mirándola a los ojos como si nada caótico le estuviera sucediendo a la joven miko.

Kagome tuvo que luchar para no ahorcarlo en ese momento. Al parecer ahora era su turno de suprimir las emociones.

Como que no veía cual era el problema?. No era obvio.

"Por si no se da cuenta Sesshoumaru sama, no creo que sea capaz de comer con las manos en este estado", le respondió, dando hondas inhalaciones para calmar la molestia que estaba comenzando a crecer dentro de ella.

Que era lo que estaba intentando hacer, porque le traía comida si sabía que no podía comer.

Sesshoumaru sabía desde el principio que la muchacha no iba a poder comer y para eso ya estaba preparado, solo que la forma en la que su energía mandaba corrientes eléctricas cuando comenzaba a exasperarse y el imperceptible aire que hacía flotar sus cabellos se había convertido en algo adictivo para él aunque no lo quisiera admitir, así que uno de sus deber primordiales ahora era hacerla enfadar.

(8)

"A ya veo, a eso te referías", le dijo en un tono aburrido haciendo que la muchacha levante una ceja y lo observe notablemente irritada.

"Siéntate", le comandó el taiyoukai.

Kagome lo miró completamente incrédula. Que era lo que estaba planeando hacer?.

Muy dudosa se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a la mesa y el inuyoukai se sentó a su costado pensando cómo iba a disfrutar aquello. Definitivamente iba a ser muy divertido, entonces una pequeña sonrisa malévola apreció en sus labios.

(9)

Kagome lo vio y estaba a punto de paras cuando fue interrumpida por la sexy e imponente voz del taiyoukai que tenía en la mano derecha unos palillos sosteniendo una fruta.

"Abre la boca", fue lo único que le dijo.

Al escucharlo, si la muchacha hubiera podido se hubiera caído completamente de espaldas en un total estado de inconciencia. Acaso estaba pensando darle de comer?. Definitivamente algo estaba mal en esta escena.

"Que dijiste?", preguntó para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando cosas.

El inuyoukai permaneció inmutable, que acaso eran tan escasos de entendimiento los humanos.

"Este Sesshoumaru no se repite dos veces, creo que escuchaste muy bien lo que te dije, ahora hazlo", pero la joven miko lo seguía mirando completamente incrédula, así que el inuyoukai decidió tomar medidas extremas y con una mirada completamente seductora se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y le dijo: "O quieres que lo haga por ti?".

Kagome se volvió a sonrojar para el deleite del inuyoukai.

(10)

La mirada que le estaba dando y la oferta eran tentadoras y tal vez…

'_Qué demonios estoy pensando, Kagome contrólate quieres, este Youkai odia a los humanos y solo te está haciendo un favor, nada más que eso. Kami sama que me esta pasando'. _

La muchacha movió la cabeza para de lado a lado como loca y abrió la boca con un tono rosado en las mejillas, sin duda esto era completamente vergonzoso.

Así se pasaron unos quince minutos mientras el inuyoukai le daba de comer hasta que en la última mordida un poco de jugo del pedazo de fruta que había comido resbaló desde su boca hasta su mentón y saco su pequeña y rosada lengua para lamer y limpiar aquel residuo mientras miraba al taiyoukai, para finalmente decirle: "Domo arigatou gozaimasu".

El inuyoukai se quedó hipnotizado por el pequeño movimiento de la miko. Como podía ser que tan inocente movimiento lo dejara tan intranquilo.

Prácticamente se quedó prendido a la forma que se movía la lengua de la miko alrededor de sus labios para limpiar ese pequeño residuo de líquido y se vio tentado a acercarse y limpiarlo.

'_Iie… como puede ser posible que este pensando esas cosas, es solo una mujer humana, y es una miko, es inaudito que es lo que me esta sucediendo". _

"_Este Sesshoumaru no puede sentirse atraído por un ser humano, son criaturas desagradable, me niego'_, pensó, irónicamente preguntándose a sí mismo lo mismo que se preguntó la miko hace algunos momentos.

(11)

Unas horas después, todos ya se encontraban de camino a la casa de la luna.

Delante iban Inu-Taisho, Sesshoumaru a su lado derecho, Kadsuki a su izquierda y la joven miko unos pasos atrás del hijo del taiyoukai del oeste, mientras que el gami iba al lado de su señor mirando de reojo a la miko con todo el ejército de Sesshoumaru caminando atrás de ellos.

Habían decidido caminar la mitad del viaje para estirar los músculos y luego irían a la velocidad de los youkais ya que estaba nevando y no sería nada bueno quedarse atrapados ahí.

Kagome no se encontraba cansada ya que estaba acostumbrada a caminar y eso sorprendía a muchos, especialmente a los tres hombre que iban delante de ella, bueno solo a dos de ellos, Sesshoumaru simplemente no se podía explicar cómo una mujer podía tener tanta resistencia física y verse tan delicada.

(12)

Jaken había estado al lado de su señor por muchos años y siempre había caminado a su lado, pero ahora la que iba a ir a su lado era la miko esa, pero él la empujó a un lado y le mandó una mirada asesina.

Como se atrevía esa humana insignificante a dormir junto a su amo bonito, pero ahora vería.

La verdad era que para ser humana era pasable. Pero desde que Inu-Taisho sama le permitió quedarse con ellos todo cambió. Y en este momento Jaken tenía muchas ganas de hacer una maldad, así que atraso un poco la caminata y se paró detrás de la muchacha.

Cuando estaba distraída golpeo un poco fuerte su tobillo con su báculo de dos cabezas haciéndola caer al piso.

(13)

Cuando Inu-Taisho y Kasuki vieron caer a la muchacha pararon inmediatamente y se acercaron a ella.

"Que sucedió Kagome?", preguntó el gran taiyoukai.

La muchacha se cogió el tobillo, "algo me golpeo, pero no alcance a ver que era".

Kadsuki se agachó y observó su delgado pie. Su piel era muy suave pensó, y lo cogió entre sus manos, observando que el tobillo estaba un poco hinchado.

"No creo que puedas caminar así", le dijo el Youkai con un tono preocupado; en ese momento a Inu-Taisho se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

"Bueno creo que tendremos que apresurar el viaje, yo te llevaría Kagome pero tengo que llegar primero para supervisar todo", dijo el Inuyoukai con una sonrisa en el rostro. En ese instante Kadsuki habló: "Si usted quiere yo la puedo…".

Estaba a punto de terminar su ofrecimiento cuando fue interrumpido por su señor. "Iie Kadsuki tu vendrás conmigo".

"Bueno Sesshoumaru creo que es tu responsabilidad cuidar de Kagome así que espero que la lleves".

Después de decir eso el inuyoukai formó una esfera celeste a su alrededor y se fue junto a su general.

(14)

Sesshoumaru observó cuando Kagome se calló y no supo porque pero caminó unos pasos para acercarse a ver qué había sucedido.

Cuando vio a Kadsuki coger una de sus piernas sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, algo que lo hacía estar molesto y no entendía que era.

No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo el general de su ejército, pero cuando su padre lo dejó completamente solo con la tarea le entraron unas ganas locas de gruñir.

No podía desafiar a su padre, ya había tenido algunas malas experiencias haciéndolo, así que resignado se agacho y cargó a la muchacha poniéndola en su espalda.

"No te muevas", le dijo en un tono exasperado fingiendo estar molesto. La verdad era que no le incomodaba nada su posición pero eso no significaba que ella se tenía que enterar.

(15)

La sacerdotisa le sacó la lengua por detrás. "Yo no fui la que te pidió que me llevaras", le dijo testarudamente y Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de contestarle cuando vio algo brillante en el suelo y con la muchacha en su espalda se agacho a recogerlo y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro.

"Qué es esto?".

Kagome vio lo que tenía el Youkai en la mano, era uno de sus pendientes, y era del par que le regaló su madre.

"Es mío devuélvemelo", dijo tratando de cogerlo con sus manos mientras estiraba sus brazos.

"No hasta que me digas que es".

"Te digo que es cuando me lo devuelvas".

El inuyoukai dio una sonrisa cínica y lo levantó más alto.

La muchacha se cogió de la parte interior del ahori del inuyoukai y trató de alcanzar su pendiente con la otra mano, "dámelo", le dijo.

"Primero dime que es", respondió el taiyoukai con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

Así se pasaron todo el viaje con todo un ejército mirando completamente atónito la interacción entre su líder y una humana, teniendo presente el hecho de que la cargó.

Había muchos con la boca abierta y los ojos más grandes que dos ciruelas, mientras un renacuajo molesto iba atrás porque el tiro le salió por la culata.

Lo más colosal era que parecían dos cachorros pequeños pelando por un juguete.

(16)

Después de una buena hora discutiendo sobre el pequeño pendiente Kagome sintió que estaba un poco agotada, aunque no sabía porque, en los últimos días no había hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Honestamente hubiera dado lo que fuera por una cama en la cuál echarse, aunque eso no quería decir que no estuviera cómoda en la espalda de Sesshoumaru, pensó sonrojándose.

Ahora quería dormir, así que sin darse cuenta sus hermosos ojos marrones se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormida sobre un inuyoukai que se preparaba para crear su esfera de energía y poder volar rápidamente a su hogar.


	6. Capítulo 6

El hijo de Inu-Taisho había encontrado bastante divertida la discusión con la miko, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle aquel pequeño y brillante objeto sintió como la respiración de la muchacha se hizo más lenta y calmada.

'_Se quedó dormida'_, pensó el joven Youkai mirando sin que nadie se diera cuenta por arriba de su hombro al rostro de la mujer llamada Kagome, quien ahora descansaba con una sonrisa sobre su hombro derecho, más específicamente sobre su cola.

Por unos instantes sintió como los dos extremos de su boca estaban a punto de torcerse en una sonrisa al ver a la muchacha durmiendo tan despreocupada y feliz sobre, bueno prácticamente sobre él.

Era la primera vez que alguien mostraba tanta confianza al estar a su lado; pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y con su rostro tan serio como siempre dio medio giro e hizo parar a todo su ejército.

"A partir de acá ustedes viajaran solos. Por la posición del sol puedo ver que ya estamos en la mitad del día así que los espero en las puertas del castillo para el atardecer, yo me adelantaré para alcanzar a mi padre".

Fue lo único que el inuyoukai dijo preparando su esfera que era del mismo color del látigo venenoso que desprendían sus garras.

La esfera de energía los envolvió a él y a la frágil miko, y después de unos momentos desaparecieron en el aire, escuchándose un unísono de voces diciendo "hai Sesshoumaru sama", detrás de él.

Los soldados del ejército al ver a su líder hablarles tan seriamente con una miko en su espalda no sabían si reírse o clamarse completamente locos.

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado desde que la bella humana apreció, pero nadie hubiera creído que cambiarían para tanto.

(1)

Si en esa época hubieran existido los relojes, tres horas exactamente fue lo que el joven inuyoukai se demoró en llegar a su hogar por los aires.

Desde donde se encontraba ya podía ver el gran castillo estilo japonés antiguo con un vasto jardín y un gran lago en el centro.

A decir verdad su hogar era la casa más grande de todos los puntos cardinales, era inmensa y antes de llegar se podían ver las murallas que ocupaban el territorio del oeste, mejor dicho, que lo encerraban, y dentro de ellas habían aldeas humanas, de las que su padre era responsable, ya que, lo que fuere que habitara aquella tierra, sean seres vegetales, animales, youkais o humanos le pertenecía al gobernante de la casa de la luna, y cuando su padre pereciera, o decidiera dejar su título, le pertenecerían a él.

El taiyoukai aterrizó suavemente sobre el pasto, caminando lentamente hacia el portón del castillo.

Algo que mantenía su mente entretenida era qué pensaría la muchacha al observar el lugar donde viviría el resto de sus días, o al menos el tiempo que pase sirviéndolos. Se preguntaba si le gustaría.

'_Que me puede importar a mi lo que le guste a una humana o no… kuso, debo alejarme de ella'_, pensó, reprendiendo como siempre los libres pensamientos que afloraban cada vez que se imaginaba a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba en su espalda.

La verdad el mismo tenía que admitir que sería imposible alejarse de ella, ya que ahora vivirían en el mismo lugar, pero seguramente algo podría hacer al respecto verdad?.

Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco para liberarse de tan molestos pensamientos que ya estaban comenzando a formarle un fuerte dolor en las sienes, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado frente a la puerta y los guardias que la resguardaban le hicieron una reverencia posando sus ojos sobre la humana que iba en la espalda de su líder al igual que hicieron los soldados de su ejército.

"Konnichiwa Sesshoumaru sama", le dijeron, y el solo asintió entrando por el portón ya abierto de su castillo.

Estaba caminando por el pequeño sendero que había, cuando sintió a la miko comenzar a despertarse.

(2)

Kagome se sentía muy bien. Podía decir que había estado durmiendo un buen rato y ya se sentía aliviada del cansancio que tenía.

Abriendo los ojos subió un poco la cabeza y un respiro se quedó atrapado en sus labios. Frente a ella estaba el castillo más grande y hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con anticipación, y se soltó del inuyoukai para frotarse los ojos y probarse a sí misma que no estaba soñando.

No podía creer lo que sus pupilas estaban percibiendo. Frente a ella estaba la casa de la luna, en sus clases de historia tuvo un tema completo sobre esa construcción, la pieza de arte más hermosa de todo Japón, recordó que su profesor dijo.

Como había soñado despierta con ese castillo y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella.

Olvidándose completamente de la persona que la estaba llevando, se bajó de un salto de la espalda del taiyoukai y de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían y corrió como una niña pequeña hasta la entrada del gran castillo mirando con unos grandes ojos brillantes cada uno de los detalles en la arquitectura y el diseño de tan imponente estructura.

(3)

Sesshoumaru sintió a la joven bajarse de él, y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de su hogar observándolo con gran interés.

Con la gracia que lo caracterizaba desapareció más rápido de lo que la vista de un ser humano podía percibir y apareció al costado de la muchacha quien ni siquiera se percató de su presencia ya que estaba muy entretenida observando su castillo.

Aquello lo irritaba, como era posible que alguien no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ahí, y menos una mujer, ellas eran las primeras en quedársele mirando siempre.

Aclarando su garganta logró obtener la atención de la muchacha.

Al sentir un sonido Kagome volteó el rostro y observó al inuyoukai parado a su lado.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, para luego terminar lo que estaba diciendo. "No sabía que estaba ahí".

El inuyoukai solo levantó una ceja. Como que no sabía que estaba ahí?, tan desconcentrada era o es que por el contrario estaba demasiado concentrada en observar su castillo.

"Veo que te agrada la casa de la luna", le respondió esperando una respuesta de parte de la muchacha.

"Hai, me gusta mucho", le aclaró la miko con una de sus hermosas sonrisas en el rostro, que hizo que una ola de orgullo pasara por el taiyoukai ante la absoluta adoración que tenía la muchacha por el lugar donde vivía, lo hacía sentir muy bien.

'_Nani?, sentir bien?_', se preguntó a si mismo, decidiendo dejar eso al lado ya que a su parecer era algo extraño que estar parado en la puerta de su hogar sin pasar, además podía sentir la mirada de los guardias sobre él, así que abriendo la gran puerta que estaba frente a él le señaló a la muchacha que pasara.

"Puedes entrar", le dijo y Kagome hizo como le ordenaron, quedándose igual de sorprendida con el interior. Era muy lujoso y lo único que podía hacer era dar una gran sonrisa ante la visión que ocupaba sus ojos.

El inuyoukai a su lado estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido por su padre.

(4)

"Veo que llegaron", dijo el gran taiyoukai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sesshoumaru solamente hizo un sonido que asemejaba un "humph", mientras que Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa al taiyoukai y le dijo: "hai Inu-Taisho sama", sonriendo.

El taiyoukai palmeo sus manos y una joven inu apareció a su lado. Se podía ver que era una Youkai simple, con un kimono color blanco y un mandil gris, su cabello era largo y negro.

"Yukina", llamó el taiyoukai y la mujer le hizo una reverencia.

"Kagome ella será tu ayudante de ahora en adelante".

La miko le sonrió a la joven Youkai, recibiendo otra sonrisa como respuesta.

"Ahora Yukina quiero que lleves a Kagome al lugar donde dormirá y la atiendas en todo lo que necesite", la inu asintió y se dirigió a la joven miko, "por aquí por favor Kagome sama". La muchacha solo le volvió a sonreír y con eso las dos desaparecieron en los bastos corredores.

Al ver desaparecer a la muchacha junto a su nueva ayudante Inu-Taisho volteo a ver a su joven hijo, pero para su sorpresa él también había desaparecido.

Una sonrisa escapó sus labios, seguramente sabía que lo primero que haría sería molestarlo. Bueno, lo guardaría para la hora de la cena.

(5)

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro una vez que alcanzó sus aposentos.

Estaba completamente seguro de que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí su padre le diría algo extraño que lo sacaría de quicio, y la verdad no tenía ganas. Ahora lo único que quería era darse un buen baño, así que a eso se dirigió, sacándose su armadura y sus ropas.

Decidió relajarse por un buen rato, o al menos hasta que fuera la hora de la cena, así que metiéndose a sus aguas termales privadas, dio un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos, dejando que las calientes aguas aflojaran sus tensos músculos.

(6)

Kagome siguió a la joven inuyoukai por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la cual abrió dejando pasar a una impresionada miko, para luego la cerrarla detrás de ella.

"Este será su dormitorio mi señora, por todo el tiempo que se quede en la casa de la luna, y por lo que nos dijo Inu-Taisho sama va ser un muy largo tiempo", culminó la joven sirviente con una pequeña sonrisa.

La miko no entendió la última parte, así que no le prestó mucha atención.

El dormitorio era bellísimo y muy lujoso, no podía creer que ella dormiría en un lugar así, pero decidió explorarlo más tarde, lo más importante ahora era un buen baño.

"Disculpa Yukina, donde podría tomar un baño", le dijo a la sirviente y ella sonrió. Al parecer aquella miko humana era una persona muy linda.

A Yukina como a gran cantidad de los Youkais no les gustaban los humanos, pero definitivamente esta hermosa mujer era la excepción, hasta se alegraba de haber sido elegida como su ayudante.

Por su aura se notaba que era una mujer amorosa, inocente y muy leal. Definitivamente había hecho bien en ofrecerse como ayudante para la huésped de Inu-Taisho sama.

"Por supuesto mi señora, déjeme acompañarla a las aguas termales".

Kagome estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero se acordó de algo. "Ano..Yukina chan, te podría pedir un favor?", dijo la miko, haciendo parar a la inu donde estaba.

"Hai mi señora, lo que usted desee".

En ese momento la miko sonrió, "podrías llamarme Kagome por favor, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de esa manera. Me gustaría que nos tratáramos de tú".

La inu suprimió una sonrisa, si que esta joven era muy dulce, así que asintiendo la llevó con ella hacia las aguas termales que se encontraban en su dormitorio al igual que en el de Sesshoumaru.

"Está bien Kagome, pero frente a los señores deberé llamarte por el título anterior ya que no es correcto esta bien?", la miko dio un suspiro y volvió a sonreír. "Está bien".

Así las dos mujeres entraron a las aguas termales y cuando la Inu estaba ayudando a la muchacha a desvestirse se dio cuenta de las manos vendadas de Kagome.

"Kagome chan que le sucedió en las manos?", preguntó algo preocupada.

La muchacha solo las miró, se había olvidado por completo ya que ya habían dejado de doler.

"Tuve un pequeño accidente, pero nada grave", le respondió la miko.

Yukina tomo las manos de su señora y comenzó a deshacer los vendajes, hasta que pudo observarlas. Sobre ellas solo habían unas pequeñas sombras de color morado, casi rojizo, señalando la intensidad del golpe.

Cuando Kagome se observó detenidamente las manos por poco y no se cae al agua.

"Pero cómo es posible?, no se suponía que tardarían en sanar una semana?", se preguntó a si misma sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

Yukina la observo un poco confundida, pero decidió dejar ir el tema. "Disfrute su baño Kagome chan, dentro de un rato vendré, debo ir a traer los kimonos que usted usará", le dijo, saliendo del baño con dirección al ala donde se encontraban guardadas las cosas de la madre de su joven señor Sesshoumaru.

(7)

Kagome dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, encontrando una especie de sales de baño, algo que parecían ser jabones, y unas botellas de vidrio las cuales abrió. Olían muy bien.

"Supongo que eso tendrá que ser Shampoo", se dijo con una sonrisa, y comenzó con su aseo.

Lavó primero muy cuidadosamente su largo cabello. Desde los ocho años no se lo cortaba, y ahora había llegado a sobre pasar sus caderas.

Una vez que terminó con eso procedió a asear su cuerpo y cuando finalizó se relajó un momento más en las aguas termales esperando el retorno de Yukina, sin darse cuenta que se había pasado un poco más de dos horas en el proceso.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Yukina apreció frente a ella pasándole unas toallas, y una vez envuelta en ellas salieron del cuarto de baño.

Se sentó en la cama estirándose un poco, mientras Yukina abría un gran closet de madera ganando su atención.

"Aquí está la ropa que Inu Taisho sama mandó traer para usted. Esta ropa le perteneció a la madre de Sesshoumaru sama".

La miko no podía creer lo que veía y lo que se acercó a tocar. Había una cantidad inimaginable de hermosos kimonos de distintos diseños, unos clásicos, otros que parecían ropas de sacerdotisa, unos algo extraños, tantas cosas hermosas y por lo que tocó eran de las telas más finas.

En ese instante lo que dijo Yukina se repitió en su cabeza. _'Esta ropa le perteneció a la madre de Sesshoumaru sama'_.

No podía aceptarlos, era demasiado. Qué pensaría Sesshoumaru al verla con la ropa de su madre, además eran cosas muy finas para ella. No definitivamente no, era demasiado.

"Gomen nasai Yukina chan pero dile Inu-Taisho sama que no puedo aceptarlos. Es demasiado para mi, no me lo merezco, además no es correcto".

La inu solo sonrió, su señor le había advertido de eso.

"Kagome chan, Inu-Taisho sama me dijo que si es posible te obligue a usarlos. Dice que son un regalo para ti y que si no los aceptas estarás ofendiéndolo".

La muchacha resignada dio un suspiro. "No estoy segura…"

(8)

Después de mucho pelear con ella Yukina logró que eligiera uno, y le ayudó a ponérselo. No podía creer lo bien que le quedaba. Era exactamente la misma talla que su antigua señora.

'_Sorprendente'_, pensó la Youkai, una extraña coincidencia quizás.

Después de haberla arreglado soltó su cabello de la toalla y comenzó a secarlo para después escarmenarlo con una de las peinetas que se encontraban en la cómoda que era el juego del armario y se encontraba al frente de la silla en la que Kagome estaba sentada.

Una vez que terminó de escarmenarlo lo amarró en un moño a la altura de la nuca con un poco de trabajo, ya que el sedoso cabello de la miko era mucho más largo que el de ella.

Dejó dos delgados mechones de cabello a los lados y sonrió ante su trabajo. La mujer era endemoniadamente hermosa, pero con un kimono su apariencia mejoraba considerablemente. No había palabras para describir lo bien que se veía. Sus señores estarían muy complacidos, especialmente el más joven.

"Listo Kagome chan", dijo la muchacha mirando hacia la gran ventana, observando que el sol ya se había puesto, sin darse cuenta que la miko miraba hacia el mismo lado.

"Vaya si que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo ne Yukina chan?", dijo Kagome mientras se reía.

La inu solo asintió, y le ayudó a pararse. "Ven conmigo, ahora tenemos que ir al comedor. Los señores te esperan para cenar".

Diciendo eso, la inu salió de cuarto con una nerviosa Kagome a su lado.

"No te preocupes Kagome chan, vas a ver que todo resultará muy bien", le dijo y la miko asintió caminando junto con su nueva amiga hacia el comedor donde la esperaban.

(9)

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado a la derecha de su padre en la gran mesa en el salón del castillo.

Su padre se sentaba en el comienzo de la mesa por ser la cabeza del clan, y estaba leyendo unos pergaminos que le habían traído sobre el progreso de las tierras, mientras él, como era su deber, hacía lo mismo con otro poco de ellos ayudándolo, ya que no podían comer hasta que la joven miko apareciera, y a él no le gustaba nada esperar.

Como caída del cielo Yukina abrió la puerta y se paró a un costado.

"Mis señores, aquí les traigo a Kagome sama".

Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha los dos inus dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poner toda su atención en la puerta por la que una sonrojada Kagome entró, dejando a uno de los inus con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, como observando a una de sus hijas y a otro con la boca proverbialmente abierta.

El joven inuyoukai no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Definitivamente una cosa era verla con las ropas de una miko y otra con un hermoso kimono.

Se veía muy hermosa, aunque prefería su cabello suelto, pero de todos modos.

Llevaba un hermoso kimono azul oscuro con diseños de pétalos y flores de sakura danzando por toda la vestimenta y un obi del color del atardecer con algunas flores de otoño a su alrededor.

Podía percibir su olor, era demasiado para él, parecía un ángel.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba.

'_Esa ropa es de mi madre'_, se dijo incrédulo, y aunque al principio le molestó un poco, se admitió a si mismo que le quedaba perfectamente, y hasta mejor que a su querida madre.

Estaba preciosa y no podía dejar de repetirlo. Jamás había visto a una Youkai verse tan radiante como ella, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su padre.

(10)

"Kagome, te vez muy bonita, por favor ven siéntate con nosotros", le dijo con una sonrisa.

La muchacha un poco nerviosa se acercó a la mesa y esperó que uno de los sirvientes jalara la silla para que ella se sentara, y una vez hecho eso se sentó.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra mientras sirvieron los alimentos y las tres personas, bueno dos Youkais y una miko comieron en silencio.

Cuando se llevaron los platos Inu-Taisho decidió hablar.

"Veo que las ropas que te obsequié te quedaron muy bien Kagome", le dijo el inu con una sonrisa.

La muchacha solo se sonrojó un poco. "Domo arigatou Inu-Taisho, pero creo que no me lo merecía", le respondió mientras Sesshoumaru escuchaba atento.

Eso quería decir que ella no quería las ropas y que su padre se las había regalado. La verdad era que ya no le importaba, al menos una buena persona estaría usando las ropas de su madre.

"Tonterías", dijo con una sonrisa, ahora era el momento.

"Y Sesshoumaru, como crees que se ve Kagome chan", le dijo a su hijo.

El joven inuyoukai sólo levantó una ceja, si creía que esta vez caería estaba completamente loco.

Muy bien lo aceptaría, la muchacha se veía muy hermosa, pero jamás, jamás diría eso en voz alta, primero muerto y sepultado que hacerle un cumplido a un humano y mucho menos para la diversión de su padre.

Sin querer lo siguiente fue dicho por su orgullo, lo cual hizo que luego se arrepintiera.

(11)

Kagome al escuchar la pregunta de Inu-Taisho no podía dejar de sentir ansias por lo que diría Sesshoumaru. Quería saber si no estaba molesto porque estaba usando la ropa de su madre, pero lo más importante de todo, quería saber si al menos la consideraba bonita. Así que lo miró con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos marrones esperando una respuesta.

El inuyoukai la miró con esos ojos frígidos con los que la observó la primera vez, lo cual la sobresaltó un poco, para luego pronunciar las palabras que su orgullo le obligó a pronunciar.

"Padre que tonterías dices. Así se ponga las mejores ropas de este mundo, que por cierto son de mi madre, se seguirá viendo igual de insignificante y algo desagradable, como todos los humanos no tiene sentido", dijo mirándola con disgusto, arrepintiéndose al instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

Inu-Taisho se quedó completamente callado al escuchar la mentira más grande que pudo haber dicho su hijo. Él se había dado cuenta como no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de la jovencita mientras comía.

Como era posible que su terquedad lo hubiese llevado a decir una cosa así, definitivamente se merecía un buen castigo. Pero ahora lo importante sería la reacción de Kagome y por la melancólica mirada en su rostro nada bueno saldría de eso.

Esperaba que su hijo aprendiera una lección de una buena vez.

(12)

Kagome escuchó cada una de las palabras del inuyoukai y con cada una de ellas su corazón se hacía pedazos, más aún con la mirada que le dio.

Respirando profundo se tragó todas sus lágrimas. _'Kagome no baka, que esperabas, que se levante y te diga si estas muy hermosa?'. _

'_Por favor, tiene razón, solo eres una humana insignificante para él… pero porque me duele tanto, porque tengo ganas de llorar, no puede ser que, no, es imposible'. _

'_Lo mejor será que salga de aquí no quiero hacer una escena'._

Al ver la incomodidad de la muchacha Inu-Taisho tuvo que luchar para no golpear a su hijo. "Sesshoumaru..", comenzó en un tono amenazante pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

"No se preocupe Inu-Taisho sama, su hijo tiene razón. le agradezco mucho por las ropas tan bonitas, pero Sesshoumaru sama tiene razón, no debí usarlas, una insignificante y desagradable humana no debe usar cosas tan bonitas, Gomen nasai a los dos", dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Por el movimiento una de las lágrimas con las cuales estaba peleando para que no resbalara, cayó al piso y no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos inuyoukais.

Con los ojos un poco húmedos les dio una sonrisa. "Si me disculpan iré a mi dormitorio, Oyasumi Nasai".

Diciendo eso la muchacha calmadamente se retiró.

(13)

Sesshoumaru se quedó observando lo que había hecho.

Percibiendo el salado aroma de las lágrimas que la joven miko estaba aguantando y reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras tuvo que restringirse de darse un golpe a sí mismo.

Como fue capaz de decirle algo así a la miko que lo cuidó con tanta dedicación, sin contar que era una mentira demasiado vergonzosa; al instante recordó lo que ella dijo. Le había dado la razón, y en su voz había tanto dolor.

Inu-Taisho se paró de la mesa y miró a su hijo con los mismos ojos y la misma expresión vacía con la que le enseño a mirar a los demás.

"Espero que estés contento con lo que hiciste. Supongo que ahora la presencia de la miko no te molestará más ya que con lo que dijiste lo más probable es que tenga demasiada vergüenza como para acercarse a ti".

"Felicitaciones Sesshoumaru lograste ahuyentar a una hermosa criatura de tu lado. Creo que debes sentirte orgulloso", le dijo a su hijo y se retiró. Ya mañana arreglaría las cosas con la jovencita, lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilice por ahora.

Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado, sólo, recordando una y otra vez lo que pasó.

Que debía hacer?.

Reconocía que lo que había dicho estaba mal muy mal y por alguna razón había herido a la muchacha, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Jamás en su vida se había arrepentido de hacer sentir mal a alguien y mucho menos humillarlo.

(14)

Yukina que había estado afuera había escuchado todo lo que pasó se limitó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado. Típico de su señor.

Ella lo había criado desde muy pequeño porque su madre había fallecido cuando el aún era un cachorro.

Siempre encerrándose en sí mismo, siempre terco, pero esta vez se propasó un poco.

Kagome había salido muy triste de ahí. Al parecer la opinión de su señor habría sido muy importante para ella.

Cuando salió solo le dijo que le mostrara donde se encontraba el jardín porque quería un poco de aire fresco por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería que la dejaran sola, así que le mostró el camino.

Ahora veía al más joven de sus señores sentado en la mesa cuestionándose a si mismo; tal vez lo ayudaría un poco.

Entrando al salón se dirigió al menor de los inus.

"Sabe Sesshoumaru sama, yo no soy quien para dar mi opinión pero creo que esta vez se extra limitó". "la niña no se merecía esas palabras tan crueles, para Kagome sama su opinión parecía ser muy importante", le dijo la mujer que lo cuidó cuando era pequeño.

Tenía razón, pero él no sabía que hacer y no le gustaba pedir ayuda a nadie.

Adivinando aquello Yukina habló: "A mi humilde parecer, debería decirle algo".

Decirle algo?, algo como que?. Disculparse…JAMÁS. No se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa, pero tal vez algo podría hacer.

Levantándose se dirigió a la salida y se paró por un rato pensando en la última parte de lo que dijo la Youkai. '_Para Kagome sama su opinión parecía ser muy importante'_.

Yukina sonrió tiernamente, al parecer la joven humana si le importaba algo a su señor.

"Esta en el jardín", le dijo para después verlo desaparecer entre las sombras.

'_Ojalá que ese cachorro terco logre arreglar las cosas, aunque no dudo que lo hará a su manera'._

(15)

Kagome salió al jardín siguiendo las indicaciones de Yukina.

Caminando en el hermoso y vasto terreno cubierto por algo de nieve, encontró un hermoso árbol de sakura, que estaba fresco y floreciente. No se explicaba aquel fenómeno natural, pero la verdad ahora no le importaba.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible comenzó a dejar sus cristalinas lágrimas caer. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada y jamás le habían dolido tanto las palabras de alguien.

"Por qué me importa tanto lo que el piense. Por qué me dolieron tanto sus palabras si normalmente no me importa lo que diga la gente. Kami que me esta sucediendo, no entiendo", pensó en voz alta y decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba triste, cantar.

Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas del ahori comenzó a cantar sin darse cuenta que tenía público presente.

_Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be alright being alone  
Four scene of love and laughter  
I'll be OK_

_(16)_

Sesshoumaru iba por los pasillos cuando escuchó la dulce y melodiosa voz de la muchacha acariciar sus oídos.

'_Esa canción, yo la he oído antes'_.

_Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de anai kage o motomete wa_

_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o I belive_

_Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete_

_Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido_

Corriendo por los pasillos comenzó a pensar en la canción.

"Es esa, es la canción de cuando estaba herido, es la canción que ella me cantó cuando estaba herido", dijo en un murmullo para salir hacia el jardín silenciosamente.

_Negai dakeno yakusoku wa toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi naraç_

_We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me_

_Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazararu ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka_

_Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari wo hibi wa mosugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wa wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku_

Ahí vio a la hermosa miko bañada por la luz de la luna sentada debajo del mismo árbol de cerezos en el que se sentaba su madre.

Cantando esa hermosa melodía con cristalinas lágrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle causado ese dolor y a la vez no podía contener el deseo de escuchar la canción hasta el final.

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

_Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…_

Kagome terminó y se echó sobre la nieve a seguir llorando hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, y el inuyoukai completamente embelesado por su voz se acercó a ella.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sesshoumaru había quedado completamente embelesado por la hermosa y melodiosa voz de la miko, y una vez que terminó de cantar se acercó a ella muy despacio, casi con miedo de despertarla.

La había visto acostarse suavemente en la nieve y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, lo cual hizo que sintiera una punzada en su pecho.

'_Porque, que es esta sensación, porque me molesta tanto verla llorar'_, se preguntó a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, se sentó sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, simplemente observando, pensando que haría para remediar lo que hizo.

'_Quien diría que yo, Sesshoumaru estaría pensando que hacer para confortar a esta miko'._

El taiyoukai bajó la mirada y posó sus hermosos ojos dorados sobre el rostro de la muchacha. Se veía tan tranquila, pero a la vez un semblante triste nublaba sus angelicales facciones.

Algunos cabellos que se habían desatado de su moño habían caído sobre su rostro. Sin pensarlo el taiyoukai acercó su mano derecha y los puso suavemente detrás de la oreja de la muchacha.

La joven miko tenía el sueño muy ligero y ni bien sintió que algo rozaba su piel abrió los ojos; cuando él se dio cuenta movió de lado a lado la cabeza. Lo único que daba vueltas por su cabeza era, que era lo que iba a hacer.

(1)

Kagome sintió que algo suave toco su rostro y automáticamente sus ojos se abrieron.

Al principio todo estaba borroso, lo cual era una reacción normal cuando recién te despiertas de haber dormido así haya sido poco tiempo, cosa que conllevó a que se sentara aún sin darse cuenta quien se encontraba a su lado y comenzara a sobar el sus ojos para deshacerse del sueño que tenía.

Cuando por fin los abrió, pudo observar a Sesshoumaru sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente, directamente a los ojos.

En esos instantes se sintió tan diminuta, tan poca cosa después de lo que le había dicho. No podía soportar que la mirara a los ojos después de haberla humillado de tal manera.

La vergüenza que sentía era demasiada, sin mencionar la pena y el dolor en su pecho, así que bajó la cabeza apoyando sus manos sobre la blanca nieve, apretándolas fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron de un color extremadamente blanco por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

El taiyoukai observó la reacción de la muchacha. El color de su aura que siempre estaba de un rosado brillante ahora estaba pálido casi apagado y opaco, el había causado todo eso, porque….

También podía notar que no lo podía ver a los ojos y al ver sus delicadas manos se quedó un poco sorprendido, no se supone que estaban heridas?,

Decidió dejar eso para después cuando vio a la muchacha levantarse para irse.

(2)

Kagome se quedó ahí a propósito con la cabeza gacha ya que no tenía valor para mirarlo, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido del frío viento soplar contra su rostro.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí se paró lentamente y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en el final de su kimono que la hizo voltear.

Sesshoumaru por el momento tal vez no podría entender que fue lo que lo posesionó para coger el final de las faldas del kimono de la muchacha y darle un insignificante jalón para impedirle que se vaya.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y él no sabía que decir, se sentía tan impotente. Él, él Youkai más temido en todo Japón por primera vez sin palabras y frente a una mujer humana.

"Mujer..yo..", era lo único que pudo salir de sus labios y la verdad era que no ayudó mucho.

Kagome se arrodillo frente a él.

"Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome", le dijo en un murmullo insignificante, casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó tan claro como la luz del día.

Por supuesto que sabía como se llamaba. Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo escuchó y se quedó grabado en su mente, pero sentía que si comenzaba a llamarla así la haría acercarse más a él, y aunque muy, muy dentro de su ser lo deseaba, prefería que siga como estaba.

Sin embargo, al escuchar ese murmullo casi rogándole que la llame por su nombre, por más que quiso no pudo pensar una vez más en llamarla de otra manera.

La joven miko no podía entender que era lo que trataba de decirle y sentía miedo, miedo de unas insignificantes palabras.

Que pasaba si había ido hasta allá solo para seguir diciéndole cosas horribles.

No quería oírlo, pero se daba cuenta de que había algo diferente en él. Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y normalmente fríos en ese instante tenían guardado algo dentro de ellos, algo que ella no podía leer, algo que ella no entendía, pero una sensación tibia se apodero de su pecho algo que le decía que él no estaba ahí para herirla más, algo que a pesar de lo que le dijo la hizo acercarse a él.

Cogiendo sus grandes y muy suaves manos, para ser las de un varón, entre las suyas lo miró a los ojos.

(3)

El taiyoukai no sabía que más decir.

Que se hacía en esos casos no tenía ni la menor idea y le molestaba demasiado estar en esa situación, pero en esos instantes sintió las suaves manos de la muchacha rodear las suyas.

Sus manos eran tan tibias y el solo roce hacía que un pequeño hormigueo recorra su espalda.

Él la miró a los ojos nuevamente y la escuchó hablar.

"Gomen ne Sesshoumaru sama, yo se que no le gusta mi presencia, no se sienta obligado a venir a darme explicaciones por lo que me dijo. Si fue lo que de verdad pensaba entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, onegai no se preocupe". Le dijo con la más hermosa y sincera de las sonrisas haciendo que el frío corazón del taiyoukai se entibie con algo desconocido.

Como podía ser que la miko le diga esas cosas después de lo que hizo. Tanto amor guardaba esta mujer, tan inocente y gentil podía ser. Acaso existía un ser tan puro como ella?.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la dulce voz de la muchacha.

"Oyasumi nasai Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo haciéndole una reverencia, y el pudo notar que aunque ya no parecía muy molesta estaba más distante con él.

Ya no hablaba como antes, ya no era entusiasta, y a él no le gustaba, no le gustaba absolutamente nada que fuera tan formal con él.

"Déjame escoltarte hacia tus habitaciones", le dijo en él mismo tono de voz que usaba con todo el mundo.

Kagome al escucharlo se quedó confundida. Para que querría ir con ella?.

Por educación simplemente no le negó el pedido. Aunque le dijo lo anterior, su interior aún estaba doliendo.

Caminó en silencio junto al inuyoukai por los pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a su dormitorio, y él pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del suyo. Pero una vez más fue sacado de sus reflexiones por la voz de la muchacha.

"Ya estamos aquí Sesshoumaru sama, gracias por haberme acompañado".

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios del taiyoukai.

"Kagome", dijo, disfrutando como el nombre de la miko resbalaba de sus labios.

La muchacha volteó mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos de la primera vez que la vio, esos hermosos ojos marrones y brillantes que siempre esperaban algo, expectantes.

"Sí?", preguntó la muchacha aún recuperándose del hecho de que había dicho su nombre.

El inuyoukai volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

"Te ves muy hermosa", fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer de ahí en un dos por tres dejando a una paralizada Kagome.

'_Te ves muy hermosa'_, escuchó decir una y mil veces en su cabeza al hijo del gran Inu-Taisho, haciendo que una gran sonrisa aparezca en su sonrojado rostro y ponga sus dos manos sobre su acelerado corazón.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru sama, no sabe lo feliz que me acaba de hacer", le dijo a nadie en especial, mirando el lugar en donde había estado parado el inuyoukai para luego entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

(4)

Ni bien le dijo aquellas palabras sintió la necesidad de desaparecer de ahí, no quería dar explicaciones luego por sus acciones. Pero algo lo obligo a quedarse escondido detrás de la pared del corredor que daba a la derecha justo donde estaban sus aposentos, para observar la reacción de la muchacha.

Cuando vio aquella radiante sonrisa sintió como un peso que no había notado en su pecho se le quite de encima, y estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó las palabras de la muchacha: "_arigatou Sesshoumaru sama, no sabe lo feliz que me acaba de hacer"_.

La había hecho feliz, la había hecho sonreír con solo decirle que se veía hermosa.

Sus bellos ojos habían comenzado a brillar y su rostro se tiñó de un agradable color rosado sólo por lo que él había dicho, por su causa.

Después de muchas largas y tediosas décadas el frío ouji del oeste sonrió, un pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

Pero tan rápido como vino se fue y estando satisfecho y de buen humor se fue a dormir. Tenía algo pensado para mañana, su padre le había comentado sobre las clases que tendría la miko y él estaba ahora más que dispuesto en ayudar.

(5)

Yukina había visto todo lo sucedido desde lo del jardín hasta lo que acababa de suceder a pedido de su señor Inu-Taisho, y ahora en sus habitaciones estaba a punto de contarle.

"Y bien Yukina, mi hijo arregló lo que hizo?", le preguntó el taiyoukai del oeste a las más confiable de sus empleadas, y ella con una gran sonrisa le contó todo, finalizando con: "Mi señor Sesshoumaru sonrió, después de tantos años, pude ver su hermosa sonrisa aunque sea por algunos segundos".

"Esa niña es un milagro para esta casa Inu-Taisho sama", terminó de decirle y el taiyoukai se quedó completamente sorprendido.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, ciertamente debe haber estado seguro de que nadie lo vio.

Esa jovencita si que era un verdadero regalo de kami para su castillo.

"Sabe Inu-Taisho sama, tengo un presentimiento", dijo la inuyoukai muy sonriente por el reciente cambio en su joven señor.

El taiyoukai sonrió sabiendo a lo que la mujer se refería. "Hai Yukina yo también. Esto simplemente me está asegurando que todo saldrá bien".

Su empleada de confianza simplemente asintió y desapareció tan rápido como vino.

(6)

El día siguiente apareció un poco más claro que el anterior, aunque aún se podía ver la nieve cayendo.

Kagome se levantó de muy buen humor y escuchó un pequeño toque en su puerta.

"Adelante", dijo mientras se estiraba, observando a Yukina entrar con una pequeña bandeja en las manos.

"Inu-Taisho sama me mandó a que te trajera el desayuno Kagome chan, dice que una vez que estés lista pases al estudio, que ahí te esperan tus nuevos maestros".

La muchacha la miró confundida. "Nani, dijiste maestros?".

Yukina sonrió. "Kagome chan, tú vas a ser la miko del clan de los inus, es por eso que necesitas estar bien entrenada. Tendrás a alguien que te enseñe a concentrarte y desarrollar tus poderes, a alguien que te enseñe algo de escritura y conocimientos, entre hechizos y formas de usar diferentes hierbas, y por supuesto a alguien que te enseñe a luchar y a perfeccionar el uso de algunas armas".

En ese instante la joven miko se sintió totalmente mareada, sentía como si estuviera volviendo de nuevo a la escuela, y dando un suspiro se tiró de nuevo a la cama.

"Este va a ser un día muy largo".

La muchacha tomó tranquilamente su desayuno y se dirigió a las aguas termales a darse un baño mientras que Yukina elegía nuevamente el kimono que usaría.

Después de una media hora, la sacerdotisa salió nuevamente envuelta en una toalla y se sentó esperando que la inuyoukai le diera algo con que vestirse.

"Kagome chan veo que se encuentra muy feliz. A que se debe, si ayer en la noche la observe tan triste". Le dijo la inu a propósito.

Kagome se sonrojó. Aunque Yukina estuviera de espaldas y no la pudiera ver, podía sentir el pequeño cambio en su aroma y podía adivinar que estaba un poco avergonzada.

La joven no se pudo aguantar las ganas. "Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie", dijo habiendo ganado la confianza necesaria para contarle.

"Te lo prometo", dijo Yukina con una sonrisa y su señorita procedió a contarle lo que sucedió con Sesshoumaru con la voz de una joven soñando con su príncipe azul.

'_Así que ella también'_, pensó con una sonrisa Yukina.

"Y eso fue lo que paso", culminó Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se ponía el kimono que le había dado la inu; era uno color verde claro muy bonito con pétalos dorados decorándolo y un obi color amarillo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse dejó su largo cabello suelto y comenzó a peinárselo con la ayuda de Yukina, finalmente poniéndose una cinta color amarillo como vincha.

"Ya estas lista, estoy segura que tus maestros se quedaran muy sorprendidos".

Kagome solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Yukina chan no exageres, estoy segura que hay youkais mucho más hermosas que yo, y una de ella eres tu", dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta y saliendo junto a la inu, esperando mientras cerraba la puerta para que le muestre donde estaba el estudio de Inu-Taisho sama.

"Iie Kagome chan. Según lo que he escuchado no hay ni una Youkai que iguale la belleza de aquella misteriosa humana que vive en el castillo del clan de los inus". Dijo la mujer con un tono misterioso en su voz, como si estuviera hablando de una especie de leyenda.

La miko simplemente dio una pequeña risita. "Donde has escuchado tal cosa Yukina chan".

La única respuesta de la inu fue: "Por todos lados Kagome chan, por todos lados".

(7)

Inu-Taisho se encontraba en su estudio con un irritado Sesshoumaru y dos youkais más.

"Y cuando será que podré ver a mi alumna Inu-Taisho sama", dijo uno de los youkais ahí presentes con una sonrisa sinvergüenza en el rostro.

El taiyoukai solo dio un suspiro. Ese inquieto joven era parte de su secreto plan.

"Tranquilo Akabane, pronto veras a Kagome. Es más puedo sentir su presencia acercándose junto a Yukina", dijo el taiyoukai mirando de reojo a su hijo quien estaba mirando al vacío con una expresión nada amigable.

Estaba seguro que una de sus elecciones como maestro de la miko no era nada placentera para él, absolutamente en ninguna manera existente.

Sesshoumaru había llegado temprano al estudio de su padre para decirle que él se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo relativo a combates y use de armas a la miko, poniendo de pretexto la deuda que tenía con ella y obviamente que él era el mejor en esa área.

Previamente se había encargado de repetírselo y asegurárselo a si mismo mil veces, aunque a las finales ni el mismo se daba crédito después de las sensaciones extrañas de las que fue víctima la noche anterior.

El siguiente en llegar fue Kadsuki, diciéndole a su padre que él se encargaría de enseñarle a la muchacha todo lo referente a como concentrar sus poderes espirituales y todas esas cosas que una miko necesitaba saber para controlar su energía y utilizarla a su libre albedrío.

Se podía decir que hasta ahí el joven taiyoukai no tenía ninguna objeción, pero cuando por la puerta del estudio entró Akabane tuvo que restringir uno de los gruñidos que estaban luchando por salir desde lo más hondo de su garganta, y su padre pudo notarlo.

Akabane era un Youkai dragón que servía en el ejército como comandante.

Había estado en la casa de la luna desde cachorro y era de la edad de Sesshoumaru. Siempre competían por todo, hasta por quien comía más rápido, claro cuando eran pequeños, y lo único que esperaba el taiyoukai del oeste para que su plan funcione era que esta vez no fuera la excepción, aunque, conociendo la reputación del joven Youkai estaba seguro que sería un peligro en cierto campo para su hijo.

Al momento que el entró a anunciar que el sería el maestro de la muchacha en todo lo referente a conocimientos Sesshoumaru lo miró de abajo para arriba, para luego observarlo directamente a los ojos de una manera desafiante, recibiendo la misma mirada de parte del Youkai dragón.

Y ahora estaban los cuatro ahí esperando a la manzana de la discordia entrar por la puerta, e Inu-Taisho anticipaba que las próximas dos horas serían muy entretenidas para él y Kadsuki.

(8)

Yukina llegó por fin a la puerta del estudio de su señor Inu-Taisho.

"Muy bien Kagome chan te dejó. Ahora sí no puedo entrar contigo por expresas ordenes de mi señor."

"Espero que te vaya bien, más tarde me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió", le dijo la inu guiñándole un ojo a su nueva amiga antes de desaparecer.

La muchacha dio un suspiro muy hondo y tocó la puerta, escuchando un "adelante" proveniente del otro lado, así que abriendo la puerta suavemente entro al estudio del taiyoukai, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Ohayoo", dijo un poco nerviosa y con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Inu-Taisho que ahora se encontraba frente a ella y no la dejaba ver a los otros tres varones que se encontraban en el estudio le sonrió.

"Ohayoo Kagome chan. Creo que ya sabes para que te mandé llamar verdad?".

La muchacha asintió y el taiyoukai le dejó ver a los otros tres que estaban ahí.

Al primero que fue a Kadsuki e instantáneamente lo reconoció, eso sin contar que fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

"Ohayoo Kadsuki kun", dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. El inuyoukai le devolvió el gesto y le hizo una reverencia, "Ohayoo Kagome, yo seré tu maestro en las artes de perfeccionar tus poderes espirituales y mejorar tu concentración", le dijo esperando su reacción.

"Sugoi", dijo la muchacha haciendo que el inu se comience a reír ante la ternura que poseía tan hermosa mujer, regresando hacia su lugar.

El siguiente en aparecer frente a ella fue Sesshoumaru.

"Ohayoo Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa especialmente para él, aunque él aún la miraba seriamente y eso la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que le sucedía ahora. Ese espectro que había aprendido a ver llamado aura que se encontraba alrededor de Sesshoumaru se veía algo intranquilo, y podía percibir que se encontraba molesto por algo.

"Sesshoumaru sama daijobu?".

El inuyoukai se la quedó mirando. Tenía razón se veía mucho más hermosa con el cabello suelto, y ese color le quedaba muy bien.

'_Kami, puedes hacer algo para que esta insufrible mujer deje de desconcentrarme de tal manera, este Sesshoumaru no esta acostumbrado a sentirse atraído por simples humanos, pero…que molesto es esto'_, se dijo gruñéndose a si mismo, cuando escuchó a la muchacha preguntarle que le pasaba.

"No me pasa nada, yo seré tu maestro en todo lo referente a combate y manejo de armas, así que esperó que estés preparada", le dijo muy serio y la muchacha solo levantó la ceja.

'_Porque un día puede ser tan dulce y el otro ser completamente indiferente'._

"Espero que este Sesshoumaru haya dejado claro que no será gentil contigo", le dijo levantando una ceja al igual que ella lo había hecho anteriormente. En ese instante Kagome cogió su oportunidad. _'Le enseñaré a no ser tan pesado y ser más gentil'_.

"Pues ESTA Kagome entendió perfectamente", le dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

El inuyoukai dio un pequeño resoplido de exasperación y sin querer también cruzó los brazos mirándola hacia abajo ya que le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza.

"Sabías que eres una mujer demasiado insufrible y exasperante", le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella de manera desafiante.

La muchacha no se quedó atrás y acercó su rostro quedándose en una posición en la que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban.

"Ah sí, pues tu eres un Youkai testarudo y creído".

El inu dio un gruñido de advertencia, no permitiría que le falte el respeto y la muchacha lo miró directo a los ojos.

Su amplio poder comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo en pequeñas corrientes eléctricas ya que se estaba comenzando a molestar, pero cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros el inuyoukai miró hacia otro lado con un "humph" y los brazos cruzados y la muchacha hizo lo mismo pero algo sonrojada.

(9)

Kadsuki e Inu-Taisho estaban luchando para no comenzar a reírse.

Los dos eran muy jóvenes y no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían pero por el comportamiento que estaban comenzando a mostrar daba señales de que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

"Cuanto cree que se demoren Inu-Taisho sama?", preguntó Kadsuki en un susurro.

"Tal vez en unas cuantas semanas tendremos una nueva pareja", le dijo con una sonrisa y ahí fue cuando el Youkai dragón entró en escena.

Él había estado observando tranquilamente a la muchacha. Era muy hermosa, definitivamente todos los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos, era una tenshi caída del cielo, y en ese instante decidió que la quería para ser su mujer.

Pero cuando vio su comportamiento con Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta también que a su manera el inuyoukai se sentía atraído con ella.

'_Pues esta vez no Sesshoumaru, este será un reto que yo ganaré'_, se dijo a si mismo el ryu, interponiéndose entre la pareja y cogiendo con su mano izquierda el rostro de la muchacha, volteándolo hacia él y haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

Kagome sintió que movían su rostro y al voltear observó dos pares de hermosos ojos color rubí y el rostro de un youkai muy guapo que la miraba con ojos llenos de confianza.

"Ehh…", balbuceo la muchacha algo sonrojada ante la cercanía del extraño.

Lo que veía frente a ella parecía ser un Youkai dragón casi de la estatura de Sesshoumaru, con cabellos celestes atados en una cola alta y amarrados en una larga trenza.

En su frente había un rombo de color celeste y sus ojos eran de un color rubí intenso. Llevaba una armadura azul con dorado y celeste con una especie de garras de dragón abrazando los lados de la parte superior de sus brazos y dos espadas en la parte de atrás.

El kimono que llevaba al interior era completamente blanco y llevaba puestas unas botas. Tenía que admitir que era muy, muy apuesto pero a su parecer nadie se comparaba con su Sesshoumaru.

'_Mi Sesshoumaru?, Kami sama, creo que ya es muy tarde para retractarme. Me estoy enamorando de ese inuyoukai cabeza dura. Pero lo mejor será que lo mantenga en secreto, no creo que se quiera enterar jamás'_, se dijo a sí misma un poco triste, cuando su atención fue atraída por la voz del nuevo Youkai que estaba cogiendo su mentón.

"Así que tú eres la hermosa Kagome de la que tanto hablan. Eres verdaderamente una belleza", le dijo soltándola y dejando que sus ojos devoren toda la figura de la muchacha haciéndola sonrojar completamente.

"Y también hueles extremadamente bien", dijo dando un respiro muy cerca de la joven.

Kagome en ese instante estaba muy nerviosa. Jamás alguien había sido tan directo con ella y no sabía que decir.

"A...a..arigatou".

El ryu Youkai simplemente sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Akabane mucho gusto en conocerte", le dijo dándole un beso en el cachete, haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje como loca y un gruñido solamente audible para los youkais sea percibido en la parte trasera.

"Hajimemashite Akabane sama".

"Bueno Inu-Taisho sama creo que lo mejor será comenzar con las clases de la señorita así que si me disculpan yo seré el primero en enseñarle todo lo referente a hechizos y conocimientos, así que con su permiso me retiro", dijo Akabane cogiendo de la mano y llevándose a una avergonzada Kagome que solo alcanzó a decir: "pe..pero…" y miró pidiendo ayuda a Sesshoumaru quien en esos instantes se encontraba algo alterado.

(10)

Al ver a Akabane coger del rostro a la joven miko, Sesshoumaru tuvo una sensación muy desagrdable, algo parecido a cuando Kadsuki tocó su tobillo herido, pero más intenso.

Cuando la vio sonrojarse por causa de ese bueno para nada y él la miró de arriba para abajo con el mayor descaro posible, el sentimiento se hizo simplemente peor.

Hasta ahí lo había controlado perfectamente respirando profunda y lentamente, pero en el momento que el ryu Youkai se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y le dio un beso un gruñido escapó sus labios.

Como se atrevía a hacer una cosa así. Como se atrevía a darle un beso si apenas la conocía.

Sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba eso estaba apretando fuertemente los puños, y después de un rato vio la mirada suplicante de la joven miko que le pedía ayuda.

No iba a permitir que los dos estén solos en una habitación ya que conociendo a Akabane lo que haría estaba muy lejos de enseñarle y él no lo permitir.

'_Nani.. porque me tengo que meter'__**. '**__**Como que porque te tiene que meter que acaso quieres que nos quiten a la hermosa tenshi'.**_

'_Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú?'. _

'_**Yo soy tu Youkai interior pedazo de iluso. Ahora te aconsejo que hagas algo si no quieres que Akabane, se lleve a nuestra Kagome'.**_

'_NUESTRA?, desde cuando esa mujer es nuestra…'_

'_**No lo niegues te sientes atraído por ella'**__**.**__ 'Humph! Este Sesshoumaru no se siente atraído por nadie'._

'_**No intentes mentirte a ti mismo que no lo haces bien, pero te aconsejo que hagas algo si no quieres que Akabane nos robe las afecciones de la hermosa miko'**__._

Con esa última frase el Youkai interior de Sesshoumaru se calló completamente, dejando pensativo al taiyoukai.

'_Lo único que faltaba que me ponga a discutir conmigo mismo aunque…'_, estaba a punto de pensar algo más cuando la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

"Veo que ya no serás el único que se deleitará con tener la completa adoración y atención de la muchachita", dijo el taiyoukai de manera burlona haciendo que un gruñido escape los labios de su hijo.

"Es que acaso el todo poderoso Sesshoumaru sama esta celoso", dijo esta vez Kadsuki con una voz que denotaba que estaba a punto de reírse ganado un gruñido aún más fuerte.

"Este Sesshoumaru no esta celoso de nada ni de nadie, es algo patético sentir celos y menos por una mujer humana".

"Muy bonita a decir verdad", agregó el inu Youkai de cabellos marrones provocanco que el príncipe de las tierras del oeste le de una mirada que prometía una muerte dolorosa.

"Yo que tú hijo mío pensaría rápido que es lo que voy a hacer ante la posible competencia, y si todos conocemos bien a Akabane lo más probable es que la muchacha ya este comenzando a caer en sus encantos, bien sabemos que no hay mujer que se resista..".

Sesshoumaru los miró enseñando sus colmillos sin poder esconder más su molestia.

"Kagome no es como esas mujerzuelas".

Inu-Taisho levantó una ceja guardando la calma, después de todo era necesario para que resulte.

"De eso no hay duda ella es una muchachita muy pura y el que se quede con ella se va a llevar un tesoro muy grande", respondió Kadsuki.

"Pero como te decía Sesshoumaru yo que tú voy pensando rápido, no te vayas a arrepentir después".

En esos instantes el taiyoukai estaba a punto de salir cuando fue interrumpido.

"A donde vas Sesshoumaru", preguntó su padre ahora si rezando para que la risa no escapara sus labios.

"A ayudar a la miko", respondió fríamente el inuyoukai.

"No que no estabas celoso?", preguntó sarcásticamente Kadsuki, y el ouji aferrandose a su terquedad respondió: "Este Sesshoumaru no cree correcto que conociendo las costumbre de Akabane deba dejar sola a la muchacha y PUNTO", diciendo eso abandonó el cuarto.

Inu-Taisho y Kadsuki comenzaron a reírse.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil. Sesshoumaru sama esta cayendo en esa enfermedad incurable ne Inu-Taisho sama?". El taiyoukai sonrió.

"Y bien cuanto apuestas a que en menos de un mes tenemos a los dos juntos, va a ser una unión muy poderosa considerando que Kagome no es humana". El otro inu asintió.

"Definitivamente poderosa, considerando que los dos se están comenzando a enamorar y la muchacha es la joya, así que le doy tres o dos semanas", respondió Kadsuki y después se dieron la mano.

"Trato echo, el que gané se lleva una bolsa de oro".

(11)

Akabane llevó a la muchacha a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca y la dejó sentada en una gran mesa sacando unos libros.

"Bien, hoy día aprenderemos algunos hechizos fáciles, esta bien Kagome", le dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba los libros sobre la mesa sentándose a su lado y muy cerca de ella.

"Está bien", y así el ryu Youkai comenzó a enseñarle.

Después de una hora que coincidentemente era lo que Sesshoumaru se tomó discutiendo con su padre, cerró los libros.

"Bueno creo que tomaremos un pequeño descanso".

Cogió las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y le dijo: "Dime alguna vez has tenido algún pretendiente", acercándose peligrosamente a ella, y la muchacha negó con la cabeza bastante nerviosa.

'_Kami, Sesshoumaru, Yukina, alguien ayúdeme'_, pensó indefensa mientras el dragón se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.


	8. Capítulo 8

Akabane estuvo enseñando por casi una hora a la joven miko y a pesar de que sus labios se movían indicándole los pasos que tenía que seguir y las hierbas que tenía que utilizar para completar ciertos hechizos, su mente sólo estaba ocupada en observar el hermoso rostro de la muchacha y la forma en que sus bellos ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta atención.

Llego a un punto en que no pudo soportar más y dejo los libros de lado.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella cogiéndola de las manos. Le preguntó si alguna vez había tenido un pretendiente, y por el cambio y el nerviosismo en su aroma y aura, al parecer eso era un gran 'no'.

Dio un suspiro bañándose de su aroma, que delicioso era.

'_Voy a besarla, ya no lo soporto más'_, pensó el atrevido ryu Youkai acercándose más y más a una muy nerviosa miko que trató de alejarse de él, pero él por supuesto se aseguró de que eso no fuera posible poniendo una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él.

Dándole una cínica sonrisa continuó con su asalto. Ya podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha sobre sus labios.

Ya faltaban tan pocos milímetros para que sus labios se tocaran, cuando fue muy groseramente interrumpido por un gruñido del hijo del taiyoukai del oeste.

"Kuso", dijo en un murmullo soltando suavemente a la sonrojada muchacha.

(1)

Sesshoumaru salió completamente alterado del estudio de su padre rumbo a la biblioteca donde seguramente se encontraba el desgraciado de Akabane.

Si era preciso se quedaría ahí hasta que terminara de darle las lecciones, pero no la dejaría sola con él.

'_Este Sesshoumaru sólo esta haciendo esto por la integridad de la muchacha'. __**'Si claro la integridad de la muchacha como no'. **_

'_Puedes cerrar la boca'. __**'Literalmente no tengo una ya que soy tus pensamientos y tu conciencia'.**_

'_Grrr basta, este no tengo tiempo para…'_, estaba a punto de continuar la discusión consigo mismo cuando a su sensitiva nariz llegó el dulce aroma de la joven miko y acompañado de este, el aroma del deseo de cierto ryu Youkai.

En menos de lo que alguien pudiera pestañear llegó a la biblioteca y abrió silenciosamente la puerta. Lo que vio no le gusto absolutamente nada.

Ese desgraciado tenía las manos sobre la miko y estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Por su olor, podía adivinar que estaba intentando soltarse pero él no la dejaba y estaba a punto de besarla. Pero él no lo permitiría, el único que podía besar a la miko era ÉL.

Inconscientemente un gruñido salió de lo más hondo su gargata, para después darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

'_Esto no está nada bien, nada bien'_, se dijo a sí mismo. Ya más tarde refeccionaria sobre sus pensamientos, ahora lo importante era ese imbécil que afortunadamente ya había soltado a la miko.

(2)

Kagome no sabía qué hacer para soltarse del ryu. Resignada esperó lo peor, pero afortunadamente escuchó un gruñido que hizo que el Youkai la soltara.

Muy feliz volteo a observar quien era su salvador, y sus ojos marrones pudieron observar la imponente presencia de un muy irritado Sesshoumaru.

"Veo que no solo te has estado dedicando a enseñar", dijo el inuyoukai notablemente molesto, claro que no lo mostraba en toda su magnitud debido a su naturaleza fría.

El ryu Youkai lo miró de pies a cabeza y se paró.

"Por supuesto que no, con una belleza como esta habría que estar loco verdad?", le respondió, haciendo sonrojar mucho a la muchacha y recibiendo un gruñido que solo él pudo escuchar de parte del inu.

"Que yo sepa mi padre te mando llamar para una función específica, no para que la cortejes", replicó el inuyoukai acercándose al ryu con todas las intenciones de sacarle la cabeza; pero Akabane no tenía entre sus planes una pelea así que dando un salto aterrizó en frente de una muy avergonzada Kagome, y acariciando su mejilla le guiñó el ojo.

"Nos vemos mañana preciosa, para terminar lo que comenzamos", y con eso desapareció de la biblioteca.

Kagome simplemente se quedó ahí parada con un tono rosado en sus mejillas cogiéndose el lugar donde el ryu la había acariciado.

Jamás le habían dicho cosas tan bonitas y habían sido tan atrevidos con ella. Tenía que aceptar que era algo que la hacía sonrojar, y bueno a quien no. Si un muchacho guapo se te insinuaba, así no te interesase, lo más natural era sentirse alagada verdad?.

Aunque secretamente ella deseaba que otro fuera el que se tomara esas libertades con ella, por lo que, olvidándose de la presencia de cierto Inu, se comenzó a imaginar a Sesshoumaru haciendo las mismas cosas que hace un momento había hecho Akabane, sonrojándose aún más.

Una de las elegantes cejas del inuyoukai estaba comenzando a temblar de arriba abajo como signo de la irritación por la que estaba pasando.

Como se atrevía ese infeliz. Y como si no fuera poco, la miko se quedaba ahí con una rostro lleno de ilusión observando el lugar donde había estado parado ese …. Ese… mejor no decía nada.

Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que, normalmente la muchacha le prestaría toda su atención a él y ahora ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba parado delante de ella.

En ese instante recordó las palabras de su padre: _'Veo que ya no serás el único que se deleitará con tener la completa adoración y atención de la muchachita', _y aquello hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir debido a los celos que se negaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma a aceptar.

El príncipe aclaró su garganta para ganar la atención de la joven miko y cuando ella volteó a mirarlo algo desconcentrada, levantó una ceja.

(3)

Kagome escuchó a alguien toser un poco y volteó a observar quien era. Lo primero que vio fue al Youkai que plagaba su mente.

"Sesshoumaru sama no sabía que aún seguía aquí", dijo sobando la parte de atrás de su cuello y sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

El inuyoukai no se pudo aguantar esa pequeña frase y le respondió: "Por lo que veo estabas muy ocupada antes de que yo viniera a interrumpir". El sarcasmo resbalaba de cada una de las palabras, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la muchacha.

Kagome recordó en ese momento que él era el que la había salvado de tener su primer beso con alguien que apenas conocía y no se aguantó las ganas que tenía dentro.

Como un impulso corrió y abrazó al taiyoukai que afortunadamente se encontraba sin su armadura, ya que, de no haber sido así se hubiera causado un fuerte golpe.

"Arigatou, arigatou, creí que nadie vendría a salvarme", dijo la muchacha sonriendo mientras abrazaba muy tiernamente a un congelado y sorprendido inu.

Sesshoumaru estaba esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la joven miko, hasta que se comenzó a exasperar porque se estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

Cuando estaba a punto de obligarla a que responda, sintió su cálido cuerpo rodearlo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

Por unos momentos se sintió mareado. La tenía tan cerca y su aroma era tan delicioso, sin mencionar su aura que estaba llena de amor y ternura, que se sintió tentado a levantarla y enterrar su rostro entre sus sedosos cabellos para tener más de su aroma.

Pero cuando recupero la cordura y la escuchó darle las gracias se confundió aún más. No podía pensar claramente con la deseable figura de la muchacha pegada completamente a su cuerpo.

'_Que es esta sensación. Porque tengo tantas ganas de rodearla con mis brazos y no dejarla ir',_ pensó muy confundido el inu, tentado de corresponderle el abrazo.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando su lado orgulloso entró en escena.

'_No, no puedo. Corresponderle porque eso sería aceptar que …'_.

Sin querer seguir pensando, alejó un poco rudamente a la muchacha de él y le dijo: "Sería bueno que dejarás de tocar a este Sesshoumaru".

Instantaneamente vio la expresión de desilusión de la muchacha, quien bajó la cabeza un poco triste. Había estado esperando que él le correspondiera.

"Gomen no debí hacerlo", dijo yéndose lentamente de ahí, y el inuyoukai se quedó otra vez parado, solo.

'_**Porque tienes que ser tan cabeza dura'**__, _escuchó en su mente, y sabía que en ese momento estaba a punto de tener una discusión.

'_Cierra la boca, ahora no tengo tiempo'. _

'_**Lo único que vas a lograr es alejarla de ti. Que no te das cuenta todo lo que está haciendo para acercarse aunque sea un poco a tu frío corazón'**_, le dijo su Youkai interior; aquella frase había obtenido su atensión.

'_A que te refieres?'_.

'_**No te das cuenta. Primero te salvó de morir y tu la trataste mal, pero no te dijo nada. Por el contrario, fue muy gentil contigo'. **_

'_**Luego por poco y no le destrozas las manos, y ni siquiera se molestó contigo. Después la humillaste de manera muy cruel y se disculpó por segunda vez. Y ahora haces esto?'. **_

'_**No entiendo que es lo que quieres. Aunque seamos la misma persona, no puedo entender que es lo que deseas. Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta ya no sea demasiado tarde'**__. _Dijo el inu interior de Sesshoumaru a su otra mitad más racional antes de quedarse completamente callado.

El inuyoukai se quedó pensando. Y si lo que decía era cierto?.

En ese instante se le vinieron a la mente las advertencias de su padre y ahora las de su Youkai.

Y si lo que su conciencia y su padre decían era la verdad?.

Esta bien, admitiría que le importaba la miko, pero no quería enamorarse de ella, no quería terminar como su padre cuando murió su madre y lo dejó solo. No quería que lo hirieran.

Pero ella, ella era tan gentil, tan dulce.

Y si ella era diferente a las demás?. Tenía que haber una forma de darse cuenta que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por esa hermosa joven humana.

De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era de que no quería que se alejara de él. No ahora que había encontrado alguien que no le tuviera miedo y que lo trataba de igual a igual. No ahora que por primera vez se estaba comenzando a interesarse en algo que no fuese obtener más y más poder.

Así que salió de ahí en busca de la muchacha y la encontró sentada otra vez debajo de ese árbol de la noche anterior, el mismo árbol bajo el que se sentaba su madre.

Usando su velocidad demoníaca se subió a una de las ramas escuchando lo que murmuraba.

(4)

Kagome salió de la biblioteca con una mezcla de ofuscamiento y tristeza.

Sus pasos la llevaron a aquel árbol de la vez anterior y sentándose en la nieve comenzó a reflexionar.

"Por qué siempre tengo que estar haciendo cosas que no debo. Quien me manda a prácticamente tirarme encima de Sesshoumaru".

"No debí hacer eso, soy una completa baka. Como si alguien como él se pudiera fijar en mi". "Es que ni siquiera le caigo un poquito bien, y seguramente la otra noche me dijo que me veía hermosa solo porque le dio lástima verme llorar".

"Kami, si que me doy pena. Yo que soy tan gentil con él, pero no lo puedo evitar porque yo… yo estoy…".

El inuyouka se sintió muy culpable por todo lo que decía la muchacha.

No era cierto, nada de lo que decía era cierto.

Cuando estaba a punto de escuchar porque no podía evitar ser gentil con él su curiosidad creció, pero fue interrumpido por cierto ryu que se sentó al lado de la miko y gruñendo frustrado se preparó para bajar del árbol, no sin antes esperar a ver que hacía ese desgraciado.

(5)

Akabane no se encontraba de muy buen humor al salir de la biblioteca. Como se atrevía ese perro tonto.

Para disminuir su molestia salió a caminar y de pronto vio a Kagome sentada bajo un árbol con un semblante muy triste; no puedo evitar escuchar lo que dijo, así que se fue a sentar a su lado y cogió su rostro con delicadeza.

"Por qué tan triste Kagome chan, quien ha sido el descorazonado que ha hecho sufrir a una criatura tan hermosa", le dijo con una voz muy dulce, y la muchacha solo le sonrió.

"Nadie me ha hecho sufrir Akabane sama, son solo tonterías mías".

El dragón sintió la presencia del inuyoukai justo en la copa del árbol. Sabía que estaba muy interesado en la hermosa humana, y al parecer ella también en él, pero no lo dejaría. Esta era su oportunidad, ahora que la muchacha se sentía mal.

"Sabes, Sesshoumaru es un idiota", dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia sintiendo como se llenaban de ira el aura y el aroma del taiyoukai.

"Nani?", preguntó la sacerdotisa algo sorprendida.

Akabane solamente le sonrió.

"Claro que si Kagome chan. Mira que después de haberlo tratado tan bien y haberle salvado la vida, sin mencionar que le regalas tu cariño, tratarte así?". "Kami sama, que no daría yo por tener algo de esa atención que por cierto él no se merece".

La muchacha escuchó lo que decía el ryu,. Él la trataba tan bien y solo la conocía un día.

"Como quisiera que Sesshoumaru me tratara así", susurró muy bajito creyendo que nadie la escucharía y fallando miserablemente, ya que, para el excelente oído de los dos Youkais que se encontraban ahí ese insignificante murmullo se escuchó fuerte y claro.

(6)

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de bajar a matar al dragón, cuando escuchó el insignificante murmullo de la muchacha.

Ya era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían en su intento por acabar con la vida del ryu Youkai. Pero esta vez algo se removió dentro de él.

Tan mal se había portado con ella?. Él no era experto en esas cosas, pero en ese instante un deseo de reponerle todo lo que le había hecho creció dentro de su pecho y en ese momento lo decidió. Decidió lo que haría, pero claro lo haría a su manera.

Bajando elegantemente del árbol miró despectivamente al ryu y antes de que él le pudiera decir algo llamó a la muchacha.

"Kagome ven conmigo es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento".

La muchacha lo miró extrañada. De donde demonios había salido y en qué momento sólo Dios lo sabía, pero ahí estaba parado.

Ahora que lo recordaba él era uno de sus maestros, así que dando un suspiro se paró.

"Jane Akabane kun", dijo la muchacha moviendo la mano de lado a lado y dándole una sonrisa al ryu mientras se iba detrás de Sesshoumaru rumbo al dojo.

Akabane la miró partir.

Sesshoumaru era un cubo de hielo. Como teniendo a alguien como ella detrás de él no se podía dar cuenta, es que acaso era tan ciego; pero bueno eso le favorecía de todas formas.

(7)

Kagome siguió al inuyoukai a una especie de dojo muy grande. Verdaderamente grande.

Cuando entró, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la varonil voz del inu.

"Por hoy te quedarás con esa ropa ya que solo practicáremos con el arco y flecha. Pero a partir de los siguientes días deberás ponerte otro atuendo que Yukina te alcanzará entendido?".

La muchacha lo observó incrédula. Dios santo, no recordaba haber tenido profesores tan pesados en la escuela.

"Me escuchaste?", preguntó el taiyoukai con una ceja levantada.

La muchacha se comenzó a reír muy bajito.

"Hai hai, Sesshoumaru sensei", le dijo sin poder contenerse la risa haciendo que el taiyoukai de una sonrisa malévola y desaparezca haciéndola mirar para todos lados.

"Y ahora donde se…".

No pudo continuar con su frase porque alguien le dio un leve golpe en la rodilla haciéndola perder el balance, y cuando pensó que caería al piso, el taiyoukai la sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos y se agachó hasta estar muy cerca de ella. Para ser más precisos muy cerca de su rostro.

Su aliento acariciaba su rostro, al igual que ocurrió con Akabane, solo que esta vez sentía como si pequeñas mariposas acariciaran el interior de su vientre y no quería por nada que alguien viniera a interrumpir.

El taiyoukai la miró a los ojos. La tenía tan cerca, sus pequeños labios rosados rogando por ser besados; pero decidió salir de su pequeño ensueño. Eso sería para después, pensó sonriendo mentalmente.

"Primera lección", le dijo acercándose más a ella para susurrarle al oído.

"Nunca descuides a tu enemigo", le dijo en un respiro al oído haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorra su espalda para luego dejarla caer nada gentilmente al suelo e ir por un arco y algunas flechas. En este momento su prioridad era enseñarle a cómo defenderse.

La joven miko pensó por unos momentos que la besaría o algo así y estaba a punto de abrazarlo nuevamente cuando la soltó ya la dejó caer al suelo.

"Ayayayayay, duele", dijo sobándose el adolorido trasero mientras veía al taiyoukai recoger algo.

'_Ese orgulloso, molesto, egocéntrico, creído lo hizo a propósito. Él sabe que yo, ahora verá, no puedo creer que haya echo eso a propósito'_. Pensó recordando la sonrisa que le dio cuando la dejó caer, así que levantándose y sacudiéndose el kimono esperó las indicaciones de su "sensei".

(8)

El taiyoukai podía sentir las olas de poder irradiando de la muchacha como una corriente eléctrica, hasta podía escuchar el pequeño sonido que hacían las descargas de energía al chocarse unas con otras. Al parecer lo que hizo la molesto un poquito. Bueno tal vez mucho.

Se acercó a ella sin dejar que su máscara cayera y le alcanzó el arco y flecha.

"Supongo que debes saber cómo usar estos verdad?", le dijo tratando de molestarla más. Quería saber hasta dónde llegaría su poder estando muy ofuscada.

Kagome lo miró de una manera nada gentil, casi igualando una de sus miradas que prometían dolor y muerte segura.

"Eres una miko, sería el colmo que no supieras…", comenzó, pero no pudo terminar por que la muchacha lo interrumpió.

"Dime a donde tengo que disparar", exclamó notablemente irritada mientras el aura a su alrededor se agrandaba cada vez más.

El inuyoukai señaló a tres blancos dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sus sentidos e instintos estaban gritándole que saliera de ahí debido al alto poder de purificación que se estaba formando.

Kagome lo miró incrédula. Que si sabía, ja!, por supuesto que sabía. Ella había pertenecido al club de arquería de su escuela siendo una de las mejores; ahora le enseñaría a ese testarudo.

Cogiendo una de las flechas preparó su arco y se puso en posición para disparar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color rosado muy brillante, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el taiyoukai, quien ahora se encontraba en la puerta junto a dos youkais más que miraban muy interesados lo que pasaba.

(9)

Al sentir semejante poder envolver su castillo, Inu-Taisho y Kadsuki salieron del estudio rumbo a donde estaba la fuente de aquella energía sagrada, y eso los llevó al dojo, donde vieron a una muy molesta miko apuntando una flecha a uno de los blancos que se encontraba a casi tres metros de distancia.

El poder de purificación era tanto que no podían entrar sin temer por sus vidas.

Inu-Taisho se encontró con su hijo en la puerta e inmediatamente levantó una ceja.

"Me puedes explicar que es lo que hiciste para ofuscarla de tal manera?".

Su hijo simplemente sonrió de manera cínica y el taiyoukai del oeste se sorprendió. Estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de decirle.

De un momento a otro, la atención de los tres se dirigió hacia la muchacha debido a que disparó una flecha de un color rosado intenso y completamente brillante, que al llegar al blanco lo destrozó en su totalidad, dejando solo cenizas a su paso.

"Algo me dice que lo que resulte de esto no va a ser nada bueno Inu-Taisho sama", dijo Kadsuki algo temeroso al ver semejante poder e Inu-Taisho no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

"Esa muchacha, como puede ser?. Pero es comprensible, si ella no es humana", dijo pensando que nadie lo había escuchado, pero no se dio cuenta que su hijo si lo hizo.

'_No es humana?. Qué demonios está diciendo mi padre?. Aunque…. podría tener sentido'. _

"Padre, por qué dices que Kagome no es humana?". Le preguntó observándolo de manera sospechosa.

El taiyoukai inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Aún no era tiempo de explicarle la verdad, así que pensando rápido cambió de tema.

"Así que por fin decidiste llamarla por su nombre", dijo sonriente, provocando que su hijo de un gruñido amenazador y regrese su mirada hacia la miko que ahora tenía dos flechas en el arco listas y apuntando hacia los dos blancos.

(10)

Kagome no sabía por qué tenía este deseo de dejar fluir aquella energía que corría como una corriente por todo su cuerpo, pero se sentía bien.

Disparó las dos últimas flechas, las cuales salieron con una luz más potente que la anterior y destrozaron los blancos, incluyendo la pared por la fuerza del impacto.

Acto seguido, volteó, mirando directamente a los ojos a los dos youkais. Algo en su sangre gritaba que los purifique, que dirigiese toda esa energía contra ellos.

'_Purificar qué?'_. Se preguntó.

No podía ver manos comenzaron a brillar de color rosado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y su cabello flotaba en el aire al igual que ella, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo.

"Youkais", pronunció con voz tenebrosa.

(11)

Sesshoumaru la observó voltear hacia ellos y mirarlos de manera amenazante.

De pronto la vio elevarse del suelo y pronunciar "youkais" de manera despectiva.

Ahí fue cuando Kadsuki reaccionó.

"Ella no es Kagome. Esta siendo controlada por sus excesivos poderes".

"Es demasiado para ella, si no hacemos algo no veremos otro amanecer", dijo el inuyoukai de cabellos marrones tratando de acercarse, pero el gran taiyoukai del oeste lo detuvo.

"Ni te atrevas, si entras ahí serás instantáneamente purificado". Explicó cogiéndolo del brazo.

En ese instante Kagome comenzó a brillar más y más fuerte.

Al verla así, el inuyoukai tenía la necesidad de acercarse a ella, de calmar su dolor. Y por primera vez hizo caso a sus verdaderos deseos.

Entró al dojo sintiendo la ola de extremo poder espiritual, pensando por unos segundos que sería purificado, pero increíblemente no le hizo daño.

Lo único que podía sentir era ternura, mucho amor, inocencia y generosidad. Por qué no lo purificaba?.

Justo en ese momento la muchacha pudo distinguir algo y vio al taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru sal, no te quiero hacer daño ve… AHHHH", gritó.

Algo la estaba quemando por dentro, quería sacarlo y tenía miedo de hacerle daño a la persona de la que se estaba enamorando poco a poco.

El inuyoukai pudo sentir el dolor de la muchacha y acercándose más a ella la rodeo con sus brazos y la bajo, siendo envuelto en la luz rosa de su poder espiritual.

"Kagome, deja ir, deja ir si no te vas a hacer daño", le dijo en un tono de voz muy dulce.

La muchacha se abrazó a él y un resplandor muy fuerte se apoderó de toda el ala este del castillo, cegando a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

Cuando la luz finalmente se disipo, se pudo ver al inuyoukai con la bella miko casi inconsciente en brazos, quien antes de caer en un sueño profundo le dijo: "Onegai, no te …vayas".

(12)

Inu-Taisho vio a su hijo entrar hacia ese campo de fuerza descomunal y cuando intentó detenerlo no pudo, era demasiado tarde.

Por un momento el también creyó que Sesshoumaru sería purificado, pero en medio de esa tenue luz pudo observar cuando se acercó a la joven miko y la bajó de donde estaba, abrazándola suavemente.

Percibió que le dijo algo, pero no pudo escuchar que.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Al parecer no tendrían que esperar tanto después de todo.

A punto de observar más, fue segado por una fuerte luz blanca casi rosa, y cuando recupero su sentido de visualización pudo ver a su hijo caminando hacia ellos con la miko en brazos y sin decir ni una sola palabra pasó de largo.

"Qué crees que haya sucedido". Le preguntó al más fiel de sus generales.

El otro inuyoukai solo sonrió.

"Al parecer las cosas se darán más pronto de lo que parecen. El joven Sesshoumaru ha caído completamente en los encantos de la joven miko que lleva en brazos".

"Eso quiere decir que hemos perdido la apuesta", dijo el taiyoukai del oeste regresando a su estudio y mandando a alguien para que limpie el desorden causado en el dojo.

(13)

Sesshoumaru caminó silenciosamente hasta el dormitorio de la muchacha observando su rostro.

"Onegai…no te …vayas", le había dicho en un hilo de voz antes de caer inconsciente.

Su cara se veía tan serena, parecía casi complacida de estar en sus brazos.

La sintió acurrucarse en él y eso lo hizo sonreír.

"Miko que le estás haciendo a este Sesshoumaru", murmuró antes de llegar a la puerta, donde fue descubierto por una sorprendida Yukina quien se acercó a él.

"Kami sama, que le sucedió a la señorita Kagome", inquirió muy preocupada.

El taiyoukai no le respondió y caminó dándole la espalda. Abrió la cama de la muchacha, sacándole suavemente las sandalias que llevaba y la echó, para luego cubrirla con una de las sabanas, provocando que la inu sonría ante la delicadeza con la que trataba al a frágil miko.

"Tuvo una descarga de poder que al parecer la dejó completamente agotada", fue lo único que dijo el taiyoukai a punto de levantarse, cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido proveniente de la muchacha.

Yukina no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que abandonó sus labios.

"Me da la impresión de que Kagome sama no quiere que se vaya".

El taiyoukai simplemente profirió un 'humph' y miró hacia otro lado.

"No se preocupe, yo le diré a su padre que no está disponible por el resto del día".

Diciendo eso la inuyoukai salió del dormitorio dejando solos al taiyoukai y a la miko.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama a lado de la muchacha y sin poder contenerse acarició su rostro.

Era tan suave, su piel tan tersa y blanca que casi parecía tener luz propia.

Tal vez lo que su padre decía era verdad, tal vez era un ser celestial que había venido a tentarlo y no lo dejaría en paz hasta tenerlo completamente enamorado; cuando sintió que la miko se comenzó a despertar la soltó inmediatamente.

(14)

Kagome abrió los ojos y pudo ver al taiyoukai sentado a su lado e inmediatamente se incorporó.

"Que sucedió", dijo preguntó, cogiéndose la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru la miró extrañado.

"Que no lo recuerdas?". "Tuviste una sobrecarga de poder espiritual, casi nos purificas a todos", respondió en tono burlón sin saber que la muchacha se lo tomó muy en serio. Acababa de recordar todo lo que había hecho, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

"Gomen, no quise hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que algo se apoderó de mí y no lo podía controlar". "No quise que nada malo les pasara, honto ni gomen nasai", dijo la muchacha sollozando muy silenciosamente para que el inu no la escuchara.

El taiyoukai sintió esa horrible sensación de nuevo al verla llorar, no le gustaba que llorara. Levantando su rostro delicadamente, secó sus lágrimas.

"No llores, no fue tu culpa, para eso esta Kadsuki, él te va a ayudar a controlar tus poderes", le dijo con la misma cara fría de siempre. Pero la miko pudo ver que sus ojos ya no la observaban de esa manera tan gélida, ahora había algo que no podía leer muy bien, algo casi cálido.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru", le dijo olvidando el título que siempre le daba, aunque aquello no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo al inuyouka,i quien se paró e instantáneamente la muchacha se sintió vulnerable.

"Quieres que te mandé a alguien para que te traigan algo de comer?", le pregunto.

Kagome solamente lo observaba con ojos suplicantes.

"Iie, pero…", empezó un poco avergonzada. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la verdad se encontraba muy cansada, pero no quería quedarse sola. Tenía miedo de que ese percance volviera suceder y esta vez no se pudiera controlar.

"Tengo miedo…", le dijo en susurro y el inuyoukai se acercó instantáneamente a ella.

"Miedo de que?", le preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna, solamente un pedido.

"Onegai quédate conmigo solo esta noche. Tengo miedo de, tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar", le respondió mirando hacia abajo. Estaba muy avergonzada de haber pedido algo así.

Sesshoumaru escuchó su pedido y vio sus ojos suplicantes.

Se quedó por un rato callado. De verdad tenía miedo, lo podía percibir, y no le gustaba verla así.

"No debí decir eso lo siento", se retractó la sacerdotisa bastante incomoda y el taiyoukai sin decir absolutamente nada, se deshizo de las botas que llevaba y se subió a la cama rodeando a la muchacha en sus brazos.

Se acomodó de manera que él estuviera de lado y la joven miko estuviera con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

"Duerme Kagome", le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído.

"Yo no me voy a mover de aquí", culminó, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo tan cerca su aroma y su figura que tuvo que luchar un poco consigo mismo para controlarse.

Kagome al sentirlo abrazarla y echarse junto a ella, se sintió extremadamente feliz y más aún cuando le dijo esas cosas.

'_Kami, yo estoy enamorada de él'_.

La muchacha se volteó en el abrazo del taiyoukai y besó una de sus mejillas acurrucándose en su pecho. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru", le dijo para después dejar que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

El inu sintió los labios de la muchacha sobre su mejilla, eran tan suaves.

Nunca había estado en la cama de una mujer con el solo fin de dormir, ya que, las únicas veces que congraciaba la cama de alguna Youkai era para satisfacer las necesidades primordiales de todo hombre, y una vez terminado se iba.

Jamás pasaba la noche con una mujer, eso significaba comprometerse y ninguna de esas era suficiente para él.

Ahora aquí estaba, en la cama de una hermosa sacerdotisa, abrazándola y simplemente recostado con ella, protegiéndola de los miedos que tenía.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan completo. Con ella cerca no sentía ese vacío en el pecho.

Qué era ese sentimiento, no lo entendía y aún no lo quería entender. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera significar.

'_Qué es esto que siento por la miko, no lo comprendo'_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido junto a la mujer que estaba comenzando a amar sin siquiera tener la menor idea.

(15)

Inu-Taisho acababa de ser informado de lo que estaba haciendo su hijo por Yukina.

'_Pronto tendré nietos'_, pensó con una sonrisa sabiendo que aún faltaba para eso.

Ahora otra era su preocupación, algo que había ocultado de todo el mundo, algo que estaba a punto de saberse y por lo que tal vez su hijo mayor no lo perdonaría jamás al enterarse.

"Su hijo menor está por nacer en pocas horas Inu-Taisho sama", dijo Kadsuki viendo el rostro de preocupación de su líder.

"Debo traer a Izayoi para acá".

"Pero eso es muy peligroso, la casona esta resguardada para que usted no pueda entrar. Lo más probable es que Takenmaru piense matar a Izayoi sama y a su cachorro".

En ese instante un gruñido se escuchó. "No voy a permitirlo".

"Va a necesitar ayuda".

"Lo sé".

"Manda llamar a Sesshoumaru y a la muchachita, esta noche iré por Izayoi y por mi hijo".

Kadsuki escuchó incrédulo cuando su señor le pidió que llamaran a su hijo mayor y a la joven miko.

"Inu-Taisho sama, usted sabe que Sesshoumaru no reaccionará del todo bien al saber que pronto tendrá un medio hermano, y el hecho que el pequeño sea un hanyou no es de mucha ayuda", dijo el inuyoukai tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su desesperado líder.

Inu-Taisho dio un gruñido frustrado. No había tiempo para esas cosas, el conocía al desgraciado de Takenmaru, el maldito general humano que estaba enamorado de su Izayoi. Jamás lo dejaría entrar a verla y él no podía permitirlo.

"Tendré que correr el riesgo. No puedo perder más tiempo, estoy seguro que Kagome podrá convencerlo, ya lo verás Kadsuki, es la única esperanza que tengo".

El otro inu solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Eso no estaba bien, pero no se podía poner en contra de su señor en un momento tan crítico.

Yukina que también estaba presente sabía cual sería la reacción de su joven señor al saber la verdad. Inu-Taisho sama tendría que rezarle a Kami para que su hijo mayor lo ayude.

'_Ojala que Kagome chan haga un poco de su magia y ablande el corazón de mi joven señor'_, pensó la empleada antes de ser llamada por su amo.

"Yukina ve a llamar a mi hijo y a la miko".

La inu solo asintió, temiendo lo peor.

'_Kami, no permitas que la desgracia caiga en esta casa onegai, no lo permitas',_ pensó dirigiéndose al dormitorio de la joven miko.


	9. Capítulo 9

Yukina llegó en cuestión de segundos al dormitorio, y pudo observar a la joven pareja durmiendo uno en los brazos del otro.

Que hermosos se veían, no quería ni molestarlos. Jamás había visto a su joven señor estar tan relajado mientras dormía y la miko igualmente, estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshoumaru la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, hasta parecía que tenía miedo de que se fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro, mientras que la jovencita estaba completamente acurrucada en el pecho del inuyoukai, poniendo sus delgadas manos sobre este.

'_No quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo de otra, es un caso de vida o muerte'_, pensó la inu antes de proceder a despertarlos.

"Sesshoumaru sama, Kagome sama, despierten".

Al sentir el ruido, Sesshoumaru abrió instantáneamente los ojos. No recordaba la última vez que había descansado tan placida y relajadamente. Por qué tenían que molestarlo ahora.

Percibiendo el peso sobre sus brazos recordó que estaba abrazando a la miko y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltarla, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la que lo había cuidado desde pequeño.

Ahí dejo ir suavemente a la muchacha, parándose y automáticamente extrañando el tibio cuerpo de la miko junto al suyo.

Por otro lado, Kagome no quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Se sentía muy bien estando tan tibia, pero se percató un poco en el tono de voz de Yukina. Algo no iba bien.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del taiyoukai se paró.

"Qué sucede Yukina chan?".

El inuyoukai simplemente tenía una ceja levantada esperando la respuesta de la inu y Kagome la miraba preocupada.

"Inu-Taisho solicita su presencia. Los necesita para que lo ayuden en algo muy importante, así que los espera debidamente vestidos y arreglados en su estudio".

"Qué es lo que quiere ahora mi padre", replicó inmediatamente el inuyoukai algo exasperado, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que lo hubisem despertado estando tan tranquilo.

"Gomen mi señor, pero Inu-Taisho sama me ha prohibido decirles la razón. Dice que los espera en menos de media hora si es posible".

El taiyoukai dio un gruñido y miró de reojo a Kagome quien le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

Se retiró a cambiarse a su dormitorio y luego se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre por primera vez de buen humor.

No se podía quitar de la cabeza el rostro sonrojado de la joven miko por su causa.

(1)

Kagome trató por todos los medio de que Yukina le adelantara algo sin conseguir absolutamente nada, así que mientras le arreglaba la vestimenta de miko que tenía que usar, trató de cambiar de tema para aligerar la tensión.

"Por qué los colores de este atuendo son diferentes a los tradicionales?", preguntó refiriéndose al color lavanda de la hakama que le estaba ajustando la inu.

"Quiere decir que eres la miko de la casa de la luna".

La muchacha solamente asintió y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada.

La ropa que llevaba era como el atuendo tradicional de una miko, solo que de una tela mucho más fina, algo como seda, las hakamas eran de un color lavanda muy bonito y la manga del ahori llevaba diseños de flores de cerezo del mismo color lavanda de los pantalones.

Al terminar de arreglarle la vestimenta, Yukina procedió a amarrar el largo cabello de la hermosa miko en una cola de caballo un poco alta, dejando dos mechones anchos a los lados y envolviéndolos con una especie de moños hasta la mitad.

Si que le resultaba difícil tratar con su cabello, ya que, era extremadamente largo. La buena noticia era que a la vez era muy sedoso, así que eso lo hacía todo más fácil.

"Estas lista Kagome chan, ve, solo déjame advertirte que debes tener paciencia. Las cosas que estas a punto de presenciar no serán nada bueno".

"Onegai Kagome por todo lo bueno que ha hecho Kami apoya a mi joven señor Sesshoumaru y hazlo entender".

Diciendo eso Yukina se fue dejando a Kagome sola para que se dirigiera hacia el estudio.

La muchacha no sabía a lo que se refería la inu, pero se aseguró de recordarlo. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo muy malo se avecinaba.

(2)

Kagome llegó al estudio en el que se encontraban los tres inuyoukais y como siempre el mayor de todos le sonrió calidamente al igual que Kadsuki, mientras que Sesshoumaru se la quedó mirando de reojo por un largo rato.

'Por qué se tiene que ver tan bella en todo lo que se ponga, aunque sean ropas de miko. Kami, tu quieres tentarme', pensó mientras la observaba cuidadosamente y de pies a cabeza.

"Y bien padre que es lo que sucede, para que nos has mandado a llamar con tanta urgencia", dijo el joven inuyoukai mirando sospechosamente a su padre.

Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado y eso solo podrían ser malas noticias.

"Tomen asiento por favor", dijo Inu-Taisho señalando a las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio.

Los dos hicieron como les pidieron, sentándose y mirando fijamente al gran taiyoukai quien dio un respiro profundo y procedió.

"Sesshoumaru, desde que tu madre murió yo pase décadas honrando su memoria, y Kami sabe que aún lo sigo haciendo, fue la mujer que más ame y que más amaré en toda mi vida". "Pero hace algún tiempo decidí tomar otra esposa", explicó el inuyoukai vigilando cuidadosamente la reacción de su hijo.

El joven inuyoukai, no podía creer que su padre había tomado a otra mujer después de su madre, su madre que lo había amado tanto. Como podía haber traicionado su memoria de esa manera.

La ira lo estaba consumiendo, pero al observar el rostro suplicante de Kagome, algo en él le decía: _'escucha onegai'_.

Sentía como sus ojos se comenzaban a enrojecerse, pero respiro profundo y decidió dejar a su padre continuar.

"Prosigue", le dijo con el tono más frío que pudo haber encontrado.

La muchacha escuchó lo que dijo el taiyoukai. Esto no se dirigía a nada bonito.

Al sentir la ira de Sesshoumaru, volteó su rostro y lo observó a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos comenzaban a enrojecerse como la primera vez que lo vio, y lo miró pidiéndole silenciosamente que escuchara a su padre.

"Hace algunos años tomé otra mujer. Esta mujer es la hija de uno de los terratenientes más poderosos de la zona, su nombre es Izayoi, y en pocas horas dará a luz a mi segundo hijo. A tu hermano", dijo y sintió la ira irradiando de su joven hijo, quien se paró y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Inu-Taisho sentía el desprecio irradiando del aura de su primogénito y lo dejó desahogarse.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre, el taiyoukai del oeste, con la hija de un terrateniente, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

"Tomaste a una humana por esposa, reemplazaste a mi madre por una simple e insignificante humana?", dijo cerrando los puños y haciendo tanta presión que las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sangrar.

"Y ahora me vienes a decir que está esperando un bastardo, un hanyou, uno cuya sangre esta contaminada por la escoria de los humanos". "Padre… me das vergüenza".

Kagome escuchó las palabras del joven inu, y sintió como si una estaca estuviera siendo clavada en su corazón.

Como podía ser que odiara tanto a los humanos, acaso la despreciaba de esa manera a ella también.

Le dolía tanto escuchar esas palabras tan llenas de rencor, pero se lo tragó, y recordó lo que le dijo Yukina_: "…Solo déjame advertirte que debes tener paciencia, las cosas que estas a punto de presenciar no serán nada bueno"._

"_Onegai Kagome por todo lo bueno que ha hecho Kami apoya a mi joven señor Sesshoumaru y hazlo entender"_.

"Que es lo que desea de nosotros Inu-Taisho sama", preguntó la muchacha tratando de que su voz sea firme sin lograrlo. Le dolía tanto lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru, más que lo del incidente del comedor, mucho más.

(3)

Inu-Taisho sintió el dolor irradiando de la muchacha. Su hijo a veces tenía que ser tan brusco, pero entendía que estaba siendo segado por ira.

"Les pido por favor, que me ayuden a traer a mi mujer y a mi hijo". "Lo más probable es que tengan el castillo rodeado y una vez que nazca lo mataran",

"Me rehúso a ayudar a una humana y menos a un híbrido. Por mí que los maten a los dos, nos librarían de un humano y librarían a esa criatura de la desdicha de su futuro al nacer de la mezcla de dos razas".

Kagome no podía soportar las crueles palabras de Sesshoumaru, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de Inu-Taisho respiró muy hondamente.

'_Hazlo entender, hazlo entender'_, fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Yukina.

Eso haría, pero después no quería volver a acercarse a él, no después de escuchar el desprecio que tenía hacia los seres humanos, no después de escuchar el probable desprecio que también tenía hacia ella.

Sesshoumaru estaba tan cegado por la ira al escuchar lo que dijo su padre que se olvidó de la presencia de la muchacha y habló llevado por el rencor y el dolor al saber que la memoria de su querida madre había sido traicionada.

Kagome se acercó a él y bajó la mirada, observando las palmas de las manos del inuyoukai encerradas en un puño y completamente rígidas, goteando sangre por la presión.

Cogió al taiyoukai de las manos manchándose con su sangre sin importarle en lo más mínimo, y las abrió suavemente.

"Sesshoumaru te estás haciendo daño", dijo, ganando la atención del inuyoukai, quien al ver su hermoso rostro con lágrimas en los ojos y al sentir sus manos agarrando las suyas tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Onegai Sesshoumaru, no todos los humanos somos como tú dices, verdad?. No todo es como tú piensas".

"Tal vez esa mujer, Izayoi, sea digna de tu padre. Tal vez sea una de las tantas excepciones, pero si no la ayudas nunca lo sabrás".

"Sesshoumaru tu padre te está pidiendo un favor. Onegai vamos a ayudarlo, por favor, no puedes permitir que se pierdan dos vidas", dijo la muchacha levantando las manos del Youkai entrelazadas con las suyas, poniéndolas en su pecho.

"Vamos a ayudarlo, onegai, y te prometo, te juro que haré todo lo posible por jamás cruzarme en tu camino. No más humanos molestos. Ya no tendrás mi presencia para ofuscarte, ya no más humanos inservibles".

"Por favor, te lo ruego. Tu padre esta sufriendo, el ama a esa mujer, quiere ver a su hijo nacer, a tu medio hermano, que aunque vaya a ser un hanyou tiene algo de tu sangre dentro de él", culminó con lágrimas cáyendo por sus blancas mejillas.

Levantó más sus manos y besó las del taiyoukai con mucha ternura, manchándose sin querer de la sangre de este.

"Ayúdame a ayudar a tu padre y te prometo que jamás, jamás te volveré a molestar. Ya no tendrás por qué quejarte de aquella escoria que tanto detestas, y si la presencia de Izayoi sama te molesta yo me quedaré con ella y su pequeño hijo si Inu-Taisho sama me lo permite".

"Haré todo lo posible por no cruzarme en tu camino, onegai Sesshoumaru onegai".

(4)

Todos se quedaron perplejos al escuchar lo que decía la muchacha y al ver lo que hacía.

Inu-Taisho no podía creer lo que había causado. La muchachita estaba sufriendo, su alma se estaba desgarrando al decir cada una de esas palabras y todos ahí lo podían sentir.

Kadsuki quería ahorcar al inuyoukai por lo que dijo en frente de la miko.

Tanta bondad tenía la hermosa humana que estaba sacrificando el amor que le tenía al primogénito de Inu-Taisho por salvar la vida de personas que no conocía. Sesshoumaru se iba a arrepentir.

El joven taiyoukai se quedó paralizado al escuchar lo que le decía la muchacha.

Como podia haber sido tan egoísta, como pudo haber dicho esas cosas tan hirientes en frente de la muchacha.

Ahora le estaba pidiendo que ayudara a su padre y como trato prometía alejarse lo más que podía de él.

NO, él no quería eso, no quería que se alejara de él. Kami que había hecho.

"Está bien, ayudaré a mi padre", dijo en un tono frío rehusándose a soltar las manos de la muchacha, sin importarle ya que estuviera su padre o Kadsuki ahí.

Quería decirle que todo lo que había dicho no era verdad, que él no pensaba esas cosas de ella, que quería.. Pero no pudo.

La muchacha le sonrió débilmente y se soltó de sus manos, musitando un igual de débil 'arigatou'.

'_No, no puede quedarse así. Ella no puede pensar eso, ella no puede alejarse de mi'_.

Inu-Taisho vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hijo, y confió en que el sabría manejar lo que había hecho; ojalá que esta vez no fuera muy tarde.

(5)

Todos salieron del castillo. Kagome iba al lado de Kadsuki ya que no quería estar cerca de Sesshoumaru por nada del mundo. No quería enamorarse más de él, no quería dañarse más.

Inu-Taisho iba delante, guiando el paso y Sesshoumaru al final viendo a la joven miko y arrepintiéndose en el alma de lo que había dicho.

Largos momentos después de viajar a una velocidad demoníaca llegaron a una casona.

Estaba completamente rodeada de guardias.

"Yo ayudaré", dijo Kagome alejándose de ellos, indicándoles que fueran detrás de ella, y los inus solamente observaron atentos lo que hacía la joven miko.

Al verla todos los guardias se pusieron firmes y la apuntaron con su lanza debido a que estaba acompañada de tres Youkais.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a ella y la miró de manera grotesca y depravada.

"Mujer que quieres aquí" dijo tratando de tocarla, pero escuchó un fuerte gruñido detrás de ella que hizo que dejara de lado sus intenciones inmediatamente.

En ese instante se le ocurrió una idea a la sacerdotisa.

"Vengo a llevarme al pequeño de Izayoi sama. Tengo entendido que es un hanyou, no requerirán su presencia aquí", dijo de manera completamente inexpresiva y gélida, algo que hizo temblar al mismísimo Sesshoumaru.

El guardia volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza y luego se inclinó un poco para ver detrás de ella.

"Y esos demonios, que es lo que quieren acá?. Son demasiados, no los puedo dejar entrar".

"Aunque sí me haces un favor… talvez", dijo acercándose a Kagome con ojos lascivos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

El joven inuyoukai no se pudo contener.

Como se atrevía ese infeliz humano a tocarla de esa manera, como se atrevía si quiera desearla.

Perdiendo completamente el control, dejó libre su látigo venenoso y gruñendo, amarró con él el cuello del desafortunado soldado.

"Jamás te atrevas a tocar lo que le pertenece a este Sesshoumaru", rugió, cortándole la cabeza, provocando el ataque inmediato de los demás soldados.

Sus palabras habían pasado desapercibidas para una descorazonada miko, pero no para dos youkais quienes sonrieron.

(6)

Al observar el ataque inminente de los humanos Kadsuki se puso en medio.

"Avancen ustedes, estos no significan nada para mi", dijo comenzando a pelear con los ilusos guardias que se atrevían a retarlo. Matándolos de un solo golpe.

Inu-Taisho agradeció y entró corriendo hacia donde percibía la presencia de su mujer y su pequeño hijo. Eso significaba que acababa de nacer, ya que, podía escuchar el llanto de un varón.

Kagome caminaba atrás del taiyoukai, cuando Sesshoumaru la cogió del brazo.

"Kagome espera, yo…".

Ella lo miró, clavando sus ojos llenos de melancolía sobre los ambarinos y arrepentidos ojos del inuyoukai.

"Iie, lo hecho, hecho esta. Yo no faltaré a mi palabra Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo fríamente.

Sus palabras hacían que el taiyoukai sienta un peso inimaginable en el pecho, por lo que se rehusó a dejarla ir,

"Prométeme que hablaras conmigo cuando todo esto termine, prométemelo", pidió tratando de asegurar una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Kagome siguió observándolo. Por más que quería no se podía negar, no podía, de ninguna manera, así que suspirando rendida, accedió.

"Esta bien, pero primero lo primero", y con eso dio un jalón y salió corriendo detrás de Inu-Taisho dejando al afligido inuyoukai detrás.

(7)

Inu-Taisho entró al dormitorio de su mujer y la vio con un pequeño de cabellos plateados y pequeñas orejitas de perro asomando por su diminuta cabeza.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Izayoi".

La mujer sonrió al ver a su amado.

"Mi señor", dijo la princesa hija del terrateniente de esas tierras.

Abrazó a su pequeño hijo y se levantó con un poco de trabajo para dejar que el gran taiyoukai observara a su bebe, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo fue interrumpido por la voz de un hombre.

"Bestia, veo que has regresado a reclamar a aquel engendro tuyo", dijo un humano vestido con las ropas de un general.

"Takenmaru", murmuró el taiyoukai con algo de recelo en su voz, refiriéndose al hombre que estaba sacando una espada y preparándose para atacar.

"Sabía que vendrías bestia, por eso tu morirás aquí junto a aquella que está detrás de ti".

En ese instante el castillo se prendió en llamas y el hombre llamado Takenmaru embistió contra el taiyoukai quien desenvaino una espada colosal.

Verdaderamente aquel humano tenía mucha habilidad para pelear pero no duraría mucho.

Sesshoumaru y la joven miko hicieron su aparición justo en ese momento.

Kagome corrió hacia la mujer que estaba con un pequeño y hermoso bebe en brazos sonriéndole muy dulcemente.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien", le dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

"Domo arigatou, mi nombre es Izayoi", dijo la otra joven mujer, aceptando la ayuda y llendo a una lado en el que pudieran estar a salvo con ella, mientras la miraba detenidamente. Era muy bonita y se notaba que era una miko.

"Yo soy Kagome", le dijo la joven con una sonrisa, observando de reojo a Sesshoumaru ayudar a su padre contra el humano.

Algo no tenía sentido, como un humano podía con dos Youkai tan poderosos como ellos.

Izayoi envolvió a su pequeño hijo en la capa con la que estaba cubierta y en ese momento Kadsuki apareció en escena.

"Qué es lo que está sucediendo?. Por qué no pueden vencerlo". Preguntó viendo a padre e hijo luchar juntos.

"No se, algo muy extraño está sucediendo. Llevate a Izayoi sama y al pequeño", respondió la muchacha, pero la princesa se negó.

"Iie, onegai cuida de mi pequeño, yo me quedaré aquí a esperar por mi señor, no me moveré sin él".

"Ve tu Kagome chan, cuida de mi pequeño", le dijo, peor la miko a la vez se negó.

"Iie, yo tampoco me pienso mover de aquí sin ver salir triunfante a Sesshoumaru y a Inu-Taisho sama", agregó con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

Kadsuki comprendió los sentimientos de las dos mujeres, y cargando al pequeño hanyou se alejó de ahí diciendo: "Los estaré esperando".

Ambas sonrieron entendiéndose perfectamente la una con la otra.

Las dos se quedaban ahí por una sola razón, ver a las personas que amaban salir sanas y salvas.

(8)

Sesshoumaru no podía entender porque no podían vencer a ese humano.

A la vez, sentía la presencia de la miko detrás de él, y se rehusaba a dejar a ese maldito pasar. No permitiría que le hicieran daño; no se daba cuenta que su padre estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo con respecto a Izayoi.

Takenmaru comenzaba a agotarse y de uno de los bolsillos de su traje sacó un pentagrama hecho de oro y lo puso frente a él.

"Ya basta de juegos, es hora, despídanse".

Los inuyoukai lo miraron extrañados mientras sostenía ese extraño objeto que comenzaba a brillar de color dorado.

Kagome, quien estaba con Izayoi, pudo observar aquel objeto y lo reconoció inmediatamente, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba al instante, al igual que la de la joven princesa, ya que, ella también sabía de la existencia de ese objeto.

"Kami no. Los van a sellar", dijo desesperada la joven Izayoi.

"No, no lo puedo permitir", replicó la joven miko corriendo hacia el soldado que amenazaba a la persona que amaba.

Izayoi fue tras ella y las dos se pusieron en frente de los Youkai cogiendo a Takenmaru.

"Onegai para no lo hagas. BASTA TAKENMARU", gritó desesperada Izayoi, cogiendo de las manos al general para que soltara el objeto con el que sellaría las almas de los inuyoukai que se encontraban detrás de ellas, mientras el castillo se consumía en las flamas, asemejando al mismísimo infierno.

"Para, por favor, no sabes lo que haces. Onegai para, no cometas esa barbaridad", gritó la joven miko, ganando la atención del general quien la observó maravillado.

Esa mujer era más hermosa que Izayoi, una miko tan pura y bonita.

Pero por qué, por qué esas dos mujeres estaban de parte de las bestias.

En ese instante la ira lo consumió y las tiró bruscamente a las dos, dejando inconsciente a la princesa Izayoi, lo que ganó dos fuerte gruñidos detrás de él.

(9)

Los inuyoukai al ver a las muchachas tiradas en el suelo después de haber recibido un fuerte tirón, estaban a punto de ir a matar al general humano, pero las flamas que se formaron oportunamente alrededor de ellos no se lo permitieron, así que profirieron dos fuerte gruñidos de advertencia de lo más hondo de sus gargantas.

"Dime mujer, por qué se ponen del lado de esas bestias?, de esos engendros?. Por qué si ustedes son humanas?".

Kagome se levantó cuidadosamente y le arrebató aquel extraño objeto de las manos con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, rehusándose a dejarlo ir.

"Dime por qué luchas aun estando herida. Por qué lo haces?, en que son más especiales esos seres".

La sacerdotisa estaba cansada de esas diferencias, solo quería que nada le pase a nadie, ni a Sesshoumaru ni a Izayoi sama ni a nadie. Lo único que era quería que todo estuviera bien, y que por sobre todas las cosas, no sellaran a su querido Sesshoumaru.

Cogiendo fuertemente el objeto gritó: "Estamos de su parte porque lo amamos, porque no importa que sean youkais, son importantes para nosotras. Entiéndelo, no puedo permitir que selles ahí dentro a la persona que amo, no puedo permitir que selles a Sesshoumaru. NOOOOOOO", gritó la muchacha.

Junto con la exclamación, una luz brillante salió despedida de su cuerpo, y destrozó el objeto, dejándola sin fuerzas para soportar su propio peso, por lo que calló rendida al suelo.

Takenmaru escuchó lo que le dijo la muchacha.

Esa no era razón suficiente. Seguramente su mente había sido poseída por esos seres al igual que le sucedió a Izayoi sama.

Pero la mataría por haber destrozado su única oportunidad de ganar.

Levantándola del cabello, clavó su espada en el centro del estómago de la miko.

Haciéndola gritar de dolor, la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Gran error, acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

(10)

Sesshoumaru escuchó lo que le respondió Kagome al humano y sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más y más rápido.

La miko lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer tanto por él.

Quería correr y abrazarla fuerte, pero no podía. Aparte del fuego, había una especie de campo de fuerza creado por ese extraño objeto dorado que parecía ser un pentagrama.

Quería tener a Kagome cerca de él. Ella lo amaba, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, llenaba de una calidez extraña su corazón, una calidez con la que no estaba familiarizado.

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito desgarrador de la miko y el fuerte olor a sangre proveniente de aquél escudo.

'_Ese olor, la sangre, la sangre es de KAGOME',_ pensó, y sus ojos se enrojecieron llenos de ira.

"KAGOMEEE", gritó, cogiendo su espada hecha de los restos de un oni, su fiel Tokijin.

Su padre pudo percibir lo mismo y sus ojos se enrojecieron con rabia al mismo tiempo.

Como se había atrevido esa basura a hacerle daño a una de las personas que el apreciaba.

Cogiendo a Tetsuaiga fuertemente miró a su hijo y el asintió.

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo un par de veces, hasta que lograron destrozar la barrera y por la fuerza del impacto disipar las llamas que les impedían el paso.

Lo que vieron no les gustó nada.

En el piso estaba la joven miko con una herida en el estómago sangrando incontrolablemente y Takenmaru tenía a Izayoi cogida de los cabellos.

Sesshoumaru quiso atacar al infeliz por lo que le hizo a su miko pero no tuvo tiempo, Inu-Taisho se había abalanzado contra él cortándole el cuello y dejando a que se calcinara en las llamas.

El taiyoukai cogió a su mujer sintiendo la presencia de Kadsuki junto a su pequeño hijo no muy lejos de ahí, y miró a la miko con mucha tristeza en los ojos. Si moría no se lo iba a perdonar.

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y levantó a la muchacha en sus brazos.

Tenía una herida muy profunda en el vientre y no dejaba de sangrar. Estaba completamente fría y pálida.

No quería perderla, no podía perderla.

"Kagome, Kagome escúchame, reacciona", le dijo acariciando su rostro suavemente, saliendo de aquel lugar junto a su padre mientras trataba de despertar a la muchacha desesperadamente.

Inu-Taisho solo miraba desconsolado a su hijo. Su joven y frío hijo estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa.

Él los había llevado hasta allá.

(11)

Kagome no sentía la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Estaba muy débil y tenía mucho frío.

Podía percibir a alguien llamándola, pero no lograba diferenciar su voz.

No quería morirse, aún no estaba lista para que su vida terminase. Así que, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía abrió lentamente los ojos.

Al principio su vista estaba borrosa, peor luego pudo distinguir los dorados ojos del joven Inuyoukai.

"Se..shou..ma..maru", dijo sonriendo débilmente.

"Kagome no te esfuerces. Estas muy mal herida", "Ya pronto llegaremos, resiste".

La muchacha levantó su mano izquierda a duras penas y acarició el suave rostro de taiyoukai, quien se aferro a la caricia. No soportaba sentir que las delicadas manos de la joven estuvieran tan frías.

En este momento todos se encontraban regresando al castillo. Ellos tenían heridas menores debido a la pelea, pero nada de que preocuparse; lo único grave era el estado de Kagome.

"No te preocupes…", replicó la miko tosiendo un poco de sangre debido a que la herida se encontraba justo en su estómago.

"Al menos tendrás un humano menos del cual preocuparte", bromeó tratando de sonreír, mientras inconscientemente se acurrucaba más en él. De pronto sentía mucho frío y los dientes le estaban castañeando.

Al escucharla, el joven inu pensó que nunca se había arrepentido tanto de sus palabras como en ese momento.

"Iie, no digas eso, tú no te puede morir", le dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación.

Por primera vez el frío hijo de Inu-Taisho estaba tratando de aferrar a alguien a la vida. No quería por nada del mundo que la miko muriera.

(12)

Llegaron al castillo y entraron a toda velocidad por los corredores.

Sesshoumaru había decidido que se encargaría de la muchacha, dejando a su padre con su mujer y su pequeño hijo para.

Kagome no podía concentrarse en nada, se sentía en el limbo, pero casi como en un efecto retardado, finalmente asimiló las palabras del inuyoukai.

Se sintió tan feliz de que no deseara que ella muriera. Aunque no lo podía entender, a veces decía cosas tan hirientes y otras cosas tan hermosas.

Pero ahora sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando poco a poco y lo que él le había dicho en ese instante fue suficiente para hacerla feliz.

"Arigatou Sessh…" intentó decirle, pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que quedó inconsciente en los brazos del inuyoukai.

Al sentirla desfallecer en sus brazos, fue desesperado a sus aposentos.

Tendiéndola en la cama fue en busca de Yukina y al traerla la inu comenzó a llorar.

"Qué sucedió mi señor, qué le sucedió", dijo la Youkai acercándose a la muchacha y abriendo la parte superior de la vestimenta para observar la herida que tenía.

"Un general humano la atacó cuando intentó salvarnos", respondió el taiyoukai fallando miserablemente en tratar de esconder sus emociones.

Yukina observó la herida.

La muchacha estaba completamente pálida, sus labios morados y la herida igual de violeta.

Cuando tocó sus manos, estaban congeladas, y al poner uno de sus dedos de bajo de la nariz de la miko para saber si aún respiraba, no sintió absolutamente nada.

Trató acercándose a ella para escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero nada.

La Youkai comenzó a llorar arrodillándose al lado de la cama; al ver eso el joven inu se desesperó.

"Yukina que sucede".

Su sirvienta no le respondía y el joven inu se acercó, e hizo exactamente lo que había hecho anteriormente la inu y al no encontrar señales de vida se subió a la cama y cogió el ligero y frágil cuerpo sin vida de la miko resguardándola entre sus brazos y echándola en su regazo.

Dio un fuerte aullido tan lleno de dolor y tristeza, que se escuchó por toda la casa de la luna, dejando saber a todos los habitantes que la joven miko que había salvado su vida, había perecido haciéndolo nuevamente.

"Kagome", dijo en un murmullo mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba más a su pecho.

(13)

Inu-Taisho escuchó el aullido de su hijo cuando se encontraba limpiando algunos arañones que tenía su mujer.

Un escalofrío completamente desagradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"No puede ser, Kagome chan no puede morir, es imposible". Se dijo en voz alta abriendo, un baúl que se encontraba al pie de su cama.

El aullido lleno de dolor de su hijo se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, y del baúl sacó una espada.

"Aún no, aún hay esperanza".

Con Tenseiga en mano fue a toda velocidad al dormitorio de su hijo, de donde había venido el desgarrador sonido.


	10. Capítulo 10

Akabane se encontraba sentado en su pequeño escritorio trabajando en las próximas clases que le daría a la joven miko que había cautivado sus sentidos, cuando escuchó el aullido que dio el príncipe de las tierras del oeste y se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba sentado.

"Qué demonios fue eso".

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de su hogar, el cual se encontraba en el ala norte del castillo, donde se alojaban los soldados de alto rango del ejército.

Corrió por los pasillos y llegó hasta el ala oeste, el ala que le correspondía a la familia de la luna.

Algo no estaba bien, podía olerlo. En el aire estaba la esencia de la muerte.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino fue interceptado por Kadsuki.

"Es mejor que no entres ahí", dijo el joven y triste inu de cabellos marrones mientras bajaba la cabeza. No podía creer que aquella dulce mujer acababa de perder la vida.

El ryu Youkai simplemente lo miró incrédulo.

"Qué sucedió?", preguntó algo desesperado. Quería respuestas en ese instante.

Kadsuki se tragó el pequeño nudo que tenía en la garganta y miró directo a los ojos azules del ryu.

"Kagome chan acaba de perecer".

En ese instante Akabane sintió un horrendo escalofrío pasar por su espina dorsal.

"Estas mintiendo", dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco del inuyoukai frente a él.

"Es verdad, en estos momentos su cuerpo se encuentra en los aposentos de Sesshoumaru sama".

El dragón salió de ahí en menos de un segundo y se dirigió al dormitorio del joven taiyoukai.

Si lo que decía Kadsuki era cierto, lo haría pagar.

(1)

Inu-Taisho corrió hacia el dormitorio de su hijo y abrió la puerta viendo una escena que le partió el corazón.

El cuerpo inerte de la hermosa miko estaba en los brazos de su hijo, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con ella en su regazo.

Su rostro estaba libre de emoción alguna, y eso hizo que el gran taiyoukai del oeste se quedará completamente melancólico.

Ese mismo rostro fue el que puso cuando su madre murió, cuando se encerró en esa caja de cristal para que nadie supiera que emociones estaban cruzando por su ser.

Si dejaba que Kagome continuara muerta no habría esperanza para su hijo, no habría quien lo saque del estado en el que se estaba sumiendo.

Sus ojos se veían tan tristes y desorientados; no lo permitiría.

Se encargaría de lo que ocasionó. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de usar su espada, fue interrumpido por la presencia de un muy molesto ryu Youkai.

Akabane había llegado finalmente hasta el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru, y cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio no le gustó absolutamente nada.

Ese maldito había dejado morir a la muchacha.

"Cómo pudiste?, no pensé que fueras tan imbésil", le dijo acercándose a él para tocar a la muchacha.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el inuyoukai, que hace unos momentos se encontraba inmóvil, simplemente observando a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos hizo un movimiento completamente veloz.

Cogió la muñeca de Akabane y la apretó con mucha fuerza, amenazando con romper algunos huesos mientras sus garras dejaban caer poción venenosa sobre la herida.

"No te atrevas a tocarla", le dijo en una voz completamente ronca y sombría-

Akabane se soltó como pudo del fuerte agarre del taiyoukai y salió de un salto de su alcance, parándose al lado de Inu-Taisho.

El gran inuyoukai observó lo que sucedió y sacando a Tenseiga de su funda se acercó a su joven hijo.

(2)

Sesshoumaru no podía dejar de observar el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

Aunque estuviera muerta parecía estar plácidamente dormida. Una sonrisa adornaba su faz. Lo único que delataba su estado era su pálido color.

No la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, se negaba a dejarla morir, no quería verla morir, no sin antes decirle, no sin antes pedirle que le diera una oportunidad.

Kagome no podía morir pensando que el la detestaba, no la iba a soltar bajo ningún punto.

Esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando sintió la presencia del ryu, sus instintos hicieron su aparición y amenazaron con destrozarlo, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido, sintió otra presencia que se acercaba cautelosamente.

No podía identificarlo. Su mente estaba en tal estado que no le importaba nada más que la mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Inu-Taisho sabía que su hijo estaba siendo dominado por su Youkai interno debido a la situación que estaba atravezando, así que, ya estando a un lado de la cama se dirigió a él.

"Sesshoumaru, yo sé una forma de volver a la vida a la muchacha", exclamó el con un tono de voz muy suave para no alterar más a su primogénito.

Al escuchar que había una manera de que Kagome volviera, el inuyoukai levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos a su padre, acusándolo, restregándole en la cara con solo una mirada que eso era su culpa, que la mujer había muerto por su culpa.

"Ten", fue lo único que dijo el gran taiyoukai del oeste mientras le alcanzaba el colmillo a su hijo.

Sesshoumaru indeciso lo cogió y lo observó. Que se suponía que tenía que hacer con esa espada.

Fijándose más de cerca e inspeccionándola con más detalle, se dio cuenta que aquella arma carecía de filo.

"Te estas burlando de mi?", interrogó el inuyoukai con exactamente la misma voz gélida que tuvo cuando su madre pereció.

"Ponla cerca de la miko y sabrás que hacer".

Sesshoumaru recostó delicadamente a la miko en la cama y se paró.

Cogiendo el mango de la espada, hizo como su padre le ordenó y la sostuvo muy cerca del cuerpo de la joven miko, sintiendo instantáneamente una serie de pulsaciones.

"Qué es esto, por qué esta pulsando la espada", dijo sin querer en voz alta, razón por la cual su padre sonrió.

Colmillo sagrado quería ayudar a la jovencita después de todo.

De pronto lo único que el inuyoukai podía ver era un fondo completamente oscuro y una serie de pequeños entes alrededor del cuerpo de la joven miko esperando el momento oportuno para llevársela con ellos.

"Mensajeros de la muerte", susurró, e inconscientemente deslizó la espada sobre ellos cortándolos por la mitad.

(3)

Desde que cerró los ojos escuchando las últimas y bellas palabras de Sesshoumaru, se encontró con un lugar completamente oscuro.

No sentía absolutamente nada de su cuerpo.

Donde estaba no tenía la menor idea, pero sabía muy bien que no se encontraba con vida. Después de la herida que le causo Takenmaru era imposible que sobreviviera.

Entonces donde se encontraba?, por qué no se había ido al cielo o al infierno como se supone que se van todas las ánimas.

De pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"Kagome no te asustes", le dijo aquella voz y la muchacha volteó sin poder observar nada, el ambiente aún seguía de un color completamente negro.

"Quién eres, qué quieres", le cuestionó un poco asustada.

La extraña voz dio una pequeña carcajada.

"Tú no debes morir, aún te queda una eternidad por vivir, aún te quedan cosas por hacer".

La muchacha observó a la nada que estaba frente a ella completamente confusa.

"A que te refieres?, yo ya estoy muerta, no hay nada que se pueda hacer", respondió melancólica. No podía creer que ya no vería más a su querido Sesshoumaru.

"Debes regresar por lo que amas, debes regresar para cumplir con tu destino".

"Es hora de despertar. Sayonara Kagome chan".

Kagome quedó desconcertada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Como último intentó grito: "ESPERA, AL MENOS DIME QUIÉN ERES".

La voz se acercó un poco más y le susurró muy cerca al oído: "Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, nosotras somos la joya. No lo olvides nunca".

Después de eso la muchacha pudo sentir como su ser era jalado, y un aire frío se apoderaba de ella asfixiándola.

(4)

Los tres youkais que se encontraban en el dormitorio se quedaron observando atentos lo que sucedía.

La desastrosa herida que había tenido la joven miko en el vientre había desaparecido. Eso dejó muy desconcertado a Sesshoumaru; pero, lo que no entendía era por qué no despertaba. Es que acaso su padre no le había dicho que con eso despertaría?.

Unos minutos se pasaron en completo silencio.

El joven inuyoukai estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de una fuerte inhalación de aire provenir de la muchacha, seguido por un leve ataque de tos.

En ese instante Sesshoumaru sintió que le habían devuelto la vida. No sabía porque pero se sentía completo de nuevo.

Estaba tan feliz de verla con vida de nuevo.

El color había regresado a su hermosa y tersa piel, y por como se veían las cosas, su temperatura también había regresado a la normalidad.

Lo único que quería era abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarla nunca más. Pero no pudo, ya que alguien se le adelantó.

Akabane vio cuando la muchacha recobró el aliento y abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones.

No se pudo contener y fue corriendo levantándola en sus brazos.

"Kagome chan, que bueno que estas bien. Me tenías tan triste, no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así", le dijo mientras la abrazaba y se bañaba de su exquisito aroma.

Kagome acababa de despertar y estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para no registrar el abrazo del ryu.

Se demoró tanto en procesar la situación, que después de unos minutos se sonrojó ante las palabras del dragón.

"Ehh… Akabane kun, no puedo respirar", le dijo un poco avergonzada, haciendo que el Youkai la suelte y la mire a los ojos.

"Me alegra mucho que estés bien".

Akabane pensaba seguir con sus atenciones, pero decidió retirarse.

Podía sentir el aura nada amistosa de Sesshoumaru quien estaba justo detrás de él, y por como sus sentidos lo percibían estaba dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

(5)

Inu-Taisho se regocijó de alegría al ver con vida nuevamente a la muchacha y se acercó a ella dándole un fuerte abrazo cuidando de no hacerle daño.

"Gomen Kagome chan, no quise que esto sucediera".

"Arigatou por haber salvado nuestras vidas nuevamente. No sabes cuan agradecido estoy", le dijo, haciéndole una reverencia, por lo cual la muchacha se avergonzó.

"Iie, no importa. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que nada malo les pase".

"Principalmente a Sesshoumaru", murmuró el inuyoukai lord de las tierras del oeste haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje como un tomate y su joven hijo que se encontraba detrás simplemente de su famoso: "humph", y no le preste atención, aunque sabía que lo que dijo su padre tenía algo de cierto y eso lo hacía sentirse especial.

"No se preocupe Inu-Taisho sama, yo siempre estaré aquí para servirle", dijo la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Cómo se encuentra Izayoi sama", preguntó. La preocupación se dejaba notar en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Inu-Taisho simplemente sonrió.

"Ella y mi pequeño se encuentran muy bien. Lo que me recuerda que tengo una propuesta para ti", le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro.

Kagome lo miró de manera inquisitiva ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, dejando saber que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Como tu salvaste la vida de mi hijo, te cederé el honor de que pienses en un nombre para él".

La muchacha se quedó muy sorprendida y como si en las horas pasadas no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada comenzó a tambalearse en la cama dando pequeños saltos llenos de entusiasmo.

"Sugoi, arigatou Inu-Taisho sama", exclamó mientras pensaba en que nombre le podría dar al pequeño angelito de adorables orejas de perro.

"Bueno yo me retiró. Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar".

Mirando sugestivamente a su hijo desapareció de ahí junto con Yukina, que no tuvo tiempo ni de acercarse a Kagome, ya que, el taiyoukai la sacó de ahí diciéndole que los dos muchachos tenían asuntos que resolver.

(6)

La joven miko subió la cabeza un poco y miró a los ojos al joven inuyoukai, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Se alegraba tanto de que estuviera bien; pero cuando estaba a punto de abrazarlo y agradecerle por las palabras que le dijo antes de que muriera recordó la promesa que le había hecho.

No podía faltar a su palabra. Así que muy triste se paró un poco tambaleante, sus piernas parecían haberse dormido, y dio unos pasos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta perdió el balance y pensó que caería dolorosamente al piso, pero fue detenida por los fuertes brazos del taiyoukai que la cogieron suavemente rodeándola en su calor.

Sesshoumaru la vio sonreír y sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía era capaz de alumbrar una noche sin luna.

No sabía que decirle, y era natural. Él era una persona de pocas palabras y no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero cuando estaba decidido a aproximarse a ella, observó el total cambio de semblante en su rostro.

Estaba parándose con mucha dificultad y caminando hacia la puerta sin siquiera decirle absolutamente nada, y no pasó desapercibido para sus sentidos cuando perdió el equilibrio a punto de caer al suelo.

La cogió suavemente.

"A dónde vas", le dijo con una voz muy serena libre de sarcasmo y frialdad.

La joven se le quedó mirando.

"Me alejo de su presencia Sesshoumaru sama, como se lo prometí". Le respondió, soltándose poco a poco y satisfactoriamente del agarre del inuyoukai.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado eso que le dijo en el estudio.

"Pero yo no quiero que te vayas", le dijo en un susurró que felizmente fue alcanzado por los oídos de la muchacha.

Kagome sintió su corazón apresurar el paso al percibir su voz diciéndole que se quedara, pero ella no podía aceptar aquello, no.

Lo más seguro era que después le diera su arranque de oh todo poderoso y vuelva a herir sus sentimientos diciendo esas cosas tan horribles sobre los humanos.

Decidida a decirle lo que sentía de una vez y sin importarle más nada volteo mirándolo a los ojos, con unos húmedos y tristes.

"Iie, yo no puedo. Me haces daño cada vez que dices cosas tan horribles sobre como los humanos somos criaturas insignificantes".

"Puede que a ti no te afecte, pero a mi sí. Yo soy uno de esos seres que tanto detestas, y me duele tanto escucharte decir esas cosas. Siento como en mi pecho se forma un hondo abismo, porque siento que también piensas esas cosas de mí y no puedo soportar que la persona a la cual amo me deteste de esa manera solo por ser humana".

Kagome comenzó a llorar tapándose el rostro con las manos, dejando sus cristalinas lágrimas caer al piso.

"Yo no pedí ser humana Sesshoumaru sama. Si hubiera sabido que la persona de la cual me iba a enamorar de esta manera los odiaba tanto, hubiera deseado con todo mi corazón ser una Youkai".

"Gomen, por no haber sido una Youkai, pero no puedo seguir cerca de usted, me duele mucho".

Después de decir eso salió corriendo de ahí sin importarle a donde iba.

(7)

El taiyoukai la escuchó declararle sus sentimientos y sufrir por las cosas que había dicho sin pensar.

Como pudo hacer sufrir de esa manera a ese ser tan hermoso.

Por su insensatez lo había perdido para siempre.

Lleno de ira golpeó una de las paredes de su dormitorio haciendo un hoyo en ella y causando que sus nudillos sangren.

Jamás había estado tan frustrado en toda su vida. Le dolían tanto las cosas que le dijo.

Él no quería que se alejara de él. Le gustaba cuando lo retaba y luego discutía con él, para finalmente sonreírle y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

'Qué hice'.

'_**Me alegra que te des cuenta de que cometiste un error'.**_

No otra vez. No era el mejor momento para tener una plática con su Youkai interior.

'**Cierra la boca de una buena vez'. **

'_**Te lo advertí tantas veces y no me escuchaste. Por qué eres tan necio'. **_

'Suficiente'.

El taiyoukai no quería saber nada. Deseaba ahogarse en la penumbra sabiendo que la única persona que le demostró su afecto incondicional había sido alejada por él mismo.

'_**Lo que debes hacer ahora es preocuparte por recuperarla'. **_

'_**Ella está sufriendo más que tú**_**'.**

Era cierto. Estaba sufriendo más que él.

Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar sus sollozos y eso le partía el alma en pedazos.

Podía palpar la tristeza de su alma.

'_**Dile. Dicelo si no la perderás para siempre'. **_

Fue lo último que le dijo su Youkai interior antes de callarse completamente.

(8)

La muchacha corría desesperada por los pasillos sin importarle a donde iba.

Le había dicho todo a Sesshoumaru y ahora solo quería estar lejos, muy lejos.

Unos minutos después de haber corrido tanto, accidentalmente se tropezó con alguien.

Izayoi había despertado con mucha sed y se había encontrado con su señor durmiendo junto a su pequeño hijo.

Observándolos con una genuina sonrisa, decidió no molestarlos, así que se levantó para buscar la cocina. Ahí encontraría un poco de agua.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, fue embestida por una llorosa miko.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza para saber con quién se había golpeado.

"Gomen Izayoi sama, no fue mi intención", dijo con la voz entrecortada tratando de contener las lágrimas.

La princesa sonrió tiernamente.

"Qué es lo que sucede Kagome chan", le dijo con una voz muy dulce mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Kagome no se pudo contener más y se dejó caer sobre la mujer.

"Izayoi sama, me duele, me duele tanto".

La joven señora la abrazo y acarició su cabello.

"Qué es lo que sucede pequeña?", volvió a preguntar con gentileza, lo cual le hizo recordar a la sacerdotisa cuando su madre la consolaba.

"Le dije, le dije que lo amaba. Pero el odia a los humanos, y no puedo, no puedo estar cerca de él, me duele mucho".

Izayoi sonrió tiernamente.

Ella sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando la muchacha; había pasado exactamente por lo mismo con su señor.

"No es así Kagome chan. A mí me sucedió lo mismo".

Al ver el rostro curioso de la muchacha, sonrió.

"No puede ser …", exclamó incrédula la miko y silenciosamente se dirigió a la gran cocina junto a Izayoi.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el pequeño comedor que había dentro para los sirvientes.

"Cuando yo conocí a Inu-Taisho, su mujer, la madre de Sesshoumaru acababa de morir, a manos de un terrateniente que era amigo de mi padre". Comenzó la princesa, y Kagome escuchó muy sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

"Me enamoré como una niña pequeña desde la primera vez que lo vi. Un ser que parecía tan inalcanzable, tan frío y orgulloso".

"Nunca sonreía, jamás mostraba piedad ante nada. Parecía una hermosa escultura sin ninguna emoción en el rostro".

Kagome automáticamente se sintió identificada, ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando observó por primera vez al inuyoukai.

"Justo como Sesshoumaru", murmuró sin querer en voz alta.

Izayoi dio una pequeña risita.

"Hai, justo como su hijo mayor, Inu-Taisho detestaba a los humanos con todo su ser por lo que le habían hecho a su mujer".

La muchacha no podía creer cuanto en común tenía la historia de Inu-Taisho sama e Izayoi sama con la suya.

Decidió seguir escuchando, al menos así se distraería un poco del dolor que sentía.

"Siempre me iba a visitar alegando que una débil humana no podría cuidarse sola".

"Yo solo sonreía y disfrutaba de su compañía".

"Qué más podía hacer verdad?, de todas formas el detestaba tanto a los humanos". Le contaba con ojos llenos de nostalgia.

"Pero un día, Takenmaru, el general que te hirió, lo enfrentó cuestionándole cuál era su enfermizo interés en mí y lo que Inu-Taisho respondió me rompió el corazón".

En ese preciso instante Kagome nos sabía si reírse o llorar. Se le hacía tan familiar.

Era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo con Sesshoumaru.

"Mi querido señor le dijo que él no se interesaría en débiles e inservibles humanos. Que solo estaba ahí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo libre".

"Recuerdo que cuando escuché eso salí corriendo de ahí hecha un mar de lágrimas y con intenciones de no volver a verlo jamás".

La joven miko estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Izayoi sabía por lo que estaba pasando y solo quería ayudar. Así que culminó con su historia.

"Inutaisho regresó a los tres días pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho".

"Kagome, si él es tan orgulloso como pienso que es, dice las cosas sin pensar".

"Para ellos no es fácil demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, recuerda que nosotros somos mucho más emotivos, y ellos siempre están más en control. Sobre todo Sesshoumaru".

"Estoy segura que Inu-Taisho no es nada comparado con la dureza de su hijo. Pero si él te aprecia aunque sea un poco, vendrá a ti".

"No lo busques más, no lo hagas sentir importante. Deja que por esta vez él vaya hacia ti".

"Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir".

Diciendo eso la princesa se paró.

"Y si puedes despertar sus celos mucho mejor. Tu eres una muchacha muy bella, demasiado. Estoy segura que debe haber otro pretendiente por ahí".

Izayoi le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha.

Tenía el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien.

Desde que la conoció podía percibir el amor que tenía por el joven inu, y aunque sea por una vez esos orgullosos necesitaban una buena lección.

Solo esperaba que Kagome siguiera su consejo.

(9)

La miko se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Izayoi.

'_Y si tiene razón, puede ser… pero… Yo no sería capaz de usar a nadie para sacarle celos a otra persona verdad?',_ pensó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de tanta tristeza.

'_Tal vez Izayoi sama tenga razón'. _

'_Seguiré su consejo, solo espero que resulte como ella dice. Porque yo amo mucho a mi Sesshoumaru'._

Finalmente Kagome se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para bañarse y meterse a la cama.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor; absolutamente todos menos la miko, y Yukina apareció en el preciso momento en que su señor la había mandado a llamar.

"Yukina se puede saber dónde está Kagome", dijo el inuyoukai del oeste con segundas intenciones.

Su mujer le había contado la noche anterior todo lo que había hablado con su protegida.

Una sonrisa había aparecido en los labios del inu en ese momento, después de todo no se aburriría. Le daría a Sesshoumaru una cucharada de su propia medicina.

La fiel empleada de la casa de la luna le dio una reverencia a todos los que estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a Izayoi y a su señor Sesshomaru.

"Kagome sama manda decir que por favor la disculpen pero se encuentra indispuesta y no vendrá a desayunar ni a almorzar. Pero que ya tiene un nombre para su pequeño hijo".

Respondió Yukina con una sonrisa.

También estaba enterada de todo lo que había sucedido, ya que, muy temprano en la mañana había ido al dormitorio de la joven miko y esta le había contado absolutamente todo.

Al parecer los habitantes de la casa de la luna se encontraban en un pequeño y divertido complot para juntar a cierto taiyoukai testarudo con su amorosa miko, y por como se veían las cosas todo estaba yendo como lo planeado.

"Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a Kagome. Normalmente ella estaría acá temprano y muy sonriente". Exclamó el taiyoukai fingiendo preocupación. Deleitándose al ver el reflejo de la preocupación comenzar a formarse en los ojos de su hijo.

"No tienes alguna idea Sesshoumaru?", preguntó levantando una ceja, pero su hijo no lo estaba escuchando.

Cuando le prestó atención a Yukina y se enteró de que Kagome no vendría se sintió muy culpable.

Tenía que hacer algo. Él quería verla sonriéndole siempre, quería verla junto a él.

"Hijo mío estas ahí, te estoy hablando". Le dijo Inu-Taisho a su hijo mayor luchando para no comenzar a reír.

Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era una pequeña maldad. Pero, después de todo, si era con un fin bueno kami lo perdonaría.

Sesshoumaru solo volteo a mirar a su padre y se levantó de la mesa.

"Permiso".

Inu-Taisho dio una pequeña carcajada y miró a su mujer, quien le había dado un pequeño jalón.

"Voy a ver a Kagome para saber que nombre decidió para nuestro pequeño".

El taiyoukai solo asintió y vio partir a la madre de su pequeño cachorro.

(10)

Kagome estaba en su dormitorio.

Se acababa de vestir y estaba pensando en lo que haría si se cruzaba con Sesshoumaru, después de todo tenía que seguir el consejo de Izayoi.

Unos pocos segundos después sintió un pequeño toque en su puerta.

"Adelante", dijo y vio entrar a la princesa.

"Ohayou Kagome chan".

"Ohayou Izayoi sama. Qué la trae por aquí". Replicó instantáneamente mientras terminaba de cepillar su largo cabello.

"Bueno, entre otras cosas, vengo a contarte que el pequeño consejo que te di está dando resultado".

Aquello captó la atención de la miko, por lo que se sentó en la cama haciendo una señal para que la joven señora se sentara a su lado.

"Hubieras visto el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Con lo poco que se pueden leer sus emociones, se le veía muy preocupado".

"Ya está comenzando a extrañarte Kagome chan, y no ha pasado ni un día".

"Deberías hacerlo sufrir un poco más", finalizó lIzayoi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kagome se puso muy feliz. Al parecer si le importaba al joven taiyoukai.

Lo único que quería hacer era correr y quedarse junto a él. Pero para que las cosas funcionaran tenía que seguir el consejo de la mujer de Inu-Taisho sama y ser paciente.

"Y bien Kagome que nombre has elegido para mi pequeño hijo. Ya esta caminando y aún no se como llamarlo", dijo Izayoi riéndose.

Kagome se quedó mirándola extrañada.

Caminando?, pero si recién ayer había nacido.

La princesa adivinó sus dudas y le dijo: "Los youkais cuando son pequeños se desarrollan muchísimo más rápido".

"En estos momentos, mi pequeño parece un niño de dos años".

"Es por eso que cuando son adolescentes quedan con la apariencia de tener dieciocho o hasta veinte años y no envejecen. Es algo complicado en realidad", le explicó la nueva señora de las tierras del oeste

La miko sonrió, se moría de ganas por verlo.

"Bueno estuve pensando en la noche para distraerme un poco y llegue a una conclusión. Como es un inuyoukai y es un hanyou encontré un nombre muy lindo para él. Espero que les guste".

Izayoi la miró concentrada y asintió.

"Pues a ver he decidido que se puede llamar Inuyasha".

Al escucharla, la joven señora saltó.

"Es perfecto. Se lo diré a mi señor y traeré al pequeño Inuyasha para que lo conozcas".

Kagome se sorprendió.

"En serio cree que el nombre está bien?".

La otra mujer solo asintió y salió de ahí yendo en busca de su señor para informarle.

(11)

Aprovechando que seguramente Izayoi se demoraría, decidió ir a estudiar un poco a la biblioteca.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y entró caminando mirando hacia los libros, hasta que se chocó con algo rígido pero suave a la vez.

Cuando levantó el rostro se dio con los hermosos ojos ambarinos del joven taiyoukai,

Kagome se perdió en el mar dorado de la intensa mirada del inu y por primera vez pudo distinguir algo.

Esta vez no era su imaginación, esta vez lo podía percibir claramente.

Algo había cambiado en la forma de mirarla. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de una calidez que solo prometía cosas buenas, y sus facciones angelicales ya no eran tan rígidas.

Que no daría por estar más cerca de él, pero cuando lo sintió moverse y lo vio levantar una mano para acariciar su rostro recordó lo que le dijo Izayoi sama.

"… _Estoy segura que Inu-Taisho no es nada comparado con la dureza de su hijo. Pero si él te aprecia aunque sea un poco el vendrá a ti". _

"_No lo busques más, no lo hagas sentir importante, deja que por esta vez él vaya hacia ti. Vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir". _

Dando un paso hacia atrás lo miró de nuevo.

"Gomen", musitó y salió corriendo de ahí.

(12)

Sesshoumaru estaba en la biblioteca pensando que hacer respecto a la joven miko.

No soportaba más estar así. No había pasado ni un día y ya la extrañaba.

En ese instante lo había comprendido. Él estaba enamorado de la miko, de aquella hermosa humana que no le tenía miedo, que lo curó sin saber quién era, de esa humana que le mostró tanta gentileza.

Estaba enamorado de ella y no quería que se fuera nunca de su lado.

Cuando sintió su presencia se alegró mucho pensando que podría decírselo y así hacer que nunca se alejará de él. Pero cuando ella se percató de que él también estaba ahí lo miró directa e intensamente a los ojos.

Sintió la necesidad de tocar su hermoso y suave rostro, como cuando ella había estado durmiendo en sus brazos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo la miko dio unos pasos hacia atrás, le pidió disculpas y salió corriendo de ahí dejándolo completamente solo en la biblioteca.

Muy bien, aceptaría que aquello era su culpa. Él la trató muy mal.

Pero una vez que le dijera cuanto la quería, jamás permitiría que le pase nada malo; así que salió de ahí decidido a buscarla.

(13)

El resto del día se pasó así. Sesshoumaru tratando de encontrar a la joven miko y ella evadiéndolo por todos los medios posibles.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el inuyoukai estaba harto.

Si quería jugar a eso estaba bien, él no estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella.

Había aceptado que la quería y estaba enamorado para ella pero…"Este Sesshoumaru se rehúsa a estar detrás de una mujer", dijo observándola desde la gran ventana que había en el comedor mientras jugaba con el pequeño híbrido hijo de su padre.

Inu-Taisho que pasaba escuchó lo que dijo su hijo y pensó que era el momento de brindarle un pequeño empujón.

(14)

Kagome sentía la presencia de Sesshoumaru detrás de ella, e hizo todo lo posible por esconderse de él, hasta que se fue al jardín y no lo percibió más.

'_Seguro ya perdió el interés en mi'_. Pensó melancólicamente mientras se sentaba en el jardín que aún seguía cubierto de nieve, ya que, el invierno se negaba a dejar ir de su prisión a la naturaleza.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Izayoi que venía de la mano con un pequeño niñito.

"Kagome chan te estaba buscando. Fui a tu dormitorio pero no estabas".

"Mira aquí está el pequeño Inuyasha". Le dijo, mostrándole al pequeño niño que se escondió tras su falda sosteniendo una pelota amarilla en sus manos.

"Inuyasha no seas tímido, ve y conoce a Kagome chan".

El niñito de cabellos plateados y orejitas de perro, vestido en un ahori rojo, se paró y miró desde el rincón de sus ojos a una sonriente Kagome.

La muchacha sonrió y se acercó al pequeño.

"Konnichiwa Inuyasha kun. Watashi wa Kagome desu", le dijo, ofreciéndole su mano.

El pequeño Inuyasha miró a la jovencita de pies a cabeza y soltó su balón, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de la pierna, aún era muy pequeño para llegar a su cintura.

"Kagome onee chan, Kagome onee chan", gritaba el pequeño dando vueltas a su alrededor, haciendola reír mucho.

La sacerdotisa lo levantó en sus brazos y acarició sus orejitas.

"Inu kun, quieres jugar conmigo?", le dijo sonriente y el pequeño hanyou asintió con mucha fuerza.

Kagome lo bajó, cogió la pelota y se la tiró. El corrió tras ella, para luego tirársela y que ella fuera por la pelota.

Izayoi sonreía al ver la escena y se sentó donde había estado Kagome para observar como jugaba su pequeño con la hermosa miko que salvó sus vidas.

(15)

Inu-Taisho se acercó a su hijo mayor y se paró a su lado mirando a través del ventanal.

"Algún día será una buena madre no crees?". Le dijo el taiyoukai a Sesshoumaru quien solo asintió.

"Sabes Sesshoumaru, a veces es mejor no dejar pasar las cosas si no luego te puedes arrepentir", agregó el taiyoukai del oeste, mirando como sonreía su pequeño hijo al jugar con la miko.

Sesshoumaru lo observó incrédulo.

"A que te refieres?".

Inu-Taisho levantó una ceja.

"No te hagas el tonto".

"Yo sé que estás enamorado de Kagome". "Ella es muy hermosa, demasiado para ser una humana, es muy bondadosa y de buenos sentimientos".

"Sesshoumaru no dejes pasar esa oportunidad. Tal vez nunca en lo que te reste de vida puedas encontrar a alguien como ella", le dijo su padre yéndose y dejándolo sólo a que contemplara sus posibilidades.

(16)

Ya estaba anocheciendo e Inu-Taisho se dirigió al jardín para recoger a su mujer y su hijo menor.

Cogiendo de la mano a su mujer, se dirigió a su pequeño: "Inuyasha ya es hora de dormir, despídete de Kagome".

El pequeño hanyou dio un insignificante gruñido de molestia que hizo reír a su padre y abrazó a Kagome que se encontraba sentada descansando.

"Oyasumi nasai Kagome oneechan".

La muchacha sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Oyasumi nasai Inu kun".

Después de eso los tres se fueron dejando sola a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru lo había decidido. Esta vez no permitiría que la muchacha se escape de él.

Salió al jardín, corrió a toda velocidad y se paró frente a la miko.

Kagome al verlo estaba a punto de volver a salir huyendo, pero el inuyoukai la cogió del brazo y la jaló hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"Esta vez no vas a huir de mi Kagome".

(17)

Lo último que la joven miko supo fue que se estaba despidiendo del pequeño Inuyasha.

De pronto frente a ella estaba el joven inuyoukai mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Intentó salir de ahí, pero fue cogida fuertemente del brazo y de un tirón fue acercada al joven taiyoukai con el que solamente compartía unos pocos centímetros de espacio entre sus rostros.

"Esta vez no vas a huir de mi Kagome", le escuchó decir.

Al parecer el concejo de Izayoi sama había funcionado y ahora la persona que ocupaba su corazón estaba dispuesta a hablar seriamente.

Dando un suspiro por fin se quedó quieta y le devolvió la mirada al inu, quien la sentó suavemente en el gras cubierto de nieve, para luego sentarse a su lado.

"Qué es lo que sucede Sesshoumaru sama", le preguntó fríamente, cuidando de mantener un tono distante aunque le doliera en el alma al igual que al muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

El taiyoukai no podía explicarse por qué la hermosa miko estaba tan distante con él y ya no lo soportaba más.

"No me llames así", le dijo cogiendo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos, acercándola poco a poco a él hasta quedar nuevamente en la posición anterior.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante la cercanía que esta vez era obvia para ella.

Ahora como aquella vez en el dojo podía sentir la tibia respiración del inuyoukai justo sobre su labio superior.

"Lo siento", le dijo mirándola dulcemente a los ojos.

Kagome quería reír, quería echarse sobre él y gritarle cuanto lo amaba, pero se repetía a si misma que debía esperar solo un poco más.

"No tiene de que disculparse Sesshoumaru sa…".

El taiyoukai no la dejo terminar.

Soltó su rostro y puso uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus labios.

Los observó maravillado ante su suavidad, expectante ante la posibilidad de probarlos y juntarlos con los suyos, pero como le dijo la muchacha, primero lo primero.

"Este Sesshoumaru está arrepentido por todas las veces que dijo insensanteces. No quise herirte Kagome….".

Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente.

No podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, no podía creer que se fuera a rebajar a tanto.

'_Jamás volveré a hacer semejante cosa. Este es un caso especial'_, se dijo a sí mismo, contemplando la posibilidad que cada vez estaba más cerca. La posibilidad de por primera vez pedirle perdón a alguien.

"Perdoname por todas las veces que te hice llorar", le dijo en un susurró que la muchacha con mucho esfuerzo pudo captar.

No podía creer que lo había escuchado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Por unos instantes pensó en pellizcarse el brazo pensando que simplemente estaba soñando. Pero no era así, Sesshoumaru le había pedido perdón.

La alegría la consumió, y se echó a los brazos del inuyoukai.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, disfrutando su aroma natural.

La felicidad la abandonó cuando por unos instantes pensó que sería como siempre, que él no le correspondería, pero no sabía cuan equivocada estaba esta vez.


	11. Capítulo 11

El inuyoukai sintió a la joven miko abrazarlo con mucha ternura y esta vez, aprovechando que no había nadie espiando y que finalmente sabía lo que deseaba, se decidió.

Rodeó el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de la miko con sus fuertes brazos y puso su rostro justo donde comenzaba la unión del cuello y el hombro de la muchacha, embriagándose de su delicioso aroma a jazmines y rosas.

Le susurró al oído, solo para que ella pudiera escuchar: "Aishiteru Kagome".

Ella lo sintió corresponderle el abrazo y pensó que estaba en el cielo. Se sentía tan bien; pero cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras, su corazón dio un salto dentro su pecho esperando salir de él por lo fuerte que estaba latiendo.

La quería, no, la amaba. No la detestaba como ella pensaba.

Pero aún había algo que le molestaba. Tenía que estar segura.

Separándose un poco de él, cogió una de sus manos y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

"No importa que sea humana?", le inquirió con un tono de voz algo temeroso.

Miró al suelo unos segundos después, inconscientemente tenía pavor de la respuesta.

El taiyoukai la miró y nuevamente levantó su rostro, cogiendo suavemente su mentón, acercándola más y más a él.

"A este Sesshoumaru no le importa si eres humana, miko o Youkai. Lo único que a este Sesshoumaru le interesa es no perderte nunca más", le respondió y después cerró el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos.

Juntó sus suaves y delgados labios, con los carnosos, rosados e igualmente suaves labios de la miko, masajeándolos suavemente, incitándola silenciosamente a que le correspondiera el beso.

(1)

Kagome escuchó una vez más su declaración y ya no le quedaba duda alguna.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, sintió los labios del taiyoukai sobre los suyos.

Sonrojándose pensó como había soñado con ese momento.

El inuyoukai movía los labios tan suavemente, que la muchacha salió de su estupor y comenzó a moverlos imitando las maniobras de él.

La sintió corresponder y lentamente deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de su cintura, cogiéndola y acercándola más a él.

No podía soportar más tenerla tan cerca, quería probar aunque sea un poco de su esencia.

Deslizó lentamente su lengua y acarició el labio inferior de la miko, rogándole por que le dé una entrada a su dulce boca.

La muchacha sintió el áspero pero a la vez suave apéndice del inu acariciar uno de sus labios y entendió el mensaje.

Tímidamente abrió la boca, haciendo que el taiyoukai aproveche la oportunidad e introduzca su lengua.

Tenía que controlarse para no gemir ante el exquisito sabor de la boca de la miko. Era una mezcla de miel y frutas, lo más delicioso que había probado.

Sin perder más tiempo exploró cada uno de sus rincones.

Kagome lo sintió acariciar cada una de las partes de su boca y no pudo controlarse más al igual que él.

Ganó un poco de valor y puso a trabajar su pequeña lengua acariciando la del taiyoukai muy tímidamente, ganándose un sonido de aprobación.

Así comenzó aquel interminable baile de dos amantes, explorándose el uno al otro aún sin entregarse en cuerpo pero si en alma.

Sobre ellos danzaban sus dos auras, entrelazándose y moldeándose la una con la otra, complementándose perfectamente y creando entre los dos un ambiente casi mítico.

(2)

Después de unos momentos aquel inocente beso se convirtió en uno más pasional.

La necesidad comenzaba a aflorar en los dos seres que se demostraban cariño. La necesidad de pertenecerse el uno al otro.

Pero ambos sabían que aún no era tiempo, aunque no había nada que los hiciera parar en ese momento.

La muchacha sintió como el taiyoukai la besaba con más pasión y más fuerza, y no pudo evitar que un leve gemido de placer escapara sus labios, mientras se perdía en los confines de aquel interminable beso.

Sesshoumaru la escuchó dar ese insignificante sonido de placer y pudo sentir como su sangre hervía dentro de él.

Su Youkai le estaba pidiendo que la tomara como suya para que nunca se separaran, pero él sabía que todavía no era tiempo.

'_Al menos por hoy'_. Pensó malévolamente, mientras seguía disfrutando de aquel beso.

Después de un largo rato los dos tuvieron que separase por la falta de necesario oxígeno, y al hacerlo, el inuyoukai accidentalmente rasgó uno de los delicados labios de la miko con sus colmillos, haciendo que sangre sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Se acercó y lamió el pequeño hilo de sangre que corría por su labio inferior, deleitándose nuevamente con el sabor del líquido vital de la muchacha; solo podía imaginarse como sería su esencia si su sangre sabía de esa manera.

'_Iie, este Sesshoumaru no puede tener esos pensamientos en la cabeza'_. Pensó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a una sorprendida miko.

Kagome estaba totalmente mareada. Jamás en su vida pensó que la primera vez que la besaran sería tan intensa.

Una sonrisa descarada apareció en los labios del taiyoukai al observar el sonrojado y mareado rostro de la miko.

Al parecer él había logrado eso y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

La muchacha se acurrucó en él, susurrando de igual manera que el hizo con ella antes de quedarse dormida: "Yo también te amo Sesshoumaru".

Abrazándose de su cola procedió a cerrar los ojos y entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo así por unos instantes, con una calidez interior que nunca antes había sentido al escucharla decir que ella también lo amaba.

Disfrutaba en exceso de la cercanía de la que pronto sería su mujer.

Sí, así lo había decidido. Haría a la miko su mujer, para que siempre este a su lado.

Pasó un momento así y minutos más tarde sintió como el frío de la noche se intensificaba.

Sostuvo en sus brazos el ahora cálido cuerpo de la miko y la levantó, envolviéndola con su cola para que no le pasara el frío.

Entró al castillo y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin darse cuenta del par de ojos ambarinos que lo observaban desde la ventana, con alegría danzando a través ellos.

(3)

Inu-Taisho disfrazó su aroma para que su joven hijo no lo descubriera y observó todo lo que sucedía.

Ahora sí todo sería como siempre debió ser, y si kami lo permitía dentro de unas semanas tendría nietos en camino, lo único que faltaba era esperar un poco.

Había podido percibir el deseo irradiando de los dos mientras se besaban y por ser jóvenes lo más probable sería que no se pudiesen contener.

"Mejor para mí, eso significa más miembros para el clan de los inus, y sin duda mis nietos serán muy fuertes", dijo en voz alta regresando a su dormitorio.

Su rostro cambió totalmente en cuestión de segundos, cuando recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

Uno de sus mensajeros había ido hasta el doj, donde en esos momentos se encontraba, llevándole una misteriosa carta firmada por un tal Naraku.

Quién era aquél no tenía ni la menor idea, pero lo que decía la carta si era preocupante. Aquellas palabras se habían grabado en su memoria debido a la su magnitud de estas.

"_Yo se que usted tiene a la joya, la shikon no tama de carne y hueso, la encarnación del poder, las cuatro almas moldeadas en una sola". _

"_No descansaré hasta que me pertenezca. Esa joya será mía". _

Aquello era verdaderamente preocupante, no podía permitir que nada le sucediese a la futura mujer de su hijo.

Pasado mañana era el aniversario del nacimiento de su primogénito, y por tal motivo iba a organizar una gran fiesta, así que, lo mejor sería que le informase después del evento.

Con eso en mente regresó a sus aposentos a dormir junto a su mujer y pequeño hijo.

(4)

Sesshoumaru caminó lentamente hasta el dormitorio de la muchacha.

Al llegar, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, apoyando a la joven en su brazo izquierdo y sosteniéndola con ayuda de su cola.

Una vez dentro, abrió la cama y la acostó suavemente.

Le quitó los zapatos, la cubrió con la ropa de cama y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego salir de ahí silenciosamente.

Por más que quería estar con ella como la noche anterior no podía. Sabía que esta vez lo más probable era que no se controlara y la tomase como su mujer, y él no quería hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Dirigiéndose a su dormitorio dio un respiro profundo.

'_Supongo que tendré que esperar'_, pensó algo molesto, ya que, de verdad deseaba estar con ella.

Resignado se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a la cama.

Trató de descansar, pero a cada segundo recordaba el aroma y el sabor de la muchacha. Definitivamente eso no ayudaba mucho.

Incomodo por el calor que comenzaba a sentir, cambiaba de posición a cada segundo y ahora lo que poblaba sus pensamientos era el pequeño gemido que dio Kagome cuando…

No, gran error.

Dando un gruñido se movió nuevamente, al parecer esta noche no podría dormir, ni siquiera pegar un ojo, no hasta que la tuviera.

(5)

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y se podían ver los escasos rayos de luz espiando a los habitantes de la casa de la luna por las rendijas de sus cortinas, o por las ventanas ya abiertas.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y todos los sirvientes ya estaban ocupados con sus labores diarias, un poco más atareados que de costumbre, ya que, el día de mañana sería el aniversario del nacimiento de uno de sus señores, y como todos los años, una gran celebración se libraba ese día, para festejar el acontecimiento.

Inu-Taisho estaba hablando con uno de sus tantos mensajeros para que llevara las invitaciones a todos los miembros de la realeza Youkai, mientras que su pequeño hijo daba saltos por aquí y por halla, poniendo los nervios del gran taiyoukai al borde del abismo.

Jamás había tenido tanto problema con Sesshoumaru, pero el carácter de su pequeño Inuyasha era completamente opuesto al de su hijo mayor. Cuando el pequeño hanyou creciera, seguramente abrían problemas, si es que no comenzaban a partir de ahora.

Dando un respiro profundo se dirigió a su cachorro.

"Inuyasha", lo llamó con voz severa, no podía darse el lujo de tratarlo delicadamente, ya que, él era un hombre.

"Hai outo sama", respondió el pequeño, acercándose a su padre con una gran sonrisa mostrando los pequeños colmillos que recién acababa de adquirir.

"Por qué no vas a buscar a Kagome. Estoy seguro que podrás jugar con ella", le sugirió, observando el brillo en sus ojos ante la mención de la muchacha.

"Hai, hai Kagome onee-chan", exclamó, saliendo a toda velocidad del estudio, rumbo al dormitorio de la muchacha.

El inconveniente era que no sabía dónde estaba su dormitorio.

Caminando lentamente, se encontró con Yukina, quien lo observó y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Ohayo Inuyasha sama", le dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a su nivel.

"Ohayo Yukina chan. Me puedes decir donde esta el dormitorio de Kagome onee-chan", preguntó el pequeño hanyou con vocecita tierna.

La inu sonrió y le mostró el camino, viéndolo correr justo por el rumbo que le había indicado.

(6)

Kagome se acababa de despertar y estaba muy contenta.

Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ayer y no lo podía creer. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru y nunca separarse de él.

Sonrojándose mientras otro tipo de pensamientos se entrometían en su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño.

Minutos más tarde terminó, y salió para vestirse, esta vez sin ayuda de Yukina. Por primera vez desde su estancia en el castillo no había venido a verla.

'_Seguramente tenía cosas que hacer'_, se dijo a sí misma, acomodándose el kimono que se había puesto.

La joven se echó en la cama después de haberse peinado, para mirar al vacío un momento.

Estaba disfrutando de su pequeño momento de soledad hasta que un insignificante toque en la puerta la sacó de su pequeño universo.

"Adelante", dijo, y lo único que pudo ver fue una brisa entre rojo y plateado, hasta que finalmente sintió sobre ella al pequeño niño que la estaba abrazando.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan. Ohayo Kagome onee-chan".

La muchacha dio una pequeña risita, por lo que podía observar, el pequeño hanyou tenía energías de sobra.

"Ohayo Inu-chan", respondió acariciando sus orejitas.

"Y dime como estas", agregó y a partir de ahí el pequeño hiperactivo comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho desde que despertó hasta ese momento, haciendo que la joven miko deje escapar algunas risas ante sus ocurrencias.

Sesshoumaru se despertó y decidió ir a ver a la joven miko.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y escuchó un adelante. Entró sin darse cuenta ni percatarse de la presencia del pequeñito que estaba sobre las piernas de su futura mujer.

"Ohayo Kagome" dijo el taiyoukai acercándose a ella.

La muchacha se sonrojó recordando nuevamente lo de la noche anterior, mientras le daba una hermosa sonrisa al taiyoukai. quien se acercó para besarla suavemente.

Ella le correspondió al instante, y cuando estaba a punto de ahondar más el beso, fue empujado por unas pequeñas manitos que estaban sobre su armadura.

Inuyasha había visto entrar al Youkai y por unos instantes se le quedó viendo, se parecía mucho a su Outou sama.

No sabía quién era, aunque tampoco le importaba, pero cuando se acercó y le hizo a su Kagome onee-chan, esas cosas que su Outo sama le hacía a su Oka san lo empujó y le preguntó: "Tú quién eres?".

Sesshoumaru dio un gruñido exasperado y observó hacia la fuente de la voz. Viendo al pequeño híbrido en las piernas de su Kagome, levantó una ceja.

"Por qué le haces eso a mi Kagome onee-chan", preguntó cachorro, parándose sobre la cama y en frete de la joven miko.

Sesshoumaru lo inspeccionó con la mirada curioso.

Así que ese era el pequeño bastardo de su padre, como se atrevía.

"Y se puede saber quién eres tú?", le dijo en un tono aburrido y serio.

El pequeño niño lo observó de pies a cabeza.

"Yo soy Inuyasha, y tú quien eres", respondió, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a Kagome, por lo que comenzó a reírse silenciosamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al fin los dos hermanos se estaban conociendo, y no se atrevía a interrumpir ya que quería saber como se desarrollaba todo el asunto.

El taiyoukai levantó una ceja. _'Mocoso igualado'_, pensó antes de responderle.

"Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru", dijo, y luego lo miró de manera totalmente seria, con esos ojos gélidos que podían congelar hasta el infierno y a todos sus habitantes.

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome. Ese extraño lo estaba asustando, pero antes el pequeño necesitaba respuestas.

"Y se puede saber porque le hacías eso a mi Kagome onee-chan", preguntó, abrazando del cuello a la muchacha, cosa que molesto al taiyoukai.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de que el pequeño híbrido estuviera tan cerca de su futura mujer.

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia hanyou", le dijo fríamente, pero al niño poco le importó el termino peyorativo y le dio un beso en el cachete a una sonriente Kagome.

"El único que puede hacerle eso a mi Kagome onee-chan soy yo, porque cuando cresca me voy a quedar con ella", exclamó desafiante mientras se sentaba sobre la muchacha y la abrazaba.

El taiyoukai dio un gruñido. Como se atrevía ese mocoso a decir semejantes cosas.

"Mocoso insolente", le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él para cogerlo del cuello, pero el pequeño Inuyasha era más inteligente, así que salió corriendo de ahí y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el dormitorio.

"A que no me atrapas", gritó sacándole la lengua.

El joven inuyoukai estaba bastante irritado por la presencia y la osadía del pequeño y otro gruñido escapó sus labios; miró orgullosamente hacia otro lado diciendo: "Este Sesshoumaru se niega a prestarse para juegos tontos y menos con mocosos".

El pequeño hanyou se paró en frente de su hermano mayor e hizo exactamente lo mismo que él. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, miró con la misma terquedad hacia otro lado e imitó a la perfección el tono gélido de su hermano mayor.

"Este Sesshoumaru se niega a prestarse para juegos tontos y menos con mocosos", dijo, repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras del taiyoukai y parándose ahí, esperó la reacción del heredero al trono de la casa de la luna.

El inuyoukai se quedó estático viendo al hanyou imitarlo.

Una expresión bastante amenazante apareció en el rostro del taiyoukai, provocando que Inuyasha salga corriendo.

Sesshoumaru desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En cuestión de segundos aparecií detrás del pequeño y lo cogió del cuello de su ahori rojo, lo levantó en el aire hasta la altura de su rostro.

"Me decías enano malcriado", dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras el pequeño pataleaba para que lo soltara.

Kagome estaba observando todo.

Sin querer Sesshoumaru se había puesto a discutir con su pequeño hermano. Era demasiado gracioso para ser verdad.

De un momento a otro se podía decir que habían comenzado a jugar, al parecer el gran taiyoukai no detestaba del todo al pequeño niño.

Eso pensó hasta que lo vio levantarlo en el aire con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Parándose de la cama se acercó a los dos hermanos y miró tiernamente al taiyoukai.

"Ya bájalo es solo un niño", dijo, mientras lo cogía de la mano para ganar su atención.

Sesshoumaru no se pudo negar al hermoso rostro de la mujer que amaba, y dando un suspiro bajó al pequeño hanyou.

La muchacha se arrodillo al nivel del cachorro.

"Inu-chan, él es tu hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru".

El pequeño hanyou miró al taiyoukai y le sacó la lengua.

"Pues Sesshoumaru onii-san no es gentil como Kagome onee-chan", dijo abrazándose de la pierna de la sacerdotiza, recibiendo una mirada nada amigable de su hermano mayor.

Los dos se miraron y voltearon igual de testarudamente hacia lados contrarios con los brazos nuevamente cruzados.

Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado y levantó al pequeño Inuyasha.

"No puedo creer que te hayas puesto a discutir con un bebe", le dijo al taiyoukai antes de salir a dejar a Inuyasha con sus padres.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí parado.

El hanyou había arruinado su perfecta mañana, ya se las pagaría. Ahora tenía que esperar.

Quería hablar con la joven miko a solas, sin mencionar que deseaba hacer otras cosas también.

Cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él, se dirigió hacia el dojo. Le haría bien entrenar un poco.

(7)

La muchacha caminó por los pasillos hasta que sintió la presencia de Inu-Taisho e Izayoi sama en el salón.

Al abrir la puerta se dio con absolutamente todos los sirvientes acomodando cosas por aquí y por allá, decorando cada parte.

Kagome los miró curiosa hasta que se acercó a Inu-Taisho.

"Ohayo, Inu-Taisho sama, Izayoi sama, vengo a traerles a este pequeño inquieto", dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

La princesa sonrió y cargó a su hijo.

"Ohayoo Kagome chan, espero que no te haya dado problemas", dijo Inu-Taisho sonriendo.

La joven miko le devolvió la sonrisa y movió la cabeza de lado a lado como negativa.

"No, pero, Inuyasha acaba de conocer a alguien verdad?", se dirigió al pequeño hanyou, quien dio un gruñido y un "feh" que hizo reír a su madre y a la muchacha mientras su padre curioso levantaba una ceja.

"Y se puede saber a quién conociste Inuyasha?".

El niño extendió sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara, y este accedió, sentándolo sobre sus hombros.

"Y bien?".

"Hoy conocí a Sesshoumaru onii-san, que le estaba haciendo a Kagome onee-chan esas cosas extrañas con la boca que tú le haces a oka san".

En ese instante Kagome se puso tan roja como la ropa que llevaba el pequeño niño e Izayoi comenzó a reírse, mientras que el gran taiyoukai del oeste compartió la risa de su mujer a la vez, mirando sugestivamente a la sacerdotisa.

"Eso se llama besar Inuyasha, y dime que te pareció tu hermano mayor", le preguntó nuevamente, bajándolo al piso de mármol para ver bien sus expresiones.

Recordando lo que le había visto hacer al joven inu, Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y levantó su nariz bien en alto.

"Este Inuyasha se niega a responder preguntas", dijo imitando el tono de su hermano, dejando con los ojos tan grandes como dos ciruelas a su padre y a su madre a punto de ahogarse de la risa.

Seguramente aquel intercambio fue algo muy gracioso, y por lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha, no encontró a su medio hermano del mejor humor.

Inu Taisho recordó la pequeña acotación de su hijo y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a la miko, ella lo miró y sonrió nerviosamente,

"Eh… y para que están decorando todo el lugar", preguntó Kagome para cambiar de tema y a la vez para sasear su curiosidad.

"El día de mañana, a partir del atardecer habrá una celebración ya que es él aniversario del nacimiento de Sesshoumaru".

La joven miko abrió la boca haciendo la forma de una pequeña 'o'. Así que era el cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru.

"Ya veo".

Izayoi la miró y se acercó a ella.

"Y ya sabes que le vas a obsequiar", le dijo sonriendo.

La muchacha puso un dedo sobre su mentón fingiendo concentración, para luego sonreír.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo".

Después de decir eso, salió del salón dejando al taiyoukai de la casa de la luna seguir con sus deberes y a Izayoi sama encargarse de su pequeño.

(8)

Caminando por los pasillos mientras buscaba a Sesshoumaru, se encontró con Kadsuki.

"Ohayo Kagome chan. Ya desayunaste?", le dijo y la joven le devolvió el saludo para luego negar con la cabeza.

"Será motivo para que me acompañes, yo tampoco he desayunado aún", agregó el inuyoukai sonriendo.

La muchacha asintió y juntos se fueron a desayunar a la cocina.

"Y Kagome estas lista para comenzar con tus lecciones de concentración".

"Hai Kadsuki kun", respondió la muchacha mientras terminaba de tomar un vaso de jugo.

"Entonces cuando terminemos de desayunar podremos comenzar", replicó el inuyoukai de cabellos marrones, para proceder a tomar desayuno.

Al culminar se dirigieron al jardín, que era el mejor lugar para meditar.

El inuyoukai se sentó frente a la muchacha y la observó con mirada intensa.

"Muy bien, siéntate con las piernas cruzadas y cierra los ojos. Respira profundo y concentra toda la energía que tengas en un punto frente a ti". Le indico el maestro y Kagome hizo como le dijeron.

Pudo concentrarse sin ningún esfuerzo, ya que, por ser una persona calmada y serena era mucho más fácil para ella.

"Ahora piensa en crear una especie de barrera a tu alrededor. Concentra toda tu energía en esa sola tarea", volvió a indicar el general inu.

Kagome estuvo intentando por unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin logró formar el dichoso campo a su alrededor.

Era una especie de esfera rosada, como toda la energía que salía de su cuerpo, y para probar la fortaleza Kadsuki decidió atacarlo, no sin antes explicarle a la muchacha que se quedase totalmente calmada.

Cogiendo la lanza que siempre llevaba consigo, concentró una cantidad bastante razonable de su energía en ella, creando una pequeña descarga en la punta hecha de acero.

Se puso en posición de ataque y fue a toda velocidad contra el aparentemente débil campo de fuerza creado por la miko.

Al hacer contacto con él, sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y salió literalmente volando hacia el otro extremo del campo.

Cuando Kagome vio al inu, perdió la concentración y salió de ahí corriendo para acercarse a un semiconsciente inuyoukai.

"Kadsuki kun, se encuentra bien?", le preguntó acariciando su rostro; verdaderamente se encontraba preocupada.

El inuyoukai se levantó a duras penas y dio una sonrisa.

"La verdad es que subestime tu barrera Kagome chan. Te felicito eres una alumna muy aplicada".

La muchacha dio una leve sonrisa y acarició el rostro del inu, justo donde había una pequeña quemadura debido a la energía purificadora que recibió.

"Gomen ne Kadsuki kun, creo que nuevamente no medí mi fuerza", le dijo y el inu estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuchó un leve gruñido justo detrás de ellos.

(9)

Sesshoumaru ya se había pasado un buen rato desfogando la molestia que tenía debido al pequeño cachorro con el que se encontró esta mañana.

Decidiendo descansar después de haber entrenado debidamente en el dojo, se fue hacia su dormitorio y se dio un baño, poniéndose uno de sus clásicos kimonos blancos pero con diseños azulinos en la parte superior del hombro y sin su acostumbrada armadura.

Una vez fuera de sus aposentos, comenzó a buscar el aroma de su preciada Kagome, percibiendo que venía desde el jardín.

Escabulléndose por ahí y mirando entre unos arbustos para darle una sorpresa a la muchacha, se dio con una escena que le causo un últimamente familiar sentimiento de molestia.

En medio del jardín se encontraba la joven miko que pronto sería su mujer acariciando el rostro del general más confiable de su ejército, y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que un amenazante gruñido escapara sus labios provocando que la muchacha diese un salto y mirara para el lugar en donde él se encontraba.

Kagome sintió aquel sonido y percibió que no se trataba de nada bueno, así que volteando hacia el lugar de donde provenía vio a un no muy feliz Sesshoumaru.

Susurrándole nuevamente unas disculpas al inu que se encontraba parándose, se acercó al taiyoukai que ahora se estaba completamente erguido, mirándola hacia abajo ya que por lo menos le llevaba una cabeza.

Levantando una ceja observo a la joven miko y le dijo: "Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?".

Kagome le devolvió el mismo gesto. Acaso estaba celoso?, tenía que ser su imaginación. Quería reírse ante tal tontería, pero creía que lo mejor era no irritarlo más, así que dando la sonrisa más dulce y brillante que tenía miro al inuyoukai con ojos que asemejaban los de un pequeño e ilusionado cachorrito.

"Kadsuki kun me estaba enseñando a hacer un campo de fuerza y cuando se quiso acercar a atacarme para probar su resistencía, salió volando".

"Me preocupó mucho. Cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que se había quemado la cara", dijo riéndose divertida ante aquella anécdota.

El joven taiyoukai le sonrió por primera vez y Kagome lo miró con dos ojos que parecían unas ciruelas, haciendo que el inu borre inmediatamente aquella mueca de felicidad.

"Qué es lo que sucede?", le preguntó algo irritado. No había sido su intención sonreír, pero con ella a su lado simplemente pasaban cosas increíbles.

La muchacha se acercó a él un poco más y se paró en las puntillas de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo, indicándole que se acerque a ella para que pudiese hablarle al oído.

Sesshoumaru accedió algo curioso y la muchacha dio una pequeña risita en su estilizada y puntiaguda oreja, haciendo que una ola de placer pase por el cuerpo del inu debido la vibración en uno de sus apéndices más sensibles.

Kagome cogió el rostro del inu entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente a ella, estando finalmente a su nivel.

"Sabes, deberías sonreír más seguido, te queda muy bien".

El taiyoukai abrazó a la muchacha de la cintura, acercándola a él lentamente, hasta que la pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo todas sus perfectas y bien puestas formas femeninas, ya que, esta vez se encontraba sin su clásica armadura.

Bajó la cabeza y besó tiernamente a la miko, que instantáneamente se derritió en sus brazos, agradeciendo a kami que él la estuviera sosteniendo.

"Tal vez puedo hacerlo, pero solo para ti", le dijo, volviendo a sonreírle con esa sonrisa única que tenía; algo que no se veía todos los días.

La muchacha simplemente dio un suspiro y se recostó en su pecho. En esos instantes no le importaba nada, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

(10)

Inu-Taisho había terminado de hacer los últimos arreglos para el gran evento y ahora se encontraba sentado en su escritorio dándole vueltas a aquella carta.

Izayoi que había regresado de dejar a su pequeño durmiendo, ya que hasta los energéticos hanyous necesitaban una siesta, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su señor, encontrándolo muy preocupado dándole vueltas a un pequeño pergamino.

"Qué es lo que sucede Inu-Taisho", preguntó, mirándolo preocupada. Ella sabía que algo no se encontraba bien con su pareja.

El gran taiyoukai la observó y pensó que lo mejor era compartir este problema con alguien, además estaba seguro que podía confiar en ella.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra le entregó el papel y la princesa lo leyó sin entender.

"A que se refiere con la joya de cuatro almas encarnada?".

El inuyoukai la miró y le indicó que tomara asiento a su lado.

"Es Kagome", le dijo en una sola oración, haciendo que la mujer se cubra la boca. Acababa de entender la magnitud de la amenaza, y aun así volvió a leer nuevamente aquélla nota.

"_Yo se que usted tiene a la joya, la shikon no tama de carne y hueso, la encarnación del poder, las cuatro almas moldeadas en una sola". _

"_No descansaré hasta que me pertenezca, esa joya será mía". _

"Pero como puede ser posible, que Kagome chan no es humana?".

El inuyoukai negó con la cabeza.

"Desde que la vi sentí algo diferente en ella, y solamente comprobé mi presentimiento al ver sus grandes poderes".

"Esa muchacha es la perla de shikon creada por la legendaria Midorkio y fundida en un cuerpo de mujer".

Izayoi lo miró comprendiendo todo. Había oído historias sobre aquella sacerdotisa y la perla que fue creada cuando estuvo luchando con un centenar de Youkais, pero jamás creyó que esa valiosa joya que se decía podía conceder cualquier deseo, encarnaría en una joven.

"Es por eso que es tan única y especial", murmuró el taiyoukai y su esposa asintió.

"Y Sesshoumaru ya sabe de esto?", preguntó algo dudosa. Si el joven inu se enteraba, estaba segura, aunque lo conociera tan poco, que ese tal Naraku sería perseguido hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Iie, no pienso decírselo hasta que pase la celebración de mañana".

La madre de su hijo menor pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

"Acaso no sería mejor que él se enterará".

El gran taiyoukai volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquél papel.

"Prefiero que lo sepa después, no quiero arruinar esto. Tengo un presentimiento de que esta celebración será especial", respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

'_Seguro tiene algo que ver con Kagome'_, pensó Izayoi sonriendo y abrazando a su esposo.

Los dos tenían pensamientos diferentes dentro de sus mentes. Uno se preguntaba qué hacer ante tal amenaza y la otra contemplaba la posibilidad de ver a una embarazada Kagome caminar por los pasillos de la casa de la luna.

(11)

La joven miko se encontraba regresando al castillo junto al taiyoukai ya que estaba anocheciendo y tenían que cenar, hasta que recordó lo que quería decirle.

"Humm, Sesshoumaru por que no me dijiste que mañana era tu cumpleaños".

El taiyoukai la miró confundido, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

"Cum..ple..a..ños?", preguntó pronunciando con dificultad aquella nueva palabra.

La muchacha se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Se supone que esa palabra no se utilizaba en ese tiempo.

"Ehhh, olvídalo, lo que quiero decir es que por qué no me dijiste que mañana era el aniversario de tu nacimiento?".

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro. Para variar su padre debió haber estado hablando demás y ya estaba con esa idea insulsa de hacer una gran fiesta.

"No lo creí relevante", le respondió en un tono serio. La verdad era que esas cosas no le importaban mucho.

"Como que no va a ser relevante. Cuantos años vas a tener?", le preguntó un poco irritada ante la respuesta que le dio.

El taiyoukai hizo un gesto de estar pensando muy concentrado.

"En este momento tengo ciento cincuenta y cuatro años, así que, obviamente este Sesshoumaru vendría a tener ciento cincuenta y cinco".

La joven miko por poco y no se cae de espaldas. Acaso acababa de decir ciento cincuenta y cinco?, estaba enamorada de una persona con un aproximado de por lo menos ocho veces su edad.

De repente empalideció un poco y el inuyoukai tuvo que luchar para no comenzar a reírse ante la cara que puso.

"Y cuántos años tienes tu Kagome?", le dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje.

"Diecinueve", respondió la joven miko, sintiéndose una pequeña bebe al lado de su amado.

"Así que comparada conmigo eres una recién nacida", agregó Sesshoumaru, disfrutando el rostro de indignación que había puesto la miko ante tal alegato.

"Entonces aún soy una pequeña bebe verdad?", dijo la muchacha en tono sexy mientras se acercaba al taiyoukai y acariciaba su pecho con uno el dedo índice de su mano dercha, trazando delicados círculos alrededor de sus bien formados músculos, haciendo que el inu de un suspiro al sentir sus suaves caricias.

Kagome pudo sentir que el inu lo disfrutaba y se acercó más a él, casi rozando sus labios ya que nuevamente había bajado su cabeza para tenerlo a su nivel.

Su respiración ahora estaba sobre los labios del inu que solo deseaban tomarla y otra vez sentirla cerca de él.

Rozando fugaz y suavemente sus labios con los del taiyoukai, le dio la impresión de que lo iba a besar. Pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, aumentando el deseo del joven y le susurró en un tono de voz demasiado sexy para su propio bien: "Que lástima que las recién nacidas no sepamos besar verdad?".

Diciendo eso se separó abruptamente de él y se fue caminando hacia el comedor, sonriendo ante la pequeña maldad que había hecho.

Sesshoumaru se quedó completamente inquieto. La pequeña tentación acababa de dejarlo con todos los deseos de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ya se las pagaría.

En ese instante una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios.

"Después de todo mañana es el onomástico de este Sesshoumaru, por lo tanto puedo hacer lo que se me plazca", y con eso salió hasta el comedor. Verdaderamente mañana sería muy interesante.

(12)

A unas buenas millas de ahí, en las ruinas de una casona consumida por las llamas, rondaba una sombra, buscando restos humanos que pudiera absorber para alimentarse.

Caminando como un buitre buscando la carroña, pasaba un misterioso hombre envuelto en una extraña piel de mono albino, sus ojos eran rojos como dos rubíes, atemorizantes para aquel que los veía.

"Pronto, pronto tendré a la joya y podré ser un Youkai completo", se murmuraba a sí mismo mientras se bajaba la extraña capucha que parecía ser el rostro de un mandril, dejando ver a un muy bien parecido hombre de largos y rizados cabellos negros y piel tan pálida y blanca como la de una aparición.

Encontrando a su presa, una serie de tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo y absorbió el cadáver de un hombre.

Caminando de regresó al oscuro bosque que por ese momento era su hogar, se subió a la rama más alta de un árbol y con ojos como los de un depredador, observó desde ahí a la casa de la luna en todo su esplendor.

"Puedo sentirte, estas ahí, y pronto, muy pronto iré por ti", murmuró lamiéndose los labios.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro, tornándolo en una máscara de pura maldad, mientras que un aura violeta y casi negra brillaba a su alrededor.

"Pronto serás mía….Kagome".


	12. Capítulo 12

La joven miko corrió hacia su dormitorio después de haber hecho su pequeña maldad, riéndose con una mano ocultando sus hermosos labios mientras cerraba su puerta.

"No debí hacer eso… pero se lo tiene bien merecido, yo no soy ninguna recién nacida", se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y se quitaba las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

De pronto algo se le vino a la cabeza.

"Ahora que lo pienso… qué le puedo obsequiar a Sesshoumaru?", dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se abría el kimono quedándose en ropa interior, y soltándose el cabello de la cola en la que lo llevaba.

"Aahh, no tengo ni la menor idea", volvió a decir mientras se cogía el rostro con las dos manos.

"Tendré que pensar mucho".

Después de eso entró al cuarto de baño para poder asearse y por fin dormir plácidamente, sin darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que acababa de decir.

(1)

El joven Youkai se había dirigido a cenar, encontrando solo a su padre sentado a la mesa.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentó a su lado derecho, el izquierdo era el lugar de aquella mujer humana que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su esposa.

Gracias a las leyes no podía ser la señora de la casa de la luna por no ser una Youkai; pero bueno, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así que solo se dedicó a comer, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando fue sacado de ahí por la voz de su padre.

"Sesshoumaru, ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer mañana?".

Su hijo lo miró directamente a los ojos, con semblante algo aburrido.

"Lo mismo que hago todos los años, fingir que lo disfruto", le respondió fríamente y su padre sonrió.

"Puede ser, pero.. No crees que esta vez será algo diferente?", insinuó el gran taiyoukai con algo de humor en sus palabras. Esto de fastidiar un poco a su hijo mayor se estaba volviendo una rutina que no estaba dispuesto a dejar.

Sesshoumaru por otro lado, lo observó curioso.

"A que te refieres?", le preguntó, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras apoyaba su mentón en la base de esta.

Inu-Taisho levantó una ceja, a veces Sesshoumaru podía ser tan despistado. Increíble pero cierto, en estos temas especialmente, su temido primogénito era demasiado denso.

"Lo que sucede es que esta vez Kagome chan estará presente. Me preguntó que se pondrá para la ocasión, y también me pregunto… que será lo que te obsequiará?".

Los ojos de su primogénito se abrieron ligeramente denotando lo sorprendido que estaba.

Era cierto, no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Que sería lo que le obsequiaría su Kagome.

'_Mi?'_, se preguntó a sí mismo, y esta vez no estuvo su Youkai interior para contestarle.

Sí, era suya, suya y de nadie más. Una sonrisa un tanto depravada apareció en sus labios recordando lo que había dicho antes de venir a cenar.

Parándose de la mesa se disculpó con su padre quien lo miró sorprendido al notar la pequeña mueca que había hecho, y sonriendo el mismo se preguntó: "Qué se traera ese cachorro entre manos?".

Después de eso él también se retiró hacia su dormitorio donde seguramente lo esperaba su querida Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru caminó rumbo a su dormitorio cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome, y no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber con quién estaba hablando.

A pesar de que cuando se acercó no sintió la presencia de nadie aparte de ella, se quedó junto a la puerta.

"_No debí hacer eso… pero se lo tiene bien merecido, yo no soy ninguna recién nacida". _

Al escuchar eso, una genuina sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Tal vez la había molestado un poco, pero no era para tanto. Él sí había querido besarla, de solo pensar en la textura y el sabor de sus labios su inu interno se volvía loco.

"_Ahora que lo pienso… Qué le puedo obsequiar a Sesshoumaru?"_.

Qué le podía obsequiar?.

Este Sesshoumaru estaría conforme con…". Antes de terminar su oración la volvió a escuchar hablar.

"_Aahh, no tengo ni la menor idea", "Tendré que pensar mucho". _

En ese instante el taiyoukai sonrió.

"Creo que se exactamente qué es lo que quiero como obsequió mi Kagome, no te preocupes".

Diciendo eso salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Mañana sería un día muy pesado, pero tal vez al final podría resultar muy divertido para él.

(2)

Kagome se despertó y corrió hacia su mochila amarilla, que por fin se encontraba en su dormitorio. Cogiendo un papel, la pluma y tinta que le habían facilitado se sentó por unos instantes en su pequeña cómoda.

Desde que su llegada a la casa de la luna, había comenzado a apuntar los días, y esta vez era más importante que nunca, ya que eso le ayudaría a recordar siempre la fecha del cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru.

Revisando su pequeña lista se dio cuenta que el día de hoy era veintitrés de Enero.

"Sesshoumaru es del veintitrés de enero", se dijo con una sonrisa, y apuntó la fecha cuidadosamente; cuando lo guardó nuevamente en su mochila, Yukina entro al dormitorio.

"Ohayo, Kagome chan", la saludó sonriente, trayendo consigo una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

La joven miko la observó y levantó una de sus cejas, reprendiéndose a sí misma ya que esa era una costumbre que tenía cierto inuyoukai.

'_Definitivamente me está afectando'_.

La inu que estaba parada frente a ella le dio una gran sonrisa y adivinando la pregunta que pronto vendría procedió a contestarle.

"Inu-Taisho sama me ha pedido que le haga compañía hasta el atardecer. No quiere que salga de su dormitorio".

Kagome la siguió mirando incrédula.

"Cómo que no puedo salir de mi dormitorio, por qué?", preguntó algo triste y Yukina dejo la bandeja sobre la cómoda en la que antes había estado escribiendo.

"Lo que sucede es que Inu-Taisho sama quiere que le dé una sorpresa a su joven hijo".

La miko se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas.

"A que te refieres con una sorpresa?"-

Yukina la observó y llevó la bandeja nuevamente hacia ella, dejándola a su lado para que comenzara a comer, y cuando lo hizo procedió a contestarle: "La verdad no sé de qué se trata, pero más tarde solicita mi presencia ya que me dará algo para ti".

La muchacha decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí y después de unos buenos veinte minutos terminó de comer.

"Ne…Kagome chan", dijo Yukina a la muchacha y cuando ella volteó, pudo jurar que observó unas pequeñas orejas de zorro en la cabeza de la inu.

Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado la miró a los ojos.

"Qué sucede?".

La inu dio una sonrisa aún más grande y se decidió a comenzar su pequeño interrogatorio.

"Se puede saber que te traes con Sesshoumaru sama. Ayer los observé sin querer en los jardines, se estaban besando, y me puse a pensar, como Kagome chan puede estar tanto tiempo sin respirar". Dijo con una pequeña risita mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, y la risa aumentó de volumen cuando observó el hermoso rostro de la miko completamente sonrojado.

Kagome la escuchó y no lo podía creer. Los había visto.

"Ehh.. bueno, lo que pasa es que..", pero la inu no la dejó terminar, poniendo una cara muy pensativa.

"Y ya te pidió que seas su mujer?".

Al escuchar eso la muchacha se sonrojó mucho más, pero una pequeña punzada de tristeza se apoderó de ella, perdiendo aquel hermoso semblante casi instantáneamente.

"Pues no, creo que aún es muy pronto", respondió haciendo que Yukina de un pequeño gruñido.

"Tonterías, seguramente lo hará uno de estos días", agregó la empleada de confianza de Inu-Taisho mientras cogía la bandeja.

"Bueno ya vuelvo, iré a dejar esto. Deseas que te traiga algo Kagome chan?".

"Iie", dijo la muchacha y después de escucharla salió del dormitorio rumbo a la cocina a dejar los platos.

(3)

El joven taiyoukai había abierto los ojos.

Honestamente no quería ni pararse. Seguramente en absolutamente toda la extensión de la casa de la luna habrían sirvientes corriendo de aquí para allá, como todos los años; definitivamente una gran molestia.

Dando un pequeño gruñido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a arreglarse. Lo único que quería era ver era el rostro de su Kagome, seguramente ella y su delicioso aroma calmarían sus nervios.

Le molestaba demasiado todo el barullo que hacían por una simple fecha.

(4)

En otro lado de la caza de la luna un pequeño hanyou corría por todos lados buscando a una de las sirvientas, hasta que la encontró.

"Yukina chan, Yukina chan", le dijo mientras abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manitos que se encontraba elevadas como señal de que quería que lo carguen.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha sama. Qué desea", le preguntó. Ese muchachito le caía muy bien, le hacía recordar a su señor Sesshoumaru cuando era igual de pequeño.

"Llévame donde Kagome onee-chan", le respondió el pequeño cachorro de inu con una gran sonría en el rostro que hacía que sus pequeños colmillos que recién habían crecido se mostraran.

La inu solamente asintió y camino hacia el dormitorio de la muchacha.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un suave "adelante", y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el hanyou que se encontraba en sus brazos había dado un brinco y ahora se encontraba en los brazos de la joven miko quien estaba acariciando su cabeza.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan".

La muchacha simplemente sonrió. Le estaba comenzando a gustar que Inuyasha la llamara así, le hacía recordar a su hermano Souta.

"Hai Inu-chan. A que se debe tu visita?".

El hanyou se paró en la cama para estar al nivel de la muchacha y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo reír a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el dormitorio.

"Quieres jugar conmigo Kagome onee-chan, tú también Yukina chan", dijo mientras dio un salto y calló sentado en la cama.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y alzaron sus hombros. Que daño podría hacer, de todas formas tenían toda la mañana y hasta el atardecer sin nada que hacer.

Así que se pasaron todo el día jugando con el pequeño hanyou; también almorzaron junto con él en el dormitorio de la joven miko, hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido, y ya era hora de que Kagome se comenzara a arreglar.

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta. Yukina abrió y le hizo una reverencia a Izayoi.

"Para que Inuyasha las mantuvo ocupadas", dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Se veía muy bonita, se notaba que acababa de arreglarse, y mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro: "Kagome chan, pero es que acaso no te vas a arreglar".

La muchacha le devolvió el gesto y se quedó un poco desconcertada.

"Si, pero ahora que lo pienso no sé qué me voy a poner".

Yukina e Izayoi dieron una sonrisa y la princesa se dirigió a la inu que se encontraba a su lado: "Yukina Inu-Taisho solicita tu presencia, quiere que vayas a recoger algo para la señorita que se encuentra frente a nosotros".

Después de decir eso se despidió hasta más tarde de la muchacha, mientras la inu hacía lo mismo para ir a recoger el pequeño encargo de su señor.

Kagome comenzó a despeinarse mientras sobaba su cabeza.

"Supongo que lo mejor será que me dé un baño. De nada sirve que me quede acá parada".

Diciendo eso se dirigió al cuarto de baño para comenzar a asearse, echándose algunos aceites y perfumes de baño de su aroma preferido, mientras tranquilamente arreglaba su cabello y se lo lavaba con mucha paciencia.

(5)

Sesshoumaru se encontraba muy aburrido. No había hecho absolutamente nada de utilidad en todo el día, ni siquiera había podido ver a Kagome, y cuando fue a preguntarle a su padre donde se encontraba, él solo le respondió que no la podría ver hasta que todos los invitados estén en el salón en donde él se encontraba parado en ese preciso instante.

"Todo esto es un fastidio", murmuró sentado en uno de los sillones del gran salón del castillo.

En breves momentos comenzarían a llegar los invitados y por educación tenía que estar ahí para recibirlos, así que cerró los ojos para descansar un rato. Algo le decía que después de esta noche necesitaría un buen descanso.

Cuando estaba a punto de relajarse un poco, fue interrumpido por su padre quien aclaró su garganta para ganar su atención. Sesshoumary se preguntó si tal vez lo hacía a propósito, siempre que se encontraba a punto de hacer algo que implique descansar o pensar, su querido padre lo interrumpía.

Dejando ese pensamiento atrás se paró y fue hacía él.

"Ya están comenzando a llegar", dijo Inu-Taisho.

Estaba vestido con su tradicional armadura y kimono blanco con diseños azules de seda. Sus largos cabellos amarrados en una cola alta a diferencia de su hijo que los tenía sueltos.

"Si ya lo veo", respondió el joven inu mientras observaba que a lo lejos se abría el gran portón que daba a la casa de la luna y los youkais invitados comenzaban a entrar.

Adelante iban los tres gobernantes de cada uno de los puntos cardinales restantes con sus respectivas esposas e hijas, y en ese momento vio el rostro de alguien que no quería ver nunca más en su existencia.

"Kagura", murmuró.

(6)

Yukina entró al dormitorio de la muchacha y por el olor que percibía podía adivinar que se estaba bañando.

Dejó el hermoso kimono que su señor le había dado para la joven miko extendido en la cama y vio salir a la muchacha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo.

"Bien Kagome chan, comencemos, tiene que quedar completamente hermosa para mi señor. Ese será su mejor obsequio", dijo la inu, moviéndose a un lado dejando ver el hermoso kimono blanco que estaba en la cama, escuchando dar a la joven miko un respiro, muestra de su sorpresa.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba observando. Era la pieza de ropa más hermosa que había visto en toda su existencia, aún más hermosa que todos los kimonos que había observado anteriormente.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se acercó y acarició la frágil tela.

"Le gusta Kagome chan?", preguntó Yukina mientras observaba como la joven humana se maravillaba ante el kimono que su señor había mandado confeccionar especialmente para ella.

"Que si me gusta, es hermoso, es completamente perfecto. Es para mí?", preguntó incrédula y Yukina tuvo que resistir el deseo de caerse de espaldas ante una pregunta tan tonta.

"Por supuesto Kagome chan. Mi señor lo mandó a hacer especialmente para usted".

Los ojos de la joven brillaron llenos ilusión. No podía creer que Inu-Taisho sama hubiera mandado a hacer algo así para ella, seguramente era muy costoso.

"Puedo percibir que los invitados ya han comenzado a llegar así que lo mejor será comenzar con usted, no queremos hacer esperar a mi joven señor verdad".

La miko se sonrojó como respuesta, dejando que la inu la ayude a vestirse, con mucho cuidado de no dañar aquel precioso kimono.

Una vez que lo logró, ató con una cinta roja muy fina el ahori transparente y con bordados dorados que iban sobre este.

Luego sentó a la muchacha en la silla que se encontraba al frente de su espejo, peinando su largo y brillante cabello. En ese momento decidió que se lo dejaría suelto.

Después cogió el accesorio que llevaría la miko sobre su cabeza. Una pequeña corona dorada con hilos que caerían por su cabello.

Lo posicionó bien y lo amarró en el sitio, entrelazando insignificantes trenzas en la parte de atrás.

Kagome se miró al espejo y se sorprendió, solo esperaba que le gustara a Sesshoumaru.

Parándose dejo de darle la espalda a Yukina, quien la observó de pies a cabeza, orgullosa de su trabajo.

"Kagome chan te ves muy hermosa, estoy segura que todas las youkais que se encuentran allá abajo se morirán de la envidia".

La modesta miko se sonrojó y Yukina abrió la puerta.

"Venga conmigo, es hora de presentarla con los demás invitados".

Con eso las dos mujeres bajaron hacia el gran salón.

(7)

Izayoi llegó momentos después y se posicionó al lado de su esposo como él se lo había indicado, solamente unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, primero fue el gobernante de las tierras del norte. Era un ookami, y se encontraba con su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

"Konbanwa Inu-Taisho, Sesshoumaru", saludó el ookami con voz grave, mientras su esposa les hacía una reverencia y su pequeño hijo, que al parecer tenía la misma edad de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba al lado de su madre, se escondía detrás de él.

"Kouga, saluda por favor", le dijo con una voz amable, y el pequeño ookami salió de detrás de su padre y les dio una reverencia.

Inu-Taisho sonrió y se dirigió al padre del pequeño.

"Konbanwa Sugimi", dijo haciéndolo pasar.

"Por qué no dejas a tu hijo con Inuyasha. Será mejor que los dos permanezcan juntos ya que esta será una reunión de adultos".

El gobernante del norte hizo como Inu-Taisho le dijo y en menos de un dos por tres los dos niños ya estaban conversando muy amenamente, mientras sus padres entraron al salón y se pusieron más cómodos.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron la familia del sur.

El jefe de familia, Soujiro, quien era un neko Youkai, se acercó junto a sus dos hijos y dio los saludos respectivos, dejando a su hijo menor Kohaku junto con los otros dos jovencitos, quienes habían desaparecido junto con el nuevo niño hacia el jardín.

Ellos serían los únicos tres pequeños en la celebración. Así que, ha pedido de Inu-Taisho, Izayoi y Sango, la hija mayor de Soujiro, salieron junto a los niños a cuidar que nada les suceda, dejando solos al gobernante del sur y a su esposa, quienes al igual que los otros dos se dirigieron al salón.

Para terminar con los invitados más importantes, entraron en escena el gobernante del este, un kaze Youkai llamado Ritsuke y sus dos hijos, Kagura y Miroku.

Saludando a los dos inuyoukais que se encontraban parados frente a ellos, la Youkai abrió su abanico y se cubrió el rostro. En sus ojos danzaba la malicia mientras escondía una sonrisa descarada.

"Konbanwa Sesshoumaru", dijo la Youkai con una voz que ya de por si trataba de seducir al joven, quien la miraba con algo de disgusto.

"Kagura", respondió el inu, como si ese nombre fuera algo desagradable que pasaba por sus delgados labios.

La mujer cerró su abanicó y cogió el hombro del alto Youkai.

"Pero que sucede Sesshoumaru, porque me tratas tan mal", preguntó con forzada ternura, haciendo que el taiyoukai coja su mano y la desplace de su cuerpo.

"No me vuelvas a tocar", le dijo con disgusto alejándose de ella, yendo nuevamente al lado de su padre para seguir saludando a los invitados.

La Youkai dio una sonrisa malévola. Esta vez no se le escaparía tan fácil.

Ya habían terminado de llegar los invitados y se podía decir que la casa de la luna estaba repleta de Youkais.

Todos hablaban en pequeños grupos, con comida en una gran mesa, para que de ahí pudiera coger lo que desearan.

Un conjunto de youkais tocaba hermosas melodías como fondo musical, y Sesshoumaru conversaba con las únicas dos personas que consideraba sus amigos, Kadsuki y el degenerado de Miroku, hijo del gobernante del este, lastimosamente hermano de la molestia que era Kagura.

Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no veía a Kagome por ningún lado y ella era a la primera persona que quería ver en ese día; pero en esos instantes escuchó la puerta de atrás abrirse y vio salir a Yukina.

Al parecer sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

(8)

Yukina fue junto a la muchacha y le dijo que se quedara un momento atrás para que pudiera anunciar su presencia.

Delicadamente abrió la puerta, haciendo que absolutamente todos los presentes volteen a observar que era lo que pasaba.

Inu-Taisho se acercó con una gran sonrisa y la inu les dio una reverencia a todos.

"Muy buenas noches mis señores".

Después de eso dejo ver a la hermosa joven que se acercó a la puerta y salió haciendo que absolutamente todos se la queden viendo, mientras Inu-Taisho anunciaba su presencia.

"Ella es Kagome sama, la miko del clan de los inus", dijo, dando un pequeño empujón a la sonrojada muchacha para que saliera.

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo algo atontado, se veía completamente bella y justamente se encontraba en una posición en la que la luz de la luna, que hace pocos momentos acababa de aparecer, brillaba y la iluminaba como si fuera una hermosa tennyo.

En esos instantes agradeció a Kami porque aún tenía control sobre sus emociones, si no, hubiera abierto la boca y se hubiera quedado así por horas.

Kagome se veía completamente bella. La ropa que llevaba la complementaba perfectamente, solamente quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero eso no sería prudente ahora, primero tenía que hacer el aviso de que ella sería su futura mujer.

Por otro lado, todos los youkais, especialmente los varones, estaban observando a la muchacha, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que alguna vez tuvo el ejército de Inu-Taisho cuando por primera vez vieron a la joven humana.

Nadie se explicaba cómo podía ser tan hermosa, como podía irradiar tanta calidez y ternura. La inocencia resbalaba de sus hermosos ojos café, mientras que un poder que solo los gobernantes de los puntos cardinales pudieron identificar, irradiaba de su ser haciéndola brillar más de lo normal, junto con el brillo de la luz de la luna.

Las youkais por su parte, se dividían en distintas opiniones. Unas estaba completamente trastornadas, preguntándose cosas como: Cómo su piel puede verse así?, por qué tiene el cabello de esa manera?. Su cuerpo es perfecto, pero si solo es una human.

No había nada de malicia en esas preguntas, si no por el contrario admiración ante la belleza de la muchacha.

Otras tenían una sonrisa en el rostro al sentir el aura de la joven e igualmente alabar su belleza, entre ellas las esposas de los gobernantes y la joven Sango, que ya sin conocerla podía percibir que era muy buena persona.

Un pequeño conjunto no podía faltar. Un grupo de jóvenes youkais que miraban con desagrado a la miko humana, la envidia resbalab de sus ojos y venenosas palabras salían de sus bocas al hablar de ella; entre ellas estaba Kagura, para quien no pasó desapercibida la manera en la que Sesshoumaru miraba a aquella insignificante humana.

(9)

Kagome se encontraba un poco nerviosa ante todas las miradas que recibía, pero dando un respiro profundo, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y con una hermosa sonrisa se dirigió a todos los youkais que se encontraban en el recinto.

"Konbanwa, watashi wa Kagome desu, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu", dijo dando una reverencia.

Segundos más tarde, fue escoltada hacia donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru por Inu-Taisho, quien tuvo que suprimir una risa ante el rostro que puso su hijo al ver a su protegida.

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba al frente del inuyoukai y al verlo a los ojos, adquirió un hermoso color rosa en las mejillas.

Insegura le murmuró: "Felíz día", y se paró de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Algunos de los presentes, quienes estaban pendientes de los movimientos de la muchacha, es decir las más jóvenes de las youkais, dieron unos gruñidos de molestia; mientras que Kagura comenzó a dar fuertes respiros para controlarse y no ir a cortarle la cabeza a esa humana.

Sesshoumaru percibió los suaves labios de la muchacha sobre su mejilla y se sintió un poco decepcionado, el hubiera querido que ese beso fuera sobre sus labios. Pero cuando ella se acercó pudo percibir su delicioso aroma a jazmines y rosas.

'_Delicioso'_, se dijo a sí mismo, pero había algo más que lo hacía más embriagante. En ese momento no podía especificar que era, pero no se pudo aguantar y se agachó un poco, abrazando tiernamente a la muchacha.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus cabellos, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, provocando que ella de un suspiro, mientras le susurraba al oído: "Te ves hermosa mi Kagome, arigatou".

La muchacha le correspondió el abrazo sin esperar más y así se quedaron por unos momentos sin siquiera percatarse y mucho menos importarles las miradas completamente sorprendidas e incrédulas que estaban dirigidas hacia ellos, ahora de parte de todos los que se encontraban presentes en el salón.

(10)

Nadie lo podía creer. El temido hijo de Inu-Taisho, el taiyoukai del oeste, quien clamaba detestar a los humanos y era famoso por no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción, estaba abrazando a una humana con algo más que simple afección irradiando de los dos.

Definitivamente era algo para recordar.

En algunos de los rostros aparecieron genuinas sonrisas, mentalmente felicitando a la joven pareja que por lo que percibían sus desarrollados sentidos pronto serían marido y mujer.

"Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede aquí", dijo Miroku, el kaze Youkai hijo del gobernante del sur, Ritsuke, al inu que se encontraba a su lado.

Kadsuki dio una sonrisa.

"Al parecer nuestro querido Sesshoumaru pronto tendrá mujer".

En ese instante un peligroso brillo apareció en los ojos de Miroku. Por más que fuera la mujer de Sesshoumaru, ninguna señorita escaparía a su pregunta.

Cuando los dos se separaron se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y la muchacha le sonrió al joven Youkai.

De un momento a otro fue jalada de ahí por un joven de cabellos cortos y marrones, agarrados en una pequeña cola, dos aretes de oro en su oreja izquierda, kimono violeta con diseños en azul oscuro y una armadura parecida a la de Sesshoumaru pero mucho más liviana a la vista.

"Señorita creo que no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados. Mi nombre es Miroku, y soy el hijo de Ritsuke, el gobernante del este".

Kagome simplemente le sonrió.

"Mucho gusto".

El taiyoukai que se encontraba detrás de ella dio un gruñido de advertencia. Conocía muy bien a Miroku y no le gustaba a donde estaba llegando su atrevimiento, pero lamentablemente el kaze Youkai no escuchó, y cogiendo las manos de la joven miko entre las suyas, la acercó a él y la observó con mirada seductora.

"Kagome sama, le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?".

La miko se sonrojo de diez diferentes tonos de rojo, mientras que la ceja de Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, con un pequeño temblor en su parpado. Ese depravado, pero ahora se las pagaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a él fue interrumpido por una neko que apareció detrás del kaze Youkai y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que instantáneamente suelte a la avergonzada muchacha.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome sama, pero Miroku a veces no sabe controlarse", dijo mirando de manera asesina al Youkai, para luego voltear y sonreírle a la miko.

"Watashi wa Sango desu, soy hija de Soujiro, gobernante del sur".

La muchacha dio un suspiro de alivio y le contestó a la joven: "Mucho gusto yo soy Kagome", y después de eso comenzaron a conversar en paz hasta que Sesshoumaru se excusó un momento y Kagome lo miró extrañada, parecía que se sentía incómodo, pero no encontraba la manera de preguntarle que le pasaba, así que solo siguió conversando.

(11)

El inu se excusó un momento y salió del jardín.

Hace ya un buen rato había estado sintiendo el aura de Kagura fastidiando sus sentidos y ya no lo soportaba más, ya era hora de que arreglase las cosas. Que acaso esa mujer no entendía que lo que pasó entre ellos no era nada.

Ocurrió solamente porque ella se encontraba en celo y se le andaba ofreciendo, y aunque intentó muchas veces no había forma de evadirla y que lo dejara en paz. Además, era la época en el año donde los youkais se aparean para tener descendencia, y no había forma de parar a sus instintos con aquella ofrecida, cosa de la que hasta ahora se arrepentía.

Ese definitivamente fue un día fatídico para él. Ni bien terminó de, no tenía ni cómo llamarlo, con ella se fue disgustado y asqueado consigo mismo por haber caído tan bajo.

Aun así había cuidado en cada momento de no dejarla con cachorros, hubiese sido una desgracia aún mayor.

Podía recordarlo hasta ahora, no fue nada placentero. Terminaría con esa estupidez de una buena vez y por todas.

(12)

Kagura había estado observando desde un rincón todo lo que sucedía y ya no lo soportaba más.

Silenciosamente llamó al taiyoukai para que se fuera al jardín, y siguió haciéndolo hasta verlo acceder. Una humana insignificante no se lo quitaría, y mucho menos alguien inferior a ella.

Cuando lo vio separarse del grupo fue hacia él, no sin antes acercarse por detrás de Kagome y susurrarle al oído: "Él no te ama, y te lo voy a demostrar".

La muchacha al escuchar esas palabras volteo a ver quién era la persona que se las había dicho, y solamente pudo ver a una mujer con un abanico en la mano alejarse de ahí justo en el mismo rumbo que se había ido Sesshoumaru.

Su aura era violeta, llena de maldad y resentimiento. Algo de ella no le terminaba de convencer, tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Quién es ella?", preguntó a nadie en especial mientras veía la espalda de la mujer alejarse entre la muchedumbre.

Miroku que había estado siguiendo cautelosamente todos los pasos de su hermana dio un suspiro, seguramente algo malo se traía entre manos.

La verdad era que aunque fuere su hermana jamás se llevó bien con ella, algo había en ella desde pequeña que no estaba bien, su padre siempre se lo decía.

"Ella es mi hermana menor, Kagura".

La joven miko lo miró y las palabras que aquella mujer le dijo se repitieron en su cabeza. A qué se refería con eso, es que acaso tenía algo que ver con Sesshoumaru?. Algo no estaba bien.

"Kagome chan te encuentras bien?", preguntó Sango al notarla desencajada. Esa muchacha le caía muy bien.

"Nada Sango chan, es solo que…", respondió la miko, quien rápidamente había adquirido confianza con la joven neko.

Le contó lo que le había dicho la Youkai aquella cuando pasó detrás de ella, y Sango dio un gruñido. Que acaso esa descarada no se cansaba. Todos en aquel círculo de Youkais sabían lo que había hecho con el inuyoukai, por eso nadie lo consideró un compromiso oficial, y decidieron que toda la culpa la tenía Kagura-

Lo peor de todo había sido que Sesshoumaru anunció lo que sucedió y no se responsabilizaba, por lo que obtuvo la comprensión de todos. Pero ahora que era lo que quería no tenía idea.

"Quieres ir a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo?", dijo la neko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kagome asintió tímidamente y las dos se disculparon yendo una detrás de la otra. Sango lideraba el paso hacia el jardín, y cuando llegaron la joven miko sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

(13)

La kaze Youkai llegó hacia donde estaba el inu y se paró frente a él.

"Se puede saber quién es esa humana?", le preguntó con tono altanero y el inu la observó de manera completamente gélida.

"Creo que no tengo por qué darte ninguna clase de explicaciones".

Kagura lo miró de manera nada amistosa y se acercó a él acariciando su rostro.

"Pero Sesshoumaru, si tú eres mío, como puede ser que estés atrás de una basura como ella".

El taiyoukai la escuchó referirse de esa manera a Kagome y le dio una cachetada, rasgando el rostro de la mujer, dejando tres brechas en su mejilla. Jamás en su vida le había levantado la mano a una mujer, pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía.

Dándo un peligroso gruñido la cogió fuertemente del cuello.

"Jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera a mi futura mujer".

Cuando escuchó eso, la Youkai sintió su sangre hervir ante la seriedad que había en las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

"Así que decidiste seguir los pasos de tu padre, y vas a estar con una desagradable humana. Sesshoumaru que pena me das".

El taiyoukai apretó el agarre que tenía en ella y la acercó peligrosamente a él dejando ver sus colmillos.

"Tú no eres nadie para hablar de lo que no te compete… mujer. Lo que haga este Sesshoumaru no es de tu incumbencia".

Kagura sonrió con un brillo algo extraño en sus peligrosos ojos rubí, confundiendo al inu.

Ella había percibido mucho antes que él la presencia de la humana, el viento se lo decía, la forma en que cambiaba cuando cada persona caminaba, así que ahora aprovecharía.

Moviendo insignificantemente su abanico detrás del Youkai, le susurró: "Ahora harás lo que yo diga".

En ese instante junto sus labios con los de él, moviendo ligeramente su abanico. El viento se posesionó del cuerpo del inu, manipulándolo a su antojo, para que pareciese ante los ojos de Kagome que le estaba correspondiendo fervorosamente, que la abrazaba y besaba con pasión.

Sesshoumaru no se podía mover, esa desgraciada había usado el viento para controlarlo. Ahora tenía que pensar una forma de soltarse de ella.

Muy tarde, unos cuantos segundos después pudo percibir aquel delicioso aroma a rosas, y luego un fuerte olor a sal.

'_Kagome'_ pensó, y en ese instante Kagura decidió soltarlo riendo de manera horrible y dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

"No te dije que te lo iba a demostrar humana, pues ahí lo tienes o que creías, que alguien como él se iba a acercar a ti".

Si no era de ella, no era de nadie, pensó la kaze Youka.

Sintiendo al inu soltarse de su hechizo, lo amarró fuertemente con el viento, volteando para decirle: "Tú no te muevas, mejor disfruta del espectáculo".

Era imposible que luche con el viento y Sesshoumaru no tenía como soltarse, lo único que podía hacer era ver el rostro de Kagome lleno de dolor y con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

(14)

Cuando llegaron la joven miko lo vio besándola, abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

'Por qué Sesshoumaru, por qué me mentiste', pensó sollozando silenciosamente, pero antes que pudiera salir de ahí Kagura volteó a confrontarla.

"_**No te dije que te lo iba a demostrar humana. Pues ahí lo tienes, o que creías, que alguien como él se iba a acercar**__**a ti".**_

Sango también lo escuchó y estaba a punto de ir a defender a su nueva amiga, cuando sintió que algo la amarró, y ahí lo comprendió. La desgraciada estaba usando ese sucio truco.

"Así que eso era, bruja mentirosa, ahora veras… Kagome no vayas a pensar que…". Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la kaze Youkai dio un pequeño giro con su abanico haciéndola callar.

"Ahora dime, qué cosas bonitas te dijo Sesshoumaru para que te enamoraras de él. No me vas a decir que le creíste verdad".

"No puedo entender cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que alguien como él se fijaría en una humana como tú, pero es comprensible, en una cabeza como la tuya, en un humano con tan poca inteligencia, en tu pequeño universo cualquier cosa puede pasar verdad", dijo riéndose al ver el rostro de Kagome.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un empujón muy fuerte, haciéndola caer dolorosamente al piso.

La muchacha escuchaba todo lo que le decía, y no podía creer que Sesshoumaru le había mentido de esa manera, su corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

"Iie, no es verdad, no es verdad", dijo la joven miko en el piso mientras tapaba sus oídos.

Kagura ya se estaba hartando de esa molestia, así que bajando a su nivel la cogió fuertemente de las muñecas, jalándola para que vea al taiyoukai quien por la manera en la que estaba atado por el viento, parecía simplemente estar parado.

"Entonces dime, por qué no se mueve, por qué no te defiende si tanto te quiere. Dime?".

La joven miko lo observó. Era cierto, no se movía, no hacía nada y eso provocó que más lágrimas cayeran de su rostro.

Sesshoumaru la observó y se le partía el corazón, al verla así. Kagura le estaba diciendo esas cosas tan estúpidas, haciendo que su querida Kagome sufra. Pero lo último que hizo, esa bruja tramposa.

Con más fuerza intentó safarse sin resultado alguno.

La hechicera de los vientos cogió a la muchacha de las manos y la jaloneo más.

"Bueno ya que lo sabes es mejor que dejes de hacerte ilusiones, humana inmunda".

Kagura trató de soltarla pero no pudo.

(14)

La miko la escuchó y no lo soportó más. El que la persona que amaba le hubiese mentido de esa manera la hizo explotar.

Subió la cabeza mirando con unos ojos esta vez de un rosado completamente brillante a la Youkai, cogiéndola fuertemente de los brazos.

Al ver sus ojos, Kagura sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Nunca pensó que aquella mujer tenía tanto poder.

Antes de que pudiera zafarse, una energía color azul se apoderó de ella haciéndola gritar en agonía mientras sentía como su cuerpo era purificado.

Inu-Taisho sintió la energía de Kagome fluir y entre los demás gobernantes con los que estaba hablando sobre la presencia de la joya y la carta que había recibido, sin mencionar que se quedarían hospedados en el castillo por un tiempo, se observaron y fueron a toda velocidad hacia allá.

Cuando llegaron vienron como la sacerdotisa purificaba a la youkai del viento.

Ritsuke no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento para defenderla, hasta que la muchacha la soltó por fin y comenzó a llorar, dejando a tres gobernantes completamente anonadados por su cantidad inmensurable de poder.

Kagura tocó el lado derecho de su rostro. Estaba completamente carbonizado.

Sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, su padre ni siquiera se había preocupado por defenderla, pero no le importaba, de todas formas él no era su verdadero progenitor.

Cogiéndose el rostro sacó una de las pequeñas plumas que se encontraba sobre su bien elaborado peinado y la agrandó para luego montarse sobre ella.

"Maldita seas miko endemoniada, me las vas a pagar me escuchaste". Con eso salió de ahí, desapareciendo en el oscuro cielo con rumbo aparentemente indefinido.

(15)

Sango y Sesshoumaru por fin se encontraban libres del agarre y el taiyoukai corrió hacia donde se encontraba la miko, cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando ella se soltó bruscamente de él, gritándole: "No me toques, no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más. TE DETESTO, TE ODIO", le dijo levantándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Youkai sintió un vacío muy desagradable en el pecho al oírla decir que lo odiaba.

"Kagome espera, no es como tu…", trató de explicarle mientras intentaba abrazarla, pero la muchacha puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó sin el valor de darle una descarga de su poder purificador.

"Te he dicho que no te me acerques, eres un mentiroso, no te quiero ver nunca más. Te odio Sesshoumaru, tú y esa pueden quedarse juntos para siempre", le dijo para salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio, pasando desapercibida por todos los invitados.

Al llegar a su dormitorio se encerró ahí, quitándose todo menos la parte interior del kimono y subiéndose en la cama abrazando sus rodillas. Habiéndose olvidado de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

(16)'

Sango se levantó y observó el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Jamás lo había visto así, se veía triste?, pero cómo?, si él era el príncipe de hielo. Aún recordaba como lo molestaban cuando aún eran cachorros de doce y once años.

"Qué sucedió aquí", preguntó Inu-Taisho completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver.

Sesshoumaru simplemente se quedó callado, contemplando a la nada, asimilando las cosas que le había dicho la mujer que amaba.

Sango se pareó frente a los tres taiyoukais, uno de ellos siendo su padre, y rápidamente les explicó todo lo que había sucedido, mencionando las cosas horribles que le había dicho y hecho Kagura a la muchacha que había salido destrozada de ahí.

Ritsuke bajo la cabeza, demostrando la vergüenza que sentía.

"Como lo siento Inu-Taisho sama, jamás pensé que mi hija pudiera llegar a tanto".

El gran inuyoukai lo miró de manera seria.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, uno a veces no puede controlar a los hijos cuando son mayores".

Mirando a su hijo dijo: "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o los demás podrían sospechar que algo sucede".

Los gobernantes asintieron.

Sugimi y Soujiro pensaban sobre lo que acababan de presenciar mientras Sango se quedó atrás.

Acercándose al inuyoukai le dijo: "No piensas ir tras ella?, o acaso quieres que siga pensando que le mentiste", exclamó con una sonrisa antes de irse detrás de su padre.

Sesshoumaru salió en un rayo de blanco y plateado hacia la habitación de Kagome e Inu-Taisho dio una sonrisa y excusó a su hijo por el resto de la noche.

(17)

Caminando llegó al dormitorio de la muchacha. Podía escucharla llorando.

Se acercó a la puerta y movió la manija, dando un suspiro de alivio al sentir que la puerta no tenía seguro.

Entró silenciosamente y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él. Se quitó la armadura que llevaba, no pensaba irse de ahí sin que ella lo perdonara, y de seguro eso tomaría tiempo.

Sacándose también los zapatos, subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

Al sentir el movimiento, Kagome abrió los ojos y no podía ver nada, así que secándose los ojos trató de ajustarlos a la oscuridad y pudo observar al taiyoukai sentado frente a ella.

"No te dije que te fueras, no te dije que no te quería ver?", le gritó tratando de pararse de la cama y en cambio fue fuertemente cogida de la cintura, y empujada hacia un cálido y fuerte pecho.

"Suéltame, no me toques. Largarte Sesshoumaru, aléjate de mí. Te odio enriéndelo, no te quiero ver más".

El taiyoukai sintió esa familiar punzada en el pecho cuando la escuchó decir esas cosas y la abrazó más fuerte.

"No digas eso, déjame explicarte".

Kagome comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"Explicarme que, que me vas a decir. Otra vez me vas a mentir?", le respondió esta vez en un susurro, logrando soltarse de él.

El taiyoukai la miró a los ojos, y le contó todo lo que había pasado, y la muchacha lo escuchó. Pero aun había algo que le molestaba. Y si no era verdad?.

"Y como sé que no me estas mintiendo?", le preguntó secándose nuevamente los ojos.

En ese instante el inuyoukai la miró, asimilando su apariencia completamente.

El kimono de seda blanco que llevaba estaba entre abierto, dejando ver el comienzo de sus delicados senos. Estaba sentada sobre la cama de tal manera que la parte inferior del mismo kimono se remangaba dejando ver sus largas y delgadas piernas.

Su cuerpo lo estaba llamando y él la quería tener solo para él, para siempre, y ahora mismo le enseñaría cuanto la necesitaba.

Acercándose a ella, la tomó en sus brazos, sentándola sobre él, de manera que su espalda estuviera apoyada en su pecho.

Acarició con su nariz y rostro la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, para luego darle pequeños besos y mordiscos insignificantes, haciendo que la muchacha de un pequeño gemido.

Volteando un poco su rostro con una de sus delgadas manos, la beso suavemente, abrazándola de la cintura y presionándola contra su cuerpo, bañándose de su dulce aroma, disfrutando su exquisito sabor.

"Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo".


	13. Capítulo 13

"Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo", le dijo el taiyoukai a la joven miko mientras la besaba con mucha ternura.

No habría nada ni nadie que lo hiciera moverse de ahí, jamás se separaría de su amada Kagome.

La muchacha se volteó con los brazos del Youkai aun rodeándola y lo abrazó del cuello, terminando el beso para decirle entre agitados respiros: "Onegai Sesshoumaru, dime que me quieres", le susurró en una de sus sensitivas orejas.

Su aliento acariciaba el borde de esta, mandando pequeños escalofríos por la espalda del taiyoukai, quien la cogió de la cintura y muy lentamente la fue recostando sobre la cama, susurrándole muy despacio al oído como ella había hecho con él.

"Aishiteiru mi Kagome".

Lamió con su cálida lengua el contorno del oído de la muchacha y lo mordió suavemente.

Al escuchar su voz, la cual estaba un poco más ronca, Kagome sintió que se derretía en el abrazo del inuyoukai. Ya no le importaba lo que pasara afuera, lo único que importaban eran ellos dos, ellos dos y nadie más.

Sesshoumaru le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego ir bajando, besando cuidadosamente su mandíbula, pasando por su delgado cuello y parando un momento en el lugar donde dejaría su marca, justo debajo de su agitado pulso, que con cada una de sus inocentes caricias iba aumentando el ritmo.

Besó, lamió y mordió con cuidado aquel punto, dejando una pequeña aureola roja.

Se volvía loco al escuchar las inhalaciones de aire de la muchacha y los insignificantes sonidos que hacía como respuesta a sus caricias. Pero eso no era suficiente, quería oirla llamarlo, gritar su nombre en inconfundible placer.

(1)

Dirigiéndose a su pecho decidió ir despacio y por partes, saborear cada centímetro de la hermosa mujer que tenía debajo suyo.

Abriendo el suave kimono blanco que tenía sobre ella, lo deslizó cuidadosamente por su cuerpo, besándola para distraerla y cuando sintió que ya no habían más impedimentos para ver su hermoso cuerpo se separó un poco de ella y la miró haciéndola sonrojar.

Aún habían unas extrañas prendas que no le permitían verla completamente y no tenía la menor idea de cómo sacárselos cuidadosamente, así que con un rápido movimiento de sus garras cortó las dos prendas que cubrían las partes más íntimas de la sacerdotisa.

Tirándolas a un lado, miró hambriento el cuerpo de la joven, memorizando cada curva, cada sonrojo de su piel; pero fue sacado de su transe por los delgados brazos de la joven quienes modestamente trataron de tapar su cuerpo de su visión, haciendo que un leve gruñido salga de sus delgados labios.

Kagome sintió como su ropa interior era descartada y por un momento de distracción pensó, que sería lo que se pondría después?, pero cuando sintió la mirada del taiyoukai sobre su cuerpo instintivamente sus brazos trataron de cubrirla, fallando miserablemente ya que el joven inu la cogió suavemente de las muñecas y las puso firmemente a sus lados.

"No tienes por qué cubrirte Kagome. Eres hermosa", le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras bajaba lentamente su cabeza y besaba uno de sus pechos, sacando su hábil apéndice para lamerlo y degustar el sabor de la piel de su miko.

No podía dejar de deleitarse con el aroma de la floreciente excitación de la muchacha con solo acariciarla. Su espíritu se intranquilizaba, desesperado por salir a jugar con la joven, pero él no lo permitiría. El primero en tomarla sería él, tal vez después dejaría libre a su Youkai interior pero la primera vez no. No quería asustarla.

(2)

De un momento a otro, en su boca tenía uno de los delicados pezones de la miko.

Lo acarició suavemente con uno de sus colmillos, abriendo una insignificante herida y lamiendo el hilo de sangre que salía. Aquel exquisito sabor a miel y frutas que lo embriagaba.

Cualquiera que lo estuviera observando podría pensar que era un pequeño cachorro alimentándose de su madre, por la manera en la que succionaba el pecho de la muchacha.

Con su otra mano acariciaba el otro seno de la joven, jugando con otro de sus rozados pezones mientras lo pellizcaba ligeramente, cambiando de seno para lamer el que había acariciado y viceversa.

Kagome sentía la tibia boca del inuyoukai estaba sobre su cuerpo, dejando húmedos besos por donde pasaba, acariciando sus pechos.

No podía soportarlo, esas caricias estaban haciendo que la temperatura en la parte inferior de su cuerpo aumente, algo se estaba formando y tenía la necesidad de tenerlo completamente cerca de ella. Quería sentir su piel sobre la de ella.

Dando un gemido debido a las caricias que recibía, levantó la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole algo silenciosamente, No podía articular palabra alguna porque estaba respirando agitadamente, las sensaciones eran muy nuevas para ella, y por lo tanto más intensas.

El inu al verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones que lo miraban brillando con anticipación, entendió el mensaje y separándose de ella se despojó de la ropa que llevaba, quedando desnudo igual que ella, sonriendo descaradamente al ver cómo, al igual que él había hecho, lo devoraba con los ojos.

'_Así que le gusta lo que ve'_, pensó con orgullo resbalando de cada una de sus facciones.

Sesshoumaru se puso sobre la miko. De vuelta a su adorada tarea de explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo, bajó poco a poco.

Primero por su pecho, besando cada rincón por el que pasaba, memorizando cada curva nuevamente, acercándose poco a poco al preciado tesoro que guardaba para el hombre que amaba, solo para él.r

Acarició con sus manos las caderas de la muchacha, haciéndola temblar un poco, tocando cada rincón de su suave piel.

Jamás pensó que una mujer pudiera ser tan sensual. El solo hecho de tocarla, despertaba algo nuevo en su interior, así que siguiendo con su camino, bajo hasta la femineidad de la joven, abriendo suavemente sus piernas y haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

Aspiró el aroma que irradiaba la muchacha. Mareándose ante la intensidad de aquel exquisito olor, acercó su rostro a la húmeda intimidad de la joven y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, haciendo que Kagome comience a hacer insignificantes sonidos que parecían los maullidos de un pequeño gatito.

El taiyoukai estaba perdiendo la cordura con el paso lento, pero sabía que luego valdría la pena.

Con ayuda de dos de sus dedos partió los labios inferiores de la miko e introdujo su lengua acariciando cada rincón de la húmeda cueva de la muchacha, buscando aquel pequeño punto que la haría gritar de placer.

Tuvo que cogerla firmemente de las caderas nuevamente para que no se moviera, sonriendo ya que estaba comenzando a responder como él quería.

(3)

Kagome sintió cuando el Youkai comenzó a acariciarla de esa manera tan íntima. Se sentía tan bien.

Podía sentir como su cálida lengua acariciaba cada rincón de su intimidad. La sensación era nueva para ella, pero no podía describir el placer que sentía.

Jadeando bajo sus brazos, cogió la cabeza del inu y la sostuvo, acariciándolo, enterrando las manos en su suave cabello plateado, pegándolo más a ella para que no parara y no la soltara.

Los quejidos de placer de la joven aumentaban cada vez más, al igual que el paso del taiyoukai, quien ahora había agregado uno de sus largos dedos y lo había introducido en ella poco a poco, para prepararla para la intrusión mayor que sentiría dentro de unos momentos.

Ni él mismo podía soportar la excitación que llevaba al hacerle eso a la joven, más aun cuando de manera inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que entre más en ella.

Decidió meter otro de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la miko, moviéndolos en círculos y de adentro hacia fuera, cada vez más y más rápido, con ayuda de su lengua. Hasta que encontró el punto de placer que tenía toda mujer, la pequeña joya de la muchacha que se había dejado ver debido al constante movimiento.

Dando un pequeño lengüetazo ahí y chupando con mucho cuidado, mandó una ola de placer por todo el cuerpo de la joven quien dio un fuerte grito, para luego suspirar: "Sesshoumaru".

Al recibir los jugos vaginales de la muchacha, el inu lamió sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota. Aquel néctar era demasiado sabroso como para dejar algo, era casi igual que su deliciosa sangre solo que con el sabor característico de su excitación.

Una vez que quedó satisfecho, subió al nivel de la joven y la beso esta vez con mucha pasión, dejando que ella pruebe su propia esencia, haciéndole el amor a su boca.

Sus dos lenguas batallaron por dominarse la una a la otra, mientras el bajaba su mano poco a poco por el cuerpo de la muchacha y otra vez volvía a introducir dos dedos en ella, volviéndolos a mover en círculos como había hecho anteriormente, haciéndola gemir en medio del beso y que comience a moverse instintivamente frotando su cálido y suave cuerpo contra el suyo,

Su piel acariciaba su dolorosamente erecto miembro, haciéndolo dar un pequeño gemido.

Él también comenzó a moverse al compás de la joven, tratando de apaciguar su deseo y ella lo pudo notar.

Cuando llego a su tan esperado clímax, beso tiernamente al Youkai y se separó de él. Lo recostó en la cama y se puso sobre él, acariciando su bien formado cuerpo.

Besó cada parte de este al igual que él había hecho con ella, devolviéndole las mismas atenciones, hasta que se posicionó entre sus piernas y con sus suaves e inexpertas manos comenzó a acariciar el engrosado miembro del Youkai haciendo que de audibles gruñidos llenos de placer.

(4)

Sesshoumaru no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba hacer Kagome, pero cuando sintió sus suaves labios sobre él y sus manos acariciándolo, cualquier idea de objetarla se esfumó de su cabeza.

Jamás había dejado que una mujer lo toque durante el acto sexual, él era el único que saseaba sus deseos. Pero con ella era distinto, era tan gentil, tan femenina.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir las caricias sobre su intimidad.

La forma en que sus delgadas manos lo acariciaban, los pequeños besos que le daba, la menara en la que se sentía su cálida boca alrededor del comienzo de su erecto miembro, sus movimientos para darle placer, nada, no olvidaría nada, ni un solo detalle.

De un momento a otro se vio sosteniendo la cabeza de la muchacha en su lugar, excitándose de solo observar la manera en que su cabeza se movía de arriba para abajo, sin poder controlar los sonidos de placer que dejaban sus labios.

Sintió su clímax acercarse y la separó gentilmente de él, subiéndola a su nivel para besarla y rodearla con sus fuertes brazos. Quería venirse dentro de ella, no sobre ella, simplemente le parecía algo que no estaba bien, así que mientras la besaba la volvió a poner en el lugar que estaba inicialmente, demostrándole quien era él que llevaba el mando.

Posicionó su cuerpo entre sus piernas, rozando su intimidad con la de ella. Entraba por unos centímetros, para luego volver a salir, incitándola a que le ruegue, que le pida, que lo desee, aunque el movimiento fuera doloroso para él, ya que lo que más quería era estar dentro de ella, sentir su cálido cuerpo alrededor del suyo.

La muchacha se abrazó fuerte del Youkai e impaciente comenzó a moverse para lograr que él le diera lo que quería, que calmara su necesidad, dando audibles quejidos cada vez que se separaba de ella.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

"Qué es lo que sucede mi Kagome?", le preguntó molestándola, tentándola a que le dijera.

La muchacha sabía que era lo que él deseaba, y aunque estuviera muy por debajo de ella rogar, solo por esta vez accedería.

Cogiendo el poco aliento que le quedaba, le dijo entre gemidos: "O..onegai…Sesshoumaru".

Mientras se movía poco a poco, entrando en ella para después salir, bajó su rostro para morder y lamer el lugar donde la marcaría y le suspiró al oído: "Por favor qué?".

La joven lo apretó más fuerte contra ella y sus delgadas piernas se entrelazaron sobre las caderas del joven.

"Onegai, te necesito".

El taiyoukai siguió lamiendo su cuello, acariciando con una de sus manos su seno derecho.

"Qué necesitas de mi?", le dijo. No lo haría hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

La sacerdotisa no podía esperar más, era una urgencia casi desgarradora tenerlo. Así que tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, levantó la cabeza del joven y lo besó.

"Te necesito dentro de mi Sesshoumaru, onegai", le respondió de manera completamente fogosa y desesperada, lamiendo sus secos labios, y el inu pudo jurar que con solo escucharla su deseo se multiplicó diez veces más,.

Entró en ella cuidadosamente, hasta que llegó a la barrera que demostraba que él sería el primer y único hombre en tocar a su Kagome.

Murmurándole dulces disculpas al oído por el dolor que estaba a punto de sufrir, embistió en ella haciendo que la joven de un grito.

(5)

Kagome sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella. No era nada grave, solo un pequeño dolor, pero de todas formas una molestia que hizo que diminutas lágrimas dejaran sus ojos mientras se cogía fuerte del joven, tratando de apaciguar el pequeño ardor que sentía.

Sesshoumaru no se movió ni un solo centímetro, esperando que el dolor de perder su virginidad se calmara, haciendo sonidos que asemejaban ronroneos cerca de su oído.

Las vibraciones de su pecho la relajaron notablemente y acarició su cintura y una de sus piernas para que los músculos también se relajasen, hasta que la joven miko dejó de sentir aquella pequeña molestia y dio un ligero movimiento que la hizo gemir ya que permitió que el joven se introdujera más en ella.

Los músculos vaginales de la joven se contrajeron sobre el miembro del taiyoukai, haciendo que el también de un gemido, y sus hermosos ojos dorados que parecían haber sido besados por el sol se comiencen a teñir de un color rubí y sus pupilas se hagan de un verde esmeralda.

Sesshoumaru empezó a moverse primero muy despacio, ajustándose al cuerpo de la miko y ella ajustándose a la presencia de él dentro de ella. Hasta que su youkai interno no lo pudo soportar más, y comenzó a ir más y más rápido, cogiéndola de la cintura, clavando sus garras en su blanca piel, haciendo que hilos de sangre resbalen de esta.

Kagome trató de seguirle el paso, moviéndose con él, gimiendo de placer por el solo hecho de sentirse completa, por los lugares que estaba tocando, lugares dentro de ella que ni siquiera sabía podían ser tan placenteros.

Miró a sus ojos rubí, justo como la primera vez que lo conoció. Esa mirada fiera no la asustaba, al contrario, la hacía sentirse extrañamente segura.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru aishiteiru", le gemía al oído, como muestra del placer que estaba sintiendo y el taiyoukai le respondía con gruñidos y sofocantes besos.

De pronto Kagome sintió que algo estaba comenzando a formarse dentro de ella, algo que estaba haciendo que los músculos e su vientre se contraigan. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba haciendo que clave sus uñas en la espalda del Youkai.

"Más rápido, más rápido, onegai, más fuerte, Sesshouma ..ruu", gritó y el taiyoukai hizo como su amada mujer le dijo.

(6)

Su Kagome estaba tan estrecha y húmeda, sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro poco a poco, siendo esa la señal de que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax al igual que él.

De un rápido movimiento la cambió de posición, haciendo que se apoye sobre sus brazos y piernas, usando como soporte sus codos y rodillas. Envolvió su cintura con su cola para que no vaya a perder el equilibrio, y en ese instante bajo su cabeza al nivel del cuello de la muchacha y embistió en ella con más fuerza.

"Te gusta?", le preguntó en una voz completamente ronca y llena de deseo.

"S..S…Sii", respondió agarrándose fuerte de las sabanas.

El inuyoukai dio un fuerte gruñido y nuevamente sintió que la joven estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax pero esta vez era con más fuerza.

Utilizó su velocidad demoníaca y embistió en ella con más fuerza y rapidez. Sintiendo como las paredes de la muchacha apretaban su miembro, él también comenzó a llegar al suyo.

"Ahhh SESSHOUMARUU", gritó la joven viniéndose sobre él con mucha intensidad, haciendo que el inu también alcance el climax y la muerda fuertemente en el cuello, enterrando sus alargados colmillos en la suave piel que se encontraba entre la unión de su cuello y hombro, para luego lamer la sangre que salía, mientras su cálida semilla entraba en el cuerpo de la muchacha, llenándola completamente.

Sesshoumaru aulló a todo el que escuchara en la casa de la luna que ahora tenía una mujer y nada ni nadie la apartaría de su lado.

Finalmente los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. El taiyoukai se movió suavemente y acomodó a su lado a la joven.

"Mía", dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte a su lado.

"Hai, tuya, para siempre tuya", le respondió Kagome mientras se acurrucaba en él.

(7)

Al escuchar el amor en las palabras de su amante, Sesshoumaru levantó su mano derecha y con sus garras cortó una pequeña brecha en su cuello, solamente para que sangrara lo suficiente.

"Bebe".

Kagome lo observó, entendiendo inconscientemente lo que tenía que hacer. Acercando su boca, la puso sobre la herida y comenzó a beber la sangre del inuyoukai, mordiendo con fuerza como él había hecho con ella.

Cuando sintió las acciones de la muchacha, el deseo en el inuyoukai volvió a crecer. Era natural, ese era el propósito de las marcas, además de significar que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Así que como aún estaba dentro de ella, simplemente la cargó y la posicionó sobre él.

La secerdotisa instantáneamente comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sin siquiera soltarlo, mientras mordía su cuello y bebía aquél líquido vital y de sabor metálico, haciendo gemir y gruñir fuertemente al taiyoukai.

Después de unos minutos se separó de él, para quedar bien sentada sobre su ahora esposo y pareja para toda la eternidad, con pequeños residuos de sangre resbalando de su boca, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba al taiyoukai a los ojos.

(8)

Sesshoumaru observó la mirada insaciable y hambrienta que le dedicó su ahora mujer; de no ser porque sabía de ante mano que la joven era humana, podría haber jurado que lo que tenía en frente era una inuyoukai.

Cogiéndola de atrás, apretó sus nalgas y se lamió los labios.

Kagome comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo nuevamente, esta vez añadiendo más presión ya que se encontraba sentada y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del inuyoukai mientras gemía y gritaba el nombre del príncipe de la casa de la luna.

El taiyoukai podía sentir el placer que le brindaba su hermosa mujer nuevamente. Levantando sus brazos comenzó a acariciar y pellizcar sus senos esta vez con algo de fuerza, no demasiada ya que no quería hacerle daño, pero suficiente para dejar caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre debido a sus garras.

Se irguió para lamerla, sentándose y apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama, quedando la muchacha sentada igualmente sobre él, besándola mientras la acariciaba nuevamente.

La joven miko se mecía cada vez más rápido, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Youkai y apoyando su cabeza como soporte en el lugar donde lo había mordido.

(9)

Los dos explotaron nuevamente en aquel delicioso orgasmo, el taiyoukai dejando por segunda vez su cálida semilla dentro de la muchacha. Su miembro se engrosó aún más dentro de ella, como el de un inu, asegurándose de que su mujer quedara embarazada, sin soltarla hasta que lo consiguiera.

La sensación fue tan fuerte que la muchacha daba pequeños gemidos mientras él la llenaba completamente, hasta que después de un rato ella cayó completamente cansada sobre él y el inu comenzó a lamer y a morder muy despacio la marca que le había hecho hace algunas horas, regresando a su lado racional.

Justo antes de quedarse dormida, la joven miko acarició con su rostro la marca que le había hecho a él, produciendo como respuesta un ronroneo de parte del inuyoukai.

"Te amo Sesshoumaru", le dijo, para finalmente quedar completamente dormida en los brazos de su amado.

Sesshoumaru jamás se cansaría de escucharla decir que lo amaba, eso hacía que su corazón se llene de una calidez incomparable. Por fin era suya, ahora la protegería, nadie la separaría de él, nunca más.

Saliendo cuidadosamente de ella, se echó sobre la cama y la acurrucó a su lado envolviéndola con su cola para protegerla del frío.

Acarició su rostro y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Te amo Kagome, con todo mi corazón", le susurró al oído, quedándose completamente dormido al lado de su mujer.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la luz dorada que se apoderó del lugar unos segundos después.

(10)

Ya todos se habían retirado, menos los tres gobernantes y sus familias, quienes se quedarían de invitados en el palacio, al menos hasta que se resolviese el misterio de la joya.

Inuyasha, Kouga y Kohaku se encontraban completamente dormidos, cada uno en los brazos de sus madres a excepción de Kohaku quien se encontraba con su hermana.

Las mujeres estaba sentadas en los espaciosos sillones conversando, mientras que los youkais discutían asuntos referentes a sus territorios; cuando de pronto escucharon el aullido del inuyoukai, y absolutamente todas las mujeres que estaban ahí se sonrojaron, eso incluyendo a Izayoi, Sango, la madre de Sango y la madre de Kouga.

Ritsuke, Sugimi, y Soujiro felicitaron a Inu-Taisho, quien estaba con una sonrisa algo malévola en el rostro. No podía esperar a molestar a su hijo sobre eso mañana.

"Así que Sesshoumaru por fin consiguió una mujer", exclamó Ristuske.

"Sinceramente ya era hora, me preguntaba cuando sería", dijo Sugimi sonriendo mientras veía a las sonrojadas mujeres.

Inu-Taisho sonrió, al parecer Kadsuki ganaba la apuesta, había sido menos de un mes.

"Creo que ganaste Kadsuki".

El inuyoukai de cabellos marrones sonrió.

"Lo sabía, pero jamás pensé que Sesshoumaru podía ser tan ruidoso". Ante ese comentario todos comenzaron a reír y de la nada las señoras y señoritas ahí presentes se levantaron.

"Bueno es suficiente, me parece que no es adecuado estar hablando de eso", dijo Izayoi cargando a su pequeño en brazos.

"Me retiro. Procederé a mostrarles sus dormitorios", agregó mirando de manera asesina a su esposo.

"Vaya parece que hoy tendrás problemas Inu-Taisho", dijo Sugimi sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada de sus labios cuando la madre del pequeño Kouga se acercó a él y lo miró exactamente de la misma manera que observó Izayoi al gobernante de la casa de la luna.

"No puedo creerlo, simplemente es inaudito, Sugimi más te vale que permanezcas callado y mañana no estés molestando al cachorro". Diciendo eso se fue.

Sango se retiró con su hermano sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada su padre, mientras que su madre movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Soujiro, es una vergüenza, como puedes hacer esos comentarios", y con eso igualmente salió de ahí detrás de las demás mujeres, mientras que Miroku siguió a Kadsuki quien le iba a mostrar su dormitorio, recordando mañana interrogar a su querido amigo.

Los gobernantes de los cuatro puntos cardinales se quedaron conversando por unos momentos más, y cuando cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivos dormitorios, pudieron observar un resplandor dorado salir de uno de los cuartos.

"Qué fue eso?", preguntó Sugimi.

Inu-Taisho, levantó una ceja y se quedó parado un momento.

"Algo me dice que mañana tendremos una sorpresa", dijo sintiendo el poder que fluía del dormitorio de su hijo.

Ninguno de los otros gobernantes entendió la indirecta del gobernante de la casa de la luna así que decidieron dejarlo ahí por hoy, mañana ya saldrían de sus dudas.

Finalmente cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ninguno de los nuevos habitantes de la casa de la luna estaban preparados aún para la sorpresa que recibirían al día siguiente.

(11)

No muy lejos de ahí, específicamente a unas, se encontraba un hanyou rompiendo todo lo que tenía a su paso, destrozando cuanta cosa viviente se cruzara en su camino.

"Maldita sea, ese infeliz. La joya ya no es pura, pero aún es poderosa, y ahora más, ahora más que tiene sangre inmortal, no importa, igual será mía", murmuraba aquella sombra, rodeada por un miasma violeta y un aura completamente negra.

Extraños insectos volaban a su alrededor y una piel de mandril abrigaba su pálido cuerpo del frío.

"No importa que Kagome haya sido poseída por otro, de todas formas es ella, es esa mujer que yo tanto deseo, y la tendré".

Caminando hacia su nuevo hogar, comenzó a maquinar un plan que sería completamente efectivo, no podía fallar, simplemente no podía, y para eso necesitaría al pequeño hanyou, con eso sería suficiente para llamar la atención de todos en la casa de la luna, incluyendo a su mayor obsesión.

Pero primero tendría que arreglar las cosas de su nuevo castillo, aquel sombrío lugar, cubierto por la muerte.

"Kagura", llamó el sombrío ser, y de la nada se apareció una hermosa mujer con una máscara de plata cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, desfigurado por la mano de una sacerdotisa.

"Qué es lo que quieres", dijo la mujer. Desde pequeña cada vez que ese hombre la llamaba no había forma de escaparle. Estaba tranquila porque ya había dejado de pasar, pero otra vez estaba de vuelta, y cada vez que el la llamara de donde sea ella saldría.

"Por lo que veo mi amada Kagome te dejó un pequeño presente", le dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

La bruja del viento dio un gruñido.

"Cierra la boca, esa perra me las va a pagar", Naraku apareció detrás de ella en un dos por tres y la cogió fuertemente del cuello.

"Sabes, no creo que sea saludable que te expreses así de la mujer de Sesshoumaru".

Los ojos de la kaze Youkai se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos. No podía ser esa maldita…

El hanyou podía sentir el odio irradiando de una de sus creaciones, la cual había dejado abandonada en el palacio del este hace ya muchos años.

"Muy bien Kagura, muy bien, así me gusta, tú me serás de mucha ayuda".


	14. Capítulo 14

Kagome había despertado en medio de la madrugada, a escasas horas para la llegada del amanecer. Había sido arrancada del placido sueño que tenía por un ardor en el cuello.

Tocándose el lugar donde el dolor había comenzado sintió unos pequeños bultos. Simple hinchazón, pensó, cuando de pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, o bueno hace unas horas. De solo imaginarlo nuevamente se sonrojó.

Estaba tan feliz de que por fin estaba junto a la persona que amaba tanto, por fin le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella.

Sesshoumaru había sido tan gentil y tan amoroso, jamás pensó que podía llegar a amar tanto a una persona, y ahí estaba, en los brazos del Youkai que había robado su corazón y solo podía agradecerle a kami.

Antes de que pudiera decir una oración en el nombre del ser supremo, agradeciéndole por toda la felicidad que había recibido, otra vez ese dolor se hizo más fuerte y no pudo aguantarlo.

Sentía que los fuertes brazos del taiyoukai estaban rodeando su diminuta cintura, manteniéndola posesivamente a su lado, y muy cuidadosamente los removió, saliéndose de la cama con una gracia casi felina.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido puso los pies en el frío suelo de mármol. Al principio se sintió un poco mareada; qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados. Estando estabilizada y bien parada en el suelo los abrió.

Gracias a kami que no había caminado más, si no se hubiera tropezado con los cobertores de la cama que estaban regados por el piso.

Sobando un poco sus ojos, pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

'_Extraño, no recordaba que podía ver tan bien en la…. Un minuto…'_. Pensó.

'_Desde cuando puedo ver tan bien en la oscuridad'_. Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia las aguas termales, un buen baño le haría bien después de todo, ya que estaba muy adolorida, sobre todo en aquel lugar, el lugar más preciado de toda mujer, y obviamente su cuello, que por alguna razón le estaba quemando como si le hubieran prendido fuego.

(1)

Caminando de puntillas para no hacer el más mínimo ruido, abrió la puerta que daba hacia las aguas termales, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia su esposo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su bello rostro.

Que hermoso se veía el inuyoukai, bañado con los casi inexistentes rayos de sol que comenzaban a salir desde el horizonte, una expresión de total felicidad y tranquilidad plasmada en sus angelicales facciones.

Las sabanas de seda solamente lo cubrían hasta el comienzo de su torso, y por el sonido de su respiración estaba completamente dormido y otra pausa ahí.

'_Sonido de su respiración?'_. Como en el nombre de kami puedo escuchar su respiración desde tan lejos.

La joven comenzó a masajear su sien, las cosas estaban un poco extrañas.

Decidiendo no pensar en ello, entró a las aguas termales y se metió al agua caliente. Sus adoloridos músculos se relajaron instantáneamente.

Después de haberse refrescado un rato, cogió una de las botellas de cristal que guardaban los implementos para el aseo de su cabello y vertió un poco en su mano izquierda, untándoselo en la parte superior de su cabeza masajeando y creando espuma para luego seguir con el resto del cabello. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación.

En ese instante un pensamiento la hizo abrir los ojos.

"Por qué mi cabello esta tan largo", se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo. No recordaba tener el cabello tan largo, pero la verdad tenía miedo hasta de mirar.

Muy bien era definitivo, estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas.

Al momento de asear su cuerpo notó diversas cosas. La primera de ellas era que si alguna vez tuvo un solo gramo de tejido adiposo en su cuerpo como era natural, pues ahora no tenía ninguno, su abdomen estaba completamente duro, su piel estaba más suave de lo que podía recordar y sus pechos habían crecido por lo menos dos tallas.

Ella nunca había sido una mujer muy voluptuosa, pero por lo que podía notar ahora era completamente diferente.

Ya sin poder aguantarlo más se remojó en el agua y se enjuagó sin darse cuenta que se había pasado una buena hora y ya había amanecido, así que prácticamente salió corriendo a mirarse en el espejo.

(2)

La muchacha se quedó ahí parada contemplándose por lo que parecía una eternidad. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna. La hermosa y perfecta mujer que estaba reflejada en el espejo no podía ser ella, Kagome simplemente no lo podía creer.

Estaba por lo menos unos diez centímetros más alta que su usual metro sesenta y cinco.

Todas sus amigas le decían que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, completamente envidiable, pero lo que estaba frente a ella era el cuerpo más perfecto que se habría podido imaginar.

Sus atributos estaban más notorios que antes, sus formas femeninas completamente estilizadas, como las de una perfecta escultura. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Casi como un reflejo levantó sus dos manos y las observó como si fueran las dos cosas más extrañas del mundo. Sus ordinarias e indefensas uñas se habían convertido en peligrosas garras.

"Como las de Sesshoumaru", murmuró en trance mientras se seguía observando.

En sus dos brazos había una marca de color magenta, una sola línea que rodeaba su delgada extremidad desde su muñeca hasta unos cuatro dedos debajo del codo; pero eso no era todo.

Cuando levantó su rostro y se observó en el espejo realmente quiso gritar, pero lamentablemente ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Su usual hermoso y dulce rostro, había sido reemplazado por el bello, delgado y estilizado rostro de una despampanante mujer. Los ojos marrones que había tenido desde que podía diferenciar los colores, ahora eran de un hipnotizante color dorado.

En cada una de sus mejillas había una línea magenta adornando su bello rostro, sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas y en su frente llevaba una medialuna, una media luna índigo con una estrella del mismo color en el centro.

"Kami sama, pero que fue lo que me pasó", se dijo a si misma mientras se seguía observando.

Ahora se explicaba el porqué del gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para lavarse el cabello, estaba muchísimo más largo que siempre, ahora llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y no contento con eso era de un brillante color plateado, casi blanco.

Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era "Sesshoumaru", tenía todas sus facciones, era idéntica a él, claro que muchísimo más femenina y con alguna que otra diferencia en las marcas que poseía en el rostro.

Por más que quería no estaba molesta, al contrario, no le desagradaba nada el cambio, y para ser honesta consigo misma, creía que se veía digna de su taiyoukai. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella siendo humana, ya no más.

(3)

Caminando hacia el armario sacó un kimono violeta adornado con flores blancas, bordes fucsias y un obi fucsia para combinar.

Quería darle una sorpresa, pero cuando estaba yendo, notó que algo atrás de ella estaba más pesado.

Jalando lo que era dio un pequeño "auch", y esta vez en lugar de querer gritar quería comenzar a reírse. Eso si no se lo podía creer.

Levantando lo que parecía ser una peluda cola, recordó que el joven inuyoukai la llevaba en su hombro, así que decidió ponérsela igual. Seguramente así sería más fácil de cargar.

Ya vestida, su cabello plateado bien peinado y su cola asegurada alrededor de sus hombros, respiro profundo. Era el momento de pedir las explicaciones, solo esperaba que a su querido taiyoukai no le desagradara su nueva apariencia.

Caminando igual de despacio como hizo al despertar, se acercó al inuyoukai que yacía en la cama.

"Sesshoumaru", murmuró muy despacio mientras lo movía un poco; luego regresó a su posición esperando a que abra los ojos, cruzando los brazos y con una expresión preocupada mientras pensaba que era lo que él le podría decir.

(4)

El taiyoukai estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió que alguien lo movía.

Estaba a punto de mandar a quien fuere el que lo despertó a lo más recóndito del infierno, de no ser porque la voz de su dulce Kagome llegó a sus oídos.

Rápidamente se sentó y dio un pequeño bostezo, haciendo que la joven Youkai piense que era la cosa más tierna que le había visto hacer.

Abrió los ojos, ajustándose a la luz del día, y al no ver a nadie a su lado volteo hacia donde sentía la presencia de su Kagome. Podía percibir que su presencia ahora era más poderosa, algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Cuando volteó, por primera vez en su vida sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y si se observaba con cuidado podías ver que sus delgados labios estaban partidos por unos milímetros.

Frente a él estaba la Youkai más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, era perfecta, endemoniadamente bella, su rostro parecía el de un ángel y lo más sorprendente de todo era que era una inuyoukai.

Dando una pequeña inhalación sintió el delicioso aroma a rosas y jazmines de su Kagome viniendo de esa belleza, definitivamente era el aroma de su mujer, pero esta vez tenía el indiscutible olor de una Youkai. No podía ser, acaso era ella?, pero cómo?.

"Ka..gome?", preguntó dudoso. No fue su intención que su voz saliera tan entrecortada, por favor él era el príncipe de la casa de la luna, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era algo que al más firme de la tierra lo dejaría balbuceando.

La muchacha lo observó, al parecer estaba completamente sorprendido, bueno era de esperarse, y no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de sus labios, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

"Hai?".

Ahora si era completamente oficial, Sesshoumaru simplemente no lo podía creer. Como era que su angelical Kagome se había convertido en tan tentadora belleza.

Pensándolo bien, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cogiendo de la cintura de la muchacha la jaló hacia la cama y la sentó en su regazo. La joven levantó una ceja.

"Me puedes explicar que fue lo que me sucedió". Le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

El inuyoukai se la quedó mirando, observando cuidadosamente su rostro. Tenía las mismas marcas que él, las únicas diferencias eran que solamente tenía una sola brecha en cada lado de su rostro y dentro de la luna creciente había una estrella.

Se veía verdaderamente bella, pero lamentablemente la joven quería respuestas y se estaba irritando un poco.

"Sesshoumaru serías tan amable de responderme", dijo, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el pecho con el dedo índice.

El taiyoukai le sonrió.

"No tengo ni la menor idea", le respondió en tono serio, demasiado serio para la respuesta que había dado.

Sinceramente a Kagome ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el estar en sus brazos había borrado cualquier preocupación de su mente, así que acurruco su cuerpo en el de él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, respirando de su aroma.

Ahora que se percataba, sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados, podía percibir el delicioso aroma del inuyoukai, olía como el bosque en primavera, con una mezcla de aquel aroma que se percibe cuando una tormenta está por iniciarse.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar la unión entre su cuello y su hombro con su rostro, justo como hacen los inus, abrazándolo y besándolo inconscientemente en el lugar donde lo había mordido la noche anterior.

Sesshoumaru sintió las caricias de su mujer, y comenzó a hacer sonidos de aprobación, esos pequeños sonidos que parecían ronroneos.

Levantó el rostro de la muchacha y lo puso al mismo nivel del suyo para besarla con mucha ternura, rápidamente invadiendo su boca, probando nuevamente cada rincón de ella.

Su sabor seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de haberse convertido en una inuyoukai, seguía teniendo ese dulce y adictivo sabor, la única diferencia aparente de ese lugar era que ahora tenía unos filosos colmillos igual que los suyos.

(5)

Pasaron un buen rato besándose, abrazándose, disfrutando el tibio sentimiento y la cálida sensación de estar el uno con el otro, hasta que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire.

"Te ves bellísima Kagome", le dijo el mientras la observaba nuevamente, y la joven se sonrojó. Aquel tono rosa en su ahora más pálida y blanca piel no pasó desapercibido por los ojos del taiyoukai.

'_A pesar de todo sigue teniendo ese espíritu inocente'_, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar, tenemos que preguntarle a mi padre que fue lo que sucedió. Probablemente él pueda saberlo".

La muchacha hizo un pequeño puchero.

"No quiero, quedémonos un ratito más", le respondió con su labio inferior un poco salido, pareciendo un pequeño cachorrito.

El inuyoukai la alzó y la sentó en la cama, parándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego uno en la nariz.

"Te prometo que más tarde te recompensaré", agregó con una sonrisa algo descarada mientras caminaba hacia las aguas termales, y aunque la muchacha se avergonzó y se sonrojó, decidió por esta vez tener la última palabra.

"Más te vale", respondió y la sonrisa que Sesshoumaru llevaba solamente se agrandó. Definitivamente más tarde la recompensaría.

Después de una media hora el joven inu ya se encontraba impecablemente vestido y listo, así que tomando de la mano a su mujer salieron de su dormitorio rumbo al estudio de su padre; por lo que podía percibir los demás gobernantes también se encontraban ahí.

Definitivamente esto sería una gran sorpresa.

(6)

Inu-Taisho, como era su costumbre, se había levantado muy temprano y ya se encontraba en su estudio trabajando con los tratados y diversos documentos que se encontraban apilados en su escritorio.

Gracias a Kami los demás gobernantes estaban de visita, así que entre conversación y conversación el tiempo y el trabajo pasaba más rápido.

El tema de ese momento era la extraña sensación que percibieron ayer justo antes de retirarse hacia sus aposentos. Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de que podía haber sido.

El taiyoukai del oeste tenía una sospecha, sin embargo, analizándolo bien, creía que era algo muy improbable, así que prefirió no decir nada. Pero la respuesta estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta que estaba justo frente a él.

Después de un momento escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y murmuró un "adelante".

El primero en pasar fue su hijo.

"Ohayou Sesshoumaru", dijo con una sonrisa; muy bien, ahora era el momento de molestarlo solo un poco. No podía evitarlo, se había vuelto algo casi adictivo eso de irritar a su hijo mayor.

Sesshoumar observó a su padre y levantó una ceja, no le gustaba nada esa sonrisa, pero siendo el Youkai educado y reservado que era saludó a los demás que estaban presentes, y a su padre también.

"Ohayou Chichiue".

El taiyoukai observó a su hijo a los ojos.

"Pero que haces por aquí tan temprano?. Pensaba que estarías descansando al lado de tu mujer". "Después de lo que tuvimos el placer de escuchar ayer, era más que obvio que estarías durmiendo aún".

El joven inu simplemente no podía creer el descaro de su padre, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de estrangularlo como hoy, pero no le daría el gusto.

Lo miró de manera totalmente frígida y murmuró un "humph", acomodando su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas.

Por más que su subconsciente racional le gritaba que mantuviera la calma, esta vez no se pudo aguantar, tenía que responderle, por lo menos una sola vez. No podía permitir que su padre se saliera con la suya.

"Por lo menos yo hago algo de ejercicio en la noche", le dijo con una sonrisa completamente malévola en los hermosos labios, y su padre dio un pequeño gruñido.

Un golpe bajo, muy bien se lo merecía.

"Qué se supone que significa eso?", le respondió a su hijo, observando de reojo a los entretenidos gobernantes quienes estaban observando la pequeña discusión con ojos en los cuales danzaba la diversión.

(7)

Kagome se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que decían.

Sesshoumaru le había advertido que el entraría primero, así que se quedó esperando pacientemente. Pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo Inu-Taisho sama se sonrojó como loca y no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma: _'Hicimos tanto ruido'_, mientras escuchaba la respuesta que le había dado el joven a su padre.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, si dejaba que siguieran, lo más probable era que no pararan en un buen rato. Y ahora que se ponía a reflexionar sobre la situación el asunto en lugar de parecer padre e hijo, parecían dos hermanos.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, empujó la puerta y entró en todo su esplendor, dejando a cuatro Youkais completamente boquiabiertos y a uno gruñendo por la manera en la que miraban a su mujer.

(8)

Cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su nuera, el taiyoukai del oeste dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada al estudio y lo que vio lo dejó igual de sorprendido que a los demás.

En la puerta se encontraba una hermosa y más que perfecta inuyoukai. No lo podía creer, después de todo, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Moviéndose de su silla, se acercó a la muchacha moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado al ver a sus colegas y al escuchar el amenazante gruñido de su hijo.

"Vamos caballeros, cierren la boca, ya no están en edad. No creo que quieran que mi hijo mayor termine cortándoles la cabeza por la manera en la que están mirando a su esposa, y los mismo digo por sus respectivas mujeres". Exclamó, efectivamente logrando que los demás gobernantes recuperen la compostura y que su hijo deje de gruñir.

"Pero Kagome, que hermosa te has puesto. Si no fuera porque estoy muy enamorado de Izayoi y que mi hijo esta atrás mirándome de manera nada amigable, te raptaría y te llevaría muy lejos", dijo en forma de broma haciendo que su hijo aparezca detrás de la inu en menos de un segundo y la abrase posesivamente de la cintura.

"Muy gracioso padre", le contestó su primogénito igual de frígido como la primera vez.

Kagome simplemente sonrió y recordó cual era la razón por la que habían ido al estudio de Inu-Taisho, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el gobernante de las tierras del norte hizo la misma pregunta que ella deseaba tanto exclamar.

"Sin ofender Kagome sama, como es posible que una humana se haya vuelto una Youkai de la noche a la mañana", preguntó Sugimi, apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha.

El gobernante del oeste suspiró. Al parecer había llegado la hora de la explicación, así que le indicó a su hijo mayor y a su esposa que se pusieran cómodos.

Sesshoumaru se sentó y la muchacha se acomodó a su lado mientras el rodeaba su delgada silueta con uno de sus fuertes brazos pegándola más a él.

Todos miraron atentamente al inuyoukai quien volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

"Y bien?", urgió Soujiro impaciente.

El inuyoukai se aclaró la garganta.

"Al parecer Kagome, por ser la joya, al momento del rito de complementación, justo en el instante que bebió la sangre de Sesshoumaru, adquirió todas sus cualidades y rasgos".

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se miraron. Ninguno entendía una sola palabra y la misma pregunta poblaba sus mentes. De que joya estaba hablando?.

"Padre explícate quieres. A qué te refieres con eso de la joya?".

Los demás Youkai presentes no dijeron nada, ellos ya sabían de la verdadera identidad de la muchacha, pero lo que no sabían era porque se había vuelto una Youkai, así que decidieron solo escuchar atentamente.

(9)

"Kagome es la encarnación de la poderosa perla de Shikon creada por la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Es la joya hecha mujer".

La muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta. Había escuchado de esa perla en sus clases de historia, había llevado un semestre entero sobre ese tema. Como podía ser posible, como podía ser que ella fuera aquella perla.

Si eso era cierto, entonces según la leyenda, ella no habría nacido del vientre de una madre como todos los seres vivientes, sino que había sido creada.

El joven inuyoukai al sentir la molestia de su mujer, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y miró a su padre.

"Continua".

Inu-Taisho podía percibir la preocupación emanando de su nuera. Al parecer no estaba enterada de su origen.

"Cuando Midoriko creo esa perla, uniendo su alma con la de los demonios que intentaron matarla, hubieron diversas batallas, guerras, desastres, y una serie de desastrosos eventos cuyo único propósito era el apoderarse de la perla, así que viendo semejante caos el espíritu de aquella sacerdotisa descendió de la tierra de los muertos".

"La perla llegó nuevamente a sus manos y decidiendo que aquella preciada joya había causado incontables fatalidades, llegó a la conclusión que debía hacer algo".

"Por muchos meses pensó la forma de destrozarla, pero lamentablemente no había un modo. Y cuenta la leyenda que el espíritu de la sacerdotisa moldeó aquel preciado tesoro en una pequeña niña de apariencia humana".

"Ese sería el nuevo cuerpo de la perla, así nadie la buscaría y nadie trataría de apoderarse de ella, porque su poder estaría encerrado en los confines de su interior".

"Esa niña eres tú Kagome".

(10)

La joven escuchó todo y procesó toda la información con mucha dificultad.

Honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir, todo aquello era un repentino giro a lo que creía que era su existencia. Así que simplemente continuó ahí sentada sin decir nada, esperando a que Inu-Taisho sama continuara. Ya después pensaría al respecto.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estaba igual de sorprendido. Cuando era pequeño había escuchado muchas de esas historias sobre la perla de Shikon, y ahora ahí estaba. Su mujer era la encarnación de esa poderosa joya.

Ahora entendía porque desde que la vio sintió ese poder tan grande dentro de ella.

Definitivamente su Kagome era una caja de sorpresas, y estaba muy orgulloso de que ella fuera su compañera para toda la eternidad.

(11)

El taiyoukai continuó con su explicación; ahora venía la parte que todos estaban esperando.

"Debido a que Kagome es la perla de Shikon, es el epítome de la pureza y el poder. No es un ser humano y mucho menos una Youkai, pero como su alma es un equilibrio perfecto de las dos sangres, tampoco podía ser un hanyou".

"Es ahora donde viene la parte complicada".

"Al instante en que Sesshoumaru compartió su sangre con ella, ocurrió algo que es completamente imposible".

"Normalmente si un humano común mantiene relaciones con un Youkai y este la marca o lo marca como suyo, al compartir la sangre el uno con el otro, lo único que sucede es que se crea un lazo irrompible, como sucede también con los youkais".

"Ahora, cuando ustedes dos compartieron su sangre, por ser Kagome la joya, un ser que no es ni uno ni el otro, cuando tomó la sangre de un inuyoukai su ser adquirió todas las cualidad de este, fundiéndose con la parte de las almas de los youkais que ayudaron a crear la joya".

"Es por eso que nuestra querida Kagome ahora es una hermosa y despampanante inuyoukai, muy parecida a Sesshoumaru", dijo finalmente el gobernante del oeste culminando con su explicación.

Los otros gobernantes se encontraban con caras pensativas entendiendo finalmente el porqué de la situación y concordando con Inu-Taisho, mientras que Kagome simplemente miraba a la nada.

'_Así que esa es la razón. Quien iba decir que fui creada, que no nací del vientre de mi madre, que fui la unión del alma de una sacerdotisa y la de muchos youkais'._

'_Tal vez yo no soy nada y solo soy una mezcla de algo, tal vez ni siquiera tengo un alma propia. Solo soy… un objeto'_, pensó la muchacha. No se sentía nada bien, tenía ganas de llorar.

Tenía que pensar, que estar sola, así que soltándose de Sesshoumaru se paró, murmuró un "disculpen" y al llegar a la puerta corrió a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar en donde encontraba paz, el árbol de Sakura.

(12)

El joven inuyoukai sintió la tristeza que irradiaba su compañera y eso lo estaba preocupando mucho.

Cuando se soltó de él y salió de ahí, los demás también se dieron cuenta.

"Debe estar confundida", murmuró Ritsuke.

"Iré con ella, no puedo dejarla así. No puedo dejarla sola", exclamó Sesshoumaru en un murmullo que solo alcanzó a oír su padre, saliendo del estudio y siguiendo el rastro de Kagome, aunque ya tenía más o menos una idea de donde podía estar.

Inu-Taisho dio una sonrisa. Su hijo amaba con todo su corazón a la muchachita.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien por quien preocuparse, a alguien a quien proteger. Pero aún no le había dicho lo peor.

"Por qué no le dijiste lo que investigamos. Sesshoumaru tiene derecho de saber, es su mujer la que está corriendo peligro", preguntó preocupado Ritsuke.

La muchacha le caía muy bien y estaba preocupado por ella, además tenía una deuda con ella por la manera en la que su hija la trató.

"Es cierto Inu-Taisho, debiste haberle dicho lo que averiguamos sobre ese hanyou llamado Naraku. La niña está en peligro", agregó Soujiro.

Él también tenía simpatía por la jovencita, simplemente había algo de ella que hacía que te caiga bien.

Sugimi cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza de lado a lado en signo de desaprobación.

"Yo opinó lo mismo. Ese ser es capaz de todo".

El taiyoukai del oeste dio un gruñido completamente exasperado.

"Ya encontraré el momento adecuado de decírselo. No podía hacerlo con ella aquí, no quería alterarla más de lo que estaba con la noticia que acaba de recibir".

Los demás simplemente asintieron y continuaron con el trabajo que tenían, averiguar más sobre el origen de ese tal Naraku y la relación que tenía con la perla.

(13)

Kagome corrió a una velocidad imperceptible por el ojo humano sin darse cuenta, echándose a llorar en aquel árbol que le brindaba tanta paz.

Ahora que su olfato era cien veces más delicado, el dulce aroma de aquel árbol de Sakura parecía arrullarla suavemente hacia un estado de total relajación, pero no podía evitar la confusión que se estaba apoderando de su ser poco a poco, carcomiéndole el alma.

Necesitaba de alguien que la calme, alguien que desapareciera todos sus miedos.

Afortunadamente la persona indicada apareció justo frente a ella.

(14)

Sesshoumaru siguió a la muchacha y como sospechaba, estaba justo en el mismo árbol que su madre usaba para relajarse.

No soportaba verla llorar. Recién estaba comenzando a entender poco a poco aquellas emociones que estaban comenzando a crecer en su ser, pero estaba completamente seguro de que detestaba ver llorar a su miko.

Aunque su apariencia hubiera cambiado y ahora fuese una bellísima inuyoukai, para él siempre seguiría siendo su miko, porque de alma y corazón seguía siendo su Kagome, y aparte de que era una envidiable belleza, eso era lo que más amaba de ella, su ternura, su inocencia y su generosidad.

Yendo hacia ella se sentó a su lado y la acurrucó en su regazo, acariciando su espalda, meciéndola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba para que se calmara, logrando por fin que deje de llorar.

"Qué sucede Kagome, por qué estas llorando, no me gusta verte llorar", le dijo. Ya lo había decidido, ella sería la única persona con la que dejaría caer su máscara, la única que vería sus emociones, que observaría al verdadero Sesshoumaru que yacía bajo esa gélida fachada.

La muchacha levantó el rostro y el inuyoukai limpió suavemente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

"Yo.. yo.. estoy muy confundida. No sé qué soy, soy un objeto que fue convertido en un cuerpo".

"Sesshoumaru que pasa si yo no tengo un alma propia?, que pasa si Kagome nunca existió", dijo con la voz completamente entrecortada abrazando fuerte al Youkai que más amaba.

El inuyoukai comenzó a pasar sus manos por el sedoso y brillante cabello plateado de la inuyoukai, apoyando su mentón en la parte superior de la cabeza de la jovencita, abrazándola fuerte a él.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con aquellas que eran para consolar a alguien, así que a su manera trató de calmarla.

"No me importa si eres la perla de Shikon o si eres Youkai o humana. Para mí siempre vas a ser mi querida Kagome, y siempre te voy a proteger. No voy a permitir que nada te pase porque eres lo más preciado para este Sesshoumaru".

Con esas simples palabras el mundo de la joven se estabilizó completamente.

Tal vez él aún no comprendía lo importante que esa frase había sido para ella, pero algún día lo haría, y ahí sabría lo agradecida que ella estaba con él.

"Arigatou Sesshy. Aishiteru", le respondió la muchacha levantando su cabeza un poco para darle un beso en los labios y luego volver a su posición anterior.

El taiyoukai estaba después de mucho tiempo verdaderamente feliz, ya que la mujer más hermosa lo amaba, pero recopilando en su mente lo que había dicho levantó una ceja.

"Sesshy?", preguntó algo irritado.

La joven percibiendo la molestia irradiando de él, se sentó correctamente sobre su regazo, de manera que estaban frente a frente, y comenzó a reírse en la cara del taiyoukai, haciendo que se irrite aún más.

Dando un gruñido, miró algo molesto a su esposa.

"Se puede saber que es tan gracioso mujer?".

Kagome recobró por fin la compostura. Lo mejor sería que usase aquel método infalible, definitivamente eso no le iba a fallar y ahora le tenía que salir mucho mejor ya que era una inuyoukai.

Poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado en medio de un día lluvioso, su labio inferior un poco salido y temblando, miró al inu que estaba frente a ella.

"Pero si el nombre te queda muy bien", le dijo en un tono completamente dulce, asemejando el de una pequeña niña a punto de llorar.

'_Kuso'_, pensó el taiyoukai. 'Manipuladora', fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, ese rostro era la única cosa a la que no se podía resistir, era demasiado… tierno.

Así es, ante ustedes el gran Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai príncipe de las tierras del oeste y de la casa de la luna, Youkai más temido de todo su territorio, cayendo a la merced del irresistible rostro de una mujer.

Suspirando la cogió de la cintura.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, pero más te vale que no me llames así cuando estemos en público, si no conocerás la ira de este Sesshoumaru".

La muchacha sonrió.

"Ja!, sabía que eso no iba a fallar", murmuró triunfante, y el joven inu levantó una de sus elegantes cejas nuevamente.

"Así que lo hiciste a propósito, ahora verás…", le respondió en un tono amenazante, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas hasta verla llorar de la risa.

(15)

Miroku y Sango estaban paseando en el jardín junto con los pequeños, Kouga, Inuyasha y Kohaku, cuando vieron a Sesshoumaru junto con una mujer de cabello plateado que estaba sentada sobre él.

"Y ella es?", preguntó Sango algo confundida. No se suponia que el inuyoukai estaba con Kagome?.

El kaze Youkai que estaba a su lado puso en su rostro una sonrisa completamente pervertida.

"Al parecer no fue suficiente con la señorita Kagome".

La neko Youkai movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Eres incorregible, hentai".

Así los dos se acercaron a la pareja y Miroku aclaró su garganta, obteniendo efectivamente la atención de una agitada Kagome y un muy divertido Sesshoumaru.

(16)

Al sentir la presencia y el aroma, la muchacha se levantó; al menos ya se estaba ajustando a eso de ser una Youkai poco a poco.

"Ohayou, Miroku sama, Sango chan".

Los dos se la quedaron mirando completamente tontos, pero el kaze Youkai no perdió el tiempo.

"Hermosa señorita, veo que me conoce muy bien. No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, estoy seguro que con su incomparable belleza va a ser la criatura más hermosa de estas tierras".

Sango, quien había percibido el aroma y el aura de Kagome en esa preciosa Youkai, aún sin creerlo, movió la cabeza de lado a lado al ver la mirada que prometía dolor y muerte en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

La inuyoukai se sonrojó, pero escuchó un gruñido detrás de ella, y por lo que pudo interpretar no era nada bueno, así que rápidamente se soltó del kaze Youkai, mientras que el taiyoukai príncipe del oeste ya lo tenía del cuello.

Lastimosamente para Miroku, recién se acababa de percatar del aroma y la presencia de la Youkai, quien era Kagome.

"Vuelves a decirle una cosa así a mi mujer y este Sesshoumaru se asegurará de que no puedas volverle a hacer esa pregunta a ninguna otra".

El kaze Youkai tragó saliva y de un salto se soltó del agarre del inu.

"Vaya, vaya, no pensé que fueras tan celoso Sesshoumaru".

El inu simplemente volteo su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

"Señorita Kagome, pero que hermosa se ha puesto".

La muchacha se sonrojó y estaba a punto de responder cuando cierto muchachito saltó sobre ella.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan, de verdad eres tú. Estas muy bonita, que te pasó?".

La inuyoukai cargó al pequeño hanyou.

"Inu-chan, muchas gracias", le dijo, viendo a otros dos pequeños que la miraban con los ojos brillantes. Así que arrodillándose con el pequeño cachorro de inu en sus brazos llamó a los otros dos.

"Y ustedes como se llaman?".

El pequeño cachorro de neko se acercó a ella.

"Yo soy Kohaku, hijo de Soujiro", le respondió sonriendo.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa. Era un niño muy bonito, o bueno un cachorro muy bonito, así que le acarició la cabeza. El pequeño hizo un sonido que parecía ser un ronroneo y comenzó a correr alrededor de la muchacha.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan." "Sango onee-chan, Kagome también será nuestra hermana".

La neko Youkai le sonrió cálidamente a su hermano. Kohaku era muy tímido y le sorprendía que fuera tan amigable con Kagome, pero la verdad le alegraba mucho, así que asintió.

La inuyoukai miró al otro pequeño niño que estaba ahí parado, seguramente de grande sería muy guapo.

"Y tú cómo te llamas?", le preguntó de manera dulce.

El cachorro de ookami abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes.

"Mi nombre es Kouga, soy el hijo de Sugimi".

La muchacha le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

"Mucho gusto Kouga kun".

En ese instante el pequeño cachorro de ookami tomo una de las manos de la joven inuyoukai.

"Kagome chan, quisieras ser mi mujer cuando crezca?".

Al escuchar aquello todos se congelaron, todos incluyendo solamente a los adultos, ya que el pequeño Inuyasha saltó de los brazos de la miko inuyoukai y se paró enfrente de ella.

"Cierra la boca lobo rabioso, Kagome onee-chan va a ser mi mujer cuando yo crezca".

El pequeño ookami miró de manera desagradable al inu-hanyou.

"Bestia tonta, Kagome va a ser mi mujer ya lo verás".

"Feh cierra la boca lobo".

"Quieres pelear?", le respondió el pequeño ookami poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Como sea rabioso", dijo el pequeño Inuyasha poniéndose también en posición.

(17)

Miroku comenzó a reír.

"Veo que hasta los pequeños se pelean por usted señorita Kagome. Qué vas a hacer Sesshoumaru?".

La neko Youkai comenzó a reír también, cubriéndose discretamente los labios con la mano derecha.

La inuyoukai no podía creer que dos pequeñitos estén discutiendo por eso, así que se sonrojó un poco. A diferencia de cierto taiyoukai cuya ceja estaba comenzando a temblar.

Mocosos malcriados, que se habían creído.

Caminando con mucha calma cogió a cada uno del cuello y los elevó en el aire.

"Será mejor que los dos se queden callados, mocosos altaneros", dijo con un gruñido, y los dos pequeños cruzaron los brazos.

"Mocosos altaneros, Sesshoumaru baka", dijo el pequeño hanyou sacándole la lengua a su hermano mayor, y el taiyoukai dejó caer al cachorro de ookami quien corrió a esconderse detrás de Kagome junto con Kohaku.

"Que demonios dijiste?", gruñó el taiyoukai mirando a su pequeño hermano.

Miroku y Sango se habían sentado al lado de Kagome a observar el show.

"Apuesto a lo que quieras que van a comenzar a pelear", susurró Miroku.

"Crees que el gran Sesshoumaru se pondría a pelear con un pequeño cachorro?". Preguntó Sango completamente sorprendida y Kagome simplemente suspiró sonriendo.

"A veces me preguntó quién es el más niño de los dos. A pesar de que dice que no soporta a su hermano por ser un hanyou, míralo".

El niño se soltó de las garras de su medio hermano de un salto y comenzó a correr.

"Alcanzarme si puedes Sesshoumaru baka", retó a su hermano mayor, sacándole la lengua mientras corría de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasto.

"Me rehuso a perseguir a un simple mocoso", respondió el taiyoukai, mirándo de reojo a la muchacha quien estaba con los otros dos pequeños sentados en su regazo. Si no hubiese sido porque estaba en público, una hermosa sonrisa hubiera aparecido en su rostro.

'_Definitivamente va a ser una muy buena madre, tiene ese ángel especial para tratar con los cachorros'_, pensó siendo sacado de sus reflexiones por el hanyou que se paró frente a él mirándolo de manera igualmente frígida.

"Me rehusó a perseguir a un simple mocoso", le dijo y el taiyoukai comenzó a gruñir. Como detestaba cuando ese pequeño malcriado lo imitaba.

"Ven acá hanyou", dijo saliendo detrás de él. 9

(18)

Desapareció completamente, haciendo que Inuyasha se quede mirando para todos lados sin saber a dónde se había ido, cuando de pronto apareció detrás de él en toda su gloria, cogiéndolo del cuello del ahori.

"Decías?".

Miroku miró a su amigo. Increíblemente había ido tras su pequeño hermano, aunque eso fue injusto, así que haciéndose el trágico exclamó: "Sesshoumaru que tramposo eres, abusar así de un pequeño niño".

El taiyoukai le mandó una mirada asesina.

"Cierra la boca".

La muchacha comenzó a reírse cuando vio a Sesshoumaru salir tras su hermano, pero de ahí vio el rostro cansado del pequeño y se paró.

"Sesshoumaru ya suéltalo, está agotado y ya casi es hora de almorzar".

El taiyoukai dio un gruñido y dejo caer al pequeño hanyou en los brazos de la muchacha.

"Bueno vayamos a almorzar", dijo Sango con su hermano, quien se había quedado dormido, acurrucado en sus brazos.

Todos la siguieron y cuando los demás se habían adelantado, y aprovechando que el pequeño inu igualmente se había quedado dormido el taiyoukai beso a la muchacha y le cogió la mano caminando junto a ella.

"Me gustaría tener bebes", dijo Kagome mirando el rostro dormido del pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

Sesshoumaru la miró de manera provocativa.

"Tenemos toda la noche", le dijo haciendo que se sonroje.

(19)

Inu-Taisho miraba todo lo que ocurría desde la gran ventana en el comedor.

Ver a Kagome caminando junto con su hijo mayor y su pequeño hijo menor en sus brazos los hacía parecer una hermosa familia.

No permitiría que el tal Naraku arruine eso, no permitiría que destroce la felicidad que tanto necesitaba su primogénito.

Aunque él tratara de decir lo contrario, podía ver que Sesshoumaru estaba dejando poco a poco esa fachada dura y fría que había tenido desde la muerte de su madre.

"Y todo gracias a la sacerdotisa que le salvó la vida", murmuró, volteando y dándole la bienvenida a todos, invitándolos a que se sienten a la mesa.

Lo que daría por que todos sus días sean así. Pero sabía que no duraría por mucho, tiempos difíciles estaban por venir y todos tenían que estar preparados, empezando por la nueva inuyoukai en la familia quien pronto tendría que aprender a controlar sus nuevas habilidades.


	15. Capítulo 15

El almuerzo se dio sin ninguna eventualidad, pero definitivamente esta vez fue mucho más ameno, ya que, habían catorce personas sentadas a la mesa.

Los pequeños comían y conversaban sobre cosas de su edad, mientras que los adultos discutían sobre cosas referentes a los territorios y diversos tratados.

En realidad algo no muy interesante para los que eran un poco más jóvenes quienes ya habían terminado de comer y por educación no se movían de la mesa, hasta que en este caso Inu-Taisho, les concediera el permiso para poder dejar el comedor.

(1)

Viendo el rostro de total aburrimiento de Kagome y Sango, el taiyoukai del oeste dio una sonrisa.

"Si quieren pueden levantarse, no creo que nada de lo que estemos discutiendo aquí sea algo interesante".

En ese instante se pudieron escuchar tres audibles suspiros de alivio, seguidos por una neko, dos inus y un kaze Youkai saliendo del salón.

Una vez afuera, Miroku dio un fuerte bostezo.

"Y bien, que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?".

El inuyoukai, que estaba al lado de su mujer, levantó una ceja. Él ya tenía planes, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

"Por qué no salimos más tarde", sugirió la neko Youkai con una expresión animosa en el rostro.

"Salir?, y se puede saber a dónde si fueras tan amable?", preguntó el taiyoukai en un tono aburrido.

Sango dio un gruñido. Por qué ese perro tenía que ser tan irritante.

"He oído que en una aldea cerca de aquí hay un festival, podemos ir".

Sesshoumaru la miró como si lo que había dicho fuera la tontería más grande del mundo.

"Claro, cuatro youkais en un festival repleto de desagradables humanos". "Magnífica idea Sango".

La muchacha que estaba al lado del joven inuyoukai dio un gruñido inaudible.

'_No puedo creer que aún siga con eso, y pensar que yo era humana hace unas horas',_ se dijo a si misma Kagome, mientras su aura comenzaba a flotar de un color rubí para todo aquel que podía verla.

Le mandó una mirada asesina al inu ouji que estaba parado a su lado y al mismo tiempo, la neko Youkai percibió el cambio de aroma en su amiga, lo que provocó que una sonrisa maléfica apareciese en su rostro.

Sesshoumaru tendría mucho trabajo que hacer logrando contentarla así que solo se limitó a decir: "Usamos hechizos para sellar nuestro youki, cambiar a una apariencia humana y listo".

"Pero eso será al anochecer, por ahora los dejo".

Diciendo eso se fue caminando hacia sus aposentos, recordando preguntarle a Kagome más tarde lo que había hecho con el taiyoukai que estaba a su lado.

"Me rehúso a tener una apariencia humana, es degradante", dijo Sesshoumaru, aún muy cegado por su ego como para darse cuenta de la energía que estaba despidiendo su pequeña miko.

Miroku percibió el peligro, así que dando una sonrisa un poco tonta comenzó a caminar justo por el mismo lugar donde se había regresado Sango.

"Nos vemos en la noche".

Y con eso desapareció del campo visual de los dos inus que se encontraban ahí.

(2)

"Es inaudito que aún sigas con eso, para tu información hace unas horas yo era uno de esos desagradables y degradantes humanos". Prácticamente le gritó la muchacha a su pareja, gruñendo en el proceso, mientras se iba caminando de su lado.

Sesshoumaru salió de su pequeño mundo al escuchar las palabras de su mujer y trató de no golpearse él mismo.

Está bien, era su culpa, pero no lo podía evitar, realmente detestaba a los seres humanos, eran desaseados, incultos, malcriados, y una serie de cosas, sin mencionar el mal olor y la falta de control sobre sus reacciones y emociones.

Caminando hacia la muchacha la cogió de la cintura.

"Kagome, no quise ofenderte, pero la verdad la única humana que no me desagradaba eras tú. Los demás son como cosas inservibles, no los soporto", le dijo mientras acariciaba con su rostro la marca que le había hecho la noche anterior, lamiéndola y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

Mal movimiento, a diferencia de él, la muchacha que en ese instante se encontraba en sus brazos, era una persona, o bueno ahora Youkai, para la que no había diferencia alguna entre los seres que habitaban este mundo, y con lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente estaba logrando irritarla más.

Dando un fuerte gruñido se soltó de él, volteando a verlo con ojos que poco a poco se estaban tornando rojos como la sangre.

"Sea como sea, no tienes derecho de hablar así".

El inuyoukai levantó una elegante ceja. Así que su Youkai interior estaba comenzando a tomar el control, muy bien pues entonces era un buen momento para ver si había ganado las mismas habilidades que él posee, así que decidió provocarla un poco.

"Aunque te ame con todo mi corazón Kagome, no puedo cambiar mi parecer hacia los humanos, son criaturas desagradables y desaseadas".

La muchacha lo observó incrédula. Su Youkai interno gruñía dentro de su mente para que lo dejara libre y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por esa nueva fuerza que estaba dentro de su ser, poniéndose instintivamente en posición de pelea.

El taiyoukai la observó y una sonrisa descarada apareció en su hermosos rostro dejando ver sus blancos y filosos colmillos; solo un poco más y lograría lo que quería.

"Crees que vas a poder contra mí?. Mujer debes estar loca", le dijo en un tono completamente arrogante. Sabía que con eso la pondría a la temperatura perfecta.

(3)

Kagome escuchó lo que dijo y su recién adquirido inu interior comenzó a susurrarle: _**'Dejarás que nos hable así?'.**_

'_**Tienes que demostrarle quien es el más poderoso, demuéstrale que nosotras tenemos más fuerza. Él no nos puede dominar'. **_

'_**Déjame salir'**_, le gritó su Youkai interior y la muchacha siendo apabullada por las nuevas sensaciones, dejo libre a su inu interno.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados ahora si se habían teñido de un rubí intenso. Las delgadas brechas que tenía a cada lado de su rostro se volvían completamente irregulares, mientras gruñía amenazante y de sus estilizadas garras comenzaba a gotear exactamente la misma poción que poseía el taiyoukai que estaba frente a ella, pero de un color rosa.

Sesshoumaru observó a la joven miko someterse ante su Youkai interior y la posición que adquirió. Se le veía completamente fiera, una Youkai indomable y extremadamente apetecible.

Al escuchar sus gruñidos sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Los sonidos que hacía lo estaban llamando, estaban buscando despertar a su Youkai interior y lo estaban logrando.

'_**La escuchas?, nos está llamado, tenemos que demostrarle quien es el que manda, tenemos que someterla a nosotros'. **_

'_**Déjame salir, déjame**__**salir a jugar"**_**,** le susurró su Youkai y no se pudo aguantar el llamado de sus instintos, liberando de sus cadenas a su ser interior.

Sus ojos cambiaron al igual que hicieron los de su mujer y sus hermosas marcas se volvieron completamente irregulares.

Sus garras mucho más grandes y peligrosas goteaban un líquido venenoso color verde, quedando en la misma posición que la inuyoukai frente a él.

Los dos estaban siendo dominados por sus instintos, sus lados racionales habían sido enterrados en lo más hondo de su ser, mientras sus youkais después de mucho tiempo salían a "jugar", en el caso de Sesshoumaru.

Se mostraron los colmillos tratando de amedrentarse el uno al otro, pero no lo lograrían. En ese instante había más en juego que simplemente ganas de pelear, en ese momento iban a cumplir uno de los ritos más antiguos del mundo de los youkais.

Con eso probarían quien sería el que llevaría el dominio de los dos, competirían por ser el más fuerte y el que lo lograse, sometería al otro; aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que estaban completamente perdidos e sus instintos.

(4)

Sesshoumaru se quitó la armadura que llevaba puesta, quedándose simplemente con el ahori y la hakama que vestía siempre.

Su mujer se lamió los labios y decidió que era el momento de atacar, así que corriendo a una velocidad completamente inhumana se aproximó a él, dispuesta a todo, atacándolo con sus garras.

Pero el taiyoukai era más rápido y logró esquivar el ataque recibiendo solamente un rasguño en el pecho.

Dando un gruñido ante la osadía que tenía su mujer, apareció detrás de ella y la cogió fuertemente de la cintura, clavando sus filosas garras en las caderas de la joven, pegándola completamente contra su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir su calor y deseo.

"Ríndete", le susurró al oído, lamiendo el contorno de la puntiaguda oreja de la muchacha, mientras comenzaba a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo las caderas de la joven y su vientre de una manera suave pero a la vez firme.

Kagome dio un gruñido. Si creía que se iba a dejar ganar tan fácil estaba completamente loco.

Volteándose en el abrazo del taiyoukai, subió una pierna a la altura de sus caderas acercándolo más a ella, haciéndolo sentir todas sus formas.

Dejándolo pensar que tenía asegurada la victoria, lo abrazó del cuello y comenzó a lamer la marca que ella misma le había hecho, despertando el deseo del joven, su Youkai gruñendo porque se encontraba libre y esta vez tendría el control.

Frotó su cuerpo de manera provocativa contra el bien formado cuerpo del taiyoukai, provocando que la coja más fuerte de la cintura.

Se empinó un poco, su tibio aliento acariciando esta vez el oído del inu y le susurró: "Oblígame si puedes", e instantáneamente se separó de él y salió corriendo con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Sesshoumaru dio un gruñido frustrado. Así que la pequeña insolente quería jugar no es así?. Pues la complacería, iría tras ella y le demostraría que con él no se podía tontear.

Flexionando sus dedos y preparando sus garras, las cuales brillaban de un verde fosforescente, fue detrás de su presa; definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho.

Kagome sentía como el frío viento refrescaba su acalorada piel mientras corría por todo el amplió bosque de la casa de la luna. Su corazón latía con anticipación por el juego que estaba preformando.

Su Youkai ronroneaba, completamente complacido de que hubiese ganado la primera batalla contra Sesshoumaru, pero antes de que pudiera proclamar su victoria, una brisa borrosa entre plateado y blanco paso a su lado y frente a ella apareció el taiyoukai en toda su gloria con su látigo venenoso liberado de sus garras.

(5)

Kagome lo miró levantando una ceja. Sus ojos ahora de color rubí brillaban con la luz del atardecer.

En un acto completamente arrogante, el inuyoukai dejo caer su látigo muy cerca de ella, haciéndolo resonar por lo largo y ancho del bosque, derramando un poco de su veneno.

La muchacha dio un gruñido como respuesta y ya que ella nunca antes había tenido experiencia utilizando sus poderes y nueva naturaleza, solamente se manejaba por el instinto de la nueva sangre que ahora corría por sus venas; así que, sacudiendo su mano derecha dejo libre su propio látigo de color rosa, haciéndolo resonar, imitando las acciones de su pareja.

Los dos se provocaban, viendo atentamente quien era el que daría el primer paso esta vez. Y el de la iniciativa fue el príncipe de la casa de la luna, elevándose elegantemente en los aires y atacando a la muchacha con su delgado látigo.

La joven dio un salto, recibiendo un corte un poco profundo en el brazo, mostrando sus filosos colmillos.

"_**Como te atreves"**__, _le gritó en una voz ronca, demostrando que era su Youkai la que estaba hablando y liberando ella también su arma.

El taiyoukai sonrió y entrelazo su látigo con el de la muchacha, los dos venenos fundiéndose en total armonía el uno con el otro mientras la energía saltaba en poderosas chispas.

La acercó a él, sus manos derechas amarradas con la unión que había creado entre ellos.

La aferró fuertemente a su pecho, asegurándose de tenerla bien cogida de la cintura, la beso con mucha fuerza saboreando sus labios, sus rosados y dulces labios, que con solo verlos lo estaban tentando, mientras que la joven en su terquedad trataba de resistirse y eso solo hacía el deseo del taiyoukai mucho más grande.

Cuando por fin logró someterla hizo que habrá su boca, introduciendo su inquieto apéndice en ella, probándola, saboreando su esencia, pero esta vez el beso iba con más pasión y fiereza, por lo que de casualidad arañó el labio inferior de la muchacha con uno de sus colmillos, haciendo que un fino hilo de sangre brote de la herida.

Ni bien su olfato detecto el embriagante olor de la sangre de la joven la separó de él. Viendo que provenía de su labio lo lamió y saboreo.

'_**Más, más de esa sangre, más de ese dulce sabor'**_, gritaba su mente, pero Kagome tenía otros planes.

La joven se separó de él, y le dio un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo caer al piso y ella saltando al otro extremo del campo.

(6)

El joven taiyoukai ya se estaba cansando, quería tenerla y la quería ya, así que si era preciso utilizaría medidas drásticas. No podía negar que le encantaba ese comportamiento testarudo e indomable, pero ya era suficiente.

Parándose, una brisa completamente fuerte se apoderó de su ser y su hermoso rostro comenzó a deformarse; un sonido que asemejaba el chillido de una bestia se escuchó por toda la casa de la luna.

Cabello blanco comenzó a aparecer sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que fue cubierto en una humareda roja, desapareciendo en el aire, para que luego ese mismo humo se esparciese por todo el campo, provocando que la inu que estaba observando tenga que cubrirse los ojos.

En lugar del hermoso joven que estaba ahí parado hace algunos momentos con una mirada completamente fiera, apareció un inu de tamaño colosal.

Una sustancia verdosa y viscosa brotaba de su hocico.

Acercándose a la muchacha se paró a centímetros de ella y a propósito dio una fuerte exhalación, provocando que el aire que salió de sus fosas nasales la hiciera caer al piso.

Kagome se paró.

'_**Tú también, no dejes que nos gane. Déjate llevar, busca en tu interior'**__. _

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron más de lo normal y ahora sí ella no estaba en control de su cuerpo.

Exactamente igual como sucedió con el príncipe de la casa de la luna, se transformó en un inu plateado. La única diferencia entre los dos colosos era que la miko era un poco más pequeña que el taiyoukai, y la obvia diferencia en sus marcas.

Después de unos momentos se podían ver a dos inus completamente grandes jugando uno sobre otro, golpeándose con sus patas durante un buen rato, uno saltando sobre el otro, mordiéndose juguetonamente sin hacerse daño, simplemente uno que otro rasguño.

Momentos más tarde, Sesshoumaru estaba sobre la muchacha quien estaba echada sobre su lomo, y de un gruñido la hizo dejar de moverse.

'_**Ríndete, eres mía'**_, le dijo su inu, y la youkai como signo de sumisión movió su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver la mordida que demostraba que ella le pertenecía.

Dando un gruñido triunfante, el inu lamió la marca y los dos volvieron a sus apariencias humanoides.

(7)

El príncipe de la casa de la luna levantó a la joven en sus brazos e inmediatamente ella rodeo sus delgadas y fuertes caderas con sus igual de delgadas y largas piernas. Su kimono se remangó, dejando su cuerpo al aire libre hasta los muslos.

El muchacho utilizó su cola como soporte para no golpear a la joven y la apoyó contra un árbol, con su cola protegiendo su espalda.

Comenzó a besarla, para ir bajando poco a poco por su mandíbula y hasta su cuello, dejando húmedos besos a su paso, mientras que la joven miko rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo pegaba más a ella.

Sesshoumaru estaba saboreando cada parte por la que pasaba, hasta que de un jalón abrió el kimono de la inu, dejándolo caer al piso. La tenía sostenida cubierta solamente por sus pantaletas.

Mirando su cuerpo hambrientamente, se lamió los labios como signo de la anticipación que hacía que la sangre en sus venas comience a hervir.

(8)

Kagome estaba impaciente por saber lo que haría y solo lo observaba mientras él la miraba.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa, algo le decía que esta vez sería diferente y no era para menos. Los que estaban ahora en control eran sus youkais; los hermosos ojos dorados que ahora ambos compartían estaban teñidos de un rojo profundo.

Acercando el rostro del Youkai hacia ella comenzó a lamer la sensible oreja del muchacho, acariciándola con sus colmillos y chupando suavemente el lóbulo mientras movía su cuerpo de lado a lado y de arriba hacia abajo, creando una fricción en las zonas intimas de los dos, las cuales estaban solamente separadas por la hakama del inuyoukai y la ropa interior de la joven miko.

Gimió silenciosamente en el oído del joven.

"Sesshoumaru", suspiró aun moviéndose, esta vez acompañando sus caricias por su mano derecha, la cual metió dentro del ahori del joven, trazando pequeños círculos en su perfectamente esculpido pecho.

(9)

El inuyoukai estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no gemir ante las caricias y los movimientos de su mujer, pero ya no podía más tenía que sentirla, tenía que estar dentro de ella.

Bajando lentamente, apoyada aún sobre su cola, ya que no iba a permitir que su tersa y delicada piel se maltrate, se deshizo del pequeño pedazo de tela que le impedía verla completamente, escuchando la insignificante inhalación de aire que dio al ser completamente descubierta.

Vio como su hermoso rostro se sonrojaba nuevamente y levantó una ceja con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro.

'_**A pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho sigue siendo tan inocente'**_, dijo su Youkai ronroneando ante el prospecto de otra vez hacerla suya.

Se sacó la ropa poco a poco sin dejar de tener contacto visual con ella, hasta que se deshizo de sus hakamas, quedando como kami lo trajo al mundo al igual que su mujer.

Kagome lo miró, admirando su cuerpo y dio un pequeño quejido, señalándole lo que quería.

El taiyoukai la supo entender muy bien. En insignificantes fracciones de segundo se posicionó sobre ella, besándola, poniendo su mano derecha debajo de ella para acercarla más a él, para sentir su cálida y tersa piel pegada a la suya.

"Kagome", decía entre sonidos completamente inentendibles, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba sus blancos pechos, siendo esta vez un poco menos cuidadoso, dejando pequeños arañones a su paso.

Pero la joven inu no se quejaba. El placer que le estaba dando opacaba el insignificante dolor de las heridas.

Le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro seno, para finalmente lamer los escasos residuos de sangre que quedaban después de sus caricias, haciendo que la muchacha de pequeños maullidos de placer, justo como la primera vez que la tomo como suya. La única diferencia era que esta vez, esos sonidos arrullaban a su inu, ya que ahora la joven era de su misma especie.

Por más que quería ir despacio esta vez no se pudo aguantar.

"Kagome, mi Kagome, te deseo tanto".

La joven lo acercó a ella y mordió suavemente en la marca que le había hecho para provocarlo más, lamiendo la sangre que luego había dejado caer.

"Entonces hazme tuya", le devolvió el susurro con el mismo tono de voz completamente opacado por el deseo que los dos sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Eso fue lo único que el taiyoukai necesitó escuchar, pero primero lo primero. Primero debía probar su esencia, nunca iba cansarse de ese exquisito sabor.

(10)

Lentamente fue bajando su mano derecha, no sin antes acariciar cada parte por donde pasaba mientras la besaba, llegando hasta su feminidad y sorprendiéndose cuando ella voluntariamente abrió sus piernas un poco para darle mejor acceso. Lo miraba un poco sonrojada y con ojos suplicantes.

El inuyoukai sonrió y se acercó a su cuello, mordiendo y chupando la marca, inflamándola un poco debido a sus atenciones.

Lentamente introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro del tesoro que la miko inuyoukai guardaba solo para él, dando un quejido de placer debido a lo húmeda que se encontraba. Su excitación aumentaba con solo pensar cómo se sentiría tenerla cerca, estar en ella.

Moviendo sus dedos esta vez con gran rapidez, escuchaba los gemidos y quejidos de la joven quien lo estaba cogiendo fuertemente.

Levantando su rostro pudo observar el de ella. Había una expresión de total placer en sus hermosas facciones.

Sus deliciosos labios estaban partidos por el incesante jadeo, sus ojos cerrados y un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro; el solo observarla y escucharla aumentaba su deseo.

Masajeándola más y más rápido, sintió como la joven empujaba sus caderas, haciendo que sus expertos dedos entren más en ella.

"_**Así que estamos impacientes"**_, dijo y con unas cuantas caricias más a su pequeña joya la hizo llegar al clímax sobre su mano, sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se contraían sobre sus dígitos, mientras la joven movía su cabeza de lado a lado, después de haber dado un pequeño grito.

Una vez que observó a su Kagome tranquilizarse saco sus dedos de la húmeda caverna de la muchacha y los llevó a su boca, limpiándolos y lamiéndolos, mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía, provocando que el deseo de la joven vuelva a crecer.

"_**Oishii"**_**,** dijo el inuyoukai lamiéndose los labios, posicionándose sobre ella nuevamente.

"_**Sesshoumaru onegai"**_**,** le pidió la joven y el inuyoukai dio un gruñido cogiéndola de las muñecas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

Entró en ella rápidamente, haciéndola dar un pequeño grito muy cerca de su oído, ya que se encontraba a su altura.

Se quedó quieto un rato, solamente para disfrutar la sensación de por fin ser uno con ella nuevamente.

Después de unos segundos el inuyoukai comenzó a moverse a paso lento, haciendo que la joven se impaciente un poco. Pero Kagome podía esperar, después de todo ella y su Youkai tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entrando y saliendo de ella de manera rítmica y pausada, fue subiendo la velocidad poco a poco, logrando escuchar los gemidos de la joven que se encontraba debajo de él.

Disfrutaba el sonido de su irregular respiración, su voz la cual le rogaba que fuera más rápido resonaba en sus oídos. Él mismo ya se estaba cansando del paso lento, así que cogió la pierna izquierda de la joven y la puso sobre su hombro, permitiendo que su miembro entre más en ella, y los dos pudiesen disfrutar más de la sensación.

"_**Sesshoumaru, más …. Más rá..rápido**__"_, le escuchó decir y el príncipe de la casa de la luna fue más y más rápido gruñendo fuertemente, clavando sus garras en las caderas de la pequeña miko y en la pierna que estaba sosteniendo.

Los dos se movían al compás de una música imperceptible, sus auras se entrelazaban la una conla otra al igual que sus cuerpos, los gruñidos inconscientes que emitían advertían a cualquier ser que estuviera cerca que el acercarse a interrumpir significaría la muerte.

Después de unas horas un fuerte rugido se escuchó, seguido por uno mucho más leve, acompañados por el sonido de piel rasgándose por la penetración de colmillos.

(11)

"Sesshoumaru…", dijo la muchacha recuperando su estado normal ya que su deseo había sido saciado, lamiendo tiernamente la sangre que había dejado caer después de la fuerte mordida que le había propinado al inu.

Sesshoumaru soltó a la joven, sus garras saliendo de la abusada piel de sus caderas y pierna.

Se recostó al lado de ella para no aplastarla con su peso, rodeando su cuerpo con su cola para protegerla del frío, pegándola a él, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer de sus brazos.

"Kagome, mía, mía", decía mientras acurrucaba su rostro en el cabello de la muchacha, relajando sus sentidos, que ya estaban comenzando a volver a la normalidad, con el dulce aroma de la miko inuyoukai.

Así se mantuvieron por unos minutos, simplemente descansando después de todo lo que habían hecho, y se dieron cuenta que ya había anochecido.

La joven que ya había recuperado sus energías se soltó del príncipe de la casa de la luna y se estiró, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Cogiéndola juguetonamente de la cintura la bajó a su nivel nuevamente.

"A dónde crees que vas?", preguntó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

La joven sonrió.

"Ya es de noche. No crees que deberíamos regresar, además Sango dijo que podíamos ir a ese festival. Y la verdad es que yo quiero ir a ver".

El inuyoukai dio un gruñido y se rehusó a soltarla.

"Este Sesshoumaru se niega a ir, no pienso mezclarme con los humanos y menos tener que aparentar ser uno. Jamás", le dijo, sosteniéndola muy cerca de él.

Kagome dio un suspiro. No sabía por qué pero ya tenía el presentimiento de que diría una cosa así, así que ni siquiera se dio la molestia de contradecirlo o ponerlo en su sitio, después de todo ese era el Sesshoumaru que ella amaba.

En ese instante una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios.

"De verdad no quieres ir?, pero yo quiero. Por favor", le rogó con voz muy dulce aun sin verlo a la cara, ya que estaba abrazada y apoyada en su fuerte pecho.

El inuyoukai levantó una ceja. Si creía que esta vez iba a caer en eso estaba muy equivocada.

"Este Sesshoumaru se rehúsa y punto final".

La joven se soltó de él y se paró.

Yéndose hacia el árbol en el que anteriormente había sido apoyada, cogió su kimono y se vistió sin siquiera mirar al inuyoukai que se encontraba ya sentado mirándola con curiosidad.

Minutos después de que su ropa y cabello estuvieran decentemente arreglados, caminó pasando de largo por él lado de su esposo, sin siquiera regalarle una mirada y el inuyoukai se paró y fue tras ella, cogiéndola del brazo.

"Kagome qué te pasa?".

La jovencita se quedó con la cabeza gacha, sonriendo divertida para sí misma.

'_No creo que Kami me castigue por hacer una pequeña travesura', _pensó, poniendo la mejor cara triste y tierna que tenía.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que le pasaba así que la abrazó y puso su mano debajo del fino mentón de la inu.

"Koishi que es lo que sucede dime".

'_Es el momento'_, pronunció en su mente riéndose internamente de su pequeña maldad, después de todo por algo era una mujer, si no utilizaba sus encantos, pues entonces para que los tenía?.

(12)

Cuando el joven levantó su rostro para verla más de cerca se encontró con los ojos brillantes de la joven, los cuales estaban a punto de rebalsar por las pequeñas lágrimas que tenían.

Estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero y su labio inferior temblaba.

"Nunca he ido a un festival. Onegai, vamos, onegai, hazlo por mi si?", le rogó nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru la miró y trató de no inmutarse.

"He dicho que no", le dijo a punto de caer en las redes de la jovencita.

'_Ya falta poco'_, pensó Kagome. Aunque se lo hubiera dicho con la voz más fría del mundo, ella sabía que se estaba resistiendo.

Parándose de puntillas y abrazándolo de la cintura lo besó con mucha ternura, pegándose a él.

"Onegai Sesshoumaru, onegai onegai, hazlo por mi", le pidió como si fuera una pequeña niña rogándole a su padre por un juguete.

El inuyoukai suspiró, definitivamente era una injusticia. Su Kagome era demasiado tierna como para negarle algo.

"Esta bien, esta bien".

La muchacha pestañeó varias veces y una hermosa sonrisa de triunfo y alegría apareció en su rostro ahora convertido en el de una igualmente bella inu.

Dando un pequeño salto se abrazó del cuello de inuyoukai que ahora se encontraba vestido y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Arigatou mi amor".

El joven inu sonrió y no pudo evitar mencionarse a sí mismo que desde que Kagome entró en su vida se estaba comenzando a volver más y más blando.

Ese lado de él solo se le mostraría a ella y a nadie más, porque ella era su mujer y la amaba con todo el corazón del que alguna vez renegó por hacerlo tan débil.

(13)

Los dos youkais caminaron por los amplios y bastos jardines de la casa de la luna, llegando nuevamente a aquel maravilloso castillo al anochecer.

Entrando por la puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver los amplios jardines se encontraron en el comedor con Sango y Miroku.

El kaze youkai los esperaba con una expresión de total perversión en el rostro y la joven neko simplemente miraba a nada en especial ya que si se le apreciaba de cerca se podía notar una de sus cejas temblar esporádicamente debido a la irritación por la que estaba pasando.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja mientras cogía de la cintura a su mujer, parándose detrás de ella y pegándola a su cuerpo. Definitivamente Miroku otra vez había vuelto a las andadas.

"Y ustedes donde estaban?", pregunto el kaze youkai su expresión empeorándose aún más.

Sango simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

Cuando vieron a los dos inuyoukais en su verdadera forma a lo lejos, comenzó la discusión sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Ya llevaban más de seis horas en eso y solo lograba que Miroku se pusiera más pervertido; simplemente estaba llegando a afectar sus nervios.

La expresión del inuyoukai se volvió más fría que nunca mientras que le pobre Kagome no sabía dónde esconderse. Se había sonrojado del tono más rojo que alguien pudiera alcanzar.

El inu sintió la incomodidad de la muchacha y respondió en un tono que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa a todo aquel que se atreviera a discutirle lo contrario.

"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia".

Miroku tragó saliva y puso una mano detrás de su cuello, dando una risa un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno si me lo pones de esa manera no se hable más del asunto".

Ante la respuesta Kagome dio un audible suspiro y sintió que las cosas estaban un poco tensas así que miró como pidiendo ayuda a la joven neko y ella le devolvió la mirada accediendo.

"Cambiando de tema, cuando ustedes estaban, ejem… ocupados", comenzó con una sonrisa. No quería ser pervertida como Miroku ni nada por el estilo, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento a la joven inu quien solo sonrió y a Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, iba a ser demasiado atemorizante, así que procedió.

"Y antes de ponerme a discutir con este hentai, le pedí permiso a Inu-Taisho sama para que me prestara las pócimas y brebajes que habían en la biblioteca, y logré preparar algo para que nos convierta en humanos por unas buenas trece o hasta quince horas, para poder disfrutar del festival". dijo la neko con una sonrisa.

A Kagome le comenzaron a brillar los ojos.

"Sugoi, sugoi".

El inuyoukai la miraba sorprendido, no podía creer lo fácil que se entusiasmaba su mujer, pero algo en su pecho se sentía tibio cada vez que la observaba así de feliz, así que a pesar de estar completamente en contra de la idea cerró los ojos y se dijo a si mismo: _'Así me vuelva un humano en apariencia no me podrán obligar a vestir como uno'_.

"Y entonces qué hacemos?", preguntó Kagome.

"Supongo que nos daremos un baño y nos encontramos nuevamente acá en veinte minutos para poder salir". "La aldea en donde se llevará a cabo el festival está a unas tres horas de camino, es decir unos diez minutos para nosotros", agregó Miroku respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, alistándose y vistiéndose adecuadamente para salir, y cumplidos los veinte minutos se volvieron a encontrar en el salón.

(14)

Las jóvenes se encontraban con unos hermosos kimonos, pero el de Kagome sin duda era el más hermoso, ya que ella era una de las dueñas de casa.

Sesshoumaru estaba con su tradicional kimono blanco y armadura, mientras que Miroku estaba con un kimono azul oscuro con diseños parecidos a los del inuyoukai pero de color celeste y el obi era de un color violeta.

"Muy bien, aquí tienen", dijo Sango repartiendo pequeñas botellitas a cada uno.

El primero en tomar el brebaje fue el kaze youkai, cuyas orejas puntiagudas desaparecieron y el diamante color azul que tenía en su frente, el cual demostraba su linaje como youkai, desapareció al igual que sus garras y colmillos junto con su energía sobrenatural, dejándolo ver como un simple humano que parecía provenir de una familia muy rica.

La siguiente fue Sango, pasando por los mimos cambios que el joven a su lado. Afortunadamente los dos tenían el cabello de un color no muy estrafalario y fuera de lo común, es por eso que permaneció de su tono natural.

Luego le tocó el turno a Kagome, pero a diferencia de los demás a ella la rodeo una pequeña luz dorada muy tenue y regresó a ser exactamente igual a como era antes de haber sido marcada por Sesshoumaru, perdiendo su cabello plateado y sus marcas, al igual que todas sus cualidades demoníacas.

El inuyoukai la observó. El kimono que llevaba puesto la hacía ver muy hermosa, en cualquiera de las formas que estuviera, sea como youkai o como humana. Su Kagome siempre iba a ser endemoniadamente bella, pero lamentablemente ahora llegaba su turno.

Mirando a la pequeña botella como si fuera su peor enemigo, la olió meticulosamente, destapándola lo más lentamente posible; cualquier cosa para retrasar el tener que convertirse en una humano.

Todos levantaron una ceja ante el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru, era demasiado infantil para ser él y la inu ya estaba comenzando a irritarse, así que se acercó a él y lo miró hacia arriba, ya que, junto con su verdadera apariencia había perdido algo de su estatura.

"Te lo piensas tomar?".

El inuyoukai la miró con una ceja levantada, de repente le dieron ganas de molestarla, después de lo que paso por provocarla, estaba más que dispuesto a convertirlo en un hábito diario.

"Y qué si no lo hago, humana?", le respondió con una sonrisa algo descarada en el rostro, y a pesar de que la muchacha tenía su aura sobrenatural escondida por la poción que acababa de tomar, él pudo sentir como sus bellos se erizaban ante la fluidez y fuerza con la que salía su poder espiritual debido a que su temperamento estaba igualmente por los cielos.

Aquella reacción lo incitaba en grandes proporciones a pensamientos nada puros. Tenía tantas ganas de cargarla y llevársela a su dormitorio.

'_Al diablo con el festival'_, pensó, pero Kagome tenía otros planes.

(15)

Como se atrevía, ahora le enseñaría.

Levantando su brazo le quito la pequeña botellita, la abrió y vertió el contenido en su boca y Sesshoumaru solo se podía preguntar que se proponía.

Se acercó a él y lo cogió suavemente del cuello bajando su cabeza a su nivel para besarlo.

Se pegó a su cuerpo a propósito, esta vez agregando un poco más de pasión en el beso haciendo que el inu abriera su boca y en el momento preciso ella también lo hizo, provocando que se trague el líquido.

Unos segundos después se separó de él para poder observar los cambios que había sufrido.

Sus marcas habían desaparecido, sus delgadas manos carecían de garras y sus orejas ahora eran redondas iguales a las de cualquier humano común y corriente. Sus hermosos ojos dorados ahora eran de un color negro y lo que más la sorprendió fue su largo cabello, que en lugar de estar del hermoso plateado de siempre ahora se encontraba de un color negro.

Kagome se sonrojó como si fuera la primera vez que lo estuviera viendo. Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que la versión humana de Sesshoumaru podría haber sido tan bien parecida.

(16)

Decir que el inuyoukai se encontraba irritado era una manera muy vaga de describirlo, la realidad era otra.

Podía sentir como su amplia energía sobre natural había sido ocultada y se había convertido en un simple y desagradable humano, aunque solo fuera de apariencia.

Tenía ganas de destrozar algo en pedacitos, pulverizarlo, y lo primero que estaba en su lista era su querida Kagome.

Como se había atrevido a engañarlo de esa manera, tal vez una buena lección la pondría en su lugar, después de todo él era el que mandaba y por lo tanto ella lo tenía que respetar. Sí eso haría, le daría una buena lección.

Cuando el inuyoukai bajó la mirada y observó a la muchacha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Esa expresión, esos ojos, con ese mismo rostro lo había observado la primera vez que lo miró a los ojos, la primera vez que lo conoció, la primera vez que lo cautivó.

En ese instante todos los pensamientos que tenía de hacerle algo a su mujer se fueron por la ventana, literalmente hablando.

(17)

Sango estaba casi boquiabierta, la táctica de su nueva amiga había sido definitivamente buena y el resultado fue algo que ni ella misma se esperaba.

Quien se hubiera imaginado en todos estos años, observar al gran Sesshoumaru como un humano, simplemente era algo que quedaría escrito en los libros de los youkais; claro si es que alguien se llegaba a enterar.

Segundos después consiguió salir de su estupor y logró sacar a Miroku del suyo.

"Bueno me parece que ya es hora de irnos".

Kagome sabía que Sesshoumaru debía estar molesto por lo que ella había hecho, pero en realidad no era del todo malo, así que para que no siguiera enojado con ella se acercó a él y se empino cogiéndolo del cuello suavemente para susurrarle al oído.

"Gomen nasai, pero no te ves tan mal. Jamás pensé que como humano te verías tan apuesto", le dijo suavemente, aumentando dramáticamente el ego del taiyoukai, quien dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo a pesar de su actual situación y la cogió de la cintura elevándola un poco del suelo, besándola y demostrándole a su manera que no se encontraba ofuscado.

Ella le correspondió con el mismo fervor, le sonrió y volteó para dirigirse a sus amigos los cuales observaban la escena con una ceja levantada.

"Nos vamos?".

Con eso caminaron hacia la salida, en donde se encontraron con un sorprendido Inu-Taisho cargando a su pequeño hijo el cual tenía una apariencia humana y se parecía mucho a como se veía Sesshoumaru, solo que mucho más pequeño.

(18)

El gobernante de la casa de la luna había estado todo el día encargándose de los deberes de su territorio, escuchando todo el barullo que causaron su hijo mayor y su nueva mujer.

Bueno, eso tenía que pasar alguna vez no?, sobre todo si los dos eran inyoukais.

Era una regla de su naturaleza que en el comienzo de la relación se demuestre quien era el que mandaba y el que iba a llevar las riendas, aunque por cómo se percibían las cosas, los dos estaban actuando por puro instinto y modestia aparte, a él le parecía que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

El minúsculo inconveniente fue que en su estudio tenia a un visitante, el cual le comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre los dos Inus gigantes que se encontraban en sus jardines y quería saber a toda costa a que estaban jugando.

Inuyasha aún era muy pequeño para entender sobre esas cosas así que siendo el taiyoukai inteligente y astuto que es le inventó una historia que gracias a Kami lo dejó satisfecho, y ahora se encontraba caminando con un Inuyasha humano.

Acababa de descubrir que su cachorro se transformaba en humano en las noches de luna nueva, cosa que desgraciadamente no era muy favorable. Afortunadamente aún era un niño y se le podía proteger.

De pronto algo captó su atención. En la puerta principal de la casa de la luna, cuatro humanos estaban parados. Y un momento, esas ropas le parecían conocidas, kimono blanco?, armadura?. No lo podía creer, simplemente era demasiado; definitivamente el sake que tomó durante la cena le estaba haciendo ver visiones, no podía ser.

Tanta fue la sorpresa que su mandíbula quedo abierta, pero guardando la compostura pensó rápidamente. Definitivamente esa no sería una oportunidad que se presentaría dos veces, no señor. Así que acercándose a ellos miró de frente a su primogénito con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

(19)

Sesshoumaru dio un suspiro, por qué de todas las personas con las que se podía que cruzar, la primera tenía que ser su padre. A veces se preguntaba si kami lo odiaba, pero no lo creía así, si no jamás se hubiera encontrado con su hermosa Kagome.

"Alguien me puede dar una explicación?", inquirió Inu-Taisho con una ceja levantaba mientras observaba al grupo de youkais disfrazados de humanos.

La muchacha de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos marrones sonrió de manera tierna.

"Lo que sucede es que queremos ir al festival que se esta dando en la aldea a las afueras de la casa de la luna, y pensamos que sería un poco peligroso si cuatro youkais se aparecieran frente a una multitud de humanos", explicó Kagome con una sonrisa.

El taiyoukai de la casa de la luna se quedó más sorprendido aún y decidió que ese sería el mejor momento para fastidiar a su primogénito.

"Simplemente no lo puedo creer, que kami y todos mis ancestros se apiaden de mi pero jamás en mis largos siglos de existencia hubiera pensando que TU Sesshoumaru estarías dispuesto a convertirte en un humano. Dime quien te lavó el cerebro, quien fue el responsable de semejante aberración. Simplemente no lo puedo creer".

Si alguien veía muy de cerca el rostro del joven inuyoukai que ahora aparentaba ser un joven humano muy guapo, se podía observar como una de sus ahora negras y delgadas cejas estaba comenzando a temblar de manera constante y sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños; afortunadamente carecían de garras, si no como en ocasiones anteriores hubiera provocado que las palmas de sus manos sangren.

La joven miko inuyoukai logró percibir el estado emocional de su inu y cogió sus manos suavemente, relajándolo con su aura, la cual dejó fluir de manera intencional porque sabía que eso era un tranquilizante para él, y decidió esta vez ayudar un poco a Sesshoumaru. Inu-Taisho sama a veces se pasaba un poco de la raya.

"Yo fui la que lo convenció, pero déjeme decirle que me costó demasiado", le respondió a su padre político de manera seria, y el taiyoukai quedó sorprendido. Esta vez Kagome se había puesto de lado de su hijo, pero no se dejaría. Después de todo solo quería divertirse un rato.

"Así es querida, tuve el placer de escuchar como convencías a mi joven hijo", respondió con una sonrisa y esta vez el temperamento de la muchacha fue el que se elevó por los cielos y su energía purificadora, aumentada por su energía youkai, la cual estaba escondida debido al pequeño brebaje, comenzaron a fluir de cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshoumaru el calmar a Kagome, cogiéndola nuevamente de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Padre ya es suficiente…".

Pero eso no era todo, ah no!. Acaba de notar un pequeño y molesto detalle y eso no se lo dejaría pasar.

"Pero que es lo que tienes en los brazos, es que acaso esta etapa del ciclo lunar es cuando el hanyou pierde su sangre youkai", dijo con una voz llena de malicia. Cuando se trataba de aquel mocoso no podía aplacar la irritación que se formaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

"Así es, esta noche es la noche en que Inuyasha es más vulnerable".

(20)

Kagome no se había percatado en lo más mínimo del cambio que había sufrido el pequeño hanyou de inu, pero ahora que habían tocado el tema, efectivamente tenía una apariencia humana y no era debido a ningún brebaje.

Acercándose al pequeño lo cogió en sus brazos.

"Inu-chan, pero que guapo estas. Te vez muy bien", le dijo acariciando su cabeza. Sentía dentro de si que el cachorrito debía sentirse un poco incómodo debido al cambio que había sufrido y la discusión entre su hermano mayor y su padre no estaba ayudando mucho.

"Kagome onee-chan. Tú también estas diferente, por qué? Y él también, ya no se parece a chichi. Por qué Kagome onee-chan?", preguntó inocentemente el niño y la muchacha le sonrió.

"Es magia Inu-chan".

El jovencito le devolvió la sonrisa, pero un poco de confusión logró colarse en su inocente rostro.

"Y lo mío también es magia?", volvió a inquirir, y esta vez el que se propuso responder su incógnita fue su medio hermano.

"No mocoso. Lo tuyo es permanente, cada luna nueva te volverás humano por una noche, así que vete acostumbrando", le respondió de manera fría, pero el niño simplemente lo quedó mirando sin decirle absolutamente nada. Su reacción era evidente en su pequeño rostro.

Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo notar su disgusto.

"Sesshoumaru podrías ser más gentil, es solo un bebe, no puedes decirle cosas tan horribles", le recriminó en tono molesto, recibiendo un "humph" como respuesta.

Sango podía sentir nuevamente la tensión en el aire, así que como era su especialidad decidió dar una sugerencia.

"Por qué no llevamos también a Inuyasha. Podemos aprovechar que es humano y así el podrá disfrutar del festival".

"Me parece buena idea. Se los encargo", replicó Inu-Taisho al ver el rostro de desagrado de su hijo mayor. Por más que a él le pesara el gran Inu-Taisho nunca perdía.

Eso le haría bien a su hijo y así lograría dejar de pensar un poco en su transformación.

(21)

Los cuatro youkais salieron de la casa de luna, Kagome llevando en brazos a Inuyasha.

Todos corrían utilizando su velocidad demoníaca, efectivamente llegando a la aldea en muy poco tiempo. Pararon unos metros atrás para no levantar sospechas.

La joven bajó al pequeño niño y caminó con él de la mano, con Sesshoumaru cogiéndola de la otra sin siquiera percatarse de su hermano. Sango y Miroku caminaban un poco más atrás de ellos; entrando de esa forma por las puertas de la aldea.


	16. Capítulo 16

Dentro de la aldea perteneciente a los dominios del oeste y por lo tanto de la casa de la luna, se estaba celebrando un festival.

Se trataba de una fiesta en honor a la primavera que estaba comenzando a hacerse notar poco a poco.

Ese día absolutamente todos los habitantes utilizarían su mejor kimono. Había diversos puestos de deliciosas comidas, juegos, hermosas decoraciones e infinidad de cosas que se podían observar a lo largo del recorrido desde la entrada de la aldea hasta el templo.

Ahí fue donde los cuatro youkais hicieron su aparición con una forma humana prestada. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaban, de todas formas atrajeron la atención de la gente.

Todos se los quedaron viendo y las razones eran infinitas. La principal era que jamás los habían visto por ahí y se notaba que debían ser una familia muy rica por las ropas que llevaban, sus kimonos eran muy finos y sus facciones no eran de gente del pueblo.

Seguramente el muchacho era algún terrateniente muy poderoso, la hermosa joven a su lado debía ser su esposa y el otro su pequeño hijo, ya que eran muy parecidos; los otros dos seguramente eran familiares, ya que, también se encontraban vestidos con ropas muy finas.

Esa y muchas otras eran las especulaciones de toda la gente que los observaba.

Susurraban entre ellos, algunos con suficiente sentido común como para continuar lo que estaban haciendo, otros dedicados solo al chisme y a parlotear sobre cómo era posible que existiera gente tan bien parecida en este mundo.

(1)

Jamás en la década y cuarto de su existencia había estado con tantos humanos juntos, simplemente lo estaba enfermando. Afortunadamente tenía el delicioso y exquisito aroma de su Kagome al lado para relajar a sus sentidos.

No podía entender que era lo que tenían en la cabeza aquellas personas. Hasta donde se encontraba podía escuchar claramente lo que murmuraban entre ellos.

"Son tan patéticos", murmuró con desagrado y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Kagome no difirió con su opinión.

Gracias a sus recientemente adquiridos sentidos percibía los olores, que se supone no debía percibir, provenientes de todas las personas. Ahora entendía porque su taiyoukai se quejaba tanto del olor de los humanos.

También podía escuchar las incoherencias que murmuraban y ahora por fin comprendía lo que Sesshoumaru sentía, pero decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Había venido a disfrutar de esa festividad, así que se arrodilló al nivel de Inuyasha y con una sonrisa le preguntó: "Te gusta inu-chan?".

El pequeño sonrió.

"Hai, hai Kagome onee-chan. Hay luces y cosas muy bonitas".

La muchacha sonrió nuevamente. Simplemente Inuyasha le caía de las mil maravillas, si alguna vez tenía un hijo de seguro sería como Inu.

"Sesshoumaru vamos a ver más allá?", preguntó completamente entusiasta a su marido.

El taiyoukai la observó con algo de aburrimiento.

"No gracias, ya cumplí mi deber con venir hasta acá. No puedo mezclarme con este tipo de gente".

Kagome se desilusionó al oírlo decir eso, y ahora se reprochaba a si misma el haberlo obligado a venir. Pero bueno, ya no había nada que hacer. Si no la quería acompañar pues que no lo hiciera.

'_Aunque quería pasar tiempo con él'_, pensó con un poco de tristeza, pero Inuyasha también estaba ahí, así que la pasaría con él.

"Lamento haberte obligado a venir. Gomen nasai", dijo en un tono algo desanimado y volteando fue caminando junto al cachorro de inu, mirando cada uno de los puestos y los diferentes adornos que se encontraban en su camino.

(2)

El inuyoukai pestañeó varias veces. Por qué siempre que se trataba de Kagome tenía que hablar demás o decir algo que le molestara.

Miroku movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"A veces puedes ser tan denso mi querido amigo. Pero bueno, nosotros también nos vamos a dar una vuelta".

"Te aconsejo que arregles lo que acabas de hacer". Diciendo eso él y Sango se retiraron por el mismo lado en el que se había dirigido Kagome hace unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí parado por otro par de minutos, decidiendo cuales eran sus posibilidades. Iría a buscar a Kagome y la acompañaría.

Tomándose su tiempo caminó lentamente, analizando cada una de las cosas que veía. Al parecer los humanos no eran criaturas tan estúpidas después de todo.

"Este Sesshoumaru debe admitir que tienen algo de inteligencia", murmuró mientras observaba las decoraciones.

No era partidario de la comida humana, es más, la consideraba desagradable, pero los platillos que se encontraban ahí no se veían del todo mal, así que decidió continuar con su profundo análisis.

Así estuvo por un buen rato sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que escuchó el llamado de su Kagome. Se encontraba en peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces salió a toda velocidad hacia ella, encontrándose con algo que lo hizo comenzar a gruñir de manera amenazante.

(3)

La muchacha había estado caminando por un buen rato con Inuyasha, mostrándole todas las cosas que habían, hablando de una que otra cosa. En general, dando un paseo.

Había pensado que Sesshoumaru iba a ir tras ella, pero todo parecía indicar que se había equivocado.

Conforme pasó el tiempo se fue olvidando de ese pequeño detalle y ahora se encontraba en el final del recorrido, en la entrada del templo, justo donde se reunía la mayor cantidad de personas.

"Por qué hay tantos humanos aquí?".

Esta noche en particular Inuyasha estaba muy curioso y eso le causaba mucha gracia a Kagome.

"Porque a los templos se viene a orar, a pedir por las personas que más quieres y a agradecerle a Kami por todo lo que te da cada uno de los días de tu vida".

El hanyou formó una pequeña 'o' con sus labios mientras procesaba la información adquirida. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, cuando fue interrumpido por un extraño hombre que se les acercó.

(4)

Naraku se encontraba muy cerca de donde se estaba realizando el festival. Kagura le había informado que su obsesión asistiría a aquella festividad, él solo tenía que esperar el momento preciso para acercarse y que mejor que el que tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

Le parecía un poco raro que la muchacha se encontrara con una apariencia humana, ya que, se suponía que se había convertido en una youkai; había percibido la mezcla de poderes que se había formado en la perla de Shikon, pero ahora eso era lo de menos.

Deshaciéndose de su tradicional abrigo de mandril, bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba vestido con un kimono violeta con negro, estampado con diseños de medias lunas amarillas con verde. Su largo cabello negro y rizado, estaba amarrado en una media cola y sus parpados sombreados con una especie de marcas celestes que hacían resaltar más sus enigmáticos ojos rojos los cuales brillaban con malicia.

Así fue como Kagome lo observó. Era un hombre muy guapo, pero no entendía porque se estaba acercando a ella, al menos ella no recordaba cómo ni cuándo lo había conocido, pero al parecer él sí, ya que se acercaba hacia ella a paso seguro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando por fin se paró frente a ella y le sonrió.

Ahora lo podía percibir, era un hanyou.

"Así que tú eres la hermosa Kagome", le dijo cogiendo su mentón entre sus dedos, para luego acariciar suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que la muchacha se paralice en el acto. Algo de ese hombre le gritaba peligro, pero ella era una persona educada, así que alejándose lentamente de él lo miró a los ojos.

"Lo lamento, pero es que acaso lo conozco?", preguntó algo dudosa y una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de Naraku, quien se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído en un tibio respiro: "Que si me conoces?. Tu eres mía, me perteneces … Kagome".

En ese instante la joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Ese hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Yo no lo conozco y mucho menos le pertenezco. Me parece que se ha equivocado de persona".

Aquel ser la cogió fuertemente de las muñecas, acercándola peligrosamente a él.

"Tú eres mía Shikon no tama", agregó, besándola a la fuerza, tratando de imponerse sobre ella, de someterla a él.

Un quejido salió de los deliciosos labios de la muchacha y él le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tirándola al piso. Era hora de comenzar con su plan.

"Así que no te puedes defender sola y tienes que llamar a ese perro inservible".

La joven se cogió el rostro parándose lentamente, sintiendo la presencia de Sesshoumaru justo detrás de ella, quien estaba gruñendo de manera casi feroz.

Todos los aldeanos observaban la escena completamente aterrados, pero lo suficientemente curiosos como para no irse de ahí. Como era posible que un humano gruñera?.

No sabían que sus incógnitas estaban a punto de ser reveladas.

(5)

"Quién te crees que eres para tratar así a mi mujer. Con qué derecho le pones un dedo encima a lo que le pertenece a este Sesshoumaru?", exclamó el taiyoukai.

Un aura invisible hizo levitar su hermoso cabello que en algún momento fue negro y ahora era de su color plateado natural. Sus marcas y facciones regresaron y poción venenosa comenzó a gotear de sus garras.

Los gritos de todos los humanos presentes debido al youkai que se encontraba frente a ellos eran el fondo musical del enfrentamiento.

Naraku simplemente lo observó con desagrado.

"Yo no me creo nada. Soy el dueño de Kagome, el dueño de la perla".

Esa exclamación hizo que el inuyoukai, pierda los estribos y se prepare para atacar; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el hanyou cogió al pequeño Inuyasha y lo levantó frente a él.

"No lo creo Sesshoumaru sama, que diría su padre si le pasara algo al ser que tengo ahora entre mis manos. No creo que se ponga muy contento".

El inuyoukai gruñó como símbolo de su frustración. Ese maldito tenía razón, si algo le pasaba al mocoso habría un infierno que pagar.

Antes de que los dos pudieran moverse o hacer algo el uno contra el otro, un inmenso poder se desató en el campo o mejor dicho en la entrada del templo.

(6)

La miko inu youkai estaba comenzando a ofuscarse poco a poco. Ese hombre la estaba confundiendo con una cosa, la estaba tratando como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad y no había cosa que ella más detestara que ser tratada así.

Lo peor vino cuando uso Inuyasha como un escudo contra el ataque de Sesshoumaru, eso le pareció el acto más vil que había presenciado en toda su vida y al igual que con el inuyoukai, ella tampoco pudo controlar a su youkai interior.

Detrás de su hermosa silueta apareció el espíritu de su inu, listo para volver a fundirse en su cuerpo, mientras pronunciaba: "Eres un desgraciado, como te atreves a usar a un inocente como escudo".

Las olas de energía que emanaba eran impresionantes. Un aura color índigo, la cual era su inu mezclado con sus poderes sagrados, se fundió nuevamente con ella, permitiendo que vuelva a ser la hermosa inuyoukai de cabellos plateados y misteriosas marcas en el rostro.

Su propia poción rosa goteaba de sus estilizadas garras, sus ojos dorados se tornaron de un color completamente rojo, y Sesshoumaru pudo percibir que el instinto maternal de Kagome se había apoderado de ella y de su youkai, y si algo era peligroso era interponerse entre una inuyoukai y su cachorro.

Por mucho que le pesara esta vez tendría que quedarse atrás sino resultaría fatal para ambos. Podía observar que su Kagome estaba dispuesta a todo, pero él estaría preparado para lo que sea.

(7)

Si una cosa era sexy, eso era una youkai con una pose tan fiera, pensó Naraku mientras cogía al hanyou del cuello, dándole un efectivo golpe en la yugular. Se estaba cansando de su lloriqueadera.

'_Ya me serás útil'_, pensó, mientas una nube de miasma violeta se formaba debajo de sus pies y extraños insectos se juntaban a su alrededor.

La inuyoukai en ese instante no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera rescatar a Inuyasha.

Corriendo a toda velocidad estaba preparada para destrozar a aquel infeliz con sus garras, pero de la nada un grotesco tentáculo salió del cuerpo del pálido hombre, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la youkai, mandándola inconsciente al suelo por la fuerza de impacto.

Al tocar su piel, el hanyou percibió algo que le desagrado completamente, pero que después de todo serviría para sus planes.

(8)

Sesshoumaru corrió a toda velocidad al lado de su mujer, levantándola cuidadosamente en sus brazos.

"Kagome estas bien?. Kagome Koishi despierta", le susurró al oído cuidando que nadie escuchara, sin recibir respuesta alguna, haciendo que un feroz aullido abandone sus labios, a lo que el vil hanyou respondió con una siniestra carcajada, elevándose por los aires.

"Supongo que me llevaré esto", exclamó, observando el frágil cuerpo de Inuyasha en sus brazos.

"Ah, y una cosa más Sesshoumaru sama, este Naraku le informa que debería cuidar más a su mujer. Si no fuera por su inmenso poder, hace escasos segundos habría perdido los mocosos que lleva en su vientre".

Diciendo eso desapareció en los aires con el pequeño hijo de Inu-Taisho en brazos, riendo malévolamente mientras maquinaba la segunda parte de su plan.

El inuyoukai levantó cuidadosamente a su pareja, resguardándola en sus fuertes brazos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos.

"_Ah, y una cosa más Sesshoumaru sama, este Naraku le informa que debería cuidar más a su mujer. Si no fuera por su inmenso poder, hace escasos segundos habría perdido los mocosos que lleva en su vientre_".

Su Kagome estaba embarazada, estaba esperando sus cachorros y no había sido capaz de protegerla, el gran Sesshoumaru no había sido capaz de proteger a la que pronto sería la madre de sus hijos.

Si algo le sucedía a su mujer no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero en este momento lo más importante era averiguar quién era ese bastardo.

'_Naraku'_, pensó, repitiendo su nombre en su mente con un odio y desagrado evidentes. Ya se haría cargo de ese infeliz.

Se había llevado al hanyou y su padre estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarlo a acabar con él.

El problema ahora era la cantidad inmensurable de humanos que lo estaba observando.

La solución más razonable sería salir de ahí matándolos a todos, pero algo en el fondo de su ser no lo dejaba y eso era el solo pensar que le diría su Kagome si se enteraba de lo que había hecho. Su Kagome… su Kagome que ahora se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Tenía que apurarse.

(9)

La gente observaba completamente atemorizada. Como era posible que dos humanos se hubiesen podido convertir en youkais, iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

Y ahora que harían, tenían que exterminarlos, eran una amenaza, tenían que deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible.

"Mátenlos", gritó un oficial de alto rango que se encontraba resguardando las puertas del templo en el que había sucedido toda la escena, y la gente rodeó a los dos inuyoukais.

Sacerdotes y sacerdotisas aparecieron de la nada, pergaminos sagrados en mano, cánticos inentendibles siendo recitados.

"Kuso", gruñó el taiyoukai, por eso detestaba tanto a los humanos.

"Criaturas barbáricas e irracionales", murmuró.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, ni siquiera para ponerse a localizar a Sango y a Miroku, pero siendo el astuto youkai que es, rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea, así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Dando un fuerte gruñido liberó todo su youki, logrando amedrentar a todos los humanos y de un salto salió de ahí rumbo a la casa de la luna.

Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era el bienestar de su Kagome y el de sus pequeños cachorros.

(10)

Los dos youkais escucharon el gruñido y se quedaron completamente congelados.

"Algo malo a sucedido", dijo Miroku observando a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

La joven asintió.

"Debemos regresar a la casa de la luna", agregó Sango.

Los dos liberaron su energía sobrenatural, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia, pero a diferencia de los inuyoukais desapareciendo en un dos por tres antes de poder ser detectados y en las puertas del templo una mujer vestida en ropas de sacerdotisa con una especia de armadura encima observaba toda la escena.

Su cabello negro flotaba detrás de ella mientras sus labios rojos se abrían ligeramente.

"Ha comenzado". Diciendo eso desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

(11)

Sesshoumaru corrió apresurado por el vasto bosque de las tierras del oeste, hasta que finalmente llegó a la casa de la luna.

Los guardias que resguardaban el castillo lo observaron preocupados al ver a la mujer del príncipe de la casa de la luna completamente desmejorada en los brazos de este.

Se movieron rápidamente para abrir la puerta, dejando pasar al inuyoukai que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba dentro del castillo.

(12)

Inu-Taisho e Izayoi se encontraban sentados en el salón principal de la casa de la luna disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, pero había algo que molestaba a la mujer humana que acompañaba al gobernante de las tierras del oeste.

Izayoi tenía un mal presentimiento. No se había atrevido a decírselo a su señor, no lo quería preocupar, pero estaba segura que algo muy malo estaba a punto de desatarse.

Ahora en sus brazos solamente pudo respirar profundo y acurrucarse en su regazo, hasta que momentos después el hijo mayor de Inu-Taisho apareció con su mujer en brazos, y una preocupación inmensa se apoderó de su ser.

"Qué le sucedió. Dónde está Inuyasha?", preguntó a punto de llorar. Algo le decía que su pequeño no estaba bien.

El inuyoukai del oeste cogió a su mujer fuertemente y la acercó a su pecho.

"Sesshoumaru que sucedió?".

El joven taiyoukai movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Esto no podía ser bueno, es más no iba a ser nada bueno, Kagome no se veía muy bien y parecía que tenía fiebre.

"Padre en ese momento lo más importante para mi es Kagome, no es encuentra bien, y…", por primera vez el joven inu tuvo que pasar un poco de saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"Esta embarazada, si no hago algo rápido…". La última parte la dijo en un susurro que ni su padre pudo oír y salió hacia su dormitorio a toda velocidad.

El inu se quedó sin decir nada. La joven mujer estaba esperando cachorros de su hijo mayor.

Algo malo había sucedido, algo muy malo. Jamás había visto a Sesshoumaru tan preocupado, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

"Dónde esta Inuyasha?", preguntó Izayoi completamente pálida y el gobernante de la casa de la luna no supo que decirle.

Dónde se encontraba su hijo menor, qué había sucedido. Lamentablemente no tenía respuestas para todas esas interrogantes así que tendría que esperar unas horas y si Sesshoumaru no venía hacia él, él iría a buscarlo.

(13)

El joven inuyoukai abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, cerrándola detrás de él.

Muy suavemente echó a la joven sobre la cama, para luego quitarse la pesada armadura que llevaba puesta junto con sus botas.

Subiendo a la cama levantó a la joven y la posicionó en su regazo. Con todo el cuidado del mundo cogió su rostro y observó la parte donde el mal nacido ese la había golpeado.

No tenía ningún rasguño, solamente una marca roja que se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Entonces que era lo que la había dejado tan débil?.

Aparentemente no tenía ninguna herida o contusión visibles, y él no podía curar lo que no podía ver.

'_Seguramente uso algo de su energía inconscientemente para no salir muy afectada y simplemente esta agotada',_ pensó inhalando el dulce aroma de su mujer.

Efectivamente estaba embarazada, ahora podía percibir claramente su delicioso olor y aparte su aroma mezclado con el de ella.

En unos dos días se le comenzaría a hinchar el vientre y él la cuidaría, la cuidaría como nunca había cuidado algo en su vida. No permitiría que nada ni nadie se le acercara ni le hiciera daño, especialmente ese desgraciado, del cual personalmente tendría que encargarse.

Después de unos momentos de simplemente tenerla ceca y acariciar su hermoso rostro, sintió como se comenzaba a despertar, preparándose para lo que vendría. Lo más seguro era que comenzara a desesperarse por la desaparición del pequeño hibrido, además tenía que informarle que ahora estaba embarazada.

(14)

Kagome se sentía muy cansada, no sentía absolutamente nada de su cuerpo, pero en medio de su inconciencia comenzó a sentir unas suaves caricias sobre su rostro y un reconfortante calor a su alrededor, lo que la hizo abrir lentamente los ojos.

Acompañado de aquello, vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas.

Pestañeando repetidas veces logró ajustar su visión a la oscuridad y observar el rostro de su querido Sesshoumaru, lo que provocó que el rostro de un pequeño niño se cuele en sus recuerdos, haciendo que comience a llorar.

Kami sama, que le diría a Inu-Taisho y a Izayoi. Ellos confiaron en ella y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudar al pequeño.

El inuyoukai observó el suave y descorazonador llanto de su compañera. Como detestaba verla llorar, además eso no le haría nada bien a sus cachorros.

Sentándola correctamente sobre él, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Shh, ya pasó. Ya estoy aquí. Kagome ya no llores más, no me gusta verte llorar", le susurró al oído, su tibio aliento acariciando las puntiagudas orejas de la miko inuyoukai quien se abrazó del cuello del joven, dando un fuerte suspiro para calmarse.

"Se llevó a Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ese hombre se llevó Inuyasha y yo no pude hacer nada. Quien sabe que le pueda estar haciendo en estos momentos", le dijo entre sollozos y el joven inu dio un suspiro, no sería buena idea decirle lo de su estado en estos momentos, primero tendrían que ocuparse de aquella pequeña molestia.

Aunque le pesase en el alma decirlo, desafortunadamente no podía afirmar que se encontraba contento con el hecho de que su medio hermano hubiese sido secuestrado. Por más que trataba de convencerse de que era lo mejor había algo ahí molestándolo.

"Ese mocoso altanero ha logrado que este Sesshoumaru desarrolle un insignificante afecto por él", murmuró, y en ese momento la muchacha levantó el rostro y lo quedó mirando completamente incrédula, mientras que el taiyoukai levantó una ceja.

"Qué es lo que sucede?", dijo algo irritado.

La muchacha sonrió a pesar de estar con toda esa preocupación y culpa sobre sus hombros.

"Lo sabía, siempre supe que te preocupabas aunque sea un poco por tu pequeño hermano", alegó con su hermosa sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rosas y el inu no pudo aguantar la tentación, besándola suave pero de manera demandante, abrazándola de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba su pecho.

Antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos la joven se separó de él.

"Gomen, gomen nasai, pero no puedo. No puedo estar así sabiendo que Inu-chan se encuentra en peligro, debemos… de..debemos ir a informarle a Inu-Taisho sama que es lo que sucede, mientras más tiempo pase peor va a ser".

Él simplemente asintió. Era increíble el valor que tenía su mujer, pero no estaría sola, él la apoyaría si es que a su padre le daba por entrar en una furia que de seguro no terminaría nada bien.

Bajando de la cama con Kagome en brazos, se puso sus zapatos y salió por la puerta de su dormitorio caminando hasta que la joven le dio un pequeño jalón en uno de sus sedosos mechones plateados.

"Sesshoumaru ya me puedes soltar, me parece que puedo caminar sola", dijo la joven entre risas y el inuyoukai le dio un pequeño gruñido algo juguetón, besándola en el cuello antes de ponerla en el piso sin soltarla hasta estar seguro que no perdería el equilibrio, lo que dejo a la miko un poco confusa.

Por qué Sesshoumaru estaba siendo tan extra cuidadoso con ella?. Eso sería algo que tendría que averiguar más adelante, primero lo primero.

De la mano se dirigieron hacia el salón donde en ese instante se encontraban Inu-Taisho e Izayoi.

(15)

Kagome entró al salón principal del castillo de la mano con Sesshoumaru.

"Y bien, qué es lo que ha sucedido?", Preguntó Inu-Taisho notablemente irritado y la muchacha dio un respiro profundo.

Podía percibir los sentimientos de Izayoi y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no sería nada bueno, pero sea lo que fuere lo recibiría porque sabía que se lo merecía.

Apretando la mano de su esposo comenzó a relatar absolutamente todo lo que sucedió desde que salieron de la casa de la luna hasta que Naraku se llevó a Inuyasha.

"Gomen, gomen nasai. No pude hacer nada. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto", culminó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y preocupando mucho a Sesshoumaru ya que, el estado en el que se encontraba su Kagome no le iba hacer nada bien a sus cachorros.

Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, una casi histérica Izayoi le lanzó una fuerte cachetada a la inuyoukai haciéndola caer al piso.

"Cómo puedes mirarme a la cara sabiendo que dejaste a mi pequeño en las manos de ese ser. Eres una…", lamentablemente antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, un completamente furioso Sesshoumaru la tenía agarrada del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Humana, como te atreves a tocar a mi mujer. Esta embarazada y si algo malo le sucede, me importa muy poco que seas la concubina de mi padre, haré que tu cabeza ruede por el suelo en el que este Sesshoumaru se encuentra".

La amenazó con ojos completamente rojos como dos rubíes e Inu-Taisho ayudó a levantarse a la muchacha pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido. La única culpa debía recaer sobre él; si les hubiera informado antes de la existencia de Naraku nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

"Sesshoumaru sueltala", dijo con voz firme y su hijo mayor dio un fuerte gruñido triando a la mujer rudamente al piso, como ella había hecho con su Kagome, para luego cargar a su esposa y sentarse en uno de los amplios sillones del salón del castillo del oeste con ella en su regazo.

Hizo pequeños sonidos para calmarla y acarició suavemente la maraca que le había hecho en el cuello con su rostro, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos, logrando efectivamente que la miko comenzara a dejar de llorar y pasara a quedarse profundamente dormida.

(16)

El gobernante de la casa de la luna ayudo finalmente a su mujer, la cual estaba completamente devastada, a pararse, diciéndole al oído: "No debiste hacer eso, sabes muy bien que la culpa no es de Kagome. La responsabilidad es mía por no haberles advertido antes", algo compungido por la perdida de su hijo menor.

Sesshoumaru había escuchado claramente lo que su padre había dicho.

"Por supuesto que no fue culpa de Kagome, y por lo que puedo escuchar padre, tú sabes muy bien quién es ese Naraku, así que si fueras tan amable de explicarme por favor. Ese infeliz no puede quedar impune después de lo que le hizo a mi mujer y mucho menos puede permanecer con uno de los hijos del gran Inu-Taisho en su propiedad. Es degradante".

Lo último sorprendió verdaderamente al gran demonio perro, pero por primera vez decidió no molestar a su hijo al respecto. El asunto que estaba por tratar era muy serio.

"Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir y recuerda que tu mujer esta embrazada y ahora te necesita más que nunca, así que deberás mantener la calma".

Su hijo levantó una de sus delgadas cejas.

"Prosigue".

Inu-Taisho, al igual que Kagome había hecho hace algunos momentos, procedió a explicar todo lo que sabía de Naraku, y le mostró aquella carta que hace tiempo ya había llegado a sus manos.

Sesshoumaru leyó una y mil veces aquella carta y sintió como la ira comenzaba a fluir por sus venas.

"_Yo sé que usted tiene a la joya, la shikon no tama de carne y hueso, la encarnación del poder, las cuatro almas moldeadas en una sola". "No descansaré hasta que me pertenezca, esa joya será mía"._

"Y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo en el momento en el que te enteraste. Sabes todo lo que hubieras podido ahorrarnos padre", prácticamente rugió sin pensar, completamente cegado por la ira y la molestia al saber que su propio padre le había ocultado semejante información.

Inu-Taisho esta vez no le dijo nada, no tenía derecho. Sesshoumaru tenía razón, pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse, lo que tenía que hacer era comenzar a pensar en un plan para deshacerse de ese Naraku de una buena vez.

El joven inuyoukai estaba muy agradecido de que su mujer se encontrara entre sus brazos. Si no fuera por su dulce y relajante aroma no estaba seguro de todo lo que hubiera podido destruir dentro de la casa de la luna.

Estaba tan ofuscado. Como era posible que su padre le hubiese ocultado una amenaza de tal magnitud, era inconcebible; tenía que relajarse y mantener sus emociones totalmente controladas, esa había sido la táctica que siempre lo había ayudado a triunfar sobre sus enemigos, y no iba a perder el control por un simple e inferior hanyou.

Dando una fuerte inhalación de aire logró efectivamente calmar todos sus sentidos y a su inu interno.

"Y bien, supongo que ya debes haber pensado en algo. No podemos permitir que esa escoria se salga con la suya", exclamó en voz alta, mientras el gobernante de la casa de la luna tomaba una instancia pensativa.

"Por lo pronto debemos descubrir dónde se esconde y quiénes son sus aliados".

"Eso lo podemos hacer con la ayuda de los demás gobernantes. Después tendríamos que armar una estrategia para atacarlo, y me parece que eso sería todo. Aunque no debemos subestimarlo ya que si tiene conocimiento sobre la perla de Shikon quiere decir que no debe ser un ser que se tome a la ligera".

Sesshoumau escuchó atentamente lo que dijo su padre y concordó con él. Eso sería lo mejor, por lo pronto debería concentrarse en su Kagome, en ella y en sus cachorros.

(17)

La muchacha se encontraba en un lugar completamente sombrío y oscuro, no podía percibir absolutamente nada aparte de la sofocante oscuridad que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Había algo de esto que no estaba nada bien, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, había algo que no la dejaba, algo que la mantenía en su lugar.

"Hay alguien ahí", preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Mi querida Kagome", recibió como respuesta casi instantáneamente.

Esa voz, esa horrenda voz, ella la había escuchado antes.

"Quién eres, muéstrate". Le respondió, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados, escuchando una risa malévola y burlona sin poder identificar de dónde provenía; la podía percibir de todas las direcciones.

"Pero si nos acabamos de conocer hace algunas horas. Es que acaso ya te has olvidado de mi Kagome chan".

La joven miko sintió como la sangre era drenada de su cuerpo mientras se ponía completamente pálida.

"Naraku. Naraku donde tienes a Inuyasha, respondeme", gritó completamente alterada y otra vez esa risa, esa odiosa y enfermiza risa.

"Veo que estamos apurados. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar tomaría las cosas con calma, no creo que quieras que le suceda algo malo al pequeño bastardo de Inu-Taisho verdad", dijo aquel ser, seguido por los gritos de auxilio de un niño.

"Kagome onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan tasukete kudasai, tasukete kudasai", gritaba el pequeño Inuyasha y la muchacha no sabía que hacer, no sabía en dónde buscar. En su voz se podía escuchar la desesperación y desolación.

"Dime donde tienes a Inuyasha, suéltalo por favor, haré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa si me dices donde se encuentra Inuyasha. Onegai te lo pido, dime donde se encuentra", rogó con toda su alma, cuando por fin pudo observar la silueta de un hombre acercándose a ella.

"Harías cualquier cosa?", le preguntó, esta vez cogiendo su delicado rostro entre sus manos, acariciando su suave piel grotescamente despacio.

"Ha..hai, cualquier cosa", el hanyou sonrió.

"Entonces ven a mi castillo, ven a donde yo me encuentro y dejaré que el niño regrese a salvo. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle nada a tu perro guardian, o mi mano podría resbalarse y podría cortarle la cabeza a este mocoso infernal que no deja de moverse para pedir auxilio, cosa que se esta volviendo demasiado exasperante para mi gusto".

"Y que me dices mi Kagome, vienes?".

La muchacha tragó saliva y pensó: _'Gomen Sesshoumaru'_.

"Hai, dime donde y cuando".

El hombre sonrió, esta vez triunfante.

"Esta noche. Tu sola sabrás por donde ir". "Te espero mi preciosa Shikon, ahora despierta y no digas nada de lo que hablamos". Con eso la inuyoukai abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los dorados luceros de su amado taiyoukai.

(18)

Naraku dio una carcajada.

"Las cosas están saliendo justo como yo quiero. Pronto tendré a la hermosa Kagome en mis manos, y con ella la Shikon no tama", dijo, escuchando un gruñido a su lado.

"Qué sucede Kagura, acaso no estas contenta?".

La kaze youkai se paró y le dio la espalda a su creador.

"No se supone que la ibas a matar después de haber obtenido tu deseo?".

El hanyou movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aquella sonrisa perversa aún plasmada en sus labios.

"Tengo nuevos planes para aquella belleza. Tal vez haga que su propio taiyoukai la mate, o mejor aún que ella se encargue de librar al mundo de la presencia de Sesshoumaru".

"Me sorprende Naraku. Acaso crees que cuando noten la falta de la presencia de esa mosca muerta no vendrá a buscarte Inu-Taisho, su hijo y todo su ejército, eso sin contar los ejércitos de las demás casas de los puntos cardinales".

El despreciable ser sonrió, observando al niño dormido que tenía encerrado en una especie de jaula.

"Ya tengo algo preparado para todos ellos. Lo único que me va a costar es dejar libre a este engendro, como me hubiera gustado verlo sufrir un poco. Pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por tener a mi querida Shikon no Tama junto a mí".

"Ya verás Kagura que las cosas saldrán como yo quiero al final".

La kaze youkai, quien ahora llevaba una máscara de plata en la parte derecha de su rostro, desamarró al pequeño inu hanyou y lo sacó de la celda que lo mantenía cautivo.

"Permanece preparada. Cuando Kagome llegue deberás ir a entregar a ese mocoso y así alertar a tu precioso Sesshoumaru de que su mujer se encuentra aquí".

"Y cuando el venga por ella, tendrá una placentera sorpresa esperándolo", dijo para finalmente comenzar a reírse de las maldades que estaba próximo a cometer.


	17. Capítulo 17

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir que su mujer se encontraba un poco inquieta. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón no era el mismo de siempre, estaba acelerado y su respiración era errática. Seguramente estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla.

Antes de que la pudiese calmar, abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero había algo en su mirada, era como si estuviese triste, asustada, arrepentida.

"Kagome te encuentras bien?", le preguntó gentilmente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ella, por otro lado, quería llorar, quería esconderse. Sesshoumaru estaba siendo tan bueno, la estaba cuidando, le estaba dando toda su confianza y ella lo iba a traicionar, iba a irse sin decirle nada.

'_Lo tengo que hacer, tengo que hacerlo si no quiero que le suceda nada a Inu-chan'_, se repitió a si misma respirando hondo y tratando de mantener la compostura. Sabía que cuando su taiyoukai se diera cuenta de lo sucedido no la perdonaría jamás, pero al menos salvaría al pequeño de ese hombre infernal y tendría la oportunidad de acabar con él.

"Hai, no me sucede nada", le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba el joven inuyoukai y como él no pudo percibir que algo le estuviera molestando le señaló a su padre que aún no era tiempo de que le dijera nada de ese ser.

Ellos se encargarían de todo. No había porque preocupar a su mujer.

(1)

Acababa de decidir darle de una vez la noticia. Ella a pesar de ser una inuyoukai aún no lo podía percibir ya que el primero en notar la presencia era el padre así que estaría muy orgulloso de decírselo.

"Kagome hay algo que tengo que decirte", comenzó, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que la joven miko lo observó confundida.

"Qué cosa?. Sucede algo?", preguntó algo preocupada, no podría aguantar que otra cosa mala estuviera sucediendo.

El inuyoukai sonrió, una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa, una que dejó a su padre completamente pálido debido al tremendo shock de observar a su hijo sonreír nuevamente después de tantos años.

Izayoi, que afortunadamente ya se había calmado, simplemente observó calidamente a los dos jóvenes. Seguramente le daría una buena noticia.

Kagome por su parte quedó hipnotizada, Sesshoumaru era tan guapo cuando sonreía, tendría que convencerlo de que lo hiciese más seguido. Aunque él ya le había dicho que lo haría solo para ella, no podía detener aquella sensación cálida que recorría su ser las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír.

Aquello la hizo serenarse considerablemente, ya que significaba que lo que le iba a decir no era nada malo.

"Estas embarazada koishi".

La muchacha escuchó claramente lo que dijo y por unos segundos se quedó observándolo con el rostro en blanco, libre de cualquier emoción y el joven inuyoukai que la tenía sostenida sobre él llegó a pensar que le había disgustado la idea.

Tuvo que admitir que se sintió muy mal, pero después de unos buenos quince segundos todo cambio.

(2)

"_Estas embarazada koishi"_, le escuchó decir y se demoró un buen rato en digerir la información, para luego levantar una de sus delgadas manos y ponerla justo sobre su boca.

Cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a resbalar por su rostro. Estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un hijo de ella y Sesshoumaru, de su Sesshoumaru. Un pequeño hecho con el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

En un dos por tres se tiró sobre su esposo, abrazándolo fuertemente de cuello, hablando entre sollozos llenos de alegría.

"Estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá. Vamos a ser papas, Sesshoumaru vamos a tener bebes", le decía al oído y el inuyoukai no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse en controlar sus emociones, y por más que se dijo a si mismo que jamás sonreiría ante otra persona que no fuera su mujer, no se pudo aguantar, el momento lo ameritaba, así que la cogió de la cintura separándola un poco de él para besarla tiernamente.

"Aishiteiru Kagome", le susurró esta vez al oído y la joven sonrió, sonrió por última vez, ya que pronto tendría que salir de ahí; pero esta vez tendría más cuidado, tendría mucho cuidado de lo que hacía, no podía arriesgar la vida de sus pequeñitos.

Inu-Taisho sonrió, al menos en medio de toda esa desgracia algo bueno había sucedido.

Aunque recién se estaba recuperando del hecho de ver a su hijo sonreír, lo cual fue algo que verdaderamente lo dejó sin palabras, tenía que admitir que estaba muy feliz por su hijo mayor. No podía esperar a ver a sus nietos, o nietas, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero ahora era tiempo de descansar.

"Felicitaciones Kagome chan, veo que el esfuerzo de mantenernos a todos despiertos dio sus frutos".

Muy bien, había prometido que no lo molestaría pero no se pudo aguantar.

La jovencita se sonrojó como nunca antes en su vida y cubrió su rostro en el pecho desarmado del inuyoukai quien miró a su padre de manera completamente desagradable dándole un gruñido.

"Sabes padre, un día de estos este Sesshoumaru se asegurará que no vuelvas a decir ninguno de esos absurdos comentarios tuyos".

El gobernante de las tierras del oeste dio una hermosa sonrisa.

"Estas amenazando a tu padre?, al ser que te dio la vida?", le respondió y Sesshoumaru dio un frustrado gruñido luchando para que una sonrisa no volviera a plasmarse en sus labios. Aquello ya se estaba volviendo rutinario, pero definitivamente probaba ser un buen entretenimiento, hasta para él que siempre era el agraviado.

Justo en ese instante todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes percibieron una extraña sensación, Kagome observando a los ojos a su taiyoukai y luego padre e hijo mirándose a los ojos.

Inu-Taisho abrazó a su mujer, era como si algo penoso estuviera por suceder, como si esa fuera la última vez en la que se encontrarían de esa manera.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que los demás también sentían lo mismo y dejaron pasar aquella sensación, cada uno alegando sus propias excusas.

(3)

Después de que se desearan las buenas noches y que Izayoi le pidiese las respectivas disculpas a la inuyoukai por haber sido tan impulsiva, cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos.

Sesshoumaru se rehusó completamente a soltar a Kagome, llevándola cargada hasta el dormitorio y dejándola bien sentada en la cama mientras él se ponía una hakama para dormir.

La muchacha observó su cuerpo y se sonrojó por causa de las sonrisas descaradas que le mandaba su esposo, hasta que él estuvo listo y se tiró en la cama.

Kagome se paró inmediatamente, guiñándole un ojo a su inuyoukai, sacando un hermoso camisón de dormir del gran armario al que ya habían pasado todas sus pertenencias, ya que ahora dormía en el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru como debía ser.

Se pausó antes de ponérselo para observar su vientre. Lo acarició suavemente, seguramente dentro de unos días crecería un poco.

Ella lo recordaba. Cuando se encontraba en su mundo estudiando el Japón antiguo y leyendo sobre los youkais, también se informó de que los embarazos entre dos youkais de sangre pura solamente duraban un mes; mucho mejor para ella, así no tendría que pasar por aquellos temibles nueve meses de un embarazo humano.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sentía melancolía alguna por su tiempo, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que volvería a ver a su familia y también se sentía muy agradecida de haber caído por ese bendito poso. De no ser por eso, ahora no estaría con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

(4)

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la silueta del inuyoukai pegarse a la suya, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, haciendo que suelte la ropa de dormir que con la justas llevaba sujetada a la cadera.

Movió su cabeza para el lado izquierdo, dándole un mejor acceso a su cuello y el inuyoukai no perdió la oportunidad y comenzó a besar y a lamer, mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre, para luego voltearla y levantarla, capturando sus labios en un cálido beso.

Las piernas de la miko inuyoukai rodearon la delgada pero fuerte silueta del joven, quien la llevó a la cama y la recostó posicionándose sobre ella.

Esa noche los dos se entregaron el uno al otro nuevamente, besándose, acariciándose y amándose, dejando de pensar en todos los problemas que habían a su alrededor por esas horas en las que los dos se pertenecieron nuevamente, hasta que quedaron rendidos en la cama.

El joven le murmuró al oído a su pareja cuanto la amaba para luego permanecer plácidamente dormido a su lado, abrazándola sin intenciones de dejarla ir a ningún lado.

(5)

Kagome esperó, esperó que se pasaran unas cuantas horas para levantarse muy delicadamente, soltándose del fuerte agarre que el joven taiyoukai tenía en ella.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado olvidado su camisón de dormir, poniéndoselo, cuidando de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, ya que no tenía tiempo de ponerse el kimono que había llevado para ir al festival.

Una vez que terminó se acercó al taiyoukai, acariciando suavemente su rostro y se agachó un poco para darle un beso.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru, gomen nasai", le susurró al oído desapareciendo casi instantáneamente del dormitorio, utilizando toda la velocidad demoníaca que poseía para salir en menos de segundos de la casa de la luna.

Desafortunadamente se encontró en la reja con unos muy sorprendidos Sango y Miroku que acababan de regresar caminando del festival.

La neko youkai observó a su amiga en ropa de dormir e instantáneamente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Kagome a dónde vas así. Dónde esta Sesshoumaru", le preguntó, pero la muchacha dejó caer una solitaria lágrima de uno de sus hermosos ojos dorados.

"Kagome sama se encuentra bien?" dijo esta vez el kaze youkai quien a la vez se estaba comenzando a preocupar, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

La muchacha solamente respondió: "Voy a salvar a Inu-chan", en un casi inaudible murmullo para salir a toda velocidad de ahí, en una mezcla de blanco y plateado, siguiendo esa extraña quemazón en su rostro, justo en el lugar donde aquel hanyou la había golpeado.

Extrañamente aquella sensación le estaba guiando por donde ir.

Sango y Miroku se observaron el uno al otro.

"Esto no puede estar bien, Kagome estaba completamente desesperada. Tenemos que avisarle a Sesshoumaru", dijo la neko youkai, y su compañero asintió, encaminándose los dos hacia la casa de la luna. Estaban seguros que lo que estaba a punto de suceder desencadenaría una catástrofe.

(6)

Kagome corrió como nunca en su vida, ni siquiera era consiente de todo lo que se había alejado del territorio de la casa de la luna. y tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería era salvar al pequeño Inuyasha.

Cuando por fin su rostro dejo de quemar se quedó pasmada al observar frente a ella un sombrío castillo, su estructura típica de alguna casa de los terratenientes de esa época, cubierto por una especie de neblina violeta.

Tuvo que cubrirse la nariz ya que el aroma proveniente de ese lugar estaba provocando que se mareara.

De un momento a otro escuchó nuevamente la voz de ese vil hombre.

"Veo que has llegado sin ningún problema Kagome. Ven hacia mí, ven para que pueda dejar ir al bastardo de Inu-Taisho".

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al castillo, caminando hacia una entrada que ni ella misma conocía. Sentía como si sus piernas la llevaran por su propia voluntad, como si la estuvieran arrastrando lentamente hacia ese lugar.

Llegó después de unos momentos a lo que parecía ser el salón principal de aquella casa e igual a como sucedió en sus sueños, de las sombras salió aquel hombre cubierto en una piel de mandril; sus ojos rubí la obsevaban con malicia.

"Veo que cumpliste tu palabra", le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, cogiéndola fuertemente de la cintura para acercala a él y oler su exquisito aroma, dando un gruñido al percibir la esencia de Sesshoumaru mezclada con la de ella.

"Ahh, así que te despediste de tu esposo. Que tierno de tu parte".

"Déjame decirte que es perfecto, ya que a partir de este momento no volverás a recordarlo jamás".

La muchacha se quedó completamente rígida cuando el hanyou se le acercó, teniendo que contener las ganas de clavarle sus garras, primero tenía que asegurarse de que Inuyasha se encontrara bien.

Aunque lo que le dijo sobre Sesshoumaru la asusutó un poco, decidió no prestarle atención y utilizando un poco de fuerza logró separase de él.

"Inuyasha, dijiste que lo liberarías si yo venía hasta aquí", exclamó en tono firme y el hanyou sonrió.

"Es cierto, por un momento lo había olvidado, pero ya que tu cumpliste con tu palabra, yo también cumpliré con la mía", diciendo eso hizo tronar sus dedos y un viento muy fuerte se apoderó por unos instantes del lugar.

"Listo, en estos instantes Kagura está regresando al mocoso donde su padre".

La joven lo observó incrédula.

"Kagura?", preguntó sin querer, y el hanyou se aprovechó de su falta de concentración para sostenerla fuertemente, y con una de sus manos coger de manera nada gentil su rostro, acercándolo al suyo.

"Ahora Shikon no tama, vamos a hacer unos pequeños ajustes en tu cuerpo y en tu mente".

La muchacha comenzó a forcejear sin querer utilizar toda su fuerza por miedo a herir a sus cachorros.

"Qué es lo que dices, suéltame, no me toques", logró decir mientras continuaba sus intentos de safarse.

"Para qué crees que te mande a llamar Kagome?, para verte la cara?", le dijo y la besó de manera bruta y violenta, maltratando sus suaves labios.

Obligándola a que abra la boca, introdujo su lengua y con ella un líquido violeta, provocando que la muchacha caiga inconciente al piso.

Segundos después la levantó y observó los cambios que se estaban comenzando a dar en su cuerpo.

"Por fin podré tener lo que me merezco", murmuró desapareciendo con la joven dentro del castillo.

(7)

Sesshoumaru no pudo dormir más de una hora ya que no sentía a su lado la calidez del cuerpo de su mujer.

Despertó rápidamente, algo no estaba bien. Donde se habría podido meter Kagome a esas horas de la noche, definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento.

Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia sus ropas y se vistió con su tradicional kimono blanco y su pesada armadura, saliendo del dormitorio para buscar a su Kagome.

No podía encontrar su presencia por ningún lado, lo cual estaba haciendo que su inu interno comience a desesperarse al no poder saber en dónde se encontraba su mujer y sus cachorros. En ese estado las inuyoukais eran la raza más vulnerable.

Se topó con su padre que a la vez se encontraba completamente vestido, levantando una ceja al observar a Sango y Miroku que venían detrás de él con miradas culpables y preocupadas.

"Qué es lo que está sucediendo?", preguntó notablemente exasperado y su padre suspiró; esto no terminaría bien, lo podía percibir.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kagome a …", intentó decir la neko youkai, pero no pudo terminar ya que tenía miedo de la reacción de su amigo y estaba demasiado angustiada con lo que le podía suceder a su amiga, abrazando fuertemente a Miroku que se encontraba frente a ella.

El joven taiyoukai dio un gruñido. Algo le había sucedido a su mujer y exigía saber que era.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome se fue sola a salvar a Inuyasha. En estos momentos debe estar en donde se encuentra Naraku".

Al escuchar eso el inuyoukai comenzó a gruñir de manera amenazante. Sus ojos cambiaon del hermoso ámbar a un rojo que gritaba sangre, la ira consumiendo su ser.

(8)

"Salgan de aquí", pidió calmadamente Inu-Taisho a los dos youkais que se encontraban detrás de él.

"Vayan a avisarle a sus padres que estamos en guerra. No disponemos de mucho tiempo, así que quiero que todos estén listos junto con mi ejército".

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad.

El gobernante de la casa de la luna cogió firmemente a su hijo mayor, cuyo cabello estaba siendo levantado en una brisa imperceptible, de los hombros. Si no hacía algo rápido estaba seguro que se iba a transformar y en una ira ciega no iba a parar, destrozando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance hasta encontrar a su mujer.

"Sesshoumaru cálmate, no vas a ganar nada con eso, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es localizar el escondite de ese maldito y salvar a Kagome cuanto antes".

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un ronco gruñido y el joven taiyoukai empujó fuertemente a su padre.

"Kagura está aquí, y con ella esta Inuyasha", dijo en una voz completamente ronca, tratando de calmarse, lo cual era prácticamente imposible sabiendo que su mujer y sus cachorros no nacidos se encontraban en peligro.

"Qué demonios tiene que estar haciendo Kagura con…", murmuró Inu-Taisho, y en ese instante padre e hijo dijeron en unísono: "Naraku", saliendo a toda velocidad uno detrás del otro, hasta llegar al vasto jardín de la entrada de la casa de la luna, en donde para su sorpresa todo el ejército de la casa de la luna, incluyendo a los gobernantes de los puntos cardinales restantes se encontraban formados y preparados para salir.

En el cielo se estaba la kaze youkai con una máscara plateada cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, cargando al pequeño niño en brazos.

Bajó de su pluma demasiado confiada y con una sonrisa en el rostro al observar a Sesshoumaru a punto de perder el control de su youkai interior.

(9)

El príncipe de la casa de la luna se encontraba en un estado muy peligroso para quienes se encontraran a su alrededor y en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna clase de juego.

Moviéndose tan rápido como los rayos de luz que emanaba la brillante luna cogió a la mujer de cuello, mientras que su padre sin perder el tiempo cogió a su hijo aún inconsciente.

"Dime donde se encuentra mi mujer si no quieres que te rompa el cuello a pedazos", le gruñó fieramente mostrándole sus alargados colmillos, los cuales estaban comenzando a segregar lentamente el mismo veneno que segregaba el látigo de sus garras.

Kagura sonrió malévolamente.

"Y qué gano con decírtelo?".

Mal movimiento, el inuyoukai apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de la youkai, clavando dolorosamente sus garras en la pálida piel.

"Con quién crees que estás hablando?. O me lo dices ahora o tu sangre será derramada por todos los jardines".

Kagura cogió sus manos en un esfuerzo para que la soltara. Definitivamente estaba hablando en serio ya que estaba comenzando a perder la capacidad de respirar y su cuello estaba comenzando a arderle de manera insoportable, lo que significaba que estaba perforando su piel.

Lo último que quería era morir, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo donde se encontraba el hanyou y el taiyoukai la soltó.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios, ya no había quien lo parara. Ahora era su youkai interior el que se encontraba bajo el control de sus acciones y para la mala suerte de Kagura, no perdonaría a nadie por el peligro que estaba sufriendo su mujer.

Liberó su látigo venenoso y le quitó la vida a la kaze youkai, destrozando su cuerpo en pedazos y saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad rumbo a donde se encontraba su mujer.

(10)

Todos observaron horrorizados lo que acababa de suceder, pero como todos los ahí presentes eran youkais, comprendían por lo que estaba pasando su señor Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Taisho sin perder tiempo dejó a su hijo en los brazos de Sango dándole un beso en la frente.

"Cuida de él", pronunció exclusivamente para la neko youkai, y refiriéndose a sus soldados y a los demás gobernantes dijo: "No perdamos tiempo".

Con eso salió detrás de su hijo, todo el ejército de la casa de la luna a su espalda, rumbo al escondite de Naraku.

(11)

El hanyou los podía percibir, ya se estaban acercando.

Aquella enfermiza sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando los sintió entrar a su castillo y escuchó gruñir al hijo mayor de Inu-Taisho.

Se diigió a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado: "Muy bien Kagome, es hora que me hagas un favor".

La miko estaba observándolo con una mirada rubí completamente vacía, parecía un cuerpo que no poseía alma alguna.

"Ahora escúchame bien, cuando salgas quiero que no descanses hasta matar al inuyoukai que se postrara frente a ti. Su nombre es Sesshoumaru, quiero que lo elimines, me escuchaste?".

La joven lo observó.

"Hai Naraku sama", respondió, su voz completamente libre de emoción alguna.

"Ve", le dijo, y la joven salió lentamente para encontrarse con su presa.

Detrás de donde se encontraba el hanyou unos ojos gigantes y rojos brillaron con intensidad.

"Ahora Ryoukutusei, me parece que tú también tienes trabajo por hacer".

Un gruñido se escuchó y aquella bestia desapareció.

(12)

El ejército de youkai, incluyendo a los dos inuyoukai que se encontraban delante, llegó a aquel lugar cargado de energía maligna, parándose en frente del castillo.

"Sal de ahí infeliz, y dime donde esta Kagome", gruñó el taiyoukai, escuchando una carcajada infernal desde el fondo del recinto.

"No tan rápido Sesshoumaru sama, no queremos quitarle la diversión a los demás que han venido tan cordialmente a ayudarlo verdad?".

Por el que ahora sería el campo de batalla se pudo escuchar una serie de gruñidos.

"Entonces comencemos con la partida", volvió a exclamar el hanyou, dejando a todos pasmados cuando un dragón gigante apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

"Creo que este será su oponente Inu-Taisho sama, o tal vez es demasiado para usted?", dijo dirigiéndose al gobernante de la casa de la luna, quien dio un fuerte gruñido y lo siguiente que se comenzó a ver fue un inu de tamaño colosal, dos veces más grande que su hijo mayor, parado frente a aquél ryu listo para atacar.

El hanyou sonrió descubriéndose y saliendo de entre las sombras.

"Ahora para los demás espectadores", volvió a decir, liberando una horda de demonios que comenzaban a llegar desde la parte trasera del castillo dirigiéndose al ejercito de la casa de la luna, en el cual absolutamente todos se encontraban en posición defensiva, esperando el ataque para responder; no por nada eran conocidos como el ejército más poderoso de todo Japón.

(13)

Una vez que tuvo a todos los visitantes indeseables ocupados se dirigió al taiyoukai, quien cansado de todos los juegos liberó su veneno que estaba comenzando a gotear en grandes cantidades de sus garras.

Corriendo hacia el hanyou fue repelido por una barrera que se formó alrededor de él.

"No tan rápido Sesshoumaru sama, aún no le he presentado a su oponente", dijo haciendo parar justo en donde estaba al joven inu.

El rojo de sus ojos se desvaneció inmediatamente al ver que de las sombras salía una mujer de largos cabellos plateados, casi blancos, con una vestimenta de guerrera, sus ojos de un rojo puro igual que los de aquel ser.

"Hai Naraku sama", mumuró aquella mujer y Sesshoumaru se quedó por primera vez completamente pasmado, esa mujer, era el aroma de su Kagome, ese dulce aroma a rosas y a Jazmines. También podía percibir la presencia de sus cachorros, pero sus marcas habían desaparecido.

La luna que tenía en la frente como señal de que pertenecía a la casa de la luna ya no estaba, ni tampoco aquellas brechas de color magenta. Estaba muy pálida, parecía no tener vida, parecía una marioneta y podía observar como la mordida que le había hecho demostrando que era su mujer se estaba comenzando a esfumar.

Un aullido salió desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

"Qué es lo que le has hecho desgraciado".

El hanyou comenzó a reír apareciendo detrás de la muchacha.

"Vamos Sesshoumaru sama, esa no es forma de tratar a la perla de Shikon. Ahora le aconsejo que se mantenga concentrado, no querrá perder la vida en manos de la mujer que está esperando sus descendientes verdad", dijo dándole un beso a la mujer en el cuello, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la marca que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, susurrándole algo al oído y provocando que el taiyoukai de un fuerte gruñido.

Como se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a su Kagome, ahora mismo la volvería a la normalidad, vería otra vez sus hermosos ojos brillantes observarlo, su hermosa sonrisa.

Pero el joven taiyoukai no estuvo preparado para lo que sucedió después. Su mujer, su amada Kagome desapareció y segundos después apareció de la nada delante de él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos completamente vacíos, desenfundando su espada.

"Pelea".

(14)

La muchacha inmediatamente adquirió una postura de pelea, ligeramente inclinada con su larga espada frente a ella; un aura índigo y casi violeta emanaba de ella.

"Qué pasa demonio, no te piensas mover?", le dijo al inuyoukai que se encontraba frente a ella con voz fría y monótona.

(15)

Sesshoumaru no se podía mover, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su Kagome estaba a punto de pelear con él. Como podía enfrentarse a ella, y menos ahora que estaba embarazada, cualquier movimiento brusco podía hacerla perder a sus cachorros.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente impotente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Estaba asustado, el gran Sesshoumaru heredero del trono de la casa de la luna estaba completamente asustado de lo que pudiera suceder, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su mujer.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su sombría voz: _"Qué pasa demonio, no te piensas mover"_.

_Demonio_… Esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, esa forma tan despectiva de llamarlo. Acaso no sabía quién era, acaso no se acordaba de él. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

"Kagome, reacciona, que acaso no te acuerdas de mi?", le gritó esperando lograr algo, pero la muchacha simplemente lo observó de pies a cabeza.

"No recuerdo haber visto a alguien como tú nunca en mi vida. Mi única relación contigo es la de un cazador con su presa, debo aniquilarte", le respondió corriendo a toda velocidad para atacarlo.

El inuyoukai no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus palabras verdaderamente le estaban afectando, que la mujer que más amaba le hablara de esa manera, que no se acordara de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pensó tristemente mientras dio un ágil salto para alejarse de la muchacha.

(16)

Continó así, escapando de cada ataque que ella le hacía, rehusándose a levantar su arma contra ella, mientras el desagradable hanyou se quedaba sentado en la puerta de su palacio disfrutando del pequeño espectáculo que se estaba llevando acabo frente a sus ojos.


End file.
